Mi gran boda muggle
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?
1. La boda de mi mejor amigo

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**La boda de mi mejor amigo**

-Lucien se casa.

-¿Lucien? ¿Nuestro Lucien?

-Nuestro Lucien.

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué?

Penny parecía tan sorprendida como él por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Lucien Bradford, su Lucien, siempre había sido un férreo detractor del matrimonio, así que aquel anuncio la había dejado helada. Casi tanto como al pobre Percy, que estaba sentado frente a ella, ignorando a los niños que correteaban a su alrededor. Sin duda alguna, debía estar bastante alucinado, puesto que era la primera vez en años que el joven visitaba a la bruja en su trabajo.

-Lo ignoro. Él no había dicho nada...

-Déjame ver eso.

Penny le arrebató sin muchos miramientos la invitación. La leyó detenidamente, mientras su mente hilvanaba diversas explicaciones para aquella noticia tan extraña. Cuando terminó, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión dubitativa en el rostro.

-¿Quién es Juliette O´Brian?

Percy chasqueó la lengua. En algunas ocasiones, el hecho de que Penny fuera hija de _muggles_ era realmente molesto. Su desconocimiento del mundo mágico era tan evidente, que solía sacarle de quicio. Normalmente, no tenía paciencia para responderle, aunque Penny no era de las que hacían muchas preguntas.

-En serio, Penélope, es increíble que seas una bruja. ¿No sabes quiénes son los O´Brian?

-Si lo supiera, no te lo preguntaría ¿No crees?

Percy bufó y se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose en qué momento un tipo como Lucien había entrado en contacto con una chica como Juliette O´Brian.

-Los O´Brian son la familia mágica más rica de Estados Unidos. Tienen negocios por todo el mundo, incluso en el _muggle_, y son respetados y admirados por toda la sociedad mágica. ¿De verdad no sabes quiénes son?

Penny se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse en absoluto apenada por su ignorancia.

-Supongo que los O´Brian no traerían a sus hijos a esta guardería jamás, así que, no. No sé quiénes son, y hasta hace un minuto no me importaba en absoluto.

-Ya –Percy puso los ojos en blanco, sin saber qué responder a esas palabras –Juliette es su hija menor. Dicen que heredará una fortuna cuando sus padres mueran.

-¡Oh! –Penny sonrió con maldad, como si acabara de comprender muchas cosas –Ahora entiendo a Lucien.

Percy estaba de acuerdo con ella. Aunque Lucien fuera su mejor amigo, Percy lo sabía ambicioso y ávido de dinero y poder. Los Bradford siempre habían sido tan pobres como los Weasley. Casarse con una rica heredera lo ayudaría a salir de la mediocridad. Aunque aquello no dejaba de sorprenderle, Percy podía entenderlo todo.

-¿Cómo es ella? –Preguntó Penny con curiosidad -¿Es guapa?

-Bueno... Pues creo que no mucho. Espera.

Percy extendió _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa. Hasta entonces, había permanecido a buen recaudo bajo su brazo, pero era el momento de darle alguna utilidad. Sin duda, la prensa ya debería haberse hecho eco de la noticia. Efectivamente, en la página cuarenta y tres, había un artículo dedicado al compromiso de la menor de los O´Brien. Estaba escrito en tono bastante irónico y, tal y como Percy había esperado, tenía adjuntas tres fotografías. Una de ellas, del guapísimo Lucien Bradford, famoso por sus numerosas conquistas femeninas y su vida libertina. Otra era del matrimonio O´Brien, dos brujos de rostro perruno que parecían haberse olvidado del significado de la palabra _sonrisa_ y, por último, el retrato de la joven Juliette. Percy hizo una mueca de disgusto y cerró los ojos, tendiéndole el periódico a Penny.

-¡Oh, joder! –Exclamó al cabo de unos segundos -¿De verdad heredará tanto dinero? Porque pobre Lucien. ¡Joder!

Percy suspiró. Ella no podría haberlo expresado mejor, aunque debió haberlo hecho con un poco más de discreción, porque los niños se habían quedado mirándola fijamente, un poco confundidos al escuchar hablar a su profesora de una forma tan soez.

-Treinta millones de galeones –Dijo con desgana. Penny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cabeceó –Creo que tengo que hablar con él. Es una locura.

-Bueno, quizá no lo sea tanto. Son treinta millones. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que Lucien esté enamorado. –Percy la miró fijamente y ella agitó la cabeza –Está bien. Tienes razón. Habla con él. Si está tan desesperado por conseguir dinero, podemos prestarle un poco.

-¡Oh, claro! Creo que le bastará con el par de knuts que tengo en la cartera ahora mismo.

-Percy, cielo, no te pongas sarcástico. Estamos dando por hecho que Lucien sólo se casa por dinero, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Ha podido cambiar.

-¿Tanto? ¡Vamos, Penny, por favor! –Percy resopló, cerrando el periódico con brusquedad. Si dijera que no estaba molesto con su amigo, mentiría –Lo que me extraña mucho es que O´Brian lo haya acogido en su familia. Todo el mundo sabe que dedica mucho tiempo a planificar buenos matrimonios para sus hijos y, francamente, Lucien puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es un buen partido.

-Y esta boda tan precipita –Penny se dio un par de suaves golpecitos en la barbilla, mientras reflexionaba –Según tú, no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo mágico, y quizá tengas razón. Pero sí sé como funcionan las cosas entre la gente rica del mundo _muggle_, y te aseguro que una boda de esas características, sólo puede producirse por dos motivos. O Lucien y Juliette están muy enamorados y no les importan las apariencias.

-O hay un embarazo de por medio –Concluyó Percy, encontrando la explicación definitiva para todo aquello.

-Eso es. –Penny suspiró y, de pronto, miró su reloj –La hora del recreo ha terminado. ¿Por qué no invitas a Lucien a cenar esta noche? Quedemos en mi casa, puedo preparar algo especial.

-Está bien –Percy se levantó y, antes de marcharse, le dio un besito en los labios. Los niños se rieron y él se puso rojo hasta las orejas -¿Qué? –Bufó, sin lograr asustarlos.

Penny sonrió divertida y, dando una palmada, puso orden en su clase. No era fácil controlar a un montón de niños magos tan pequeños, pero era su trabajo, le gustaba y, además, se le daba bien. Percy se sentía orgulloso de ella y, algunas veces, estaba convencido de que Penny sería tan buena madre como la suya. Le encantaba estar con ella e imaginar el futuro que les esperaba juntos. No podía ser más esperanzador.



-Penélope, querida. Permíteme felicitarte por tu sopa de setas. Está deliciosa.

Juliette se llevó una nueva cucharada de comida a la boca y saboreó el alimento con placer, cerrando los ojos y suspirando ruidosamente. Penny sonrió con cara de circunstancias, aún abrumada por la presencia de aquella chica en su casa.

Lucien los había sorprendido al llevarla. La pobre era tan rematadamente fea como en la fotografía, pero no parecía tener ninguna clase de complejo por ello. Se comportaba como si fuera la reina de Saba, y Lucien solía mirarla fijamente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como si de verdad le gustara. Ni Penny ni Percy sabían muy bien qué decir o hacer, así que se limitaban a ser amables. Evidentemente, Percy se moría de ganas por interrogar a su amigo, pero con Juliette allí era del todo imposible.

-¿Has cocinado tú, Penélope? –Inquirió Juliette. Penny afirmó con la cabeza, luchando por no perder la sonrisa –En casa, los elfos domésticos se encargan de preparar las comidas, pero yo siempre he querido aprender a guisar. Mi madre afirma que es una pérdida de tiempo, que una dama no necesita saber hacer tareas domésticas, pero son muy útiles. ¿Cierto?

-Bueno. Yo aprendí por mi cuenta. A mi madre tampoco le gustaba demasiado que yo...

-¡Oh, qué gran coincidencia! –Juliette rió suavemente, claramente emocionada –Quizá, podrías enseñarme. Lucien y yo no podremos pagar un elfo cuando nos casemos, así que deberé aprender a ser una buena ama de casa. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Por supuesto –Lucien le guiñó un ojo. Percy alzó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Quizá, tus padres podrían obsequiarte uno –Sugirió Penny. Lo que esa chica decía era absurdo. Con una herencia de treinta millones de galeones. ¿Para qué quería aprender a cocinar?

-Bueno –Juliette pareció un poco incómoda. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y Lucien se agitó en su silla, carraspeando ruidosamente. Era evidente que no deseaba que la conversación siguiera por ahí –No creo que mis padres quieran regalarme nada...

-Los señores O´Brian se oponen a nuestro matrimonio –Dijo Lucien fríamente. Percy y Penny casi saltan en su sitio. Jamás habían visto a su amigo tan serio. Por una vez en su vida, parecía un hombre responsable y con la cabeza bien amueblada –No habrá elfos domésticos, entre otras cosas.

-Veréis –Juliette rió tontamente, tomando una nueva cucharada de sopa –A mis queridos padres se les ha metido en la cabeza que Lucien sólo se casa conmigo por mi dinero. Según ellos, soy demasiado fea y desgarbada para que un hombre como él se fije en mí y, por eso, han insistido en que firmemos un acuerdo prematrimonial para evitar que algún día pueda disponer de mi dinero. De hecho, ni siquiera recibiré mi herencia hasta que nuestros futuros hijos sean mayores de edad.

Penny enrojeció. Percy parpadeó, confundido, y buscó una explicación en Lucien, pero Juliette ya había dicho todo lo que había qué decir. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pensar. Habían dado por hecho exactamente lo mismo que los O´Brian, e internamente se debatían entre creer en las buenas intenciones de Lucien, o afirmar que aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Si no están de acuerdo con el matrimonio. ¿Por qué han anunciado el compromiso a bombo y platillo? –Preguntó Percy, una vez recuperado del impacto inicial. Lucien chasqueó la lengua, cada vez más incómodo. No le gustaba la diarrea verbal de Juliette. Esa chica siempre decía más cosas de las que debería.

-Para evitar el escándalo, por supuesto –Juliette sonrió de nuevo, radiante, y agarró la mano de su prometido –Amenazamos con fugarnos y casarnos en secreto. A papá casi le da un infarto cuando lo supo, así que ha aceptado celebrar la boda.

-Y costearla –Gruñó Lucien, poniéndose en pie –Voy a salir un momento a la terraza. Necesito fumarme un pitillo.

Penny cabeceó. El pobre hombre debería estar muy estresado para abandonar la mesa en mitad de la cena. Un leve gesto, y Percy casi corría detrás de él, dispuesto a interrogarle.

Una vez solas, Juliette acercó su silla a la de Penny y empezó a hablar como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Eso puso un poco nerviosa a la chica, pero no tardó en descubrir que le gustaba conversar con la joven. Quizá, había en ella algo más que un rostro plagado de fealdad.

-Lucien es guapísimo. ¿No crees? –Susurró, con voz suave y una risita alegre –Algunas veces, me parece increíble que esté conmigo.

-Bueno... –Penny suspiró. Quería fingir que se alegraba por los dos, que creía en las buenas intenciones de su amigo, pero no era fácil con Juliette a su lado, mirándola con toda esa emoción en el rostro. No la conocía, pero le apenaba pensar que pudieran lastimarla –Oye, Juliette.

-Llámame Jules, por favor. Mis amigos me llaman Jules.

-Está bien, Jules –Penny carraspeó -¿Estás segura que Lucien...?

-¡Oh, ya sé lo que todo el mundo piensa de él! –Jules agitó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír –Incluso su madre intentó ponerme sobre aviso, pero yo no estoy preocupada. Sé que Lucien me quiere.

-Pero...

-Mírame, Penny. ¿Puedo llamarte así? –La bruja afirmó con la cabeza –Soy fea. Lo he sabido desde pequeña y, durante un tiempo, no fue fácil vivir con eso. La gente siempre se ha reído de mí y pasé muchos años de soledad, pero aprendí a aceptarme tal y como soy, y estoy contenta conmigo misma. Incluso con mi nariz –Penny sonrió cuando Jules se dio un golpecito en su descomunal nariz –He estado con algunos chicos que sí buscaban mi dinero. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a mirarme a la cara. Sentía su repulsión cuando me besaban. Sé lo que es no gustarle a alguien. Pero Lucien es diferente. Lucien me mira y me ve a mí, a Jules. Yo le quiero y él me quiere. Es muy injusto para él que incluso vosotros, sus amigos, penséis mal de sus intenciones. ¿Sabes cuánto tardó en renunciar a mi dinero? Ni un segundo. Y para alguien como él, que nunca ha tenido nada, debió ser tremendamente difícil.

Penny cerró los ojos. Todo aquello era muy bonito, como sacado de una melodramática novela. Jules hablaba con tanta seguridad, que por un momento se le olvidó su fealdad y la vio a ella, a la chica ilusionada por su futuro matrimonio, y creyó en Lucien.

-El secreto de la sopa es el orégano –Susurró, instando a Jules a seguir comiendo. –No hay mucha gente que use hierbas aromáticas en los guisos con setas. Yo lo descubrí de forma accidental.

-¡Oh! –Jules pareció nuevamente emocionada y volvió a comer -¿Me enseñarás?

-¡Uhm! Quizá, antes deberías aprender a hacer empanada de carne. Es la comida favorita de Lucien.

Jules O´Brian la miró con inmensa gratitud. Continuaron hablando sobre comida, descubriendo que entre ellas podría existir una gran amistad, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza, Percy se había colocado junto a Lucien, tieso como un palo y algo nervioso. Nunca se le había dado bien dar comienzo a las conversaciones. De hecho, si ahora era amigo de Lucien, fue gracias al desparpajo que el brujo había tenido de niño. Percy siempre había sido tímido y le costaba trabar amistad con la gente.

-Sé lo que pensáis, Perce. Tú lo disimulas mejor, pero a Penny se la ve indignada.

-Es que no esperábamos que la trajeras. Nos ha sorprendido.

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejarla sola, en casa, mientras iba a divertirme? ¿Tú dejas a Penny para irte por ahí?

-Yo, no... No sabía que la cosa fuera tan seria.

-¡Vamos, tío! Vamos a casarnos. Más en serio no podemos ir.

Percy guardó silencio. Pues también era verdad, pero le costaba un gran trabajo asimilarlo. ¿Lucien casado? ¿El mismo Lucien que siempre había asegurado que antes muerto que atado a alguien de por vida? No. No podía terminar de creérselo, por más que quisiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la quiero, aunque no te lo creas.

-Vamos, Luc. Puedes decirme la verdad. Somos amigos.

Lucien apretó las mandíbulas y lo miró con furia mal disimulada.

-¿A cuántos de mis ligues os he presentado a Penny y a ti? ¡Si hasta conoce a mi familia, por Merlín!

-Pero, Luc, ella no es el tipo de chica que siempre te ha gustado.

-Es el tipo de chica que me gusta ahora. Además, tú que dices que somos amigos. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy siendo sincero?

Percy lo miró fijamente. Sí, parecía sincero. Hasta ese momento, sólo había prestado atención a sus prejuicios. Con toda la razón, eso sí. Al Lucien que él recordaba, le gustaban las chicas guapas y con poco cerebro, odiaba las relaciones formales y jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, les prestaba atención a las personas como Juliette. Era guapo, atractivo, y siempre había preferido rodearse de belleza, gente como él. Y, sin embargo, Percy lo conocía y sabía que estaba hablando en serio, que no había maldad. Por algún motivo, se sintió aliviado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

-Casi un año.

-¿Un...? Pero si hace un mes te enrollaste con esas dos _muggles_...

-No, Perce. No lo hice. Eso fue lo que te conté. Desde hace once meses, sólo he estado con Jules. Y créeme, al principio no fue fácil. Me costó reconocer que me gustaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Jules prefería mantenerlo en secreto. No quería que sus padres se enterasen hasta estar segura. Siento no habértelo dicho, tío, pero no es personal.

-Ya –Percy carraspeó, ligeramente indignado por la falta de confianza de su amigo –Entonces. ¿Quieres casarte con ella?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Aunque no tenga dinero y sea... así?

-Aunque sea pobre. Además, me caso con ella precisamente por que es así.

Percy afirmó con la cabeza y, demasiado aturdido para mantener la compostura, se apoyó en la barandilla de la terracita y le arrebató el cigarro a Lucien, dándole una larga calada.

-Enhorabuena, entonces.

-Gracias.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, la primera de toda la noche. Percy incluso palmeó el hombro de su amigo, a pesar de no ser muy dado a las muestras de afecto físico. Lucien le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y, después de unos segundos, se pusieron de acuerdo para regresar al interior. Ni siquiera necesitaron hablar para saber qué es lo que quería hacer el otro.

-Me tiró la cerveza de mantequilla encima –Decía Jules, mientras Penny la escuchaba, sonriente y maravillada –Es muy tópico, lo sé, pero así nos conocimos. Lo primero que pensé de él, fue que era un idiota. Pero, ya ves...

-No, Jules. No cuentes esa historia otra vez, te lo suplico –Lucien se acercó a su prometida y, con espontaneidad, le dio un beso en los labios. Toda la tensión anterior se había disipado, y todos parecían contentos y relajados.

-No le gusta que hable de eso porque sabe que se comportó como un imbécil. Tiene suerte de que le perdonara.

-Fui muy grosero, lo reconozco.

-Pero supiste hacerme cambiar mis pensamientos sobre ti.

Se miraron fijamente. Por primera vez, Percy y Penny se dieron cuenta de que esos dos se querían de verdad, y se sintieron muy felices por ambos.

-Has aceptado casarte conmigo, lo que dice mucho a mi favor.

Jules sonrió y, de pronto, dio un pequeño salto, mirando a Penny.

-¡Oh, querida! Ahora que somos amigas, quisiera hacerte un proposición –Penny se sintió halagada. No supo porqué, pero le agradaba que Jules le hablara así, con tanta confianza –Estoy buscando a mi tercera dama de honor. Tengo a la hermana y a la prima de Lucien, pero me falta una. ¿Tú podrías...?

-¿Yo? Pero yo...

-No está siendo fácil para mí encontrar a alguien que quiera... ya sabes –Jules suspiró, un poco entristecida –Mis antiguas amistades ni siquiera han aceptado las invitaciones a la boda, y yo necesito a alguien más.

Penny no hubiera podido negarse ni de haber querido. Sospechaba que en todo aquello había un poco de chantaje emocional, pero Jules le pareció tan indefensa y sola, que la ternura y la pena invadieron su corazón. Por no hablar de la mirada amenazante de Lucien animándola a decir que sí.

-Claro que lo seré –Musitó al fin, mientras Percy la miraba con curiosidad –Será un honor.

-Tendréis mucho protagonismo en la boda –Dijo Lucien con alegría, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia –Penny dama de honor, y tú, querido Perce, padrino. No puedes negarte, ya sabes.



-Lucien se ha vuelto loco. Mira que pedirte que seas tu padrino.

Percy observó su reflejo en el espejo de la tienda de madame Malkin, ignorando los comentarios de George. Por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, su hermano había insistido en acompañarlo cuando fuera a comprar su túnica de gala, pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que Percy había aceptado su compañía. George empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza, como siempre, aunque se esforzara al máximo por parecer imperturbable.

-Gracias por esa gran muestra de confianza, George. Supongo que no me pedirás que sea padrino en tu propia boda, si es que algún día te casas.

-¡Claro que no, Percy! Tengo tres hermanos más. ¿Por qué debería pedírtelo a ti?

Percy bufó y George le miró con malicia, encantado de poder molestarlo de esa manera. Era muy fácil molestar a Percy, en realidad. Siempre lo había sido.

-La verdad es que no me esperaba lo de Luc. Pobrecillo.

-Yo diría que está encantado con la idea de casarse. Y Jules es encantadora.

-Debe serlo. Otras gracias no tiene la chica, reconócelo. Lucien y ella son como _El Bello y la Bestia_.

-George, por favor.

-Es verdad. Tú sabes que es verdad.

-Si conocieras a Jules, no pensarías así.

-No, tío. Si no te niego que la chica sea genial y todo eso, pero es que no es alguien a quien te comas con los ojos. Vamos, que no te paras a mirarla dos veces.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada, malhumorado, y extendió los brazos para observar mejor la túnica que llevaba puesta. Definitivamente, el rojo no le sentaba bien.

-Pareces un pavo real con fiebre. A Lucien no le gustaría verte así.

-Pues tú han insistido con el rojo. Desde el principio, yo he dicho que el negro o el gris son los mejores colores. Mucho más elegantes que toda esa gama de tonos chillones que me has obligado a ponerme.

-¡Ey, Perce! Que yo no te he puesto la varita en el cuello ni nada. Sólo he hecho unas cuantas sugerencias con toda mi buena intención.

-Puñeteras sugerencias –Masculló entre dientes Percy, al límite de su paciencia, mientras se quitaba esa última túnica –Quiero una gris, por favor. Ya estoy harto de chorradas.

-¡Qué aburrido eres, Perce!

-Vete al cuerno, George.

Efectivamente, el gris era el color ideal para él. La túnica definitiva era sobria, elegante y de corte recto, perfecta para un padrino y totalmente acorde con su personalidad. George pareció disgustado, aunque le dio el visto bueno con un gesto desdeñoso. No podía esperar mucho más de alguien que, en ese momento, iba vestido con una chaqueta verde de piel de dragón.

Salieron de la tienda casi tres horas después de haber entrado. Percy tenía toda su ropa para la boda de Lucien, incluidos los zapatos, y podía presumir de no haberse gastado demasiado dinero para adquirirlo.

-Oye, Percy. ¿Para cuándo Penny y tú? –Inquirió George mientras paseaban por el Callejón Diagón, en dirección a Sortilegios Weasley.

-Para cuando. ¿Qué cosa?

-La boda, claro –Percy parpadeó, sorprendido por aquella respuesta, y a punto estuvo de atragantarse –Lleváis diez años de novios. Ya va siendo hora.

-Eres un entrometido –Bufó, recuperada su compostura –Eso es asunto de Penny y mío. No deberías meterte.

-¡Oh, si yo no me meto! Pero como sigáis así, será mamá la que empiece a ponerse pesada.

-¿Ma. Ma?

Percy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Si Molly Weasley quería verlo casado, estaba totalmente perdido.

-Lo ha dejado caer un par de veces. Quiere una boda, y pronto. Ya hace mucho desde que Ginny y Harry se casaron y se muere por que La Madriguera vuelva a llenarse de gente.

Percy parpadeó, carraspeó y estiró la espalda todo lo que pudo, procurando no pensar demasiado en su madre.

-¿Por qué no lo intenta con Ron? Seguro que él está ansioso por casarse.

George se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su negocio.

-De momento, sólo Charlie y yo estamos a salvo. Sólo te lo digo para que te vayas preparando.



-Eleonor Bradford estuvo aquí ayer por la tarde. Está encantada con la boda de Lucien y vino a invitarnos a todos. Estoy deseando darle un achuchón a ese chico. Tanto insistir con su soltería, y mira, al final se casa antes que tú.

Primer ataque. Percy hizo un gesto doloroso y, después, fingió no haber escuchado nada. Era domingo y, como venía siendo tradicional, los Weasley se reunían en La Madriguera para comer en familia. Molly había secuestrado a su hijo en cuanto llegó a la casa, y había pasado casi una hora hablando de lo maravilloso que era casarse. Percy sólo quería que se lo tragase la tierra; cuanto antes, a ser posible.

-Mamá, no deberías ponerle tanta salsa a la carne –Dijo, procurando cambiar de tema.

-Claro, claro, tesoro –Molly sonrió maternalmente y agitó su varita con maestría –También comentó que Penny va a ser una de las damas de honor. Es maravilloso.

-Se ha hecho muy amiga de la prometida de Lucien. Jules es muy agradable.

-¡Oh, sí! Eso dice Eleonor. Es una lástima que sus padres sean tan tercos. Pensar que Lucien sólo la quiere por su dinero. ¡Qué cosa tan absurda!

-Mamá...

-Es tan romántica su historia de amor –Molly suspiró, ajena a los gruñidos impacientes que procedían del jardín. De pronto (y gracias a los cielos) un chiquillo pelirrojo entró a la cocina, mostrándole un plato vacío –James, tesoro. ¿Ya te has comido las patatas fritas? –El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza y Molly le revolvió el cabello –Está bien. Toma unas pocas más. Pero no olvides compartirlas con Teddy y Victorie. ¿De acuerdo?

James afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió cuando obtuvo la comida deseada. A juzgar por su expresión, no pensaba compartir sus patatas con nadie. Molly lo sabía perfectamente y, por eso, chasqueó la lengua cuando lo vio salir.

-¿Te había dicho ya que Bill y Fleur quieren tener otro hijo? –Percy carraspeó, incómodo. No es que le agradara demasiado hablar sobre la vida privada de sus hermanos –Ya iba siendo hora. Victorie tiene cuatro años. Y Ginny y Harry podrían animarse también, para que James no siga siendo tan egoísta y...

-Mamá –Percy la interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente en qué terminaría aquella conversación -¿Podemos ir con los demás antes de que vengan en busca de comida? Ronald da un poco de miedo cuando está hambriento.

-¡Oh, claro, cariño! ¡Vamos!

Molly estaba claramente decepcionada. Hubiera querido seguir lanzándole indirectas a su hijo, pero él no se mostraba en absoluto receptivo. De hecho, parecía de bastante mal humor.

Molly no podía evitar desear que Percy y Penny contrajeran matrimonio. Su relación eran completamente formal y la chica ya formaba parte del clan Weasley. Percy incluso había mencionado que estaban pensando en comprarse una casita en Hogsmeade, lo que significaba que querían tener un futuro juntos. El matrimonio era un mero trámite, y ella se moría de ganas porque llegara la boda. Le encantaban las bodas. Pero Percy no terminaba de decidirse, y su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

La matriarca de los Weasley observó a su familia. Tan sólo Charlie estaría ausente en esa reunión por motivos profesionales. Bill y Harry estaban en un rincón del jardín, vigilando a los niños y charlando animadamente entre ellos. Ron, George y Arthur estaban examinando unos pergaminos, seguramente relacionados con Sortilegios Weasley, y las chicas estaban reunidas frente a la mesa, conversando entre risas y miradas cómplices. Bueno, tal vez Fleur se mantuviera un poco más distantes, pero es que la francesa siempre había sido un poco fría. Aunque Molly la apreciaba mucho, siempre había preferido a Hermione o a Penny. Eran mucho más agradables y mucho menos engreídas.

En cuanto los varones Weasley vieron que la comida había llegado, se olvidaron por completo de sus quehaceres y acudieron a devorarlo todo. Ron fue el primero en llegar, como siempre, aunque Bill lo siguió muy de cerca. Entre esos dos, podrían acabar con todo el almuerzo si no les ponían límite, así que Molly los miró severamente y los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Aunque ya fueran hombres hechos y derechos, solían sentirse intimidados por las miradas de su madre.

-Haced el favor de sentaos, atajo de salvajes –Ordenó, protegiendo con su cuerpo la bandeja repleta de carne en salsa. Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato, ocupando sus lugares acostumbrados en la enorme mesa del jardín. Incluso los niños habían dejado de trastear. Conocían a la abuela Molly y sabían que era mejor no hacerla enfadar –Harry, cariño. ¿Quieres que te ponga dos trozos?

A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, Molly aún trataba a Harry Potter con el mimo de antaño. El que ahora fuera su yerno, trabajara como auror y fuera un padre de familia, no le parecía suficiente para dejar de preocuparse por él. Ella seguía viéndolo extremadamente delgado, y el chico no solía protestar. La comida de Molly le gustaba demasiado para hacerlo.

-Aquí tienes, cielo –Dijo con voz melodiosa, colocándole en el plato más carne de la que sería sano comerse. Después, se volvió hacia Percy y frunció el ceño –Y tú... ¡Mírate, Percival Ignatius Weasley! Estás famélico. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que necesitas? Una buena esposa como Penny. Ella podría alimentarte bien.

Segundo ataque. Penny se ruborizó, Percy abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, y alguien rió por lo bajo (posiblemente George). El resto de comensales estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer o decir algo, así que se limitaron a mirar a Percy, esperando su respuesta.

-Soy capaz de alimentarme yo solo, mamá. Muchas gracias –Dijo, intentando sonar indiferente, pero sin lograrlo. La garganta se le había quedado seca y su voz sonaba demasiado rasposa.

-Pues no lo haces correctamente. Seguro que no comes más que porquerías de esas. Comida rápida. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera un plato de comida casera, como si lo estuviera viendo.

-Me las arreglo bastante bien –Percy cogió con brusquedad su plato de comida y empezó a masticar la carne, bastante ofuscado.

Molly frunció el ceño. Durante un segundo, pareció dispuesta a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio y siguió repartiendo la comida. Pronto, todos los Weasley se olvidaron de lo ocurrido con Percy y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales. Hasta que, irremediablemente, surgió el tema más temido por Percy: la boda de su mejor amigo.

-¿Es cierto que Juliette O´Brian te ha pedido que seas su dama de honor? –Preguntó Molly, mirando de reojo a su hijo. Estaba tramando algo, no le cabía duda.

-Sí. Está muy emocionada con la boda. Ayer, estuvimos mirando los colores para las túnicas de gala. Nos hemos decidido por el lavanda. La hermana de Lucien se mostró bastante inflexible en ese sentido. Y Jules está encantada. Dice que quiere llenar la carpa de lavandas y lilas.

-¿Lucien no era alérgico a las flores? –Inquirió Arthur, recordando vagamente la cara hinchada del chico cada vez que llegaba la primavera.

-Los de la floristería han ideado un ingenioso hechizo para evitar que el polen se propague por todas partes. Mientras Lucien se mantenga alejado de las flores, no le pasará nada.

-Es un gran alivio, querida. A Eleonor le agradará saber que no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

Molly cabeceó, satisfecha, y un breve instante de silencio se produjo. Entonces, decidió que ya estaba cansada de las indirectas y optó por lanzarse al precipicio.

-Penny, querida. ¿Con qué flores querrás decorar tú la iglesia cuando os caséis Percy y tú?

-¡Mamá!

Percy casi había gritado. Su madre lo miró de mala manera, pero ignoró sus reproches y se centró en Penélope, que estaba más roja que nunca y no sabía qué responder.

-Yo... No lo he pensado, señora Weasley. No sé...

-Pues deberías aprovechar y echar un vistazo por la floristería. Cuanto antes solucionéis esos detalles, mejor.

-Hablas como si fuéramos a casarnos –Protestó Percy. Ahora sí, su paciencia se había agotado. Si Molly Weasley no le hubiera dado la vida, en ese momento estaría lanzándole un hechizo para cerrarle la bocaza, pero era su madre y le debía respeto, aunque fuera una entrometida.

-¿No? ¡Oh, qué lástima! Pensé que sentirías envidia de Lucien. Cómo ya lleváis tanto tiempo juntos.

Todo el clan Weasley estaba pendiente de la conversación, todos disfrutando de aquel divertidísimo momento en el que Percy era víctima de su madre. Era genial ver como se mordía la lengua para no decir alguna barbaridad y, al mismo tiempo, buscaba ayuda con la mirada. En su padre, en Bill, en Ginny, incluso en George. Cualquiera de ellos le hubiera servido, pero nadie abrió la boca.

-No es el momento adecuado, mamá. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

Molly frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra. Por supuesto que no podían dejarlo. No hasta que Percy y Penny se comprometieran allí, frente a ella, en ese preciso instante.

-Molly, el chico tiene razón. ¿Por qué no vas a por el pastel de cerezas? Seguro que está delicioso.

Al fin, Arthur Weasley había intervenido, dispuesto a mostrar un poco de piedad por su desdichado hijo. Percy lo miró con inmensa gratitud, mientras Molly apretaba los puños y se largaba en dirección a la casa. Ya no hubo más comentarios o insinuaciones maliciosas. El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, y cuando Percy y Penny volvieron a casa, casi se les había olvidado todo lo dicho por Molly Weasley. ¡Gracias a Merlín!



-He decidido dejarme el pelo suelto. El espejo suele decirme que me queda mejor así. ¿Tú que crees?

Jules y Penny estaban en el Salón de Belleza de la Señorita Poppins. Era uno de los nuevos locales surgido en el Callejón Diagón en los últimos años. En muy poco tiempo había conseguido atraer una gran cantidad de clientes; la mayoría de las brujas que vivían en Londres y sus alrededores, tenían por costumbre visitar el local un par de veces por semana. El centro se había erigido como un lugar de vanguardia, y todas las que querían estar a la moda debían pasar por allí más tarde o más temprano.

Jules lo había elegido para hacerse las pruebas de maquillaje y peinado. Su esteticista había fruncido el ceño nada más verla, pero no habían tardado mucho en decidir que los colores suaves y discretos mejorarían un poco su aspecto. Se trataba de desdibujar un poco sus marcadísimas facciones y darle un poco de luminosidad. Además, a Jules le gustaba la sencillez y, por eso, había rechazado cualquier clase de complicado recogido para el día de la boda. Su cabello era, quizá, lo más bonito de toda ella, y la joven se sentía bastante orgullosa de él. Lo tenía largo y ondulado, y llevarlo suelto era una opción acertada.

-Podrías adornarlo con algunas flores de lavanda –Sugirió Penny, mientras la esteticista afirmaba con rotundidad –Algo sencillo, cómodo y bonito.

-Es fantástico. Yo qué pensaba que tardaría semanas en tomar decisiones y, mira. Encuentro el vestido de novia a la primera, y ya hasta tengo peinado y maquillaje. No sé de qué se quejan todas las novias. Es muy fácil escogerlo todo.

-Has tenido suerte, Jules.

Penny le sonrió afablemente. Después, ambas jóvenes salieron del local y se dedicaron a pasear tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagón. Pronto se haría de noche, sí, pero el ambiente en la calle estaba muy animado y ellas disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Se habían hecho muy amigas en muy poco tiempo. Jules era inteligente, ingeniosa y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Solía hacer reír a Penny, y le encantaba escuchar historias sobre los niños de la guardería en que trabajaba.

-Yo aún no tengo empleo –Le había confesado un día –Lucien trabaja para los dos, pero yo he empezado a buscar algo. Es una pena que mi madre se opusiera a que estudiara. Decía que debía aprender a ser una buena esposa, nada más.

A Penny aquello la indignó. Los O´Brian nunca le habían caído bien. Habían cerrado deliberadamente las puertas a un futuro para su hija, por el simple hecho de ser una mujer. Penny no quería creer que realmente hubiera gente así; ni siquiera sus padres, que eran tan elitistas como los O´Brian (sólo que en el mundo _muggle_) se habían opuesto jamás a que sus hijas se ganaran la vida por su cuenta.

La situación de Jules la apenaba. Era evidente que debía estar sufriendo mucho, sola, alejada de su familia, sin un solo galeón en Gringotts, sin amigos y en un ambiente de hostilidad propiciado por los comentarios contra Lucien. Quizá por ese motivo la había adoptado. Eran inseparables, y Penny se sentía bastante satisfecha. Jules incluso había hecho buenas migas con sus amigas de siempre, lo que suponía un gran alivio. Todas ellas ya contaban con su propia invitación para la boda, y Lucien, que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ninguna, procuraba ocultar su disgusto. No siempre lo conseguía, pero lo intentaba.

-Luc se está volviendo un poco paranoico con el tema de la despedida de soltero. Cree que sus amigotes le tienen organizada una buena, pero conociendo a Percy...

Jules dejó la frase sin terminar, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Penny. Definitivamente, si Percy era el encargado de organizar la despedida, lo más emocionante que harían sería jugar al ajedrez mágico. Aunque, claro, también estaban sus otros amigos de Hogwarts y del trabajo, casi todos solteros mucho menos estirados y puritanos que Percy.

-Te aseguro que Perce luchará contra viento y marea para que en la despedida no haya ni alcohol, ni drogas, ni chicas y, posiblemente, tampoco música. En resumen, no habrá fiesta.

-¡Oh, pobre Luc! –Jules rió, desmintiendo la afirmación anterior –Percy es cruel. Un hombre sólo tiene una despedida de soltero en su vida. Tiene derecho a salir de juerga, emborracharse y meter knuts en las botas de las cabareteras. Esperemos que los otros chicos arreglen las cosas.

-Esperemos. Sobre todo porque su fiesta no puede ser peor que la tuya.

Dejó caer la información con indiferencia. Jules la miró intrigada un segundo, mientras comprendía aquellas palabras y, de pronto, se detuvo en mitad de la calle y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-¿Me estáis preparando una noche de juerga?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú también te casas, diablos.

-¡Oh, Penny! ¡Oh!

Jules había llamado la atención de los viandantes mientras abrazaba a su amiga, entre gritos de emoción. Penny se sorprendió un poco por la reacción, pero terminó por devolverle el abrazo con una sonrisa. Le gustaba la espontaneidad de Jules. No es que sus propios modales fueran rígidos, pero sí era tímida y odiaba que los demás se fijaran ella. A Jules no parecía importarle, tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrada.

-No me lo esperaba. Muchísimas gracias. Cuando te llegue a ti la hora, te organizaré la despedida de soltera más salvaje que el mundo mágico haya conocido jamás.

-Eso suena bastante bien.

Jules volvió a abrazarla de nuevo, aunque algo parecía haber cambiado en el ambiente.

-Verás, Penny. Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte, pero no quiero que te molestes o pienses que soy una cotilla ni nada de eso. Es algo que Lucien y yo hemos hablado un par de veces.

-Tú dirás –Dijo Penny mientras echaba a andar de nuevo, totalmente relajada. Sentía que nada de lo que dijera Jules en ese momento podría molestarla.

-Luc dice que Percy y tú sois novios desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Es verdad?

-Nos conocimos en Hogwarts. Comenzamos a salir en nuestro quinto año. Hemos tenido un par de crisis pero podría decirse que llevamos diez años juntos. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Quizá yo sea una romántica empedernida, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si no... –Jules carraspeó con nerviosismo, como si temiera que sus palabras fueran a molestar a Penny -¿No tenéis pensado casaros?

Penny alzó una ceja. Era lógico que Jules le hiciera esa pregunta tarde o temprano. Todas sus amigas lo habían hecho ya, así que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-Nunca hemos hablado seriamente del tema. Después de la guerra, pasamos unos años complicados, hasta que conseguimos estabilizarnos, y ahora creo que estamos bien así.

-¿Crees?

-Las cosas nos van bien. Estamos bien juntos y, bueno, hemos ido un par de veces a Hogsmeade. Hay una casita que nos gusta, pero todavía no nos hemos planteado el matrimonio.

-¿Y no te gustaría casarte? ¿Tener hijos, una familia?

-Claro que sí pero... –Penny se mordió el labio. No estaba muy segura de querer seguir hablando. Nunca había comentado sus sentimientos respecto a la no boda con nadie, pero Jules le inspiraba suficiente confianza para hacerlo –Percy suele evitar hablar sobre ello.

-¡Oh, entiendo!

Jules cabeceó como si hubiera resuelto uno de los grandes enigmas de la humanidad. Penny torció el gesto, intrigada, y la instó a seguir hablando.

-Es evidente que tiene miedo, querida.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Si pasa casi todas las noches en mi casa.

-Supongo que a comprometerse de esa forma, a la responsabilidad que implica ser padre y esposo. No es el primer hombre asustado, ni será el último.

-Pero, Jules, es Percy Weasley. Él nació siendo responsable. Es tan diferente al resto de su familia, que casi no parece uno de ellos. No creo que el matrimonio le asuste. Está acostumbrado a asumir toda clase de compromisos.

-Percy es ambicioso, querida –Jules sonrió con indulgencia, agarrándose a uno de sus brazos como si pretendiera darle apoyo –Quiere hacerse con un puesto importante en el Ministerio de Magia. Tú misma me contaste cómo fue capaz de rechazar a su familia para lamerle las botas al cretino de Cornelius Fudge. Quizá ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta, pero es posible que mire a su padre, que se casó joven y formó una familia, y piense que, una vez unido a ti por ese vínculo, sus posibilidades de ser alguien se esfumen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Penny parpadeó. Durante un segundo, no supo exactamente qué decir. Hasta que comprendió que Jules sólo podía estar en lo cierto y, por algún motivo que escapaba a su razón, se sintió furiosa.



-Quítate de encima, Percival Ignatius Weasley. Esta noche no tengo ganas.

Percy la miró con incomprensión un segundo. Él sí que tenía ganas, tantas que dolían, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado, dejando que Penny se levantara de la cama y se colocara el camisón con aire enojado. Percy tampoco se sintió de mejor humor. Tenía un gran problema ahí abajo, y odiaba tener que arreglarlo solo.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa, Penélope? –Bufó, molesto por la actitud de su novia y por su propia frustración.

-Nada. ¿Acaso siempre tengo que tener ganas de follar?

-Estás cabreada. ¿Qué te he hecho ahora? ¿He vuelto a dejarme la tapa del váter levantada? ¿No he cerrado correctamente el frasco de la mermelada?

Penny lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba cuando él se ponía sarcástico. Tuvo la incontrolable tentación de arrojarle a la cabeza el horroroso jarrón chino que su madre le había regalado las Navidades anteriores, pero se conformó con apretar los puños y tensar la mandíbula.

-Claro que no se te ha olvidado nada de eso, querido –Su voz era suavemente peligrosa. Efectivamente, un segundo después enrojeció y elevó el tono hasta casi gritar -¡Eres tan jodidamente perfecto que nunca haces nada mal!

-¿Y cuál es el puñetero problema? Yo, al menos no soy un desastre andante que rompe todo lo que toca.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso piensas de mí? Pues será mejor que te largues de mi casa, antes de que te pegue esa enfermedad y te conviertas en alguien humano.

Se quedaron callados, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándose a los ojos. Eso era, oficialmente, una discusión estúpida. Percy suspiró profundamente, dominando su ira y se levantó también, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Penny había estado rara toda la noche; apenas le había dirigido la palabra y había tenido el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. Él no recordaba haber hecho nada mal. No era su aniversario, ni su cumpleaños o el cumpleaños de alguno de sus familiares o amigos. No la había dejado plantada ni se había acercado a la cocina, la única habitación de la casa que tenía vetada. Ni siquiera le había hablado del trabajo, así que estaba desconcertado (y también cabreado, aunque un poco menos excitado, lo que era de agradecer)

-Está bien. Tranquilicémonos. Algo te pasa. Si no me lo cuentas, no podremos solucionarlo.

Penny se mordió el labio. Percy siempre se mostraba conciliador y dispuesto a razonar, y eso solía sacarla de quicio. No es que el método no fuera efectivo, pero ella solía sentirse mal. Su carácter era mucho más explosivo; ella jamás se mordía la lengua y decía las cosas cómo las pensaba. No era muy diplomática, y tardaba mucho más tiempo en recuperarse de los enfados. Pero, en esa ocasión, Percy tenía razón. Debían hablar muy seriamente, y ella deseaba hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo soltó de sopetón, sabiendo que era la manera más efectiva de romper las barreras emocionales del chico. Percy parpadeó, sorprendido, y sintió como su garganta se quedaba seca.

-¿Qué...? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Pues no sé. Quizá, de tu constante comportamiento esquivo cuando surge el tema, o del hecho que te enfadaras con tu madre porque hiciera sugerencias, o porque nunca has hablado voluntariamente de una posible boda entre nosotros.

-Vamos, Penny. No nos hemos planteado nada. Estamos bien así.

Ella lo miró en silencio unos segundos. Era cierto, se sentía feliz con esa relación que tenían, pero las palabras de Jules habían hecho mella en su corazón. El hecho de que Percy pudiera anteponer su trabajo a su relación la angustiaba muchísimo.

-Tú ni siquiera quieres oír hablar del tema. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no es el momento. Tenemos que estabilizarnos y...

-Ya estamos estables. Yo llevo dos años trabajando en la guardería y tú tuviste un ascenso hace seis meses. Tenemos dinero suficiente para comprar una casa y organizar la boda. Esa excusa ya no sirve.

Percy parpadeó. Durante unos segundos, había tenido la sensación de que aquello no era real. Pero lo era, y él no estaba preparado para responder a Penny.

-No lo sé, Penny. No sé por qué no es el momento, pero no lo es.

Penny volvió a apretar los dientes. Evidentemente, la respuesta no le había satisfecho, porque se dio media vuelta y azotó salvajemente la puerta del baño. Percy aún no comprendía lo que había pasado, pero se sintió aliviado al comprobar que ya no estaba excitado.



-Así que la gatita sigue de uñas.

Lucien se colocó el corbatín y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba elegante y más guapo que nunca. Se había recortado el cabello y el color azul oscuro de su túnica contrastaba con el gris de sus ojos. No podía haber estado mejor vestido y arreglado para el día de su boda, y eso le animaba y le hacía sentir que todo saldría a pedir de boca. A su espalda, Percy se atusaba distraídamente su propia túnica gris, con cara de funeral.

-Cierra la boca.

-¡Oh, vaya! Si llego a saber que mi padrino iba a parecer un muerto viviente el día de mi boda, se lo hubiera pedido a mi abuelo Herbert. Él tiene más vitalidad que tú.

Percy frunció el ceño, molesto, y se puso recto, intentando disimular su enfado, o preocupación, o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento.

-Penny se niega a hablar conmigo. Dice que soy un inmaduro.

-¿Tú? ¿Inmaduro? Debe seguir borracha después de la fiesta que le organizó a Jules.

-Estoy hablando en serio, idiota –Bufó, cruzándose de brazos –No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa, así que no sé cómo arreglar el problema.

-Y eso te enfurece. ¿Cierto? –Lucien alzó una ceja con aire divertido. Era el día de su boda y nada ni nadie podría estropearlo. Ni siquiera Perce y sus embrollos amorosos –Deberías relajarte un poco. Dale espacio a Penny, seguro que se le pasa el cabreo.

-Ya lo he intentado, y no ha dado resultado.

Lucien guardó silencio un segundo, reflexionando. Se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas y su reflejo le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

-¡Pero qué bueno estás, cabronazo!

Percy chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y Lucien se encogió de hombros con falsas modestia.

-Es que soy irresistible, ya has oído.

-Y tienes un ego del tamaño de Australia. Tampoco es para tanto.

Lucien se dio media vuelta, decidido a dejar de observarse. Definitivamente, ya había tenido suficiente por un día, y estaba perfecto. ¡Qué carajo!

-¿Penny no te ha dado ni una pista? –Inquirió, acercándose a él para compartir un vaso de cristalina agua mineral. Había querido llevar un poco de whisky de fuego a la habitación, pero Percy lo amenazó para impedírselo –Las tías son raras, pero normalmente dejan caer indirectas. ¿Seguro que no tienes ningún indicio de lo que le ocurre?

Percy bufó por lo bajo. Sí que tenía una pista, pero no quería compartirla con Lucien. En cierta forma, él tenía la culpa. Si no le hubiera dado por casarse de esa forma tan precipitada, Penny no se hubiera acordado del significado de la palabra _matrimonio_ y él no llevaría casi dos semanas a palo seco. Odiaba a Lucien, por cretino; para una vez que se comportaba como un tipo serio, tenía que ir, y perjudicarle directamente a él.

-Quizá haya mencionado un par de detalles sin importancia –Masculló contra su voluntad. Lucien lo miró con curiosidad, adivinando lo que ocurría. Recordaba cierta noche en la que Jules había vuelto bastante agitada a casa, afirmando que había metido la pata al hablarle a Penny de bodas y todo eso.

-¿Sin importancia? ¡Vamos, Perce! Hace unas semanas, eras tú quién me pedía confianza. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cuál es el problema real?

Percy se lo pensó. Él siempre se lo pensaba todo. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con expresión atormentada.

-Quiere casarse.

-¿Penny? –Percy afirmó con un gesto contrariado -¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-¿Que qué pasa?

-Exactamente. ¿Qué pasa porque quiera casarse? Lleváis de novios más tiempo del recomendable. Casi vivís juntos y ya vais siendo mayorcitos. Es normal que piense en matrimonio. Es una mujer.

-Pasa que yo no estoy seguro de querer casarme.

Lucien lo miró con sorpresa. Sin duda, no se esperaba aquello.

-Pero, tú quieres a Penny. ¿No? Y ella te quiere a ti. ¿Por qué no ibais a casaros?

Percy se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

-No es el momento. –Musitó, inseguro y nervioso.

-¡Vamos, tío! Llevas años diciendo lo mismo. Y, para serte sincero, a mí no me parece tan mala idea –Lucien torció el gesto –Nunca soñé con la posibilidad de casarme antes que tú.

-Ni tú ni nadie.

Percy casi había hecho una broma, pero su aspecto abatido hundía por completo cualquier intento de resultar gracioso. Lucien le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse, colocándose frente a él.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

-No es eso. Luc. Sí quiero casarme, pero no ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué tiene que haber un por qué? –Percy se sintió repentinamente ofuscado. Sentía que Lucien lo estaba acorralando y odiaba esa desagradable sensación –Ahora no me apetece. Ya está. Quizá, dentro de dos meses sí quiera, pero no ahora.

-¿Por qué?

Percy frunció el ceño y luchó por levantarse, pero Lucien no le dejó.

-¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?

-Se debe a que me parece que el problema es más grave de lo que tú dices –Lucien chasqueó la lengua –Y tienes cinco minutos para contestarme, porque tengo a una novia esperando en el altar y no dejo de pensar en la noche de bodas y lo que...

-¡Eh, vale! –Percy bufó, poniéndose en pie con cierto esfuerzo –Disfruta de este día. No tengo muy claro que te lo merezcas, pero si has llegado hasta aquí no puedo dejar que te eches atrás.

Lucien rió y le palmeó la espalda. Con una sabiduría impropia de él, habló mientras salía de la habitación.

-Familia y ambición no están reñidos, Perce. No lo olvides.



No estaba borracho. Lucien Bradford intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba completamente sobrio, aunque todo le diera vueltas y le costara hablar. Y Jules tampoco estaba borracha, aunque se apoyara en su hombro pesadamente y no dejara de reír tontamente, mientras le lanzaba miradas retadoras a sus familiares. Los O´Brian estaban sentados en un rincón, mirando reprobadoramente a su hija menor y ansiosos por largarse de ese sitio cuanto antes.

La ceremonia había sido preciosa, tanto la parte de la unión mágica como el festín y la fiesta posteriores. Percy había tenido su momento de gloria mientras hablaba sobre todos los beneficios del matrimonio: la feliz vida en común, la bendición de los hijos, el inmenso placer de envejecer y morir junto a la persona amada. En sus labios, todo aquello había sonado muy bonito y poético, aunque sólo fueran cosas que acostumbraban a decirse en las bodas. Lucien y Jules se habían emocionado, y Percy no había podido dejar de pensar en sus propias palabras desde entonces.

En sus palabras y en Penny.

Se habían sentado juntos, aunque ella no le había dirigido demasiadas veces la palabra. Su enfado seguía estando allí, menos airado que antes, pero perfectamente palpable. Afortunadamente, no había rechazado la mano de Percy cuando él quiso cogérsela, y había querido bailar con él. Tal vez, porque Percy no era de lo que bailaran muy a menudo, y ella adoraba hacerlo. El brujo se había sentido a gusto entonces. El color lavanda le sentaba muy bien a Penny, y el sencillo recogido que Jules había escogido para sus damas de honor quedaba perfecto. Percy había tenido que contener las ganas de abrazarla, besarla y llevársela a un lugar más íntimo, y se había dedicado a reflexionar sobre sus propias acciones.

¿Realmente no quería casarse con ella? Todo eso que había dicho en el discurso, lo de la vida juntos y la familia, le agradaba. Claro que quería casarse con Penny. La quería, pero seguía sin creer que fuera el momento. No se sentía preparado. Se había jurado que sería un triunfador cuando Penny se casara con él, y no lo era. De hecho, le faltaba mucho para serlo, pero no soportaba estar alejado de Penny, no poder tocarla, acariciarla, besarla... Era una situación incómoda. Volvía a sentirse acorralado, pero quería terminar su enfado cuanto antes. Y quería casarse con Penny. La quería.

En ese momento, Penny bailaba con otro de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, un Gryffindor con el que nunca se había llevado muy bien, pero con el que Lucien acostumbraba a salir de juerga en sus años de alocada soltería. Era atractivo y agarraba a su novia por la cintura, con más fuerza de la que a Percy le hubiera gustado. De hecho, aquella cercanía no le agradaba ni un poco. Se sintió celoso y caminó hacia ellos con paso decidido, ignorando los tambaleos inestables de Lucien y Jules, que parecían a punto de desplomarse juntos en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué haces, Penélope? –Inquirió, apartando al otro tipo con brusquedad. Éste lo miró de mala manera un segundo, pero terminó por largarse y buscar otra chica con la que divertirse.

-Bailaba, hasta que tú decidiste interrumpir –Bufó, alejándose de él en dirección a la barra, donde pidió una copa y se acomodó para observar a los novios.

-Yo soy perfectamente capaz de bailar contigo. No hace falta que te acerques a esos buitres carroñeros para que te metan mano y...

-¡Ey, hombre de las cavernas! Para el carro. Ya soy mayorcita para defenderme de los buitres carroñeros, como tú los llamas. No necesito que tú vengas a salvarme. ¿Entiendes? Y Neill no me estaba metiendo mano, sólo bailaba conmigo. Por si no te acuerdas, solíamos ser amigos.

-Es amigo de Lucien, no nuestro.

-Era mi compañero en el _snap_ explosivo y aún nos enviamos lechuzas de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué tú...? ¡Penny!

-No me montes escenitas ahora. ¿Quieres? Neill es mi amigo y ya está. No necesito tu permiso para cartearme con mis amigos.

Percy se mordió los labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que no podía controlar a Penny de esa forma, así que, aunque le molestaba soberanamente lo que había ocurrido un minuto antes, optó por no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Sabía de sobra que no había pasado nada, por más celoso que se hubiera sentido. Él solía sentirse celoso por toda clase de tonterías, aún cuando no había motivos para estarlo.

-¿Sigues enfadada? –Inquirió con calma, ganándose una mirada interrogativa de Penny, aunque ella también pareció relajarse un poco.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta contigo, aunque tu discurso de antes fue muy emotivo. ¿De verdad piensas todo eso del matrimonio?

-Supongo que así deben ser las cosas. ¿No?

-Supongo.

Quedaron en silencio. Percy suspiró profundamente, buscando el valor para seguir hablando. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Penny volviera a sonreírle.

-Escucha, Penny. Todo eso que dije de vivir y morir juntos, de formar una familia y ser feliz al lado de la persona que quieres... Eso es lo que yo quiero.

Había muchas más cosas que quería añadir. Pensó que con eso bastaría, que Penny se arrojaría a sus brazos y se lo comería a besos. En cualquier caso, no se esperaba que ella pareciera un poco indignada.

-No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, Percy. Si no quieres casarte ahora, podemos esperar, pero no quiero que me mientas. Sólo sé sincero, es lo único que necesito.

No. Eso no era lo único que necesitaba. Las mujeres eran extrañas, seres que decían una cosa y pensaban otra, y Penny no era la excepción. Percy sabía que, aunque hablara con suavidad y sonara amable y comprensiva, ella estaba dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos con las uñas si decía las palabras equivocadas, así que supuso que lo mejor era decir lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Tú sabes que nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. He estado meditando y sí quiero casarme, aunque no habrá niños de momento.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Inquirió ella, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Cuándo he bromeado yo?

Penny permaneció seria y silenciosa. Había algo en la expresión de Percy que no le gustaba demasiado, pero lo vio sincero. Sólo por eso se sintió feliz, porque él sí quería que se casaran. Quizá, lo hubiera presionado un poquito (no demasiado), pero él tenía razón. Todavía no había nacido la persona que le obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera. Así pues, ignorando esa parte de su conciencia que la instaba a creer que no todo era tan bonito como parecía, se arrojó a los brazos de su novio y le dio un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-¡Oh, Percy! –Musitó, mientras Lucien tropezaba consigo mismo y caiga al suelo, al tiempo que Jules estallaba en carcajadas y terminaba encima de él, después de intentar ayudarlo a levantarse. Todo iba estupendamente, y ella se sentía inmensamente feliz. Debía ser porque había agarrado el ramo de la novia. Las supersticiones no eran tan tontas, después de todo.



_Hola a todo el mundo. ¿Qué tal os va? Supongo que no muy bien, si habéis conseguido leer hasta aquí. Como habréis comprobado, he cometido la estupidez de embarcarme en un nuevo fic, pero no he podido resistirme. La idea llevaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza mucho tiempo y me he visto en la obligación de plasmarlo todo en la pantalla del ordenador (eso del lápiz y el papel ya no se lleva :))_

_Me gustan Percy y Penny. Hasta hace poco tiempo, ni yo misma lo sabía, pero me apetecía escribir algo más sobre ellos. Ya tanteé el terreno en el fic "Aventuras y Desventuras de Percy Weasley", y ahora me lanzo a la piscina con una historia que pretendo sea ligera e intrascendente. Vamos a ver cómo organizan estos dos su boda, y comprobaremos si consiguen llegar o no al altar. Será una boda muggle, por supuesto. Penny ha soñado con una boda así desde niña, y tendremos que darle el caprichito a la chica. Y Percy... Bueno, Percy no está muy por la labor de contraer matrimonio, pero a veces, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer XD._

_Como tengo muy poca imaginación para titular cosas, he decidido copiar los nombres de algunas películas de cine, de diferentes géneros. El fic se llama "Mi gran boda muggle". ¿De qué os suena? Yo no he visto "Mi gran boda griega", pero sí que les he mangado el título. Y, en cuanto al capi, seguro que "La boda de mi mejor amigo" sí os suena. Es de Julia Roberts, y a mí me encanta el papel de Rupert Everet. Tan guapo y elegante... ¡Ay! Creo que voy a llenar el teclado de babas..._

_En fin, ya no os suelto más rollos. Decir que espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Podéis decirme lo que queráis en un review, que leeré religiosamente, pero no sé si llegaré a contestar. Ya sabéis, felicitaciones, ideas, amenazas de muerte y otras cosas varias, pinchar en el correspondiente botoncito._

_Nada más por mi parte. Un besazo enorme para todos. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto._

_Cris Snape._


	2. El Padrino

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**El Padrino**

-¡Oh, Merlín bendito! ¿Es que no tienes piedad, maldito bastardo?

Percy se encogió de hombros, mirando de soslayo a Lucien. El pobre hombre no tenía muy buena pinta, con el pelo desgreñado y los ojos enrojecidos, pero no le importó demasiado. Ya había visto antes a Lucien con resaca y no le apenaba en absoluto que se sintiera mal por culpa de sus excesos. Aunque, claro, el día anterior había sido su boda y ahí estaba él, irrumpiendo en su casa a primera hora de la mañana, a pesar de que Jules estaba en la habitación contigua, disfrutando de su primer día de casada.

Quizá, la visita no fuera muy oportuna. Podía admitir que estaba siendo muy grosero, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre Penny. Lo que había hecho la noche anterior lo tenía angustiado, y aunque Penny se había mostrado muy cariñosa, y el sexo de reconciliación le había ayudado a sentirse muchísimo mejor, todo se había vuelto muy negro en cuanto tomó conciencia de sus actos.

-Me he comprometido.

Lo soltó de sopetón, ignorando las protestas de Lucien y el extraño olor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su amigo parpadeó, sin comprender lo que quería decir.

-¿A qué? –Preguntó tontamente, dejándose caer en un sillón con aire derrotado.

-¿A qué? En matrimonio, por supuesto.

-¿En matrimonio? –Lucien entornó los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que aún estaba soñando -¿Con Penny?

-No, con una encantadora bruja norteamericana que conocí anoche, en tu boda. ¡Pues claro que con Penny, imbécil!

-Pero... –Lucien carraspeó. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía la garganta tan seca que casi no podía hablar –Ayer dijiste que... Tú no estabas preparado para... ¿Por qué has hecho eso, demonios?

-Pues no lo sé. Creo que porque estaba harto de estar peleado con Penny.

-¡Oh! ¡Pobre de mí! Esperaba un motivo más romántico.

Lucien se volvió a levantar. Sin mediar palabra, fue hasta la cocina y se bebió una jarra de agua fresca casi sin respirar. Percy lo siguió en silencio, dispuesto a tener un poco de clemencia con su desdichado amigo.

-Vale. Dame un minuto –Lucien suspiró y agitó la cabeza. Era evidente que necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas, y que no le estaba resultando fácil –Eres un gilipollas, Percival Weasley.

El brujo parpadeo sorprendido. De todas las cosas que podía haberle dicho Lucien, esa era la que menos se esperaba. Además, parecía mucho más entero, aunque siguiera teniendo la misma mala pinta de antes.

-Ayer me sueltas un rollo infumable, diciendo que no estás preparado para el matrimonio, y ahora me vienes con estas. ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

-Agradecería un poco más de comprensión por tu parte, Luc...

-¡Oh, perdona que no me muestre receptivo! Pero son las seis y media de la mañana y sólo hace dos horas que me dormido junto a MI esposa, con la que por cierto me casé ayer, y tú estás aquí, no sé por qué cojones, haciendo que me duela la cabeza e intente encontrar una explicación a tus ridículas acciones.

Percy permaneció callado, bastante molesto. Él quería que Lucien le apoyara y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, no que se pusiera como loco y estuviera a punto de gritarle. De hecho, estaba seguro de que hablaba en susurros porque un tono más elevado lo mataría.

-No te duele la cabeza por mi culpa. Te duele porque anoche bebiste como un cosaco. ¡Si tuvimos que recogeos de esa fuente, para evitar que os ahogarais!

-Demonios, Perce. No estamos hablando de mi borrachera. Hablamos de tu estupidez.

-¡Eh! No soy estúpido. Me sentí acorralado. ¿Vale? Penny puede parecer una buena persona, pero es la chica más manipuladora que conozco.

-No me jodas, Percy. Penny no quería que te comprometieras con ella, quería saber por qué te da tanto miedo el matrimonio.

Percy se quedó callado. ¿Aquello era verdad? Él conocía a Penny, sabía que siempre se salía con la suya, pero ya no sabía qué pensar. La noche anterior había estado realmente desesperado por conseguir el perdón y era posible que se hubiera precipitado. ¡Oh, rayos, qué tremendo error había cometido!

-Vamos a ver, Percy. ¿Quieres casarte?

-Yo... Supongo que sí.

-¿Quieres o no?

-Sí, pero...

-Ya no hay excusas. Te has comprometido. Si ahora te echas para atrás, Penny se cabreará en serio contigo. Así que sé un hombre, amigo mío, y asume las consecuencias de tus actos –Lucien bebió algo más de agua –Ahora, si no te importa, me voy con mi mujer. No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas.



Le extrañó no encontrar a Percy tumbado a su lado cuando despertó. Penny había buscado su cuerpo con los brazos, aún medio dormida, y se llevó una pequeña decepción cuando sólo encontró media cama vacía. Era muy temprano aún y la ausencia de su novio la alarmó. Él no solía comportarse de esa forma, menos aún después de una noche de sexo maratoniano como la que habían pasado. La verdad es que ella había echado mucho de menos a Percy durante los días que estuvieron peleados. La boda le había ablandado lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a hacer las paces aquella misma noche, cuando Percy le había propuesto lo de la boda.

La verdad es que se había sentido un poco bruja, y no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Sabía positivamente que no podía obligar a Percy a casarse con ella; esas cosas nunca salían bien, y ellos llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para aspirar a un futuro en común, sin boda o con ella. Pero se había obsesionado tanto con la idea del matrimonio, lo había deseado tanto, que inconscientemente (o tal vez no tan inconscientemente) le había estado presionando para que tomara una decisión al respecto. Y había conseguido salirse con la suya.

Percy le había parecido sincero cuando habló de envejecer juntos y ser felices para siempre. No había duda alguna de que se querían, pero Penny sabía que a él le daba miedo el casarse, y le molestaba que no fuera sincero. Quería comprender por qué se mostraba tan reticente, ayudarlo a superar sus temores, pero él no se lo ponía fácil. Aunque Percy no fuera muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, nunca habían tenido problemas de comunicación. Ella lo entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona del mundo, pero no llegaba a comprender esa parte de Percy. Y, ahora, él le hacía olvidar todo aquello de una sola vez, proponiéndole matrimonio.

Penny se sentía feliz. Percy no se había puesto de rodillas, ni había recitado un poema, ni le había regalado un anillo, pero ella estaba igualmente dichosa. La idea de organizar la boda la entusiasmaba, haciéndole sentir un extraño cosquilleo que hacía años no sentía: anticipación por que llegara el día más feliz de su vida.

Penny se dio media vuelta y decidió que dormiría un poco más. Era una suerte no tener que trabajar y poder esperar a Percy en la cama, como Merlín la trajo al mundo. Si era mucho más afortunada, Percy estaría de ánimos para repetir todas las cosas que estuvieron haciendo la noche anterior. Era algo extraordinariamente agradable y satisfactorio.

Cerró los ojos, abrazándose a la almohada, pero no tuvo tiempo de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó llegar a Percy. Se había _aparecido_ en mitad del salón, como siempre, y lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta el dormitorio. Penny se sintió observada. Escuchó el largo suspiro mascullo y lo sintió sentarse a su lado. Después, un suave beso en la sien que la hizo sonreír, plenamente satisfecha.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados. Percy dio un saltito, asustado, pero en seguida se recompuso.

-He ido a dar una vuelta. No podía dormir.

-¡Oh! ¿Todo bien, entonces?

-Todo bien.

-¡Uhm...! –Penny se incorporó un poco y lo miró fijamente, pasándole los brazos por el cuello -¿Por qué no te metes aquí, conmigo? Me apetece levantarme muy, pero que muy tarde.

Le besó los labios, insinuando que no tenía ganas de dormir precisamente. Percy, que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, decidió que no estaría mal relajarse un poco, y se dejó llevar, esperando sentirse un poco mejor entre los brazos de Penny. Normalmente, eso siempre funcionaba.



-Percy.

Penny agitó el hombro del chico, intentando despertarle. Eran las once de la mañana y, después de reconciliarse dos veces más, ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Penny se había levantado diez minutos antes, con el tiempo justo para vestirse con su ropa _muggle_ y comer algo antes de irse. Percy, mientras tanto, rugía como un león, boca arriba en la cama y con el pelo extraordinariamente alborotado.

-Percy, cariño. Despierta.

Penny comprendió que no conseguiría nada con susurros y pequeños golpecitos. Puso los brazos en jarra, suspiró y lo cogió por los hombros, zarandeándolo bruscamente.

-¡Percival!

Él abrió los ojos repentinamente, mascullando unas palabras ininteligibles. Penny sonrió, satisfecha con su proeza, y se colgó el bolso en el hombro antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, cielo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, cariño –Penny lo hizo recostarse de nuevo. Percy no tenía muy buen despertar. Solía estar confundido durante unos minutos, hasta que sacaba fuerzas y se espabilaba. Momentos como ese eran perfectos para sonsacarle información que bajo ningún concepto él hubiera confesado –Tengo que irme. Le prometí a Maggie que llevaría a Aaron al dentista. Seguramente comamos juntas.

-¿Dentista? ¿Aaron?

-Aaron, cielo. Mi sobrino. ¿Te acuerdas? –Percy frunció el ceño y Penny sonrió, agitando la cabeza –No, supongo que no. Si te quedas a comer, todavía queda un poco de carne asada en el frigorífico. ¿Recuerdas cómo se utilizaba el microondas?

-¿Microondas?

-Sí, Percy, el microondas. Esa caja blanca que hay sobre la encimera. ¿Te acuerdas? –Percy gruñó a modo de respuesta, más adormilado que un segundo antes –Sólo tienes que meter la carne y programarlo en tres minutos y... ¡Bah! Déjalo. Tengo que irme.

-¿Irte? ¿Dónde?

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Percy! –La chica chasqueó la lengua y le obsequió con un nuevo beso –Nos vemos esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Percy escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y se sintió feliz. Al fin iban a dejarlo dormir tranquilo. ¡Oh, sí! Era agradable tener la cabeza ahí, sobre la almohada, mientras los rayos de sol le acariciaban el rostro.

Un momento. ¿Rayos de sol?

Percy volvió a abrir los ojos y, en esa ocasión, sí se sintió realmente despierto. Más aún cuando vio la hora que era.

-¡Oh, demonios!

Dio un respingo exaltado y se puso en pie de un salto. Buscó a Penny con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella había dicho algo del dentista, de Maggie y de Aaron. ¿La hermana de Penny estaba saliendo con un dentista y Aaron había intentado asesinarlo? No. Eso había pasado un par de meses antes, con aquel contable de la City. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, lo que Penny tenía que hacer era llevar a su sobrino al médico para que le hicieran una _entolongia_, o una de esas cosas extrañas que solían hacerse los _muggles_ en la boca. ¿Acaso no sería mucho más fácil que Penny le lanzara algún hechizo y le arreglara todos los problemas? ¡Bah! Percy no solía pensar mucho en ello, menos aún en el sobrino de Penny. Aaron le ponía los pelos de punta. Era tan parecido a los gemelos en sus peores años, que el pobre brujo sentía cierto temor cuando lo tenía cerca. Afortunadamente, nunca había sido novio ni amigo íntimo de Maggie. Esos sí que se llevaban la peor parte en todo. El crío era muy celoso con su madre; la quería para él solo, y cuando alguien se acercaba a la mujer, siempre terminaba por espantarlo. Era terrible, y Percy bufó, intentando olvidarse de él.

Era domingo. Tenía el día libre, pero nunca le había gustado andar por ahí ocioso, sin hacer nada. Quizá, podría encargarse de aquellos informes para el trabajo, aunque, pensándolo mejor, tenía un asunto más importante entre manos. Penny y él se habían comprometido, y ni siquiera le había regalado un anillo. Penny siempre había sido del tipo sentimental y romántico, y él consideraba que los anillos de compromiso eran importantes. Marcaban una pauta a seguir a partir del instante en que se obsequiaban. Una pauta que, irremediablemente, terminaba en el altar.

Se estremeció. Pensar en la boda causaba ese extraño efecto en él. Era aún peor que acordarse de Aaron Clearwater. Intentando mantener la mente en blanco, se puso una de sus túnicas más elegantes y se dirigió al Callejón Diagón. El aspecto físico de los empleados del Ministerio era muy importante. Él siempre vestía pulcramente y mantenía su cabello perfectamente peinado. La corbata y los zapatos limpios y brillantes eran dos requisitos básicos en su atuendo. A Penny no le gustaba demasiado su ropa formal. De hecho, le había regalado un montón de prendas _muggles_ (vaqueros y sudaderas en su mayoría) e incluso le había ayudado a descubrir las zapatillas de deporte. No eran elegantes, pero sí comodísimas y muy prácticas. A Percy le encantaban. Era una de las pocas cosas que adoraba de los _muggles_.

El Callejón Diagón estaba repleto de gente a esas horas de la mañana. El alegre bullicio de los magos y las brujas que aprovechaban sus días libres para salir de compras y a divertirse, hizo que Percy se sintiera un poco incómodo. No le gustaban las aglomeraciones de gente, ni todos esos niños corriendo de un lado para otro, gritando y armando barullo, ni los adultos que llevaban a sus mascotas de paseo, sin preocuparse demasiado de a quién iban o no a molestar. Percy prefería hacer sus recados en cualquier otro día de la semana. Normalmente, aprovechaba los lunes por la tarde. La gente estaba más desanimada y solían irse a casa pronto, y él podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de aquellas calles sin que nadie le molestara.

Pensando en todas esas cosas, Percy llegó a _Wizthier_, la joyería mágica más importante del mundo. Allí, podrías encontrar desde sencillos anillos fabricados artificialmente, hasta espléndidos collares de perlas del Triángulo de las Bermudas. Percy entró al local con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta, intentando parecer todo lo arrogante que pudiera. Sabía que en los sitios tan elitistas como aquel, había que parecer rico para ser atendido con amabilidad, así que se deslizó frente a los mostradores con gesto altivo, frunciendo el ceño para dar a entender que no se sentía nada contento.

Apenas unos segundos después, una bruja de mediana edad y tan maquillada que las pestañas se le pegaban al parpadear, se acercó a él con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro. Estaba tan enjoyada, que Percy pensó que terminaría cayendo al suelo por culpa de todas aquellas alhajas.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?

Percy la miró, aún desdeñoso. Sabía que ya se había ganado la atención de esa mujer, y que a partir de ese momento podría relajarse un poco. No demasiado, puesto que estaba en su naturaleza ser altivo (casi descortés), pero al menos podría dejar de tener la espalda tan recta.

-Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso.

-¡Oh, mi más sincera enhorabuena! ¿Por qué no me acompaña? Precisamente ayer recibimos una remesa de diamantes asiáticos que serán de su agrado...

Percy se sintió dichoso mientras aquella mujer le hacía la pelota. Era algo que le agradaba en exceso, quizá porque él había tenido que lamer demasiadas botas para estar donde estaba. La mujer parecía realmente convencida de que él era capaz de pagar diez mil galeones por un estúpido anillo de oro blanco, y a él le encantaba escuchar sus halagos.

-Su prometida es una joven muy afortunada –Decía sin perder su sonrisa, aunque hubiera empezado a mirarle con suspicacia.

-Gracias –Percy sonrió con autosuficiencia y, entonces...

-¿Percy? ¿Eres tú, cielo?

Su madre. El brujo giró la cabeza y la vio allí, parada detrás de él como si fuera una estatua, con una pequeña cajita dorada en la mano. Percy se levantó bruscamente y, como por arte de magia, la mujer que le atendía frunció el ceño, mirando con desagrado a Molly Weasley. Percy se sintió molesto, no sólo porque le había estropeado una mañana casi perfecta, sino porque su madre estaba Allí. Con Él. Viéndolo. Y Molly podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta y sabía sumar dos y dos. Y si Percy estaba buscando un anillo para Penny...

-¡Oh, Merlín Santo! –Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer de _Wizthier_ chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a guardar su género más caro –Dime que es verdad, Percy. Dímelo.

-Mamá...

-Dime que os vais a comprometer –Percy sólo pudo afirmar quedamente con la cabeza -¡Oh, por Morgana!

Lo estrechó en un fortísimo abrazo de oso, mientras besaba su frente una y otra vez y no cesaba de hacer preguntas del tipo _¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Dónde comprará Penny su vestido? ¿Os habéis comprado ya la casa?_ Después, y para su absoluto horror, comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas que tenían que hacer antes de la ceremonia religiosa, logrando que el desdichado joven palideciera.

-Y, por supuesto, tendrás que elegir un padrino. ¿A cuál de tus hermanos prefieres?

Percy se disponía a responder, cuando la dependienta de la tienda carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Disculpa, joven. No tengo todo el día. ¿Podemos seguir con la elección?

Vale. Ya no habría más peloteo por esa mañana, pero no era lo peor. Su madre. Allí. Y lo sabía. Ella lo sabía, y él ni siquiera había estado seguro de querer decírselo todavía.

-¡Oh, claro, perdone! –Percy carraspeó, zafándose de los brazos maternos – Mamá, tengo que seguir con esto. ¿Sí?

-¿No quieres que te ayude? Tengo muy buen gusto para estas cosas. Precisamente vengo de comprarle un reloj nuevo a tu padre y...

-No hace falta que te quedes. Encontraré algo que le guste a Penny, no te preocupes.

-¡Claro, claro! –Molly sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso –Me voy, cariño. Nos vemos luego. Estoy deseando contárselo a tu padre y a los chicos. ¡Oh, Percy! ¡Qué alegría más grande!

Afortunadamente para todos, Molly se fue sin decir nada más. Percy logró liberar todo el aire que se había quedado aprisionado en sus pulmones, aliviado por librarse de ella, y se volvió hacia la dependienta, que ya no sonreía, ni lo miraba con adoración ni parecía muy dispuesta a perder el tiempo con él. Demonios. ¿Es que todo tenía que salirle mal?



Maggie Clearwater adoraba llevar a su hijo al dentista. Cuando abandonaban la consulta, Aaron se sentía tan mal que no tenía fuerzas para andar montando follón por ahí, volviéndola loca a ella y a todo el que les rodeara. El niño estaba sentado junto a Penny, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Tenía diez años y era un auténtico terremoto que, además, posiblemente había heredado el talento mágico de su tía, a juzgar por las cosas extrañas que solían ocurrir a su alrededor. Penny estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en recibir su carta de Hogwarts, y Maggie temía que llegara el momento en que pudiera dejar de vigilarlo estrechamente para impedir alguna de sus numerosas trastadas.

Maggie era una de las hermanas menores de Penny. Tenía el pelo tan negro como ella, y los ojos del mismo color castaño de todos los Clearwater. Se parecían bastante, aunque las facciones de Maggie siempre habían sido más marcadas. Había tenido a su hijo siendo una adolescente, dándole de paso un gran disgusto a toda la familia. Bueno, en realidad sólo a sus padres, porque sus hermanas habían adorado a Aaron desde la primera vez que lo vieron, y lo habían mimado y malcriado hasta hacer de él un demonio casi incontrolable.

-Adivina qué.

Maggie alzó una ceja. Nunca se le había dado bien el juego de las adivinanzas y Penny lo sabía, de ahí su sonrisita maliciosa.

-Quién será la próxima Clearwater en casarse... –Canturreó, mirando a su alrededor con aire distraído. Maggie parpadeó, incrédula.

-¿Anna y ese tipo extraño...?

-¡Maggie!

-¿Tú? –Maggie abrió mucho más los ojos, y Penny temió que fueran a salírsele de las órbitas -¡Anda ya!

-¡Que sí! Percy me lo pidió anoche.

-¡No me jodas!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Mamá! ¡No me jodas, mamá1

Aaron había dado un salto en su silla, interrumpiendo a Penny cuando se disponía a explicar todos los detalles de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Maggie miró a su hijo con sorpresa. Normalmente no decía tacos delante de él (y era difícil, porque ella adoraba los tacos), porque Aaron se volvía hiperactivo y era casi imposible hacerlo callar.

-¡Esa boca, Aaron!

-¡Has empezado tú! No puedes regañarme si tú eres tan culpable como yo.

-Cállate, Aaron. La tía Penny y yo estamos hablando de cosas importantes.

-¿Qué tiene de importante que ese petardo de Percy le haya pedido a la tía que se case con ella? Es un pijo idiota. La tía Penny estaría mejor con cualquier otro chico.

-¡Aaron!

-¡Es verdad! El novio de tía Anna es mucho más divertido.

-¡Pero si no habla ni hace nada!

-Precisamente por eso.

Aaron sonrió, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Percy no le caiga bien, y el novio de tía Anna tampoco, pero eso no tenía que saberlo su madre. Percy era arrogante, aburrido y tan puritano como los abuelos. Total y absolutamente insoportable. El novio de tía Anna al menos era misterioso. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Ya está bien, jovencito. Como no cierres la boca ahora mismo, volveremos al dentista y te sacará todas las muelas. ¿Quieres eso?

-¡Ja! No puede hacer eso. Mis muelas están bien.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? Tengo mucho dinero en el bolso. Seguro que no le importa hacerme el favor.

Aaron enarcó una ceja, planteándose la posibilidad de que fuera un farol. Él sabía muchas cosas de la vida y, por eso, al principio no había tenido miedo de la amenaza materna. Pero también sabía muchas cosas sobre su madre, y la creía capaz de dejarlo desdentado si estaba lo suficientemente enfadada. Así pues, contra su voluntad, eso sí, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a quedarse callado, esperando a que aquella dos pelmazas dejaran de torturarle con sus estupideces.

-Fue durante la boda –Dijo Penny, como si la interrupción anterior no hubiera ocurrido –No fue precisamente romántico, pero ya sabes cómo es Percy –Maggie cabeceó, sonriendo –Estoy ansiosa por empezar a planearlo todo. Creo que voy a empezar a hacer la lista de invitados. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¡Ey, un segundo! ¿Ya está?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a contarme? Llevas años soñando con el momento en que Percy te pidiera matrimonio, y lo resumes todo diciendo que no fue romántico.

-Pero es que no lo fue. La conversación fue muy al estilo de Percy. Razonando las cosas y tal. Ya sabes.

-¿Quieres decir que Percy se comportó como siempre? –Penny se encogió de hombros, sabiendo lo que vendría después -¿Cómo si la boda no fuera más que una de sus obligaciones?

-Si lo dices así suena muy mal. Deberías estar contenta por mi, Maggie. Voy a casarme.

-Y estoy contenta, pero quiero más detalles. ¿Por qué te ha pedido matrimonio justo ahora?

-Bueno, supongo que le habrá dado envidia que Lucien se casara y...

-Penny...

Su tono de voz sonaba a reproche. La joven bruja se ruborizó ligeramente, y escuchó a su hermana chasquear la lengua.

-Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. ¿No le habrás presionado de alguna manera? Y no intentes mentirme, sabes que conmigo no funciona.

Penny se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose tan acorralada como debió haberlo estado Percy unos días antes.

-Bueno, quizá haya estado un poco borde con él últimamente.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente? –Penny suspiró, alzando las cejas significativamente. Su hermana comprendió. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo intratable que podía llegar a ser -¡Oh, Penny!

-¡No me mires así! Yo pensaba hacer las paces con él. Ya estaba harta de estar enfadada, pero se me adelantó. Y de verdad creo que está ilusionado con la idea del matrimonio. Era plenamente sincero cuando me lo dijo, me aseguré de ello.

Maggie pareció reflexionar unos segundos. Aaron miraba a su madre con avidez, como si estuviera ansioso porque se pusiera a regañarle a Penny ahí mismo, delante de todos los desconocidos que le rodeaban, pero eso no pasó. La mujer suspiró, cabeceando nuevamente, y le dedicó a su hermana mayor una sonrisa alegre y sincera.

-Enhorabuena, entonces. Ya iba siendo hora de que Percy se decidiera. Papá estaba ilusionado con la idea de que te olvidaras de él y decidieras aceptar a _Quién Tú Ya Sabes._

-¡Maggie! Papá no...

-¡Oh, papá sí! Aún espera que alguna de sus hijas haga un matrimonio decente. Yo no le sirvo, Anna menos aún, así que sólo le quedas tú.

-Llevo más de diez años con Percy. Debería haberse hecho a la idea.

-Ya sabes como es. No le hagas caso.

Las hermanas Clearwater intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Aaron frunció el ceño. No había entendido ni una sola palabra de aquella última parte de la conversación, y a él nunca le gustaba no comprender las cosas. Era muy importante tener mucha información sobre las personas que le rodeaban, siempre solía ser muy útil a la hora de conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Quién es ese _Quién Tú Ya Sabes?_ –Preguntó con una inocencia melodramática que no engañó a ninguna de las dos. De hecho, tanto Maggie como Penny habían fruncido el ceño y lo miraban como si desearan que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Nadie que te interese –Espetó su madre –Y no te metas en las conversaciones de los mayores.

-¡Bah! –Aaron se cruzó de brazos –Se lo preguntaré al abuelo. Seguro que él sí me lo dice.

-No deberías ser tan cotilla, Aaron –Penny miró fijamente al niño. Lo adoraba, pero algunas veces era un incordio –Te pareces a la señora Hodges.

-¡No es verdad! –Aaron se envaró, dispuesto a defenderse de tan terribles acusaciones -¡Mamá, dile que no es verdad!

-Pues no sé, cariño –Maggie decidió secundar a su hermana –La señora Hodges también tiene la fea costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y de hacer preguntas sobre cosas que no le atañen.

Aaron tomó aire, mirando a ambas mujeres totalmente incrédulo. Agitó la cabeza, su rostro un poco rojo por la impotencia y el coraje, y se puso en pie bruscamente.

-¡Mentirosas! Ni siquiera me importan esas tonterías. Me voy a... –Miró a su alrededor y extendió la mano hacia su madre –Dame dinero. Voy a los recreativos.

-Ya te di dinero ayer, no haberlo gastado.

-¡Argg! Eres... Eres...

Aaron no terminó la frase. Entre resoplidos y maldiciones, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mesa que compartían las mujeres, que rompieron a reír de forma automática.

-Gracias por librarme de él, Penny. Te juro que me estoy planteando la sugerencia de papá de enviarlo a un campamento militar.

-Ha sido un placer. Te compadezco mucho, Maggie. De verdad que te compadezco.

Volvieron a reír. Penny estaba segura de que Aaron no dejaría de causar problemas cuando fuera a Hogwarts, porque él iría a Hogwarts. Casi podía imaginárselo dando guerra por el colegio, y compadecía a aquel que tuviera que inculcarle un poco de disciplina. Quizá, la idea de su padre de volverlo un hombre hecho y derecho gracias al ejército no estuviera tan mal. No quería ni pensar lo que sería de su sobrino cuando fuera un adolescente, aunque Maggie solía manejarlo bastante bien. Algunas veces.

-¿Qué me decías de la lista de invitados? –Preguntó Maggie con suavidad, vigilando a su hijo, que estaba curioseando cerca de los multicines. Era genial poder llevarlo a un centro comercial. El chico tenía suficiente libertad, pero no lo perdía de vista en ningún momento.

-¡Oh, sí! He pensado que Anna y tú podríais ayudarme. Quiero que la boda sea lo más clásica posible, y eso implica que será _muggle_, así que necesito que me echéis una mano para escoger a los invitados. Sabes que si se lo digo a mamá, invitará a media Inglaterra, y no tengo ganas de soportar a ese montón de viejas cacatúas y lores gordinflones. Prefiero que sea algo más íntimo.

-Pues cuenta conmigo. Y supongo que también con Anna. ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Tú eres la primera en saberlo. Pensaba enviarle una lechuza en cuanto llegue a casa. A su novio le encantan las lechuzas.

-¡Oh, pajarracos infernales! –Maggie fingió un estremecimiento –Por cierto. ¿Te ha dicho ya como se llama? –Penny se encogió de hombros –Creo que ni ella misma lo sabe. ¡Pero si todavía no le he escuchado pronunciar una palabra!

-Ni tú ni nadie. ¿No será mudo, o algo así?

-Esa sería una buena explicación. Aunque a veces pienso que Anna sólo está con él para provocar a papá y mamá. No te imaginas el numerito que montó el viernes por la noche.

Y Maggie comenzó a hablar de la desastrosa cena en casa de sus padres. A Penny le gustaba que su hermana le contara aquellas cosas. Desde que descubrió que era una bruja, había permanecido un poco apartada del mundo _muggle_, pero lo adoraba y no quería dejar de formar parte de él. Después de todo, su familia seguía estando allí, y esperaba que eso no cambiara nunca.



Odiaba a los _muggles_ y a sus infernales inventos, Percy no tenía reparos a la hora de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Estaba parado a un metro de esa horrenda caja blanca, observando el interior con expresión compungida. ¡Sólo había querido guisar un huevo! Penny le había dicho que servía para hacer comida, y esa cosa había explotado y ahora todo estaba pringoso y él no sabía qué hacer. Debería haberse comido la carne, recordaba que Penny le había dicho algo al respecto, pero había tenido un antojo y ahora lamentaba no haber aprendido a cocinar de la forma tradicional. No le daba miedo admitir que era un desastre en la cocina; siempre le había parecido una actividad indigna para un mago como él, más propia de mujeres, y ahora se arrepentía. Porque tenía hambre y porque se negaba a limpiar todo aquello. Además, tenía la sensación de que había roto ese cachivache. Otro más. Penny había amenazado con suscribirlo a un curso de cocina si le rompía otro aparato _muggle_. Ahora no lo libraría nadie.

Quizá, podría probar a usar la magia. Ese microondas debía arreglarse. ¿Verdad? Y, además, podría dejarlo limpio y reluciente. Sí, no era mala idea. Sacó su varita y apuntó al maldito chisme, murmurando el hechizo de limpieza con más temor del que hubiera deseado, pero funcionó. Sonrió satisfecho. Eso le había salido bien. Ahora, sólo tenía que arreglarlo. Un par de _reparos_ aquí y allá, y Penny no se daría cuenta de nada. ¡Oh, sí! Era un genio, aunque seguía teniendo hambre.

Sabía que Penny guardaba un paquete de galletas en alguno de los muebles inferiores. A él esas cosas nunca le habían preocupado mucho, lo de saber dónde estaba la comida y todo eso. Era un hombre, se lo daban todo hecho. Bueno, no siempre, porque Penny solía venir con rollos feministas y le decía que no era una elfina doméstica y esas chorradas, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien. Cuando tenía mucha hambre, podía ir a su piso (cuando conseguía recordar dónde estaba) o se iba a casa de su madre. ¡Oh, sí! Mamá siempre tenía un plato de comida caliente esperándolo. Era realmente bueno saber eso.

¡Claro! ¡Mamá! Tenía hambre. Debía ir a verla. Aunque no le parecía muy buena idea, la verdad. No después de que ella se enterara del asunto de la boda. No quería ni imaginarse el espectáculo que le montaría si se atrevía a ir a _La Madriguera_. Sintió un escalofrío. No debía ir allí, pero tenía la sensación de que las galletas no le saciarían. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que Molly Weasley hubiera decidido ser discreta por una vez. Era un poco ingenuo creer eso, pero. ¿Qué remedio le quedaba?

_Apareció _en La Madriguera cuando la hora de comer ya había pasado. Después de armarse de valor, caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y llamó. No es que hiciera falta, pero se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Era una forma de decirle a su madre que debía avisar antes de ir a su piso. Molly tenía la fea costumbre de irrumpir en el salón así, sin más, y aunque nunca había habido situaciones incómodas, algunas veces Percy tenía miedo de que su madre lo encontrara haciendo algo comprometido con Penny. Eso era más de lo que un hijo podía soportar.

-¡Percy! –Molly estaba frente a él, sonriente, como si no pudiera creer en su suerte al ver al chico dos veces en el mismo día -¡Qué alegría que estés aquí, cariño! ¿Tienes hambre? Pasa, pasa. Tu padre está aquí. Ya le he contado eso que tú sabes.

Le guiñó un ojo y Percy sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero merecía la pena el sacrificio. Tenía tanta hambre.

-¡Percy! Tu madre me lo ha dicho. ¡Enhorabuena!

Arthur le estrechó la mano en cuanto entró a la cocina. Parecía tan feliz como su esposa, aunque afortunadamente siempre había sido más comedido que ella.

-Gracias, papá.

-Siéntate, cariño –Y Molly le puso las manos en los hombros y lo instó a tomar asiento. Un segundo después, un enorme plato de estofado aparecía ante sus ojos, consiguiendo que la boca se le hiciera agua -¿No has traído a Penny?

-Ha ido a comer con su hermana.

-¡Oh, claro! Le enviaré una lechuza, entonces. Tengo que ir a verla enseguida. ¡Es una chica tan buena! ¿Verdad que sí, Arthur?

-Lo es, Molly –Respondió el hombre, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Hay que empezar con los preparativos cuanto antes. ¿Habéis decidido ya la fecha? Espero que sea pronto. Ya lleváis demasiado tiempo de novios. En un par de meses, podría estar todo preparado. ¿Ya te has pensado lo del padrino?

-Yo... No he tenido tiempo, aún.

-¡Oh! Me he tomado la libertad de escribirles a los chicos. Estoy segura de que George y Ron no tardarán en hacerte una visita. Creo que cualquiera de los dos será un buen candidato. Después de todo, Charlie ya fue padrino de Bill, y estoy segura de que Bill será padrino de Charlie. Siempre han estado muy unidos. ¿Sabes, cariño?

-Sí...

-Y, bueno, ahora que Fred –Molly guardó silencio un segundo. Sus ojos se aguaron, pensando en el hijo perdido, pero no tardó en recomponerse –Siempre pensé que Ron sería tu padrino. Bill y Charlie, y Fred y George siempre estaban juntos, así que quedabais vosotros. Aunque nunca os habéis llevado muy bien.

-Ron y yo nos llevamos bien, mamá.

-Claro, claro. Deberías pedírselo a él, entonces. O a Harry, tal vez. Harry no se negará.

-No quiero obligar a Harry para que sea mi padrino, mamá. Antes se lo pediría a Lucien.

-¿Lucien? Ni hablar. Es un desastre, tu matrimonio también lo sería.

Percy frunció el ceño. Aunque no había tenido ocasión para pensar en lo que su madre le planteaba, nunca había creído que alguno de sus hermanos fuera a ser padrino en su boda, ni él el padrino en la boda de ninguno de sus hermanos. Su madre tenía razón al decir que Charlie, Bill y los gemelos habían estado muy unidos entre ellos. Él siempre había estado un poco apartado y realmente no creía que Ron fuera un buen candidato para él. Su relación era cordial, sí, pero no existía complicidad entre ellos, eran demasiado diferentes. Percy estaba seguro de que Harry sería el padrino de Ron, y él siempre había considerado a Lucien un buen candidato para ser el suyo, por más quejas que tuviera su madre. Aunque las cosas eran un poco diferentes desde que Fred no estaba. Ahora, George se había quedado solo, como él, y tal vez...

-Insisto con Ronald. Estará encantado, ya verás. Deberías ir al Callejón esta misma tarde. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has visitado a tus hermanos cuando compraste el anillo.

-Mamá...

-No deberías ser tan descortés, Percival. Ve a verlos.

Percy no dijo nada. Supuso que tendría que obedecer aquella orden, aunque no le hiciera demasiada gracia.

-¿Habéis pensado ya en la clase de ceremonia que queréis Penny y tú? -Arthur intervino con voz suave, consciente de que era el momento de interrumpir a su mujer antes de que terminara con la poca paciencia del chico.

-Aún no, pero creo que a Penny le gustan al estilo _muggle_. A mí no me importa, aunque espero que sea algo elegante. Me gustaría invitar a unos cuantos miembros del Ministerio.

-Quieres convertir la boda en un acontecimiento social –Arthur sonrió. Eso era muy propio de Percy. Aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para escalar posiciones en su trabajo. No estaba muy seguro de si debía sentirse orgulloso por eso o no.

-Nunca es un mal momento para socializar, papá –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas aún. Ni siquiera le he dado el anillo.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos conocer a los señores Clearwater. Tendremos que solucionar algunas cosas con ellos. ¿No podrías arreglar un encuentro?

-¿Los padres de Penny? –Percy carraspeó, nervioso. Aquello era verdad, lo normal en esos casos, pero siempre le había dado el momento de que sus padres y los Clearwater tuvieran que conocerse –Bueno, supongo que sí. Hablaré con Penny.

-¿Ocurre algo con ellos? Te has puesto un poco pálido.

-Bueno... Los Clearwater son... Ellos... Bueno, baste decir que su padre aún está esperando que a Penny se le pase eso de ser una bruja.

Arthur parpadeó, intentando comprender aquello. Percy nunca había hablado demasiado sobre sus suegros, pero el hombre sospechaba que no se llevaba demasiado bien con ellos. El por qué era más que evidente, aunque a él le resultara difícil de entender que alguien pudiera considerar la magia como algo negativo. En ocasiones, los _muggles _eran tan idiotas como interesantes.



Algunas veces, Percy Weasley hacía cosas que se escapaban a su comprensión. Normalmente era un tipo reflexivo y sensato, pero en ocasiones perdía la cabeza y hacía estupideces de caóticas consecuencias. Como, por ejemplo, ir al Callejón Diagón cuando ya era casi de noche y quedarse plantado frente a _Sortilegios Weasley_, mientras tomaba en seria consideración los consejos de su madre. Y no es que no la apreciara, pero Percy debía reconocer que Molly no era muy buena aconsejando cosas. Siempre hablaba de la sinceridad como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, pero todo mago adulto sabía que mentir era bueno casi siempre. La verdad sólo traía problemas. La verdad a medias era mucho mejor, porque las mentiras declaradas tampoco llevaban a ningún sitio.

Carraspeó, planteándose la posibilidad de volver a casa y dejar ese asunto para otro momento. No le apetecía enfrentarse a sus hermanos. Seguro que George se burlaba de él, y que Ron le secundaría. Siempre era igual. Los gemelos siempre se habían reído de él cuando conseguía cosas importantes, y su matrimonio no iba a ser la excepción. Algunas veces, Percy se preguntaba si sus hermanos se alegraban por sus triunfos y logros varios; de ser así, hubiera sido agradable que alguna vez se lo demostraran.

Recordando que era un Gryffindor, decidió comportarse como tal y entrar a la tienda. Ya había soportado los pellizcos en las mejillas de su madre. George y Ron no podían ser peores que eso. Abrió la puerta con decisión, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Verity, la chica que trabajaba en _Sortilegios Weasley_ prácticamente desde que fue creada. Tenía el cabello violeta y se había vuelto a cambiar el color de ojos; ahora eran increíblemente azules, casi blancos.

-¡Hola, Percy! –Saludó alegremente la chica, saliendo de detrás del mostrador con el bolso colgado al hombro y su chaqueta de lana puesta. Ya era hora de cerrar –Yo ya me iba. George está por ahí adentro.

-¡Oh, vale!. ¿Y Ron?

-Se marchó hace un rato. Tenía que ir a cenar con Hermione o algo así –Verity se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a hablarle –Por cierto. Ya me he enterado de lo de tu boda. Felicidades.

-Muchas gracias, Verity.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

La chica se fue, dejando a Percy solo en la tienda. Nunca se había sentido demasiado cómodo en aquel lugar, rodeado de tantos artículos de broma. A él no le gustaban las bromas, sobre todo porque normalmente había sido la principal víctima de sus hermanos. Tensándose ligeramente, cruzó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a dar cortos paseos, sin atreverse a entrar en la trastienda. Le preocupaba que alguien pudiera entrar y hacer cualquier cosa negativa para el negocio. Aunque también le inquietaba pensar que si venía alguien, él sería quién tendría que atenderle. Sintió un escalofrío. Él podría ser muy bueno en muchas cosas, pero vender nunca había sido lo suyo. Pero. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no tendría que vender nada a nadie. George jamás se lo permitiría.

-¡Perce! –Escuchó la voz sorprendida de su hermano a su espalda -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Verity?

-Se ha ido ahora mismo...

-¡Oh, claro! Mira qué hora es, demonios. ¿Puedes ayudarme a cerrar?

Percy afirmó con la cabeza, un poco confuso. Había esperado el típico comentario malicioso, pero George parecía más interesado en el negocio que en él y, en cierta forma, lo agradeció. No sería fácil para él plantearle el tema que deseaba si George se estaba riendo de él.

En unos pocos minutos, todo en la tienda estaba limpio y ordenado, los hechizos de seguridad reforzados y las luces apagadas. George y Percy ya estaban en la calle, cerrando la puerta. Se había levantado una brisa fresca y muchos comerciantes regresaban también a sus casas.

-Por cierto, qué calladito te lo tenías –Comentó George, palmeándole un hombro –Hace un par de semanas que hablamos del tema, y tú no dijiste ni una palabra. Me aflige tanta falta de confianza.

A juzgar por su mirada, no le afligía en absoluto. Percy se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Te apetece?

-¿Tú, invitando? Sí piensas que voy a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, estás loco, Perce.

El brujo sonrió y se dirigieron hacia _El Caldero Chorreante_ a buen ritmo.

-Así que mamá ha conseguido salirse con la suya. ¿No decías que no era el momento de casarse?

-Supongo que me lo he pensado mejor. Penny se ha puesto muy contenta y, mira, le he comprado un anillo.

Le mostró la pequeña joya a su hermano. Era muy sencilla, pero bonita. Como Penny. A Percy le había parecido perfecto en cuanto lo vio y, además, era muy barato. No podría haber escogido mejor.

-Estoy seguro de que le gustará. Penny nunca ha sido muy exigente. Está saliendo contigo.

Percy alzó una ceja, dispuesto a responder a ese _ofensivo_ comentario, pero ya se habían sentado en una de las desvencijadas mesas de la taberna mágica, y un camarero les incitaba a hacer su pedido, así que el tema quedó momentáneamente aparcado.

-Mamá escribió una carta muy efusiva esta tarde. Dice que al fin has dejado de comportarte como un idiota, y que espera que pronto le des un montón de nuevos nietos. También me invita _amablemente_ a seguir tu ejemplo, porque quiere que _La Madriguera _vuelva a llenarse de niños. ¿Quieres leerla?

-No, gracias. Ya me hago una idea.

-Está entusiasmada. Quiere por lo menos una boda al año, así que no tardará en presionar a Ron. ¡Pobrecito! Será divertido hostigarle.

Percy no pudo evitar sonreír. George parecía disfrutar mucho de sus planes para atormentar a sus hermanos, especialmente a los que se dejaban. Nunca había sido muy divertido burlarse de Charlie o Bill. Ellos respondían con bastante mala leche. Percy y Ron eran más... Pacientes.

-Espera a que mamá empiece con los planes para la boda. Vamos a pasar unos meses horribles. He pensado en mudarme a Nueva Zelanda hasta que te cases. Ron se vendrá conmigo.

-Bueno... Penny y yo todavía no hemos hablado sobre nada. Apenas nos hemos visto un rato esta mañana y anoche... –Percy enrojeció hasta las orejas, sin necesidad de que su hermano hiciera cualquier clase de insinuaciones –No hemos fijado la fecha ni nada.

-Pues date prisa o a mamá le dará un infarto.

-Sí, bueno... Verás, George. Yo quería preguntarte algo... Mamá dejó caer el tema del padrino. Supongo que voy a necesitar uno y... ¿Tú querrías?

George parpadeó. Percy había conseguido dejarle perplejo por un segundo, hasta que su rostro dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-¡Oh, entiendo! Tienes razón. Yo...

George rompió a reír, agitándose en su silla de forma peligrosa, como si estuviera a punto de caerse al suelo. Esa vez, fue Percy quién pareció alucinar, mientras intentaba averiguar por qué su hermano se comportaba así.

-¡Qué idiota eres, Perce! ¿Por qué querrías tú, precisamente tú, que yo sea tu padrino?

-Pues, no sé.

Percy estaba un poco rojo. Poco a poco, fue recuperando su característico aplomo. Le había pedido aquello por Fred. Porque George y Fred siempre habían sido uno solo, porque Fred ya no estaba y él había tenido que verlo morir, aunque jamás hablara de ello, ni siquiera con Ron, que también había estado allí. Después de hablar con su madre, había pensado que era una buena idea. George ya no tenía a su otra mitad y, tal vez, sí le ilusionara la idea de hacer aquello por él.

George pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa se fue desdibujando poco a poco, hasta que se quedó completamente serio, con los ojos clavados en su cerveza de mantequilla. Percy colocó una mano en su hombro y lo estrechó fraternalmente, intentando darle los ánimos que necesitaba.

-¿Podré elegir el color de mi túnica, o insistirás con el gris y el negro? –Preguntó finalmente el más joven, su expresión vaticinando cosas que a Percy no le gustarían.

-Podrás. Siempre y cuando no excedas los límites del decoro.

-¿Negro y gris, entonces? –Inquirió con claro disgusto.

-El azul marino y el verde botella tampoco están mal.

Intercambiaron una mirada que era casi cómplice. La primera en muchos años. Percy sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, pero esa noche disfrutó como nunca de su cerveza de mantequilla y de su charla con George. Después de todo, no se metió con él demasiadas veces.



Penny estaba recostada en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Cuando se había comprado aquel apartamento, lo había llenado de toda clase de objetos _muggles_. Se sentía realmente cómoda así y, aunque a Percy le estaba costando un mundo acostumbrarse a aquellas cosas, Penny apreciaba los esfuerzos que hacía para no romper nada. Incluso disfrutaba de algunos de los programas nocturnos, especialmente las teleseries, las películas y los documentales de animales. La cocina era para él como un campo minado y Penny sentía pánico cada vez que abría el frigorífico o encendía uno de los fogones; estaba segura de que alguna vez conseguiría que el edificio volara por los aires y, ese día, había vuelto a liarla.

Se había afilado las uñas, dispuesta a arrojarse a su cuello en cuanto atravesara la puerta, pero Percy se estaba retrasando y ella empezaba a sentirse un poco preocupada. Normalmente le enviaba alguna lechuza para tranquilizarla, pero no ese día. Penny no era una persona aprensiva, pero aquella ausencia prolongada no era normal en un hombre como Percy y, aunque intentaba controlarse, empezaba a sentirse un poco histérica.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, poco después de que empezaran los noticiarios. Penny estuvo a punto de dar un bote, claramente aliviada, pero se dominó y observó al chico desde su posición, con las piernas cubiertas por una manta fina. Percy odiaba que le regañara, y a Penny no le apetecía volver a discutir, así que dejó que se acercara hasta ella y le diera un beso en la mejilla. Aunque, por supuesto, aquel asunto de la cocina no quedaría así. Sería buena, pero no estúpida.

-Siento llegar tan tarde. He pasado la tarde en casa de mis padres y, después, he ido a tomar una cerveza con George. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bastante bien. Aaron no se portó demasiado mal, y la comida con Maggie fue agradable. ¿Qué tal tu comida?

-¿Mi comida? –Percy se tensó. Creía saber por dónde iban los tiros, aunque procuraba hacerse el tonto.

-Sí. Te dejé la carne preparada.

-¡Oh, eso! Es que esta mañana me encontré a mi madre en el Callejón Diagón y me invitó a casa...

-Mentiroso –Canturreó Penny.

-Es cierto. Hizo estofado.

-Entonces. ¿No has usado el microondas para nada?

Percy parpadeó, luchando por no ponerse rojo o pálido.

-¿Yo? No.

-¿Seguro? ¿No le has lanzado ninguna clase de hechizo y te has cargado su circuito electrónico interno?

-Yo...

Penny se puso en pie, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido. En ese momento tenía un siniestro parecido con su madre, y Percy se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los electrodomésticos se estropean si utilizas la magia con ellos?

Cierto. Penny no se cansaba de repetírselo, aunque él nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

-Yo sólo quería hacerme unos huevos revueltos –Protestó quejumbrosamente –Así que metí uno ahí dentro, para probar cuanto tiempo tenía que calentarlos y explotó. Yo no hice nada.

Penny se masajeó los ojos. Percy podía ser un prometedor funcionario del Ministerio, pero en cuestiones domésticas era un desastre.

-Vamos a ver, cariño. ¿Recuerdas aquella lista de cosas que escribí para ti? La de los objetos que no debes meter en el microondas. Está pegada en el frigorífico, escrita con letras grandes y rojas.

Penny la señaló con un dedo. Percy se puso rojo, sintiéndose un poco idiota.

-Yo...

-Nada de meter objetos metálicos, papel de aluminio, huevos o al gato. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Lo del gato sólo fue una vez, y no le pasó nada. Sólo quería que se secara.

-Y casi consigues que reviente. Menudo bestia.

-Está bien. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. ¿Podemos dejar esta tontería de una vez?

-¡Ah, no! Me prometiste que no romperías más electrodomésticos, y has roto tu promesa. Ahora, tendrás que dar clases de cocina.

-¡Penny!

-Para que veas que soy buena, te dejaré escoger al profesor. Incluso a tu madre, aunque deberá enseñarte si dejarte utilizar la magia.

-Penélope, por favor.

-Un trato es un trato, Percival Weasley.

Se quedaron en silencio. Percy tenía la desagradable sensación de que nada ni nadie le libraría de cumplir su parte de ese patético acuerdo y, aunque quería seguir protestando, se quedó callado y se dejó caer en el sofá con expresión derrotada. Un segundo después, Penny se sentaba a su lado y le mordisqueaba la oreja con aire juguetón.

-Vamos, cielo. No pongas esa cara. No es para tanto. Cocinar es divertido.

-Tenía algo muy importante que darte, pero como eres tan inflexible, te quedarás sin nada.

-¡Oh, cariño! No me chantajees. ¿Cuándo te salió bien el truco por última vez?

-Cuando tenía quince años –Percy la miró con ojos suplicantes –Por favor. Esta vez te prometo de verdad que no volveré a romper nada. Por favor.

-¿Qué harás si algún día no estamos tu madre o yo para alimentarte? ¿Morirte de hambre?

-No necesariamente. Hay restaurantes, y siempre puedo ir a casa de Ginny. Sabes que Harry no permitiría que me dejara desfallecer de inanición.

Penny frunció el ceño, pero no logró fingir su enfado. Terminó por reír suavemente, besándole la mejilla.

-Está bien. Te lo perdono. Pero sólo esta vez. Otro electrodoméstico roto, y yo elegiré el delantal más hortera y colorido que pueda encontrar.

-Gracias.

Se besaron un rato. Estaba bien eso de besarse, sobre todo después de estar peleados. Era la parte de las riñas que a Percy le gustaban más: las reconciliaciones.

-Como has sido tan generosa, voy a darte un par de noticias. Una es mala. La otra peor.

-¡Oh! Pues empieza por la mala, por favor.

-La mala es que le he pedido a George que sea mi padrino, y él ha aceptado –Penny lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo besó, sonriendo con algo de pesar. ¡Pobre Percy! –Eso implica que se pasará los siguientes meses haciéndome la vida imposible, así que debemos fijar la fecha de la boda lo antes posible. Y no es una sugerencia.

-Está bien. Lo acepto.

Penny no le preguntó por qué había escogido a George. La respuesta era demasiado obvia y no quería que su novio se entristeciera.

-La noticia peor, es que he hablado con mi padre y quiere conocer a los tuyos. Nuestras más terroríficas pesadillas están a punto de hacerse realidad.

-¡Oh, mierda!

-Eso mismo pensé yo, querida.

-¿Y no hay forma de impedir que se conozcan?

-No lo creo. Tendrás que hablar con los honorables señores Clearwater y averiguar qué día se dignarán a aceptar la invitación. A mis padres les dará igual.

-Si no queda más remedio.

Penny suspiró. Ella tampoco quería que sus padres y los de Percy se conocieran. Eran demasiado diferentes los unos de los otros, y aquella reunión estaba destinada al fracaso.

-Por cierto, cariño. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías darme cuanto tuviste la desfachatez de intentar hacerme chantaje?

-¡Oh, es verdad!

De un ágil salto, Percy se puso en pie y rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta dar con la cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso que pensaba regalarle a su novia. De pronto, se sintió aprensivo y nervioso. Lo ocurrido el día anterior, durante la boda de Lucien y Jules, parecía haber desaparecido en el tiempo y el espacio. Percy tenía la sensación de que aquella estaba siendo la verdadera proposición de matrimonio y, aunque le aterrorizara pensar en ello, quería que todo saliera perfectamente. Por Penny, que estaba impaciente e ilusionada, y por él. Porque sí quería pasar su vida junto a esa mujer, y quería que nada se torciera aún antes de haber empezado la vida en común.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, sintiéndose bastante ridículo de paso. Penny lo miró con asombro, conteniendo la respiración. Percy carraspeó y plantó el anillo frente a sus ojos, tan cerca que la pobre chica tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para ver lo que quería mostrarle.

-En fin. Mi proposición de anoche fue un desastre, y tú sabes que no me gusta hacer las cosas a medias, que soy perfeccionista y que adoro las tradiciones –Volvió a aclararse la voz, sin entender por qué se había puesto tan nervioso –Penny. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella miró el anillo. Era precioso y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Lo del día de antes careció por completo de toda sentimentalismo, pero ahora todo estaba siendo diferente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrojó al cuello de su novio y lo besó con toda su alma.

Ahora sí que se habían comprometido de verdad.



_Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que le habéis echado un ojo, y un besazo enorme para Isabel, que es una lectora fiel ;). _

_Como veis, esta parte también ha sido larga. Percy ha escogido a un padrino que no sé yo si es el adecuado, y Penny ya empieza a estar entusiasmada con la boda. Pero todavía tienen muchas cosas que decidir, dos familias que juntar y una casa bonita que encontrar. Esperemos que no tarden demasiado en solucionar todo eso._

_¡Oh, qué bien se está de puente! He podido escribir el final del capítulo y, además, he aprovechado para solucionar algunos papeleos porque ¡ME HE CASADO! Sí, como lo oís. Un matrimonio que no me entusiasma demasiado, que durará no más de veinte años, y que trae consigo un montón de problemas y facturas que pagar. Sí. Me he casado con el banco. Es lo que pasa cuando te compras un piso y no tienes un duro, que te toca pagar hipoteca. Y menos mal que existen viviendas de protección oficial, con subvenciones y todo. Y el piso no es muy grande, pero tiene una terraza de cincuenta metros enorme, ideal para fiestas y festejos varios. Estáis invitados ;)_

_Y una vez os he dado la paliza (os pido perdón, pero necesitaba compartirlo con alguien) me despido. Un besazo enorme para todos y, ya sabéis dónde está el botón para dejar vuestros mensajes de protesta._

_Cris Snape. _


	3. Los padres de ella

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Los padres de ella**

-¿Es total y absolutamente imprescindible que te acompañe?

Penny frunció el ceño y lo miró con severidad. No era necesario que respondiera para que Percy comprendiera que no iba a librarse de la próxima cena familiar en la casa de los Clearwater.

-Eres un Gryffindor. Se os supone valientes. ¿Acaso te asustan mis padres?

Sinceramente, sí, en especial el señor Clearwater. Pero Percy no podía confesar aquello, así que intentó poner su mejor cara de cachorrito perdido (fracasando, por supuesto) y habló en tono casi suplicante.

-Tu padre me odia, Penny. ¿No podrías comentarle tú sola lo del compromiso? Seguro que intenta dispararme con uno de esos mosquetones que tiene sobre la chimenea.

-Mi padre no te odia. Sólo piensa que hay miles de candidatos mejores que tú a los que yo podría elegir como marido –Penny sonrió, indulgente, agarrándole suavemente de la mano –Y no deberías preocuparte por los mosquetones. Hace siglos que no funcionan.

-¿Estás segura de que no los ha enviado a algún restaurador o algo así?

-Percy, cariño, no seas exagerado –La joven le besó una mejilla, intentando consolarle –Los Clearwater somos gente muy educada. Además, mamá no soporta la suciedad, jamás permitiría que papá te matara dentro de la casa, podrías mancharle sus ancestrales alfombras con sangre. Aunque, eso sí, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no saldría a pasear con él en ningún momento. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido y anotado –Percy suspiró, ajustándose el nudo de la corbata –Tus hermanas estarán allí. ¿Verdad? –Penny cabeceó afirmativamente –Bueno, tu sobrino demonio también, pero seguramente tu padre esté más centrado en el novio de Anna. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ella suele llamarlo _tío, tronco_ o, en ocasiones, _estúpido cabrón_, aunque dudo que alguno de esos calificativos sea su nombre verdadero. Y sí, papá lo odia más a él, no te preocupes. Y Aaron tampoco será un problema. Le he regalado un billete de cincuenta libras. Se comprará un videojuego.

-¿Sobornas a un niño de diez años para que me deje en paz? –Penny sólo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros -¡Oh, Penélope! ¡Cuánto te quiero!

Percy la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le besuqueó las mejillas, en un gesto tan espontáneo como extraño. Él nunca solía actuar sin pensarse antes mil veces las cosas. Penny recibió el abrazo y los besos con alegría, aunque se esforzó por parecer molesta y quitárselo de encima.

-¡Ay, déjalo! –Masculló, alejándolo a manotazos –Vas a arrugarme el vestido nuevo.

-Es horrible, no importará demasiado.

Penny agachó la cabeza. Él tenía razón. El verde nunca le había sentado muy bien, y aquel en particular era el peor de todos. Por no hablar del estampado, o del corte sacado de alguna revista de modas del siglo pasado, o de los volantes de la falda. Odiaba esa parte.

-Pero bueno, Percy. ¿Acaso no sabes que hay cosas que jamás le debes decir a una mujer?

-¡Oh, sí! Creo recordar que una de ellas estaba relacionada con el peso. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Estás insinuando algo? –Penny alzó una ceja, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Absolutamente nada –Percy rió por lo bajo y la agarró de la cintura. Al parecer, estaba bastante juguetón, algo bastante raro en él. Penny llegó a la conclusión de que era una estrategia para no tener que ir a cenar a casa de sus padres –Me encanta tener dónde agarrarme. Si adelgazas un solo gramo, te mato.

-Me estás llamando gorda y te estás metiendo con mi ropa. No eres muy amable.

-No te estoy llamando gorda, pero insisto con el vestido. Quítatelo. Es lo más feo que he visto nunca. Sé que los _muggles_ son un poco excéntricos para vestir, pero esto... –Percy hizo un gesto desdeñoso y agitó la cabeza –Ni siquiera vale la excusa de que te lo haya regalado tu madre. No es de tu estilo, ella debería saberlo.

-Pues deberías saber que es carísimo.

-¡Oh, eso es lo que te ha dicho tu madre! –Percy chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer en el sofá –Ahora, ve ahí dentro y ponte algo menos... Verde.

Penny sonrió y se fue al dormitorio. Llegarían tarde. Percy fracasaría en sus banales intentos por evitar la reunión familiar con sus padres, y sus padres se enfadarían porque no serían puntuales. Y culparían a Percy, y se olvidarían del novio de Anna, y la noche sería un fiasco. Y todo por cambiarse un estúpido vestido. Percy no solía fijarse en la ropa que llevaba puesta, únicamente le pedía que fuera elegante a las esporádicas fiestas del Ministerio. Era realmente graciosa su actitud, parecía un chiquillo asustadizo. Aunque él presumiera de ser un hombre responsable y recto, Penny conocía sus puntos flacos. Sus padres eran el peor de todos, y Percy estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para no tener que verlos.

-¿Este te parece mejor? –Penny regresó al salón diez minutos después, con un vestido azul marino, discreto y muy sencillo. Percy miró el reloj y pareció disgustado. Las mujeres deberían tardar más tiempo en elegir su ropa. Pero Penny estaba bastante bien, así que se puso en pie y, con una sonrisa, le colocó un chal claro sobre los hombros.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Todavía no podemos _aparecernos_ en el jardín de tus padres?

-Papá se niega. Es un cabezota.

Percy torció el gesto. Las costumbres del señor Clearwater lo sacaban de quicio. Nada de magia en su casa. Y Penny era una bruja. Estúpido, total y absolutamente estúpido.



-¡Penélope, querida!

-¡Hola, mamá!

Rebecca Clearwater colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hija y fingió que le daba dos besos, con _"muak, muak"_ incluido. Percy alzó una ceja. Primer comportamiento extraño de la noche. El brujo miró a su futura suegra, una mujer altísima y delgadísima, con el pelo teñido de rubio platino y los ojos azules. Era bastante guapa y a Percy siempre le había parecido muy distinguida. E hipócrita. Y frívola. Solía mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, especialmente a él y a los que eran como él: pobres.

-Percival.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y Percy respondió al saludo con una breve sonrisa. Rebecca era fría y antipática con él, aunque muy educada, eso sí. Los Clearwater eran muy educados.

-Habéis llegado tarde. Tu padre y tus hermanas nos esperan en el comedor.

Y Rebecca echó a andar, sin comprobar si la seguían o no. Penny se encogió de hombros y cogió a Percy de la mano, arrastrándolo al interior de la casa. Era grande. Muy grande. De estilo victoriano, con los ladrillos en rojo y grandes enredaderas trepando por sus paredes. Y, en su interior, todo era ostentoso. Recargado. Los Clearwater parecían haberse olvidado de la palabra mesura y lo habían llenado todo de cosas grandes, caras y feas. Al menos, a Percy se lo parecían. Los pisos eran de madera, había grandes ventanales por el corredor y las puertas llegaban a la altura de los techos. Las paredes estaban forradas con papeles oscuros y Percy se sintió un poco ahogado. Siempre le pasaba. No entendía cómo tres niñas habían podido crecer en un sitio como aquel sin perder la cabeza, especialmente con los padres que tenían.

Lo peor de todo eran los cuadros. Percy siempre había adorado los cuadros de Hogwarts, pero aquellos le ponían los pelos de punta. Todos los antepasados de los Clearwater estaban colgados aquí y allá, con sus caras fieras, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos castaños. Y casi todos habían sido militares. Percy aún recordaba aquel día en que su suegro le había hablado sobre esos hombres, todos celosos de sus familias, todos supuestos buenos padres y esposos, todos dispuestos a defender a su prole con la vida, a matar o morir por ella. Y Percy se lo había tomado como una amenaza, por supuesto. Si los Clearwater hubieran sido una familia de magos sangre pura, el joven no dudaba la clase de brujos que hubieran sido.

Al fin, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al comedor, una estancia enorme, tan repleta de muebles como el resto de la mansión. Desde allí podían verse los bonitos jardines de la familia, y una gran chimenea presidía la habitación con un fuego crepitante en sus entrañas.

-Gilbert, querido. Los chicos ya han llegado.

Rebecca caminó graciosamente hasta la mesa y tomó asiento, mirando con interés a su marido. Percy se sintió tentado a dar un paso atrás cuando su suegro lo miró directamente. No era alto, cierto, y quizá estaba un poco entrado en carnes, pero era el ser más intimidante sobre la faz de la tierra. Tenía los ojos pequeños y escrutadores, castaños como Penny, y el pelo grisáceo siempre muy bien recortado. Vestía un traje oscuro, sin corbata, y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Supuestamente se lo había hecho en la guerra, aunque ni siquiera Penny sabía en qué guerra había sido.

Gilbert Clearwater se puso en pie. Cuando caminó, la madera del suelo crujió baso su peso. Percy dirigió la mirada a los mosquetones que adornaban la chimenea. Una vez había soñado que su suegro perdía la cabeza y...

-¡Penny, princesa! ¡Ven con papá!

Percy contuvo el aire en los pulmones, mientras su novia sonreía y se dejaba atrapar en un abrazo de oso por su padre. Lo peor de Gilbert era que se moría por proteger a sus hijas. A ellas nunca las miraba de forma amenazante, pero a sus amigos... Ese era otro cantar. Percy sabía que ese hombre había dedicado más tiempo a la crianza de sus hijas que la propia Rebecca, y por eso le temía tanto. Era suegro y suegra a la vez.

-Weasley. Veo que has decidido venir –Dijo con voz cortante, dejando a su hija a un lado y ofreciéndole una mano para que la estrechara. Y la estrechó. ¡Vaya si lo hizo! Tan fuerte que Percy temió que fuera a romperle algún hueso –Aunque llegáis tarde. Debo suponer que no estás acostumbrado a los buenos modales.

-Ha sido culpa mía, papá –Penny se apresuró en poner paz y, como si quisiera suavizar el ambiente, se dirigió directamente a la mesa.

Maggie y Aaron estaban allí, observándolo todo con curiosidad. El niño se distraía jugueteando con sus uñas, y Maggie sonreía misteriosamente, consciente del desastre que iba a desatarse esa noche. Pero Penny no se fue con ninguno de los dos. Sonriendo abiertamente, se acercó a otra joven, también morena y también de ojos marrones, tan delgada como Rebecca, y vestida de forma extravagante, con telas que parecían tul o gasa. Tenía numerosos collares de cuentas colgados del cuello; Percy siempre le había encontrado un siniestro parecido con la profesora Trelawney.

-¡Anna!

Las hermanas se abrazaron con entusiasmo. Mientras tanto, Percy miró al acompañante de su cuñada, un tipo flacucho y altísimo (más aún que Rebecca), de largo y ondulado pelo castaño que vestía de forma similar a Anna y tenía cara de estar totalmente desconectado del mundo.

-Hola –Penny lo saludó. Él la miró un momento y cabeceó con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-¿Sois tan amables de sentaos a la mesa? –Rebecca interrumpió a sus hijas con sequedad. Como siempre –Mirad que hora es. Mañana tengo que madrugar. Debo ir a Londres con mi esteticista. Necesito urgentemente una pedicura y un baño de color en el cabello.

Percy retuvo el aire en los pulmones y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ocupó su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa. Saludó a las hermanas de Penny con cordialidad, y procuró mantenerse alejado de Aaron, que le sonreía maliciosamente. Percy intentó convencerse de que no había motivos para tenerle miedo. Penny ya lo había sobornado.

-¿El abuelo no cenará con nosotros? –Preguntó Penny, cuando las empleadas de la casa empezaron a servir la cena. A Percy eso le ponía un poco incómodo, aunque no se quejaba. Algunas veces, era casi agradable.

-El _Coronel_ sigue enfadado conmigo –Anunció Rebecca tranquilamente, sin molestarse en mirar a su hija –Aunque me ha pedido que te diga que subas a verlo antes de irte. Percival también podrá ir contigo.

-¡Oh!

Percy se sintió casi decepcionado. El abuelo Clearwater era un hombre muy peculiar. Contaba buenas historias y nunca lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Era el padre de Gilbert, y también se llamaba así, igual que se había llamado su abuelo, y el abuelo del abuelo de su abuelo. El nombre formaba parte de la tradición familiar e, incluso, Rebecca había pretendido ponerle a su primogénita Gilberta. Penny había tenido mucha suerte, gracias al abuelo. Percy le debía el amor de su vida; nunca se habría enamorado de una mujer con semejante nombre.

-Viejo carcamal –Gruñó Rebecca, golpeando con los cubiertos su plato de comida –Gilbert, querido. No sé por qué insistes en mantenerlo en nuestra casa. ¿No recuerdas aquella residencia? Es un lugar agradable.

-Esta es su casa hasta que muera, Becky –Masculló Gilbert con cara de malas pulgas. Eso no era bueno.

El abuelo Clearwater siempre había sido un motivo de discusión entre los padres de Penny. Y cuando discutían, se enfadaban. Y cuando se enfadaban, se volvían insoportables y lo pagaban con la primera persona que tuvieran por delante. Percy, desgraciadamente, los había tenido que sufrir en alguna ocasión.

-Si apenas recuerda quién es...

-Lo recuerda perfectamente –Gilbert miró a su esposa fijamente, instándola a quedarse callada –Becky, querida, este no es momento para discutir esas cosas.

Rebecca se mordió los labios. Evidentemente quería seguir discutiendo, pero Gilbert tenía razón. Cuando tenían invitados, debía comportarse de forma correcta. Despotricar contra su suegro no era ser correcta, aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué está enfadado el abuelo? –Inquirió Aaron con supuesta inocencia. La verdad era que se moría por meter cizaña entre aquellos dos.

-Por algo que no te interesa, niño insolente –Rebecca fulminó a su único nieto con la mirada, y murmuró algo así como _igual que su padre_.

-Yo sólo preguntaba –Aaron se encogió de hombros y observó su plato de comida. No le agradaba mucho. De hecho, a él sólo le gustaban la pizza y las hamburguesas, aunque su madre le obligaba a comer de todo -¿Tía Penny ya os ha dicho cuándo será la boda?

Percy se atragantó. Aquel comentario le había pillado completamente desprevenido y temió que fuera a ahogarse ahí mismo. Penny parpadeó, tan sorprendida como él. Ni siquiera había olido el peligro, pero debió haber supuesto que su sobrino no iba a quedare callado. Estaba un poco molesto por no salirse con la suya, y utilizaba sus mejores armas en venganza.

-Traidor –Masculló la bruja entre dientes, fulminando al niño con la mirada. Hubiera querido darle una colleja, pero Maggie ya lo había hecho en su lugar –Hicimos un trato.

-Y lo estoy cumpliendo –Aaron masticó sus verduritas con lentitud, haciéndose el interesante –Dije que no me metería con _ese_, y no lo estoy haciendo.

-Niño del demonio. Devuélveme las cincuenta libras.

-Penny, querida. ¿Has sobornado a Aaron? –Interrumpió Rebecca, pálida como un muerto y con cara de indignación. Era muy fácil que se indignara.

-Yo... ¡No, mamá!

-¿Boda?

Percy había confiado en que su suegro no lo hubiera escuchado. De hecho, Gilbert se había quedado paralizado unos segundos, con los ojos vidriosos y una mueca de total desolación en el rostro. Penny lo miró casi temerosa, y Percy se preparó para salir corriendo si era necesario. Mientras tanto, Maggie le regañaba a su hijo, Anna lo observaba todo con malsana curiosidad, y el tío raro parecía seguir metido en su propio mundo, jugueteando con la cena y fingiendo que su tenedor era un avioncito, como en aquel juego infantil para engañar a los niños y hacerles comer algo que no les gustaba.

-Bueno, papá. De eso quería hablarte.

-¿Boda? –Gilbert se puso en pie, apoyando las manos en la mesa. Su pobre servilleta estaba agonizando entre sus dedos, y Percy casi sufrió un ataque de pánico al imaginar que ése era su cuello -¿Vas a casarte? ¿Con él?

-Sí, papá. Percy y yo nos hemos comprometido.

Gilbert parpadeó y buscó apoyo en su mujer, que seguía pálida y silenciosa. Posiblemente seguía indignada por todo el asunto del soborno, y ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención.

-Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque nos queremos y queremos estar juntos.

-Pero... Yo creí que se te pasaría...

Penny se sintió un poco herida por el comentario. Percy supuso que también debería estar ofendido, pero estaba demasiado preocupado. No sabía qué arma era peor: el tenedor y el cuchillo, los mosquetones o los puños desnudos de su suegro. Porque iba a hacerle algo. Lo estaba viendo venir.

-Llevamos un montón de tiempo juntos. Debías suponer que algún día querríamos casarnos.

-Yo...

-No te preocupes, abuelo, yo te apoyo –Aaron se escabulló de las manos de su madre y se colocó al lado del hombre –A mí también me gustaría que tía Penny se casara con _Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes._

-¡Aaron! –Gritó Maggie.

-¿Casper? –Inquirió Gilbert, logrando que Aaron sonriera satisfecho. Él siempre se salía con la suya, aunque le costara días, semanas o meses.

-¡Papá!

-¿Casper? ¿Quién es Casper?

Todos miraron a Percy como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Penny estaba un poco ruborizada, de hecho, y Percy temió que detrás de aquel nombre se escondiera algo realmente grave. Y, estúpidamente, se sintió un poco celoso. Si sólo supiera quién era Casper, sabría cómo afrontar la situación. Por eso odiaba ignorar las cosas; se sentía estúpido e inseguro.

-No es nadie –Masculló Penny, agitando una mano como si pretendiera quitarle importancia al nombrecito –Aaron. ¿Por qué no te callas?

-No he hecho nada malo. Estamos en un país libre. Puedo decir lo que quiera y apoyar a quién me apetezca.

-Ya está bien –Maggie agarró a su hijo del brazo y sin muchos miramientos lo sacó del comedor –Cenarás en la cocina, jovencito.

-¡Eres una sargenta! ¿Qué pasa con mi libertad de expresión? ¡Te demandaré por coartar mis libertades y...!

La voz de Aaron se fue apagando progresivamente, hasta que Maggie cerró la puerta con energía y dejó de oírse completamente. Penny cerró los ojos, agradecida porque había podido librarse de su sobrino. Ese niño no dejaba de causar problemas, incluso cuando parecía ser completamente inocente. Se volvió hacia su padre. Gilbert Clearwater se había quedado callado, aunque estaba rojo y bufaba como un toro. Definitivamente, la noticia no le había sentado muy bien, lo cual no sorprendió a Penny. Su padre era muy predecible.

-Entonces. ¿De verdad vais a casaros? –Inquirió, un poco más calmado. Bien, Percy pudo volver a respirar.

-Sí, papá. Hemos tomado la decisión y vamos a hacerlo. No te estamos pidiendo permiso, sólo te lo estoy haciendo saber.

-¡Claro! Es estúpido por mi parte pensar que un mago iba a tomarse la molestia de pedir la mano de mi hija. ¡Qué tonto soy!

-Vamos, papá. Esa es una costumbre arcaica –Anna intervino con suavidad. Era agradable para Penny saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanas. Después de todo, las tres habían sufrido las manías de su padre por igual.

-¿Arcaica? Es una tradición ancestral entre las buenas familias. Los brujos deberían aprender un poco de nosotros en cuanto a modales se refiere.

-Sí, pero ya no vivimos en el siglo diecinueve. Y tú sólo sigues las tradiciones que te interesan, así que deja de lloriquear.

-¡Anna! No le hables así a tu padre.

La joven se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Rebecca miró a su marido y a su hija mayor, aunque se esforzó deliberadamente por ignorar a Percy. Siempre lo hacía. Parecía estar reflexionando y, finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa extraña que le puso los pelos de punta al mago.

-¡Gilbert, querido! ¡Un matrimonio! Es una noticia excelente.

-¿Qué? –El señor Clearwater parpadeó perplejo -¡Claro que no lo es!

-Estamos hablando de una boda, el acontecimiento social del año. ¡Oh, querido! Organizaré la fiesta más grande que se haya visto en la región en décadas. Todos hablarán de ella durante años.

Efectivamente, los temores de Percy no habían sido infundados. No quería que su suegra organizara boda alguna, y menos aún la suya. Hubiera podido dejar que Penny respondiera, pero no quería seguir allí, callado y observándolo todo como si no fuera con él.

-Disculpe, señora Clearwater, pero Penny y yo somos los únicos que pueden decidir cómo será nuestra boda. Y, además, mi familia también tendrá algo que decir.

La mujer lo miró como si deseara matarlo. Penny esperaba gritos y comentarios ofendidos, pero Rebecca no alzó la voz. Se limitó a entornar los ojos, buscando el apoyo de su esposo, para cruzarse de brazos y alzar el mentón con orgullo.

-¿Tú familia?

-Efectivamente.

-Y, por eso, estamos aquí –Intervino Penny, antes de que la sangre llegara al río –Percy y yo hemos pensado que sería conveniente que cenáramos con sus padres y con vosotros, para ir ultimando algunos detalles importantes. ¿Qué os parece?

Gilbert bufó. Eso no estaba tan mal, al menos no había gritado. Rebecca volvió a ponerse pálida, como si la idea de compartir una comida con los padres de Percy pudiera matarla, pero logró mantener la compostura. Era una Clearwater.

-Si no queda más remedio –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –Que tu padre decida el día.

Y se puso a comer, ignorando por completo a todos los presentes. Estaba ofuscada y a Penny le hizo gracia.

-El viernes por la noche. Que lleguen puntuales.

Gilbert también tomó asiento y comenzó a devorar su verdura entre largos tragos de vino. Maggie volvió al comedor entonces, algo desilusionada por haberse perdido una buena disputa paterno-filial, y Penny invitó a Percy a continuar con la cena. Lo peor ya había pasado.

-Penny, tronca. ¡Cómo molan tus lechuzas!

Y el tipo raro metió el tenedor en la boca de su novia, haciendo que Gilbert se olvidara de que estaba enfadado con Percy, para demostrar que lo odiaba a él más aún. Al menos, podría cenar tranquilo.



-Bueno, Percival. La noche no ha ido tan mal. ¿No te parece?

Penny cerró la puerta del apartamento y se encaramó al cuello de su novio, moviéndose de forma insinuante y arrastrándolo hacia el dormitorio sin más miramientos.

-¡Claro que no! Tus padres y Aaron me odian, y tu abuelo casi me destroza la mano cuando me felicitó.

-El abuelo no controla su fuerza.

-Y parece mentira que tenga tanta, con lo viejo que debe ser... ¡Penny!

La chica le sonrió con lujuria, aunque pretendía que su mirada fuera inocente. Había metido la mano dentro del pantalón de Percy, logrando que él se apartara de un salto. Tenía ganas de hablar, no de eso.

-Vamos a la cama, cariño.

-Creo que deberíamos...

Penny lo besó acallando sus protestas. Era maravilloso haber hecho las paces con ella, y de verdad que hubiera estado dispuesto a rendirse si no estuviera tan preocupado por algo que pasó en la cena.

-¿Quién es Casper?

-¡Oh, Percy! ¿Qué importa eso ahora? –La bruja lo obligó a tumbarse en la cama, colocándose sobre él y luchando contra su cinturón.

-Hablo en serio, Penny. ¿Quién es?

Ella lo miró un segundo. Después, frunció el ceño, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se apartó claramente molesta, sentándose a su lado. Percy se incorporó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y mirándola de reojo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Sólo son tonterías de papá, no deberías hacerle caso.

-Si sólo son tonterías, no tendrás problema para hablarme de él. ¿Verdad?

Penny puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a bufar, sintiéndose un poco acorralada.

-Casper es el hijo de los Wilkinson, los dueños de una finca que linda con la nuestra. Solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños, y a nuestros padres se les metió en la cabeza que haríamos una buena pareja. Además, si nos casáramos, nuestras tierras podrían unirse, cumpliendo así un estúpido sueño que ni Casper ni yo compartimos.

Percy no supo que decir. La capacidad para abreviar de su novia era abrumadora y, aunque ella había pretendido sonar indiferente, casi aburrida, no podía dejar de ver cierto peligro en todo aquello.

-Percy. Casper y yo no queremos estar juntos. ¿Entiendes? Sólo es mi amigo y, además, ni siquiera está en el país. Es militar y anda en misiones humanitarias por el mundo. No deberías preocuparte.

-¿Militar? ¿Cómo tu padre y tus abuelos?

-Sí, Percy. Como ellos. Pero no tiene importancia.

-¿No la tiene? Tu padre no se cansa de hablar de las tradiciones familiares. Todos sus antepasados han sido militares, y siempre ha habido matrimonios concertados entre otras familias...

-¡Eh, cariño! –Penny lo hizo callar, sujetándole ambos lados de la cara –Yo no pienso concertar un matrimonio con nadie. Voy a casarme contigo, y mi padre puede decir misa. ¿Entiendes? Además. ¿Cuándo he hecho yo caso de las tradiciones? Nací siendo una bruja, por Dios. Sólo por eso, ya soy diferente al resto de los Clearwater.

Percy frunció el ceño, aparentemente poco convencido. Penny sonrió, instándolo a recostarse de nuevo y obligándolo a ponerse boca abajo. Se sentó sobre su trasero y comenzó a masajearle el cuello por encima de la ropa, arrancándole un suspiro placentero.

-¡Uhm! Cenar con mis padres siempre te pone tenso. ¿Te apetece que te ayude a relajarte?

-Penny. Tu padre...

-¡Oh, deja de hablar de él, demonios! Me cortas el rollo. ¿Sabes?

-Pero...

Penny lo hizo callar presionando con fuerza su cuello. Percy siseó, adolorido, e intentó darse la vuelta.

-¡Me has hecho daño!

-Lo sé. Es la única forma de que te calles.

Penny se inclinó hacia delante. Percy podía sentir sus curvas femeninas pegadas a su espalda y, casi sin querer, se olvidó de sus preocupaciones. Más aún cuando la bruja le besó la nuca con aquella infantil sensualidad que siempre le había vuelto loco.

-¿Me dejarás ahora, cariño?

-¡Oh, sí!



-Tengo algunas ideas interesantes para la despedida de soltero, pero no te voy a contar ninguna. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Ya sabes que no quiero chicas, ni alcohol, ni...

-¡Ey, Percy! Tendrás que confiar en mi criterio. Ahora no puedes arrepentirte de haberme escogido como padrino. Lo siento.

Percival Weasley miró a su hermano menor con absoluto terror. No podía (ni quería) imaginarse lo que estaba tramando para aquel día que, supuestamente, debía ser especial. Él ni siquiera quería una fiesta para despedir su soltería; se conformaba con llegar entero al día de su boda y olvidarse de cualquier clase de celebración complementaria. Ya tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza como para tener que preocuparse por las ideas alocadas de George.

-Por favor, no hagas que Penny me abandone en el altar.

-¡Uhm! Eso dependerá de cómo se tome las cosas tu novia.

George se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él rodeado de un halo de misterio. Penny iba a dejarlo plantado, estaba claro. Cuando su hermano hiciera lo que fuera que iba a hacer, y la bruja se enterara, no querría volver a saber de él nunca jamás.

Percy había ido a La Madriguera para hablar con sus padres. Penny había querido acompañarle, pero había surgido un problema en el trabajo; un niño se había caído de un columpio y la pobre había tenido que llevarlo a San Mungo. No era nada grave, pero tendría que rellenar un informe supuestamente aburrido y hablar con los padres del crío y hacer todas esas cosas que se suponía que debía hacer una maestra responsable de sus alumnos.

No había esperado encontrarse a su hermano allí. George había ido a cenar, como solía hacer bastante a menudo, y había pasado un buen rato hostigándole mientras esperaban a que Molly tuviera la cena lista. Arthur aún no había regresado del Ministerio, y a Percy le extrañó un poco. Él había terminado su jornada un buen rato antes aunque, claro, trabajaban en distintos departamentos y no tenían el mismo horario. Percy había querido comunicarles a sus padres lo de la cena con los Clearwater y regresar a casa cuanto antes, pero consideraba adecuado esperar a que su padre regresara para decírselo a los dos. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en la salita de estar, observando el reloj familiar. Cada día había más agujas. Las de James y Victorie eran realmente pequeñitas, casi adorables. Percy se preguntó si algún día habría alguna para sus vástagos. Penny y él no habían hablado de tener hijos, pero ambos estaban seguros de que alguno caería. Era un Weasley, después de todo. Y los Clearwater tampoco eran desdeñosos a la hora de reproducirse.

-¡Chicos, venid aquí! La cena ya está.

Percy se puso en pie de un salto. No era un comportamiento propio de él, pero estaba hambriento. Además, George ya estaba sentado a la mesa, esperando a que su madre le pusiera en el plato un gran trozo de pastel de carne. Olía delicioso. Sabía delicioso. Era una lástima tener que esperar a su padre.

-Podéis ir comiendo. Papá avisó de que llegaría un poco tarde.

¡Oh, bendito fuera Merlín! Había escuchado sus plegarias y Percy casi pudo escuchar campanas celestiales cuando se metió el primer pedazo de pastel en la boca. ¡Oh, ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo! Y, por lo visto, George tampoco, puesto que había empezado a engullir aún más deprisa que él. Molly los observó con una sonrisa en la boca, contenta porque no había perdido facultades, y se sentó a la mesa con ellos, aunque ella sí que esperaría a su marido.

-Charlie ha escrito. Vendrá a pasar unas semanas a casa. Tiene que recuperarse de unas quemaduras. Intentaré convencerle para que se olvide de eso de criar dragones. ¡Qué trabajo tan absurdo!

-_Fufo je gonfigas fada_ –George habló con la boca llena, como solían hacer casi todos los hermanos Weasley. Exceptuando a Percy y a Ginny, todos eran un poco bestias en ese sentido. Bueno, para ser justos, Bill también había tenido ciertos modales en la mesa antes de que lo atacara aquel licántropo desgraciado.

-¿Qué dices, cielo?

-Que no creo que consigas nada- George se lo tragó todo de una vez, haciendo un ruido extraño.

-Es cierto. Lleva demasiado tiempo dedicándose a eso. ¿Qué crees que podría hacer, si no?

-¡Oh! Pues vuestro padre podría buscarle algún trabajo en el Ministerio, en algún sitio en el que estuviera a salvo.

Percy y George se miraron. Se hubieran puesto a reír si Molly no pareciera tan convencida de sus palabras.

-Mamá. Charlie se moriría si tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida haciendo trabajo administrativo. Es un hombre de acción –Recordó Percy con suavidad. George afirmó con la cabeza. Era muy raro que los dos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. De hecho, era muy extraño que no se hubieran puesto a discutir aún.

-¡Oh! Y así le va. Esta hecho un granuja. A saber qué clase de vida lleva en Rumanía.

-Tiene treinta años, mamá.

-Precisamente por eso. A su edad, vuestro padre y yo ya llevábamos diez años casados. ¿Cuándo pensará sentar cabeza?

Definitivamente, Molly Weasley nunca tendría suficiente. A pesar de que Percy acababa de decirle que iba a casarse, ella insistía en emparejar a todos sus hijos. Cuando Charlie regresara a casa, supuestamente para descansar, tendría que soportar el infierno que sería su vida desde el momento en que pusiera un pie en La Madriguera. A menos que se fuera a vivir con Bill o con alguno de sus hermanos (Percy no pensaba acogerlo. No había espacio), estaría perdido. ¡Pobre Charlie!

-¿Y tú? –Molly frunció el ceño y señaló a George con el dedo. Irremediablemente, dejó de comer y se encogió en su silla, sabiendo la que se le venía encima. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar Percy! ¡Qué dulce sería la venganza! -¿Cuándo piensas traer a alguna chica a casa? Ya eres mayorcito. Deberías dejar de pensar en gastar bromas y ser responsable por una vez en tu vida. No querrás quedarte solterón. ¿Cierto?

-Madre –George, que a pesar de todo ni se había inmutado, habló en tono solemne –Ser responsable es profundamente aburrido. Además, sólo me casaría con una mujer que pudiera ayudarme a idear nuevas fórmulas para atormentar a personas serias y rectas como, por ejemplo, Percy, aquí presente.

Le pasó una mano por los hombros a su hermano, que frunció el ceño y lo apartó desdeñoso. ¿Por qué demonios no podía haberse puesto colorado mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido? George era odioso. Para un momento de diversión que podría haber tenido en mitad de aquel caos en que se había convertido su vida.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Eres imposible. Espero que Ronald no siga tu ejemplo.

Molly se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina sin decir a donde iba. Posiblemente a patalear, frustrada por no poder manejar la vida de todos sus hijos a su santo antojo.

George sonrió, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, y continuó cenando como si tal cosa. Percy lo fulminó con la mirada, hasta que comprendió que realmente no tenía motivos para estar enfadado con él y también siguió comiendo. No podía desperdiciar un buen pastel de carne por una tontería como aquella.

-Creo que voy a enviarle una lechuza a Charlie. Alguien tiene que advertirle que no venga. No tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima.

-Déjalo que sufra, como yo. ¿O es que no te daba pena?

-¿Tú? Pero si te advertí, recuérdalo.

-Sí. Y luego bien que te reías cuando mamá comenzó a atosigarme.

-¿Piensas que no me reiré de Charlie también? Son muy pocas las ocasiones que tengo para reírme de él. Lástima que Bill se casara demasiado pronto. Fue una oportunidad tristemente perdida.

Percy cabeceó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era agradable compartir un momento de calma con George. No había habido muchos. Nunca había sido fácil llevarse bien con alguien que no deja de burlarse de ti, aunque a veces echaba de menos las bromas más crueles. Desde lo de Fred, nada había vuelto a ser igual, por más que George se esforzara por parecer el de siempre.

-Por cierto. ¿Tú que haces aquí? –Preguntó el menor al cabo de un rato, cuando casi habían terminado de cenar.

-Lo mismo que tú. Comer –Comentó burlón Percy.

-Ya. Pensaba que Penny te alimentaba bastante bien.

-Y lo hace.

-¿Entonces?

-Penny no estaba en casa. Además, quiero hablar con papá y mamá.

-¡Oh! Eso suena a asunto oficial. ¿Tendré que estar presente cuando sueltes tu aburrido discurso?

-Si quieres.

Percy se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesto a añadir algo más. Pero George no era de los que se callaran fácilmente, ni tampoco era sencillo ignorarle. No cuando te miraba fijamente, haciéndose notar con toda clase de complicados movimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decirles? ¿No te habrás echado para atrás?

-¡Claro que no! Soy un hombre de palabra.

-Por supuesto. –George cabeceó y sonrió con malicia –En ese caso, es Penny la que te ha dejado.

-¡No!

-¡Oh! Yo no podría culparla. Sé por experiencia lo horrible que es vivir contigo.

-Penny está bastante contenta, gracias por preocuparte.

-Eso sí es un gran misterio.

Percy lo taladró con la mirada y George rió con aire divertido. ¡Merlín, qué fácil sacarle de sus casillas! Ridículamente sencillo. Lo había sido desde que eran niños.

-En serio. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Hemos quedado con los padres de Penny para una cena en plan formal. Ya va siendo hora de que los Clearwater conozcan a papá y mamá. Además, tendrán que hablar de la boda. Sólo es eso.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Está a punto de desatarse el infierno en la tierra. Creo que me mantendré alejado.

-Imbécil.

-Pomposo idiota.

-Capullo.

-Prefecto Perfecto.

Y, así, pasaron un buen rato intercambiando insultos _cariñosos_, hasta que Molly y Arthur entraron en la cocina y recibieron con alegría la noticia de su próxima cita para el viernes por la noche. ¡Pobres papá y mamá! ¡Qué poco tiempo tardaría en desaparecer esa alegría que emanaba por cada poro de su piel!



_¡Muy buenas! He vuelto, con un capítulo un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero que espero os haya gustado igual. En primer lugar, muchas gracias por interesaros por la historia. Como ya dije, será bastante ligera, aunque también tendrá sus cosas complicadas. Como todas :)_

_Hemos conocido a los padres de Penny. Quería que el señor Clearwater fuera militar y que su madre fuera una arpía. Ahí están los dos. Poco a poco, conoceremos un poco más de ellos y, para el siguiente capítulo, los veremos relacionándose con los señores Weasley. ¡Uhm...! No sé yo cómo se llevarán, especialmente Molly y Rebecca. Intentaré controlarlas para evitar que haya accidentes :)_

_Nada más que agregar. Os felicitaría la Navidad, pero mi intención es volver a actualizar la semana que viene, así que no lo haré. Bueno, sí que lo hago, pero posiblemente vuelva a hacerlo dentro de siete días. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Besazos_

_Cris Snape_


	4. La cena de los idiotas

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**La cena de los idiotas**

Hogsmeade siempre le había parecido un buen lugar para vivir. Era un pueblo totalmente mágico, y a Percy Weasley le encantaba la idea de no tener que volver a ocultarse de los _muggles_ nunca más. Por eso, el adquirir una casa allí le resultaba muy atrayente, aunque fueran terriblemente caras y Penny se mostrara un poco reticente al principio. A ella aún le gustaba hacer cosas de _muggles_, como ir al cine o a bailar, y Percy se había visto obligado a hacer un trato con ella: si vivían en Hogsmeade, haría el esfuerzo de llevarla a Londres todos los fines de semanas, para divertirse y todas esas cosas que la bruja adoraba hacer. Además, Penny había insistido en adaptar la futura casa a las necesidades de la gente no-mágica, y ya había ojeado algunos electrodomésticos para la cocina (todos en acero inoxidable, por supuesto), un equipo de música que le daba dolor de cabeza a Percy, y una enorme televisión de plasma que ocuparía más de medio salón. Penny esperaba poder sintonizar sus programas favoritos sin mucho esfuerzo; solicitar la ayuda de los técnicos _muggles_ era algo impensable para alguien que fuera a vivir en Hogsmeade.

Pero, antes de pensar en todas esas cosas, debían encontrar una casa. Después de la guerra, se habían construido numerosas viviendas al otro lado de la estación de tren. La mayoría de ellas habían sido ocupadas por jóvenes matrimonios de brujos, y ahora los niños correteaban impunes por las calles. Jamás había habido tantos pequeños en Hogsmeade como en esos días. Quizá, si Penny encontraba muy pesado ir a Londres diariamente, podría solicitar un empleo en la recientemente fundada escuela local.

Aquella mañana de miércoles, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el pueblo. Percy odiaba haber tenido que pedir un día libre en el trabajo, pero esa era la única ocasión que tendrían para visitar casas. Habían esperado varias semanas para que el agente inmobiliario les concertara una cita y no podía dejar a Penny sola. Iban a escoger su futuro hogar, se suponía que debían estar unidos.

Walter Finney era un tipo rechoncho, bajito y con cara de pez. Sus saltones ojos azules lo observaban todo con suspicacia, y solía mover los dedos compulsivamente a pesar de que todo el tiempo aparentaba estar tranquilo, dominando la situación. Hablaba sin parar, asegurándose de que sus posibles clientes no pudieran hacer demasiadas preguntas, y apenas los miraba a la cara. Penny aseguraba que su actitud, casi siempre esquiva, le resultaba sospechosa. Percy afirmaba que debía serlo. Era un vendedor, después de todo.

-Esta casa es preciosa. Tiene cuatro dormitorios y tres cuartos de baño. Ideal para familias numerosas.

Se encaminó a una de las casitas del final de la calle. Tenía la fachada adornada con piedras lisas de colores grisáceos, el tejado completamente rojo y las ventanas de madera, amplias y elegantes. Percy debía reconocer que era preciosa, pero un poco grande. Él no quería tener una familia numerosa (Merlín lo librara), pero a Penny le había entusiasmado desde la primera vez que la vio. Tenía un porche enorme y un jardín trasero absolutamente fascinante. Percy había tenido ocasión de verla antes de que terminaran de construirla; en la planta inferior, tan solo estaban la cocina, el comedor, el salón y un pequeño aseo, todos muy luminosos y con las paredes forradas de madera. Arriba, los dormitorios, dos baños más y un estudio que, debía reconocerlo, le vendría de perlas. Y, para culminar, tenía desván y sótano. No podía pedirse más salvo, quizá, un precio más asequible.

-¿No tiene algo más pequeño? –Inquirió Percy, mientras el señor Finney abría la robusta puerta de entrada. Penny lo miró de reojo, claramente molesta, pero no dijo nada –Cuatro dormitorios es excesivo.

-Percy, cariño. Siempre viene bien tener un cuarto de invitados.

-¿invitados? Hay chimenea, Penélope. No hay motivo por el que nadie debería quedarse a dormir.

-Nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar en el futuro. Cuatro dormitorios me parecen perfectos.

Percy la fulminó con la mirada. Le hubiera gustado poder discutir el asunto un rato más, pero el señor Finney los observaba con malsana curiosidad, y se vio obligado a morderse la lengua.

-Lo lamento, señor Weasley, pero esa la última casa que nos queda de esta promoción –Dijo el hombre con su voz grave, adentrándose en la vivienda con paso decidido –Si quieren una casa más pequeña, tendrán que esperar a que terminemos la fase que próximamente iniciaremos un poco más al norte. Tardaremos un par de años en acabarlas.

-¡Oh, eso es mucho tiempo! –Penny apretó el brazo de su novio, sonriéndole de forma casi amenazante -¿Verdad que es mucho tiempo?

-Bueno... Tal vez lo sea. Pero, de todas formas, podríamos mirar algo en Londres, o esperar a que vendan alguna casa vieja.

Penny frunció el ceño y miró al vendedor con una sonrisa de disculpa. Sin más, se llevó a Percy a un rincón apartado, lejos de los oídos del señor Finney.

-¿Qué pasa, Percival? Pensé que la casa te gustaba.

-Y me gusta, pero no deberíamos parecer muy ansiosos. Quizá, podamos hacer que nos rebaje un poco el precio.

-¡Oh!

Los ojos de Penny se llenaron de comprensión y miró al vendedor. El hombre los observaba fijamente, analizándolos detenidamente, pensado que no le estaban prestando atención.

-Deberíamos fingir que discutimos –Susurró Percy, cogiéndola del brazo –Ponerlo nervioso, ya sabes.

-¿Percy Weasley utilizando estas artimañas? ¿Dónde quedan la ética, la moral, la rectitud...?

-En Gringotts, junto a los galeones que nos ahorraremos si conseguimos engañar a ese tipo –Percy chasqueó la lengua –Que, por cierto, creo que también intenta timarnos a nosotros, porque sé perfectamente que todavía quedan un montón de casas por vender.

-Entonces. ¿Es verdad que tienes amigos en el Ministerio?

-Eso es muy ofensivo, Penny –Ella contuvo la risa, y puso cara de estar muy enfadada. Finney comenzaba a ser todo nervios y desolación –Lucien me ha dado el soplo. Cuando venga de su viaje de novios, quiere comprar algo por aquí. No le parece que Londres sea un buen lugar para Jules.

-¡Oh! ¡Seremos vecinos!

-Sí, pero no parezcas emocionada –Susurró, mordiéndose los labios y agitando la cabeza disimuladamente en dirección a Finney.

-Cierto –Penny puso los brazos en jarra -¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-Del suficiente para comprar ese famoso robot de cocina del que tanto hablas, aunque Merlín sabe que ignoro para qué lo quieres.

Penny sonrió y, un segundo después, pasó por su lado como una exhalación. Se acercó al señor Finney con expresión compungida, como si de verdad lamentara algo.

-Lamento mucho haberle hecho perder su tiempo, pero mi prometido es un tacaño.

¡Qué buena era, Merlín!. Percy rió por lo bajo antes de darse media vuelta y prepararse para una discusión pública con su novia. Sólo esperaba estar a su altura, porque Penny siempre había sido mejor actriz que él.

-No soy tacaño, pero no estoy dispuesto a gastarme un dineral en uno de tus caprichos.

-¿Capricho? ¿Capricho? ¡Un hogar no es un capricho! Lo que te pasa es que eres un avaricioso. Si por ti fuera, nuestros hijos y yo viviríamos debajo de un puente.

-¿Nuestros hijos? –Percy alzó una ceja y pareció asustado ante esa sola mención.

-¡Pues claro! Idiota pomposo, hijo de...

-Disculpen –El señor Finney carraspeó para hacerse notar. Percy no pudo evitar acordarse de Dolores Umbridge y sintió un profundo asco por ese hombre –Si el dinero supone algún problema, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo? –Repitió Percy, procurando no parecer demasiado interesado.

-La casa vale setenta y cinco mil galeones. ¿Qué le parecería adquirirla por setenta mil?

-¿Es una broma? Por setenta mil me compraría un palacio al lado del Ministerio de Magia.

-En el mundo _muggle_, señor Weasley...

-Le ofrezco cincuenta mil.

-Sesenta y siete.

-Cincuenta y tres mil galeones.

-Sesenta y cuatro mil.

-Hecho.

Percy estrechó la mano del señor Finney, quedando así sellado el acuerdo sobre la casa. Entonces, el joven brujo se volvió hacia Penny, y la chica se arrojó a sus brazos, más orgullosa de él de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Once mil galeones!

Y, ante esas palabras, Walter Finney comprendió que acababan de engañarlo. Irremediablemente se enfureció, aunque ya no podría volverse atrás. Percy lo miró con autosuficiencia, alzando el mentón, y el hombre le entregó un montón de pergaminos que deberían repartir entre Gringotts y el Ministerio de Magia para hacer legal la compra de la casa. Después, se largó de allí, con la cara enrojecida. Percy sintió piedad del pobre mago o bruja que tenía cita con él una hora más tarde.

-Bueno. No ha sido una mañana totalmente perdida –Comentó, ajustándose el corbatín al cuello.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ya tenemos casa, Percy! ¡Y es absolutamente preciosa! ¡Me encanta! Me muero de ganas por elegir los muebles y comenzar a decorarlo todo. Aunque me gustaría cambiar el papel de las paredes. ¿Te gustaría que simplemente las pintáramos...?

-Penny. Sé de decoración lo mismo que de moda femenina. Confío en tu criterio siempre y cuando no lo llenes todo de rosa y otros colores de chica.

-¿Colores de chica?

-Ya sabes. Rosa, rosa y rosa.

Penny rió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándolo intensamente. Cuando se separaron, Percy se sentía tan exultante de alegría como ella.

-Eso sí, me pido decorar el estudio.

-¿Piensas convertirlo en la habitación más aburrida de toda la casa?

-Es un estudio. Se supone que tiene ser aburrido.

Penny volvió a besarlo y comenzó a pasear por el recibidor. A través de las cristaleras del fondo podía verse el jardín. Pensaba llenarlo todo de rosas y peonías. Sería perfecto.

-Tampoco me haría mucha gracia que lo llenaras todo de muebles, como en la casa de tus padres. Prefiero algo más sencillo.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, cielo! Odio la casa de mis padres. Haré que la nuestra sea lo más opuesta posible –Penny dio un respingo y entró al comedor. Prácticamente corrió hasta uno de los rincones, junto a los inmensos ventanales -¡Oh, este lugar es perfecto! Aquí pondremos el piano. Sobre la chimenea colocaremos un cuadro de Gustav Rumskysov, y por allí el mueble bar y los sillones de cuero. ¡Oh, es precioso!

-Penny, dudo mucho que algún día podamos permitirnos un cuadro de Gustav Rumskysov...

-Existen imitaciones realmente buenas –Penny no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Se había puesto en mitad del comedor y señalaba el techo –Colgaremos una lámpara bonita. Sencilla, con motivos de aves y un montón de cristales multicolores. Podrían ser águilas.

-¿Águilas?

-No me gustarían leones para la lámpara, cielo. ¡Oh, y espera a que traiga a Maggie y a Anna! Se les ocurrirán un montón de grandes ideas, ya verás.

-¿Anna? Anna vive en un agujero oscuro y sucio...

-Pero eso no significa que no tenga buen gusto. Y su agujero no está sucio. Es un sótano. Y le sale muy barato.

-Querrás decir que le sale gratis.

-¡Oh, Percy, no seas gruñón! –Penny fue hacia él. Parecía un pajarillo nervioso, revoloteando de aquí para allá. Percy estaba seguro de que las ideas sobre el aspecto futuro de su casa invadían inclementes su cabeza, y estuvo seguro de que cambiaría de opinión millones de veces. Y que él tendría que pagar las consecuencias, desgraciadamente –Además, confórmate con que no llame a mamá. Le dará un patatús cuando sepa que hemos comprado la casa, aunque al menos tendremos algo de que hablar durante la cena del viernes.

Aquella frase acabó con el ambiente distendido que reinaba en la casa. Por un momento, Percy se había olvidado de aquella horrible reunión familiar, pero Penny había venido a recordárselo. De forma casi inconsciente, pero haciéndole estremecer igualmente.

-¡Oh, demonios! ¡La cena!

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te prefiero cuando estás callada?

-Sí... Yo también odio tener que recordarlo, pero es irremediable. Sabíamos que algún día llegaría ese momento. Aunque, si quieres, puedo hablar con el abuelo. Estoy segura de que podría convencer a alguna de las cocineras para que administren alguna sustancia psicotrópica a papá y mamá. Así, no tendrían ganas de discutir.

-No creo que drogar a tus padres vaya a solucionar nuestros problemas, querida.

-¡Oh! Pues el novio de Anna pensaría de forma diferente.

-¡Ójala tuviéramos que cenar con el novio de Anna!



-Hermione nos ha ayudado a elegir la ropa _muggle_.

Percy observó a su madre. Afortunadamente, su cuñada tenía cierto estilo a la hora de vestir, y su madre estaba bastante elegante. Llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta en color beige y se había recogido el cabello en un moño. Su padre, por su parte, llevaba uno de sus sobrios conjuntos grises y también tenía un aspecto bastante distinguido. Por supuesto, para los Clearwather aquello no sería suficiente, pero Percy no quería que anda saliera mal. A Penny, la idea de vestir a los señores Weasley como _muggles_ no le había agradado en absoluto. Afirmaba que era mejor que se mostraran tal y como eran. Para Percy, eso era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-De cualquier forma, creo que exageras –Arthur se ajustó la corbata y ocultó la varita en la chaqueta –Estoy seguro de que los padres de Penny son personas sumamente agradables. Dudo que les importe cómo vayamos vestidos.

-¡Oh! Dices eso porque no les conoces –Percy chasqueó la lengua -¿Recuerdas a los tíos de Harry?

-Sí... _Muggles_ idiotas. Alguien debió sancionarles por maltratar a un niño –Masculló Molly, que aún seguía observando su peinado. Ella, que estaba acostumbrada a tener el pelo alborotado, se sentía francamente extraña.

-Pues se parecen mucho, sólo que también tienen un poco del elitismo de los Malfoy.

-¿Los Malfoy?

Percy afirmó con la cabeza. Notó a su padre un poco pálido, pero Arthur se abstuvo de hacer cualquier clase de comentario.

-Los Clearwather son muy _educados_. Se abstendrán por completo de insultar directamente o ser groseros, pero preparaos para soportar sus indirectas y sus desprecios ocultos detrás de su fingida diplomacia. –Molly y Arthur parpadearon. Ninguno se esperaba que las cosas pudieran ser tan malas. Ni siquiera lo habían sido con la familia de Fleur –Son unos hipócritas. El padre de Penny hablará constantemente sobre la falta de modales existente en el mundo mágico. Su madre... Bueno, baste decir que su madre es mucho peor.

-Y, querido. ¿Estás seguro de que esas dos personas son los padres de Penny? –Inquirió Molly.

-Lo son. Gilbert Clearwather adora a sus hijas. Ninguno de sus pretendientes le parece lo suficientemente bueno y siempre busca excusas para alejarlos de su vida. La magia es la que me ha tocado a mí –Percy suspiró. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber tenido esa conversación mucho tiempo atrás –En cuanto a su madre, Rebecca, le molesta absolutamente todo lo que no sea igual que ella. Incluido aquello que ella denomina las excentricidades de sus hijas.

-¿Excentricidades?

-Bueno... Anna malvive con una especie de grupo _hippie_. Su novio es muy interesante.

-¿Grupo _hippie?_

-Maggie tuvo un hijo a los quince años –Percy ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta de su padre. Ni él mismo entendía muy bien cómo era la vida de Anna –Eso disgustó mucho a sus padres y, además, Aaron es totalmente opuesto a lo que ellos querrían tener como nieto. Y, en cuanto a Penny. Simplemente, es una bruja, que para empeorar las cosas, va a casarse con un brujo pobre.

-Percy, cariño. Pobre Penny –Se lamentó Molly, sin entender a quién se parecía su nuera.

-No te preocupes por ella. Penny y sus hermanas están psicológicamente preparadas para afrontar a sus padres. Incluso yo lo estoy en algunas ocasiones. Preocuparos por vosotros mismos.

Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada, incapaces de decir nada.

-Intentaremos que toda la conversación gire únicamente en torno a la boda, lo que no quiere decir que vaya a ser fácil. Los Clearwather querrán convertirlo en un acontecimiento social _muggle_, pero Penny no quiere eso. Además, si vamos a invitar a gente del Ministerio, cuanto menos _muggles_ haya, mejor.

-¿Penny quiere que invites a gente del Ministerio? –Preguntó Arthur. Percy dudó un segundo. Ni siquiera lo habían hablado.

-Claro. Ella ya sabe lo importante que es para mí.

-¡Oh, ya veo!

-De todas formas, lo importante es que no permitamos que los Clearwather se adueñen de la situación. Somos nosotros los que marcaremos las condiciones. Ellos tendrán que adaptarse.

-Quizá lo mejor sea dialogar, sin pelear por ganar terreno y...

-No, papá. Con ellos no se puede dialogar. Están acostumbrados a salirse siempre con la suya. No hay que concederles tregua. Es lo único que podemos hacer para no fracasar.

-Hablas como si fuera una batalla.

-Es una batalla, mamá.



Gilbert Clearwather miró el reloj una vez más, y ya iban doce. Penny sabía perfectamente que estaba deseando que Percy y sus padres llegaran tarde a la cena. Sería una excusa ideal para empezar a molestarles, hablando sobre la escasa educación de los brujos y sus feas costumbres, tan incivilizadas y diferentes de las propias. Rebecca estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, más tiesa que un palo y fingiendo leer una revista de modas. Penny sabía que su madre únicamente veía las fotografías. Para ella, la lectura siempre había sido una absoluta falta de tiempo; por eso, a la bruja le sorprendía que su madre poseyera cierto grado de cultura. Quizá era porque veía mucho el programa de documentales de la televisión, o tal vez porque ir al club social no era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

-Papá. Llegarán a tiempo. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Bufó Penny, cuando su padre giró la cabeza para volver a consultar la hora.

-¿Qué cosa, princesa?

-Faltan diez minutos para las ocho. No se retrasan. Y si lo hicieran, no pasaría absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso tú nunca has llegado tarde a ningún sitio?

-Sólo por causas de fuerza mayor –Gilbert estiró el cuello y carraspeó, orgulloso de sí mismo –Los brujos son imperdonablemente impuntuales. No hay más que mirarte a ti. Desde que estás con ellos, nunca llegas a la hora convenida.

-Anna y Maggie tampoco llegan nunca a tiempo.

-Anna y Maggie no cuentan. El novio raro y el niño demonio las tienen absorbidas.

-¡Claro! Y yo no tengo nada que hacer, salvo ir a trabajar y atender mi apartamento.

-Si te casaras con Casper, no tendrías que volver a hacer nada. Ni trabajar, ni volver a fregar un plato.

-Si me casara con Casper, me moriría de aburrimiento. Y espero por el bien de todos que no lo menciones esta noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿A tu novio le molesta? –Gilbert alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

-No. Me molesta a mí, porque eres un cabezota y a veces te pones insoportable.

-No seas grosera, niña.

-No me provoques, padre.

Gilbert bufó. Nunca le había gustado discutir con sus hijas, pero todas ellas eran demasiado independientes y respondonas. No era fácil manejarlas si ellas no se dejaban, y eso frustraba sus buenas intenciones paternas.

-¿Cómo decías que se llamaban los padres de Percival? –Rebecca intervino en la conversación sin apartar los ojos de la revista.

-Arthur y Molly. Son personas muy agradables.

-Y muy pobres también –Masculló entre dientes. De pronto, dio un bote y le mostró a Penny una de las fotografías de la revista –Mira, querida. Este parterre de flores es divino. Le pediré a Robert que haga uno igual.

-¿Robert?

-Es el nuevo jardinero –Explicó Gilbert, puesto que Rebecca volvía a ignorarlos por completo –El viejo Colin se jubiló hace dos meses y tu madre lo contrató un par de días después.

-Es un chico muy atento –Comentó Rebecca, sin mirar a su marido.

-¿Atento? Dudo que tenga alguna clase de talento para la jardinería. Desde que está aquí, se han secado una docena de rosales y ha habido una plaga en los olmos del lago.

Rebecca no se molestó en contestar. Gilbert pareció un poco molesto, pero en lugar de seguir hablando sobre lo desastroso que estaba resultando ser el nuevo jardinero, miró el reloj de cuco que colgaba de la pared.

-Quedan cinco minutos, prin...

Antes de terminar la frase, llamaron al timbre. Penny sonrió con suficiencia. Su padre no tendría motivos para quejarse. O tal vez sí.

-Así que llegan temprano. ¿No saben que es un gesto muy descortés? Podríamos no tener la cena preparada.

-¿Es que a ti todo de parece mal, papá?

Gilbert no dijo nada. Por supuesto que todo le parecía mal, más aún si estaba relacionado con Percival Weasley.

Penny salió del comedor dando grandes zancadas e interceptó a los Weasley en mitad del pasillo. Arthur disimulaba la gran fascinación que sentía al estar en una casa _muggle_, mientras que Molly parecía tensa, impactada aún por las advertencias de su hijo.

-¡Oh, Percy! Ya habéis llegado. ¿Qué tal, señores Weasley?

-Muy bien. Tus padres tienen una casa fascinante –Comentó Arthur, examinando los interruptores del pasillo.

-Cenaremos en el comedor. Helen se encargará de los abrigos, no se preocupen.

Los señores Weasley le entregaron las prendas a la mujer que les había abierto la puerta. La empleada miró a Penny con cara de pena y se retiró velozmente, dispuesta a preparar todo para la cena.

-No sabía que tus padres tuvieran servicio –Comentó Molly, más por decir algo que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Dudo que mi madre pudiera vivir sin ellos –Penny habló en tono confidencial, asiéndose al brazo de su futura suegra –Le dije a Percy que no era necesario que usaran ropa _muggle_.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, querida! Todo está bien. Aunque estos zapatos son un poco incómodos.

Penny sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario más. Acababan de llegar al comedor, y ahí estaban sus padres, tiesos como palos, con los ceños fruncidos y las miradas calculadoras examinando a los recién llegados.

-¿Tu padre se ha puesto el uniforme? –Susurró Percy, tan bajo que su novia estuvo a punto de no escucharle.

-Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para impedirlo.

Penny estaba realmente tensa, pero no tardó en recuperar el aplomo y se puso entre sus padres y sus suegros, dispuesta a hacer las pertinentes presentaciones. Sabía que nada podría salir bien. Sus progenitores no estaban muy dispuestos a colaborar, y los Weasley aún tenía suficiente fe en la naturaleza humana como para mostrarse peligrosamente confiados.

-Papá, mamá. Estos son Arthur y Molly Weasley, los padres de Percy –Carraspeó, intentando ver algo extraño en esas cuatros personas. Percy, por su parte, vigilaba atentamente los mosquetones de la pared –Señores Weasley, estos son mis padres. Gilbert y Rebecca Clearwather.

Nadie se movió. Penny hubiera jurado que ni siquiera estaban respirando. Esperaba ansiosamente que alguien hiciera algo y, de pronto, Arthur estiró una mano, sonrió mansamente y saludó con cordialidad a su padre. Gilbert frunció el ceño, pero no fue descortés. Después, todos intercambiaron palabras amables y, sin más incidentes, se sentaron a la mesa. No hablaban, cierto, pero al menos no parecían estar a punto de estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial y la próxima guerra mágica al mismo tiempo. Percy, eso sí, la miró fijamente un segundo, antes de tragar saliva y acomodare a la mesa, al lado de Penny y Rebecca, y frente a su madre.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir –Penny fulminó a su madre con la mirada. Hipócrita rastrera –Es imperdonable que hayamos tardado tanto tiempo en conocernos. Seguramente los chicos no lo consideraron apropiado. Nunca me pareció que fueran demasiado en serio.

Percy llenó sus pulmones de aire y llenó los dientes. Rebecca y Gilbert intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que habían asestado el primer golpe. Era genial.

-Afortunadamente, van a casarse –Molly miró con ternura a su hijo. Hablaba con tanta inocencia, que Percy pensó que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del ataque de su futura consuegra –Hacen una bonita pareja. Arthur y yo estamos ansiosos porque llegue la boda. Será una ceremonia preciosa. ¿No creen?

-Lo será, sin duda –Intervino Gilbert, sin aquejar el golpe de la bruja en absoluto –Afortunadamente, será una ceremonia _muggle_. Y no es por desmejorar las suyas, pero las bodas _normales_ son realmente preciosas. Más que cualquier otra que exista.

Penny entornó los ojos en dirección a su padre. Las camareras entraron discretamente y, discretamente, empezaron a servir la sopa.

-¿Ha asistido a alguna boda mágica? –Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad. Gilbert no respondió. Se limitó a intentar asesinar al brujo con la intensidad de su mirada, y a sonreír cortésmente –También son bastante bonitas. No debería perderse la ocasión de presenciar alguna.

-Claro, claro. Pero siempre he sido asiduo a los convencionalismos –Dijo con voz cortante –Prefiero las ceremonias _normales_, señor Weasley.

-¡Oh, ya veo!

-De todas formas, son los chicos quiénes tienen que decidir –Comentó Molly, mirándolos con calidez -¿Qué es lo que queréis vosotros?

-Bueno, yo siempre he soñado con una boda _muggle_. Y, además, queremos que sea una ceremonia íntima y sencilla.

-¿Queremos? –Musitó Percy por lo bajo. Estaba de acuerdo con la parte de la sencillez, pero quería saber hasta qué punto debía ser íntima.

-Una boda debe ser un acontecimiento social, Penélope –Afirmó Rebecca, dando un sorbo a su sopa –Es la oportunidad perfecta para intercambiar impresiones con los miembros más notables de la sociedad. ¿Sabías ya que Ian Sullivam ha sido recientemente nombrado presidente de la cámara de los lores?

-Mamá. Lord Sullivam no vendrá a mi boda.

-Querida. Es adecuado invitar a gente importante...

-No quiero que mi boda sea un acontecimiento social. Quiero casarme con Percy, nada más.

-Quizá tu madre tenga algo de razón, Penny –Dijo Percy con timidez, pensando, eso sí, en sus propias conveniencias. Y sabía que no era buena idea, que ese no era el momento de hablar sobre esos temas, pero la conversación estaba siendo todo lo cordial que podía ser, y él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mover sus piezas –Quiero decir que invitar a un par de personalidades no le hará daño a nadie.

Penny entornó los ojos. Mala señal. Gilbert Clearwather sonrió. Peor aún.

-Ya hablaremos de eso cuando cerremos la lista de invitados –Comentó, diplomática. Su querido padre fue todo desolación. Sin duda, lo mejor que le podría haber pasado era una pelea entre los futuros esposos –Ahora, sería conveniente fijar una fecha para la boda.

-Y cuánto antes sea mejor –Masculló Percy entre dientes.

-Estas cosas requieren su tiempo. Hay muchísimos detalles que ultimar, aunque, claro, yo podría encargarme de todo, para que los muchachos no se tomen la molestia...

-Mamá. Percy y yo decidiremos esos detalles, gracias. Nuestros gustos difieren demasiado.

-¡Oh, querida! No seas desagradecida. Cuando veas la que se te viene encima, estarás ansiosa porque alguien te eche una mano. Quizá Molly y yo podríamos...

-¡No! –Atajó Percy, alarmado. Por nada del mundo dejaría a esas dos mujeres juntas y solas durante más de diez segundos. Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos por la salida de tono, pero el joven no tardó en recuperar la compostura –Nuestros gustos y los de mi madre también son muy diferentes.

-Yo creo que los chicos son los que deben elegir lo que desean –Dijo Arthur, totalmente conciliador. Percy agradecía el carácter tranquilo y despreocupado de su padre en momentos como ese –Es su boda, después de todo.

-Además, es la obligación de los padres ver cómo los hijos cavan sus propias fosas –Gilbert torció el gesto –Si los dejamos, es posible que no lleguen a casarse.

Y él se alegraría profundamente. Penny agarró la mano de Percy de forma inconsciente y odió a su padre. Era tan desagradable y rastrero cuando se lo proponía, que no se parecía en nada al hombre que solía jugar con ella al caballito cuando era niña.

-Percy comentó que trabaja usted como funcionario en el Ministerio –Gilbert cambió de tema, sabiendo que había ganado aquel primer _round_. Si tenía suerte, al final de la noche habría vencido en el combate completo.

-Así es. Llevo muchos años en el Ministerio de Magia. Actualmente, estoy en el Departamento de Relaciones _Muggles_.

-¡Oh, qué interesante! En mis tiempos, yo también trabajé para el Gobierno.

-¡Oh, claro! Penny dijo que usted era militar.

-Es una vieja tradición familiar. Lamentablemente, no tuve hijos varones para perpetuarla –Gilbert guardó silencio un segundo, y Penny tuvo la sensación de que estaba tramando algo –Aunque no he perdido la esperanza. ¿Sabe, señor Weasley? Aún espero que uno de mis nietos prosiga con la tradición. ¿Qué le parece?

-Bien, supongo.

-Quizá, si Penny y Percy llegan a tener hijos algún día –Y dijo eso como si diera por hecho que no sería así –Podría alistarse en el ejército. ¿Qué le parece?

-Creo que el chico tendría que decidir eso. ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Gilbert rió pesadamente, sorprendiendo a todos -¿Cree que los Clearwather somos militares por vocación? ¡Claro que no! Es una obligación de la que todos somos conscientes.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces?

-La Escuela Militar, por supuesto. Los niños tendrían que ingresar en una de ellas a los once años.

-¡Oh! Pero eso no será posible. A esa edad, inician su enseñanza en Hogwarts.

-¡Claro, Hogwarts! Una pérdida absoluta de tiempo, a mi parecer.

Arthur se tensó. Todos lo hicieron, en realidad (excepto Rebecca, que sonreía siniestramente) Percy y Penny ni siquiera supieron que decir.

-El aprendizaje de la magia no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo. En Hogwarts, los niños brujos se descubren a sí mismos, aprenden a manejar su poder y crecen como seres humanos. Es lo mejor que podría pasarles a los hijos de Percy y Penny.

-Todo eso también ocurre en las Escuelas Militares, señor Weasley. Se lo aseguro.

-Pero...

-Señores –Penny habló con suma serenidad, mirándolos fijamente, sobretodo a su padre -¿En qué momento hemos dicho Percy y yo que queramos tener hijos?

Nadie dijo nada en un principio. Hasta que Molly, totalmente abatida y decepcionada, dio un saltito en su silla.

-¡Oh, queridos! ¿No querréis tener hijos?

-Mamá, no...

-Si es así, mi más sincera enhorabuena –Dijo Rebecca, totalmente satisfecha por lo que había oído –Personalmente, opino que los hijos únicamente limitan la vida de mujeres jóvenes y en la flor de la vida. Si yo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no tendría ni uno solo. Los hijos sólo te llenan de desilusión. Si quieres a alguien a quién cuidar, ten un perro. Son más agradecidos.

-¿Qué...? –Molly pareció indignada. Era increíble como los Weasley estaban cayendo en el juego de los Clearwather. Penny tendría que acordarse de no dirigirles la palabra a sus padres durante los próximos doscientos años –Yo he tenido siete hijos y le aseguro que es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Jamás me he arrepentido de tener a ninguno de ellos, y nunca he sentido que limitaran mi vida en absoluto.

-¡Oh, eso es evidente! –Rebecca torció el gesto -¿Siete hijos, ha dicho? Por Dios, señora Weasley. La compadezco profundamente. Yo sólo tuve tres, y en numerosas ocasiones desee que desaparecieran para siempre.

Molly apretó los dientes y amenazó con ponerse en pie, pero Arthur la sostuvo.

-Usted no sabe lo que es perder un hijo. No tiene ni idea.

Rebecca no entendió la expresión herida de aquella mujer. No hasta que recordó que, en cierta ocasión, Percy había mencionado que uno de sus hermanos había muerto con apenas veinte años. Entonces, tuvo la sensación de que había ido demasiado lejos, pero no se disculpó. Eso nunca.

-Ruego disculpe a esa mala bestia que tengo por nuera –La voz grave procedía de la puerta del comedor –Pero es que esa arpía nunca ha tenido ni una pizca de instinto maternal.

El rostro de Penny dibujó una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad y no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse en pie para ir a abrazar a su abuelo. Gilbert Clearwather Sr. se apoyaba en un grueso bastón de madera. Tenía el abundante pelo blanco totalmente alborotado y la vitalidad de sus ojos castaños desmentía los muchos años que, sin duda, debía tener. Era inmensamente alto, a pesar de haberse ido encorvando con la edad, y todavía parecía fuerte y saludable. A Percy le caía bien. Tenía un carácter un tanto hosco y malhumorado, pero era el único que no lo trataba como si fuera un insecto al que aplastar sin misericordia.

-¡Abuelo! No sabía que bajarías a cenar –Penny no ocultó el entusiasmo en su voz, mientras besaba al anciano.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero supuse que la víbora de tu madre y el pusilánime de tu padre lograrían que la cena fuera un desastre. He venido al rescate, como siempre.

-Padre. No debería...

La altivez del señor Clearwather parecía haberse desinflado un poco. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero aún guardaba un inmenso respeto por su padre, y tampoco tardó en levantarse para ir a su encuentro. Rebecca, por su parte, reflejó una expresión de asco aún mayor y ni siquiera se movió.

-Ya quita esa cara, Rebecca –Masculló entre dientes el anciano, ignorando por completo a su hijo y acercándose a los invitados –Así que ustedes son los padres de Percy. Un placer –Estrechó con fuerza las manos de ambos, pero no les dijo nada más por el momento. Lo que hizo fue golpear el suelo con su bastón y agitar la cabeza -¡Helen, hermosa! Trae un cubierto y un bistec. Tengo hambre.

Unos minutos después, el anciano estaba sentado a la mesa, entre Arthur y Molly. El ambiente era ahora mucho más distendido y Penny se sentía bastante más segura.

-Así que una boda –Comentaba el recién llegado, cortando con energía un gran trozo de carne prácticamente cruda -¿Habéis fijado ya una fecha?

-Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpiera –Dijo Rebecca de mala gana. Su comportamiento hacia el hombre era aún más hostil que hacia Percy o sus padres.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estabais haciendo, y considero que debería daros vergüenza. Sobre todo a ti, Gilbert. No te eduqué para que fueras tan rastrero.

-¡Padre!

-De tu mujercita espero cualquier cosa. Bien sabe Dios que la conozco mejor de lo que pensaba, pero de ti, un hombre hecho y derecho –Agitó la cabeza negativamente. Penny estaba disfrutando mucho. Era agradable ver como el abuelo le echaba un rapapolvo a papá. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez –Deberías empezar a madurar un poco y aceptar las decisiones de tus hijas. Reconozco que Percy es un poco... Aburrido –Percy contuvo el aire en los pulmones. Penny sólo rió –Pero creo que es el adecuado. Tu hija tiene buen gusto. Y, de cualquier forma, hay invitados. Un Clearwather jamás hostigaría a un invitado.

-No hostigábamos a nadie, viejo. Sólo hablábamos.

-¡Oh, al fin sacas tu carácter, arpía venenosa! Ya era hora.

-Abuelo –Penny le sonrió dulcemente. Sabía que era una forma muy efectiva de hacerle callar porque, aunque estaba disfrutando mucho, no podía dejar que su madre se pusiera a gritar como una histérica –Percy y yo no hemos pensado mucho en la fecha de la boda, pero creemos que en tres o cuatro meses podríamos tener todo preparado.

-¡Uhm...! Así que esperaréis a la primavera. Bueno, odio a las abejas, pero estaría bien.

-La primavera es la mejor época del año para las bodas –Intervino Molly, mucho más calmada que antes.

-¡Oh, yo tengo un mal recuerdo de mi boda primaveral! –Gilbert rió suavemente –Había millones de insectos por todas partes. Mi querida Margaret era alérgica a las abejas y terminamos pasando la noche de bodas en el hospital –El anciano suspiró –Supongo que no está mal. ¿Lo celebraréis aquí, o buscaréis algún restaurante?

-Bueno, queríamos hablar de eso, abuelo. No hemos decidido casi nada, pero la iglesia del pueblo me encanta. Pensábamos ir a hablar con el reverendo y fijar la fecha.

-Eso sería grandioso. Y, ahora, cenemos en paz. Después, habrá tiempo para hablar.



-Hemos comprado una casa preciosa en Hogsmeade. Pronto iremos a verla todos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Penny se sentía feliz. Gracias a su abuelo, la velada no había resultado ser un desastre total y ya habían decidido el lugar y la fecha de la boda, y otros cuantos detalles que tendrían que ir puliendo con el tiempo. Los Clearwather estaban, eso sí, un tanto enfurruñados, pero los Weasley se vieron inmersos en una interesante conversación con el abuelo de Penny que los llenó de calma y seguridad.

-Penny me habló mucho de ese pueblo. Ansío ir a conocerlo –Comentaba el anciano, sentado frente a la chimenea, en su butacón de cuero habitual –De niña, solía contarme historias muy emocionantes sobre Hogwarts. Creo que no me hubiera importado ser un brujo. Es una vida muy emocionante.

-Bueno, abuelo. La de Percy no lo es tanto.

El brujo frunció el ceño, pero no pudo enfadarse. En ese momento de la noche, sólo podía pensar en que adoraba al viejo coronel. Podría incluso invitarlo a vivir en su casa si era necesario.

-Estoy seguro de que Hogsmeade le encantará, señor Clearwather –Dijo Arthur, agitando el contenido de su copa de Jerez. No estaba del todo mal aquella bebida _muggle_ –Y, tal vez, podríais llevarle a ver el Callejón Diagón. O todos podrían venir a _La Madriguera _a comer.

-¿La Madriguera? –Repitió Rebecca con un gesto desdeñoso.

-Es nuestra casa –Dijo Molly secamente. No soportaba a esa mujer, y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera llegar a hacerlo.

-Creo que casi puedo imaginármelo.

El abuelo Gilbert pareció dispuesto a reprender a la mujer nuevamente, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces por un día, y se mordió la lengua. Le costó, pero lo logró al fin y al cabo.

-Penny, chiquita. Tú sabes que yo siempre os he consentido mucho a tus hermanas y a ti, pero también sabes que, como tu padre, adoro las viejas tradiciones –Penny sólo sonrió –Por eso, considero conveniente una fiesta de compromiso como Dios manda. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para que las familias al completo se conocieran, y también las amistades.

-Me parece una idea excelente –Dijo Arthur, a quién le parecía genial siempre y cuando ese hombre estuviera presente en cualquier encuentro que tuviera con su consuegro.

-Pues no hay más que hablar. Pongámonos de acuerdo, y organicemos un fin de semana en familia.



-Adoré a tu abuelo hasta el momento en que sugirió la reunión familiar completa. Temo que tu madre tenga razón y esté perdiendo la cordura.

-Pues a mí me parece una buena idea. Me muero de ganas porque mis hermanas y tus hermanos se conozcan. Será muy divertido, ya verás.

-¡Oh, sí! Sería divertidísimo si tus padres no vinieran.

-Han estado muy groseros al principio. Si no llega a ser por el abuelo...

Se quedaron callados. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que podría haber pasado si el anciano no hubiera hecho acto de presencia, y se sintieron claramente aliviados. Penny se recostó entonces en la cama, junto a Percy que llevaba un rato esperándola, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Oye, Perce –Dijo con suavidad, jugueteando con los vellos que tenía al alcance –Sé que dijimos que no tendríamos hijos por el momento, pero a ti te gustaría ser padre. ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que no estaría mal, aunque no pienses que llenaré la casa de críos. Creo que sobran al menos dos dormitorios.

-¡Uhm! Yo diría que uno. Dos hijos es un buen número. ¿No?

-¿Dos?

-Claro. Uno sería militar, como el abuelo Gilbert, y otro sería mago, como el abuelo Arthur.

-Eso no tiene gracia –Percy bufó. El comentario de su suegro respecto a sus posibles nietos le había molestado casi tanto como a su padre –Si nuestros hijos son magos, crecerán como magos, y tu padre puede decir misa. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro que sí, cariño. Sólo bromeaba –Penny rió suavemente y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos –Y, otra cosa. ¿Qué es eso de invitar a algunas personalidades a nuestra boda?

-Bueno –Percy fingió una sonrisa inocente. Siempre había sabido que su novia se molestaría por aquello, y por eso no le había dicho nada aún –A mí me gustaría que viniera alguien del Ministerio a la boda, y pensé que tu podrías invitar a algún lord para compensar, ya sabes.

-Percival Weasley –Penny frunció el ceño -¿No estarás pensando utilizar nuestra boda para obtener beneficios políticos? Porque si es así...

-¡Claro que no, Penny! Es sólo que...

-¡Schss! –Penny le colocó un dedo en los labios y lo instó a quedarse callado –No lo estropees. Esta noche no. Me siento bastante satisfecha, y si sigues hablando me harás enfadar.

-Yo...

-La cena ha salido bastante bien. ¿No crees? –Penny se incorporó en la cama de un enérgico movimiento. Casi parecía una niña entusiasmada –Bueno. Nuestros padres se odian y posiblemente intentarán asesinarse los unos a los otros la próxima vez que se vean, pero no ha salido tan mal como pensábamos. ¿Verdad?

-Estamos todos vivos. ¿No?

-Y esperemos que eso no cambie en mucho tiempo.



_El pobre Percy no sale de una cuando se ha metido en otra. Sobrevive a la cena padres/consuegros, y se encuentra con una reunión aún peor. __Es que el abuelito de Penny es bueno, pero no tonto, y él también quiere seguir sus propias tradiciones._

_En fin, aquí tenéis un capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. Bueno, espero que lo hayáis podido leer, porque entiendo que estamos en unas fiestas muy chungas y no hay ganas para nada. Sólo me queda decir que paséis unas felices fiestas y que, posiblemente, ya no nos veamos hasta el año que viene. Aún así, procuraré actualizar de nuevo la semana próxima, así que no os desearé feliz año aún._

_Besos alcoholizados_

_Cris Snape_


	5. Casper

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Casper**

Anna había conseguido que su sótano gratuito fuera una especie de hogar confortable. A pesar de ser pequeño, de tener el techo repleto de tuberías y unos cuantos y molestos pilares ocupando los mejores espacios (por llamarlos de alguna manera) era un sitio casi cálido y agradable. Anna adoraba las velas y las telas, y lo había adornado todo con ellas. Si bien no había sillones, en un rincón de la estancia estaban tirados en el suelo un montón de colores multicolores, justo frente a la cama y, por supuesto, la enorme televisión de plasma que su novio había _comprado_ por ahí. Había, eso sí, un pequeño cuarto de baño, con ducha y todo, metido en un agujero, y una cocina con lo básico para que los inquilinos no se murieran de hambre. A la derecha, una gran cortina servía para separar la sala íntima de otros compañeros de vivienda. Allí, todo era de todos, excepto la televisión. Ésa era del tipo raro.

Anna había decidido hacer té. Lo odiaba, tal vez por culpa de una infancia traumática al lado de su madre, pero no todos los días sus hermanas iban a verla y, mucho menos, llevaban a Aaron con ellas. Aunque Anna le había pedido a sus amigos que se comportaran mientras el niño estuviera delante, a él no parecía importarle observar como cuatro melenudos se liaban unos porros junto a la escalera. Supuestamente el tipo raro los estaba vigilando para evitar que drogaran a un chiquillo de diez años, pero ninguna de las hermanas Clearwater se fiaba demasiado.

-Francamente, me sorprende que los Weasley no mataran a TUS padres.

-También son tus padres, Maggie. Espera a verte en la misma situación que yo. Tal vez no te parezca tan gracioso.

-Pero Penny, yo nunca estaré en la situación en que tú estás. No hasta que Aaron tenga por lo menos cincuenta años y, para entonces, dudo que papá o mamá estén aquí para molestarnos.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Los Clearwater somos muy longevos –Anna dio un respingo y miró a su sobrino con el ceño fruncido -¡Ey, mocoso! ¡Ven aquí! Te dejo que veas la tele.

El niño le dedicó un cariñoso gesto con el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. Maggie quiso reñirle, pero supuso que sería algo estúpido si tenía en cuenta que todos los amigos de Anna (incluido el tipo raro) habían imitado a Aaron y les sonreían entre burlones y retadores.

-En serio, Anna. Tú sabes que no soporto la vida burguesa, pero esos tíos...

-Son inofensivos. Lo único que haces es estar ahí, fumando y flipando.

-Ya puedo hacerme una idea –Maggie suspiró, decidida a seguir con el tema que las había llevado hasta ese sitio –Penny te tiene una agradable sorpresa, cortesía del abuelo Gil.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Prepárate, guapa, y saca tus mejores galas del armario –Penny le guiñó un ojo, aparentando una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir –Tenemos un nuevo fin de semana familiar en el cuartel general Clearwater.

-¿Otra vez? –Bufó con fastidio –Pero si ya tuvimos uno el año pasado, en Navidad.

-¡Oh, cariño! Pero esta reunión es especial. ¿Verdad, Penny?

-Lo es porque, y sujétate que vienen curvas, también están invitados los padres y los hermanos de Percy.

Anna se quedó fría, esperando a que alguien le dijera que era una broma. Pero de broma no tenía nada en absoluto, a juzgar por las expresiones serias de sus hermanas.

-¡Oh, mierda! No quiero ir.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, porque vamos a necesitar mucho apoyo.

-Además –Maggie señaló al tipo raro –Si lo traes a él, papá se olvidará de que odia a Percy. Aunque sólo a ratos, eso sí.

Anna parpadeó y miró a su novio. El tipo se estaba llevando un canuto a la boca, le daba una calada y, después, se lo pasaba a. ¿Aaron?

-¡Eh, maldito cabronazo inconsciente! ¡Deja a mi sobrino en paz!

El chico parpadeó y detuvo su mano en el aire. Aaron frunció el ceño. Incluso su tía Anna, que era la más guay de toda la familia, se comportaba como una estúpida reprimida.

-¡Ey, tronca! Sólo una caladita –Masculló con voz susurrante el otro, haciendo un nuevo intento por pasarle el porro al niño.

-Ni caladitas ni hostias. Trae aquí.

Anna agarró el canuto, lo arrojó al suelo y lo destrozó con la suela de sus botas de montaña. Sus compañeros la miraron con consternación y protestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Anna, tía!

-¡Mierda, Anna!

-Maldita zorra bastarda.

-¡Cerrad el pico! –Anna agarró el brazo de Aaron. Penny y Maggie observaban la escena con aire divertido. Les encantaba ver a su hermana en plan responsable – ¡Vosotros! ¡A la puta calle!

Los colgados protestaron un poco más, pero terminaron saliendo mansamente, sin oponer resistencia. El tipo raro intentó escabullirse entre ellos, suponiendo que le esperaba una buena, pero Anna no le dejó. De hecho, lo había agarrado casi con la misma fuerza que a su sobrino.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí, capullo! Ya te diré yo lo que puedes y no puedes darle a mi sobrino. Siéntate ahí y reflexiona.

-¿Reflexiona?

-Eso es cuando piensas. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

El pobre desgraciado se encogió de brazos y fue hasta el rincón que Anna le había señalado, dejándose caer al suelo completamente desmadejado.

-Y tú, niñato, vas a sentarte ahí –Lo empujó sobre los cojines –Es la hora de los _Teletubbies_.

-¿Qué? –Aaron dio un bote e intentó salir corriendo del sótano, pero la garra fortísima de su madre lo detuvo -¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡Los _Teletubbies_ no!

-Vamos, cielo. Es un programa muy educativo.

-¡No, mamá! ¡Ten piedad! Seré bueno, te lo juro porque te mueras ahora mismo.

-No le desees esas cosas a tu madre, Aaron –Anna le propinó una colleja y lo obligó a sentarse –Calladito y sin mover un músculo. Nosotras tenemos que hablar.

-Eres una bruja asquerosa –Bufó el niño, cruzándose de brazos y dando un respingo al ver a, como quiera que se llamara aquel bicho, dando saltos por un prado y agitando su bolsito.

-La bruja soy yo, cariño –Penny torció el gesto. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a su sobrino, aunque los _Teletubbies_... Era demasiado cruel, incluso para él.

-¡Os odio! Os voy a denunciar a todas por malos tratos psicológicos. Si cuando sea mayor estoy traumatizado, será sólo por vuestra culpa.

-Deja de dar el coñazo, enano –Anna le dio una nueva colleja y se sentó frente a sus hermanas -¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Oh, sí! Un nuevo infierno familiar. Y con invitados.

-Exactamente –Maggie carraspeó y miró a Penny con mucha lástima –Y eso no es todo. Creo que papá está tramando algo.

-¿Algo?

-Anoche capté una conversación entre mamá y él. Estaban hablando sobre invitados inesperados y, Penny, no te pongas nerviosa, pero Casper ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

La joven bruja parpadeó. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Aunque su padre era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso y cosas mucho peores.

-¿El tío Casper? –Intervino Aaron, socarrón, mirándolas con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

-¿Tú no estabas viendo los _Teletubbies?_ –Espetó Maggie. Quería pedirle al niño que se callara, pero la actitud del tío raro la asustó un poco. Sin que nadie le oyera (y a una velocidad de vértigo) se había acercado a Anna y la miraba con seriedad. Casi parecía alguien normal.

-Anna, tía. Paso de la reunión.

-¿Qué?

-Que paso de la reunión. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas? ¡Si tú nunca haces nada!

-Yo... Yo tengo que ir a buscar un empleo.

Las hermanas Clearwater parpadearon, se miraron y luego miraron al tío raro como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse. Ante todo, porque estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-Pero... Pero si tú no quieres trabajar.

-Pues ahora sí quiero. No iré y punto.

Y el chaval se largó, olvidando que Anna tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Y lo hizo con los ojos repletos de sobriedad y sensatez. Si aquello era un augurio de cómo sería el fin de semana, Penny podía ir despidiéndose de su matrimonio.



Un acontecimiento sin precedentes estaba teniendo lugar en _La Madriguera_: el silencio. A pesar de que absolutamente todos los hermanos Weasley estaban allí reunidos (incluido Charlie, recién llegado de Rumanía), no se oía ni un solo murmullo en la cocina de la casa de los patriarcas. Todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados (y estupefactos) observando a Percy Weasley, que acababa de darles una noticia terrible: tenían que ir a pasar dos días a la casa de los padres de Penny, estuvieran o no de acuerdo.

Arthur y Molly le habían cedido amablemente el honor de comunicárselo a sus hermanos. Percy había intentado resistirse, nunca se le había dado bien tratar asuntos importantes con ninguno de ellos, pero sus padres no le habían dejado, y ahí estaba él, esperando a que alguien dijera o hiciera algo para saber a qué atenerse.

Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en reaccionar, pero sólo porque Victorie había empezado a reclamar un poco más de comida. Bill parpadeó y le metió el tenedor en la boca, carraspeando ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? –Preguntó finalmente, con Fleur afirmando con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-Es una costumbre _muggle_ que las familias de los novios se conozcan antes de la boda –Explicó sencillamente Percy, esperando que con aquello fuera suficiente.

-Esto, Perce –George carraspeó. Estaba muy serio, pero no podía ocultar sus intenciones –Lo que William ha querido preguntar es por qué íbamos nosotros a querer hacerte el favor e ir allí para sacarte las castañas del fuego.

Percy lo miró con odio y apretó los dientes, negándose a responder a aquella provocación. Realmente no estaba de humor para las bromas de George. De hecho, si decía una sola estupidez más, pensaba desinvitarlo al próximo y emocionante fin de semana en compañía de sus consuegros.

-Cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron nadie tuvo que ir a ningún sitio –Bufó Ron, con la vista clavada en el suelo –No sé por qué tus suegros pretenden que hagamos esa tontería.

-En realidad, ha sido idea del abuelo de Penny –Intervino Arthur, con su voz suave sonando realmente persuasora –Es un pobre y encantador ancianito que sólo quiere ver a su nieta feliz.

¿Encantador ancianito? Percy hubiera chasqueado la lengua si no comprendiera las intenciones paternas, así que se limitó a quedarse callado y esperar a ver qué ocurría.

-Además, los padres de Penny son muy agradables –Molly sintió un gran dolor en el corazón por tener que mentir de esa forma tan despiadada –Os aseguro que nos sentiremos todos como en casa.

-Y tendremos la oportunidad de convivir con _muggles_. ¿No es fabuloso?

Arthur observó a sus hijos sin perder la sonrisa. Por un segundo pensó que había logrado convencerlos, pero cuando Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, Bill negó con la cabeza y George sonrió ampliamente, supo que había fracasado.

-No eres buen mentiroso, papá –Comentó Charlie, palmeando el hombro de su progenitor –Creo que lo mejor es que nos contéis la verdad.

Molly, Arthur y Percy se miraron. Fue una pequeña batalla silenciosa por ver quién de los tres explicaba cómo había sido su primer intercambio de ideas con los Clearwater. Perdió Percy, como siempre.

-Está bien –Dijo, levantándose y ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz –Mis suegros son total y absolutamente insufribles. El padre de Penny no soporta la magia, y su madre es una _snob_ desalmada. Durante la cena, insultaron al mundo mágico y otras cosas que es mejor no mencionar –Sin poder evitarlo, miró a George de soslayo –El abuelo de Penny, Gilbert, consiguió que la cena del otro día no acabara en batalla campal y, aunque él si es alguien a quién se puede tolerar, tiene unas ideas horribles. Lo del fin de semana en familia fue cosa suya.

Todos volvieron a quedarse callado. Nadie movió un pelo y, en esa ocasión sí, Percy supo que había fallado. Siempre podía hacer _Poción Multijugos_, secuestrar a un montón de _muggles_ y hacerlos pasar por su familia antes de devolverlos a su mundo. Aunque, para ser sincero, eso no parecía una buena solución.

-Si lo hacemos. ¿Qué tendremos a cambio? –Preguntó George.

Molly no necesitó responder. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos, y todos sus hijos comprendieron que no les iban a dar la oportunidad de decidir si irían o no irían a la casa de los Clearwater.

-Tenemos que estar allí el viernes por la tarde, así que organizaos. Y nada de excusas. A no ser que estéis muertos, os quiero puntuales en _La Madriguera_. Voy a hacer un par de tartas.

Se largó sin más, dejándolos a todos claramente compungidos, excepto a Percy y Arthur, por supuesto, que parecían más aliviados que otra cosa. Al menos, no estarían solos ante el peligro.

-¡Ey, Percy! Sabes que pagarás por esto. ¿Cierto?

Las palabras de George le aterrorizaron tanto que no fue capaz de mover un músculo. Casi hubiera preferido que alguno de sus hermanos se negara a ir. ¿Acaso iba a tener que pasar todos esos meses asustados, hasta que al fin se casara?



-El novio de Anna no vendrá.

-¡Oh, vaya!

Gilbert Clearwater Sr. le dio una larga calada al habano cubano que acababa de empezar y miró por la ventana. Su habitación estaba situada en la segunda planta de la casa, y era una estancia amplia y casi vacía de todo mobiliario. Al parecer, el hombre siempre había sido un tipo sobrio que había aprendido a apañárselas con muy pocas posesiones materiales. Todo lo contrario a su nuera, que le había llenado la casa de trastos, tal vez sólo para disgustarlo. Desde que Penny pudiera recordar, esos dos siempre se habían llevado fatal; le extrañaba que no se hubieran matado aún el uno al otro.

-Va a ser terrible, abuelo. No debiste hacer esa sugerencia.

-Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien o no hacerlas, chiquita. Lo sabes bien.

-Pero... –Penny bufó con desesperación. Sabía que no había manera de convencer a su abuelo para que cambiara de opinión. Si Gilbert dijera que se podía prescindir del encuentro entre familias, todo sería mucho más fácil –Está bien. Serán solo dos días. Sobreviviremos.

-Si no, será divertido observar el intercambio de maldiciones y balazos desde lo alto de la escalera. ¿No te parece, chiquita?

Penny alzó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente la escena sería bastante impactante si llegara a producirse, aunque esperaba sinceramente que tener que llegar a esos extremos.

-Tú estarás con nosotros. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, tengo que conocer a los Weasley, aunque no prometo poder aguantar a tu madre todo el tiempo –Gilbert suspiró y llenó el ambiente con el humo de su puro –Afortunadamente, ahora pasa mucho más tiempo en el jardín.

-¿Mamá? Pero si ella no soportaba las flores y los bichos...

-Pues ahora sí –Había algo extraño en los ojos del antiguo militar, pero Penny no supo decir qué era –Y es una suerte que sus gustos hayan cambiado. Ahora puedo pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca. He vuelto a tocar el piano. ¿Sabes? Aunque debo reconocer que tu abuela era mucho mejor que yo.

-Eso es porque tú eres un desastre, abuelo. Ni siquiera sabes solfeo. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer sonar algo medianamente armonioso?

-Deberías respetar a este viejo un poco más, niña.

-Sí te respeto, abuelito. Diciéndote la verdad.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, pero terminó por sonreír. No es que fuera un hombre muy dado a hacerlo, pero con sus nietas su carácter se dulcificaba bastante.

-Maggie dice que Casper ha vuelto.

-¡Oh, sí! Vino a visitarnos hace un par de días.

Penny afirmó con la cabeza. A su abuelo siempre le había caído bien Casper y, a decir verdad, ella también lo quería un montón. Era guapo, valiente, simpático, divertido. En una palabra, perfecto. Todo el mundo lo adoraba, pero Penny no compartía los deseos de sus padres de que se casara con él. Era demasiado bueno para todo el mundo, más aún para ella. En ocasiones, solía pensar que hubiera sido un buen Gryffindor. Aunque Percy también era un Gryffindor y no se parecía demasiado a Casper.

-Me estuvo contando sus batallitas. Tú sabes que las adoro. Aunque últimamente las cosas por Bosnia están muy tranquilas.

-Pues mejor así, abuelo. Las guerras son terribles.

Gilbert sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Ambos habían vivido su propia y cruenta guerra, y ambos habían sufrido mucho, aunque habían logrado salir adelante y procuraban enterrar sus recuerdos. Hacerlo era más fácil unos días que otros.

-Cuando tu padre no tuvo ningún hijo varón, me alegré muchísimo, Penny. Él se pasa la vida hablando sobre honor y valor y no tiene ni idea de cómo son las cosas.

Penny sólo sonrió. Odiaba hablar de eso. Cuando el abuelo Gilbert se ponía serio, terminaba llorando, y no le apetecía hacerlo precisamente ahora que estaba preparando su próxima boda.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde está? Vine a buscarlo para confirmar la asistencia de los Weasley y no lo vi.

-¡Oh! Lleva todo el día encerrado en su despacho con el reverendo Hastings. Supongo que están hablando de cosas aburridas, como siempre.

-¡Uhm! Pues yo diría que deben estar planificando mi boda. No debería dejar que lo hagan. El señor Hastings es...

-Lo sé, chiquita, lo sé.

Intercambiaron una risita cómplice. Ernest Hastings era el último sacerdote al que Penny le encargaría su boda. Se parecía demasiado a su padre para confiarle algo tan importante.

-¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? Fúgate con Percy. Idos a cualquier pueblecito perdido y pedirle al alcalde que os case. Será lo mejor.

-¿No decías que teníamos que hacer las cosas bien?

-Casi nunca lo correcto es lo más fácil, Penélope.

Penny afirmó con la cabeza, pensando en aquello. Fugarse sería divertido. Percy antes se suicidaría que hacer algo así.

-¿Crees que Casper nos dará problemas?

-Si te refieres a que si va a ponerse de rodillas ante ti y te va a confesar su amor inmortal, dudo mucho que vaya a hacerlo. Deberías preocuparte más por tu padre. Hazme caso.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué decías de la fuga?



Para los Weasley, memorizar los nombres de los Clearwater había sido fácil. Rebecca era la madre, esa mujer estirada y repelente que los miraba por encima del hombro. Gilbert era el padre, el hombre vestido de uniforme que sonreía con maldad, como si tuviera algún asunto importante entre manos. Anna y Maggie eran las hermanas de Penny; la primera, vestía de forma extravagante y sonreía sin parar; la segunda se limitaba a evitar que su hijo, Aaron, se fuera a ocasionar problemas por ahí. Y, por último, estaba el abuelo Gil, un anciano de gesto adusto y modales bruscos pero, en cierta forma, amables.

Para los Clearwater, en cambio, lo tuvieron un poco más complicado. Bueno, Rebecca no, pero es que ella no considerara que fuera necesario esforzarse demasiado por confraternizar con esa gente. Con un poco de suerte, su hija se olvidaría de esa tontería del matrimonio. Si desgraciadamente el momento de verla unida a Percy se producía, podía consolarse pensando en que sólo tendría que tratar con el chico y que, además, él tenía algo de dinero para comprar una casa. Y no era poco.

-¿Por qué no os acompañamos a vuestras habitaciones?

Maggie había sido la primera en hablar después de las correspondientes presentaciones. Los Weasley se miraron los unos a los otros y, después, miraron la casa. Ahí habría espacio suficiente para todos; era inmensa.

-Me parece una idea fabulosa –Arthur Weasley dio un paso al frente. Maggie le sonrió con calidez y se dispuso a guiarlos por los largos pasillos de la mansión familiar. Su madre alzó la nariz y se dio media vuelta con orgullo, mientras el propio Arthur y Gilbert intercambiaban una mirada claramente hostil.

-Penny. No deberíamos dejar a esos dos solos.

-¡Oh, claro que no!

-Los chicos no dormirán juntos, por supuesto –Dijo Rebecca. Su gesto cada vez estaba más arrugado, mientras observaba al tropel de gente que pasaba frente a ella. Ningún Weasley podía decir nada, pero Molly se tomó la molestia de prestarle un poco de atención –Sería muy inapropiado.

-¡Vamos, mamá! Si Penny y Percy viven juntos.

Rebecca intentó asesinar a Anna con el poder de su mirada, aunque fue evidente que no iba a conseguir nada. Así pues, estiró aún más el cuello (si es que eso era posible) y siguió hablando.

-Lo acomodaremos con Karl...

-Charles, mamá.

-Charles, entonces.

Esa fue la última frase que captaron antes de quedarse parados a la entrada de la casa. Penny y Percy se cogieron de la mano y suspiraron al unísono. Todo parecía ir bien. La parte de instalarse cada uno en una habitación debía ser fácil. ¿Verdad? Sólo era mostrar unas habitaciones y ya. Además, Maggie era la encargada de hacerlo. Maggie era buena en eso. No ocurriría nada malo.

-Me preocupan Aaron y papá –Dijo Penny, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

-¿En serio? Pues no le quites ojo a George. Quiere vengarse porque mamá lo ha obligado a venir.

-¡Oh!

-¿Penélope?

Penny se tensó. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Esa voz... Hacía un montón de tiempo que no la escuchaba y, sin embargo, sonaba igual que siempre. Suave, varonil. Perfecta. Como todo él. Casper J. Rowling estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, con el cabello castaño agradablemente peinado hacia atrás y los ojos verdes fijos en ella. Era alto, atlético y todo en él sonreía. Y venía vestido de uniforme. Estaba increíblemente guapo de esa forma, mucho más de lo normal. Durante un segundo, Penny se sintió avasallada ante tanta belleza y, entonces, _vio _a Casper y comprendió que todo el fin de semana se había echado a perder. No sólo porque él estuviera allí, tan guapo, tan listo, tan valiente, tan genial, sino porque traía una pequeña maleta, como si pretendiera quedarse.

Y, a pesar de saber que no debería hacerlo, a pesar de que a su lado Percy estaba un poco pálido (y también furioso) Penny sonrió ampliamente. Porque. ¡Qué demonios! Se alegraba de verlo. ¡Era su amigo! Cuando eran niños, se subían juntos a los árboles y les tiraban piedras a los perros de Ian Sullivam. La primera vez que fumaron, lo hicieron juntos. Se emborracharon juntos. Se tomaron el primer canuto juntos. Y otras cosas que sería mejor no recordar, por si a Percy le daba por leerle la mente y la dejaba plantada.

-¡Casper!

-¡Oh, joder, Penny!

Percy había estado inmerso en su particular mundo de extrañeza hasta ese momento, cuando Penny se abrazó a ese tipo y dejó que le diera vueltas en el aire mientras reía sin parar. Entonces, se sintió celoso de verdad, no como aquella vez en la boda de Lucien.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Estás guapísima!

-¡Oh, tú también! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. He venido a pasar una temporada en Inglaterra. ¿Y tú? Mi madre dijo que te casabas.

Llegados a ese punto, Percy carraspeó. Las orejas se le habían puesto rojas y tenía el ceño fruncido. Penny lo miró, acordándose repentinamente de él, y dio un respingo antes de cogerle la mano con tirantez.

-¡Oh, claro! No conoces a Percy. ¿Verdad? Es mi prometido. Percy Weasley.

-Encantado. Soy Casper J. Rowling.

-Sí, por supuesto. Encantado.

Percy había hablado con los dientes apretados. Penny parpadeó, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de aquella situación. Casper parecía tan amable como siempre, pero Perce... Perce parecía estar a punto de explotar. Y cuando eso ocurría era terrible, porque Percy reprimía sus sentimientos al límite y, cuando no soportaba la tensión, sus estallidos eran violentos e imparables.

-No esperaba encontraos por aquí –Dijo Casper, cuando comprendió que ninguno de sus acompañantes iba a decir nada –Tu padre no me comentó nada.

-¿Papá?

-¿No te he hablado de la reunión militar? Dijo que era muy importante que viniera.

-¿Qué papá hizo qué?

-Me invitó a la reunión de veteranos. Dijo algo de celebrar mi ascenso y...

-¿Reunión militar? –Masculló Percy, odiando más que nunca a su futuro suegro.

-¿Ascenso?

-Sí, bueno...

-Penny. ¿Qué reunión militar? Aquí sólo está mi familia. No entiendo nada.

Casper y Penny lo miraron fijamente, y Percy tuvo la sensación de que lo tomaban por idiota. Y él odiaba sentirse idiota, ante todo frente a su novia.

-No me digas que ha vuelto a hacerlo –Musitó el _muggle_ con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, demonios! Yo diría que sí.

-¡Vaya! Esperaba que el viejo Gil hubiera cambiado, aunque fuera un poco.

-Ya ves. Todavía sigue pensando que haríamos una pareja estupenda.

Casper y Penny comenzaron a reírse histéricamente. Percy no sabía dónde estaba la gracia y su expresión se endureció un poco más, mientras el fantasma de los celos se apoderaba de todo su ser.

-¿Qué ha vuelto a hacer?

Su voz sonó a exigencia, y Penny dejó de reír, aunque no perdió la sonrisa alegre. Entonces, posó su mano en el hombro de Percy y, como por arte de magia, el chico se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que papá sería capaz de cualquier cosa para no vernos casados? Pues no estaba exagerando.

Percy parpadeó, comprendiéndolo todo.

-¿Lo ha invitado a él para que peleemos?

-Me temo que sí. Pero te aseguro que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Casper y yo nunca seríamos la pareja perfecta. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

Percy aún dudó. Penny le besó suavemente los labios y, aunque el pelirrojo fingió relajarse, no fue así. Tardaría siglos en dejar de dudar. Mejor pensado, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-Cariño. Cuando tenía cinco años, Casper me vio vomitar trescientos kilos de dulces por Halloween.

-Y cuando tenía ocho, se paseaba desnuda por la casa de los Rowling. Mi hija siempre ha sido muy desinhibida.

Oficialmente, Penélope Clearwater odiaba a su padre. Gilbert estaba ahí, sin perder la maldad de su sonrisa, y examinando a Percy para asegurarse de que sus reacciones eran las adecuadas. Era una lástima que Casper no se mostrara demasiado colaborador; el muy imbécil trataba a su hija como a una amiga, pero Percy no parecía entenderlo así, y eso era fabuloso.

-Eso suena un poco perverso, señor Clearwater –Casper se adelantó y estrechó con fuerza la mano de su interlocutor –En realidad, iba en ropa interior, pero sólo porque quería bañarse en mi piscina.

-Eso es lo que Penny quería que pensaras, muchacho –Gilbert sonrió y le palmeó la espalda campechanamente –Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-Mucho me temo que he caído en su trampa, señor.

-¡Oh! Quería que tu reencuentro con Penny fuera una sorpresa. Ahora, vamos adentro. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Los dos hombres se fueron, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes y con las espaldas totalmente erguidas. Percy había captado perfectamente el mensaje que su suegro quería darle: Casper J. Rowling era un miembro de su familia, alguien a quién respetar y tratar amistosamente. Él, no.

-Percy, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

-Así que ese es el famoso Casper –Masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose tan celoso como antes –Parecéis muy amigos.

-Somos amigos, Percy. Y no quisiera que pienses cosas extrañas. Entre Casper y yo jamás podría existir nada y, además, estoy contigo. Te quiero a ti.

Percy se dejó besar. Sabía que Penny le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero se preguntaba si podría soportar la presión de tener a ese _muggle_ ahí durante el fin de semana. Después de todo, muchas cosas podían pasar en dos días, y la mayoría de ellas se escaparían a su control.



-Tu suegro parece un hombre de mucho carácter. Y creo que te odia.

Charlie colocó la última de sus camisas en el armario y se giró para mirar a su hermano. Percy estaba miserablemente recostado en la cama, jugueteando con su varita y pensando en una solución mágica para el problema que se le venía encima.

-Gracias por la observación. Ya me había dado cuenta.

-No deberías estar tan desanimado. ¿Qué más da lo que piense? Cuando te cases con Penny, puedes obligarla a no verlo nunca más.

-Ja, ja. ¡Qué gracioso eres! –Percy frunció el ceño, molesto cuando Charlie se recostó a su lado –Como se nota que tú no tienes esa clase de problemas. ¡Claro! Los dragones te gustan demasiado. Tanto, que no tienes tiempo para fijarte en nadie.

-Los dragones son encantadores, Percy –Charlie torció el gesto, con ganas de bromear. Le encantaba ver a su hermano tan deprimido. Siempre había sido un exagerado para todo y, con el tiempo, eso parecía estar empeorando –Son muy cálidos, tienen el cuerpo lleno de escamas y unas largas pestañas coronando sus preciosos ojos. ¿Quién podría fijarse en las mujeres estando rodeado de feroces dragones y maternales dragonas?

-¡Merlín! Hablas como Hagrid, Charles. El día menos pensado, llegarás a casa con una araña gigante.

Charlie rió y se incorporó. Percy lo imitó y, durante unos segundos, permanecieron callados y quietos, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Ahora, en serio. Me preocupa la presencia de ese hombre aquí. El tal Casper.

-¡Oh, el amigo de Penny!

-¿Te has fijado en cómo se miran?

-Como si se conocieran desde niños.

-¿Y lo has visto a él?

-Bueno, es mucho más guapo que tú, pero creo que se debe al uniforme. A las mujeres les gustan mucho.

-Así no me animas. ¿Sabes?

-No es lo que pretendo. Me parece que estás paranoico y que ves amenazas donde no existen. Deberías relajarte y dejar que George y los chicos se encarguen de todos. Cuando llegue el domingo, cualquier plan de tu suegro para frustrar tu matrimonio se habrá ido al traste, y tú volverás a Londres, feliz y del brazo de Penny.

Percy parpadeó. Quería creer en aquellas palabras. En cierta forma, Charlie tenía razón. Con sus sobrinos ahí, la mayor parte de la atención no podría recaer en él.

-Me llamas paranoico, y tú eres excesivamente optimista. Aunque no parece tan mala idea encomendarse a George y a los niños –Percy reflexionó un segundo -¿Sabes si ha hablado ya con Aaron, el sobrino de Penny?

-¡Uhm! Creo que aún no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque propiciar un encuentro entre ellos no estaría del todo mal. Aaron es temible.

-Me pareció ver algo extraño en él. Tenía la misma mirada que George y Fred mientras preparaban una travesura, antes de aprender a disimular.

-Sí –Percy sonrió maléficamente, algo impropio de él –A George le caerá genial.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Perce?

-Perfectamente. Aunque debo asegurarme de que Aaron y George se hagan muy buenos amigos. Los mejores amigos.

-Creo que estás enfermo, tío –Charlie rió, asombrado ante la expresión de su hermano –Estás maquinando malas acciones.

Percy no contestó. Se limitó a ponerse en pie y a colocarse la chaqueta que había quedado abandonada en un rincón de la habitación.

-Siento que no te hayan dado una habitación para ti solo –Comentó con aire despreocupado, atusándose el cabello frente al espejo –Los padres de Penny son muy convencionalistas, aunque no termino de entender por qué a Hermione y a Ron les han dado una habitación para los dos. Quizá Penny haya insistido.

-En cierta forma, ya es como si estuvieran casados. ¿No? Mamá no deja de repetir que ellos serán los siguientes. Pretende organizar la boda para el otoño. Disfrutaría muchísimo con dos matrimonios en el mismo año.

-Supongo. ¿No te ha dicho a ti nada aún?

-¿Qué si no me ha dicho nada? ¡Dios, si va a volverme loco! De hecho, casi me siento aliviado de estar aquí.

Percy rió suavemente, alegrándose del mal ajeno a pesar de saber que eso no estaba bien. Charlie también se levantó y se arregló la ropa, suponiendo que había llegado el momento de reunirse con los demás. Había sido un rato de relativa tranquilidad, a pesar de que había tenido que soportar el carácter hostil que su hermano había tenido hacia todo el mundo.

-Pues búscate una novia. Y hazlo rápido, porque no te dejará en paz hasta no verte frente al altar.

Charlie no dijo nada. Realmente no tenía tiempo para pensar en el amor, aunque tal vez Percy y su madre tuvieran razón y él pudiera poner sus ojos encima de alguien, aunque no supiera aún de quién.



Penny había decidido encargarse de que su sobrino no echara a perder la noche y, por ello, se lo había llevado al porque y estaban charlando, sentados en el viejo columpio de madera. Aaron no parecía estar muy contento. De hecho, estaba bastante resentido desde el día en que su madre y sus tías lo obligaron a ver los _Teletubbies_. Penny podía entenderlo. Maggie afirmaba que el pobrecito aún tenía pesadillas.

-Así que toda esa gente son la familia de Percy. Pues vaya cosa.

-Son todos brujos. Sus vidas son muy emocionantes.

-Sí, ya –Aaron chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos –Tanto como la de un aburrido funcionario y la de una niñera. ¡Oh, vamos! Ni las pelis de Chuck Norris son tan frenéticas.

-¿Eso piensas? Pues, para tu información, sus empleos son geniales –Aaron puso los ojos en blanco, sin creerse una palabra –Bill, el de las cicatrices...

-¿El marido de la rubia buenorra?

-Aaron. Ella se llama Fleur. Deberías ser más respetuoso.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, tiíta.

Penny le dio una colleja y prosiguió.

-Como te decía, Bill trabaja para el banco de los magos, y hace un tiempo fue rompedor de maldiciones en Egipto.

-¡Oh! –Aaron pareció ligeramente sorprendido –Además, está casado con ese bombón. ¡Qué suerte tiene el colega! ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con ella?

-¿Con Fleur? –Penny entornó los ojos, incrédula. Así que el hechizo de las _veelas_ había alcanzado a su sobrino. Sería interesante ver las reacciones de los hombres. Muy interesante –Cariño, podría ser tu madre.

-¿Y?

Penny optó por no responder. Se limitó a volver a golpearle cariñosamente, dispuesta a seguir con la conversación.

-Harry, el marido de la chica pelirroja, y Ron, ese tan alto y pecoso, son aurores.

-¿Qué es un auror?

-Es algo muy parecido a la policía. Se dedican a capturar malos tenebrosos. Hacen duelos mágicos muy emocionantes y no te imaginas las cosas que son capaces de hacer con una varita.

-¡Oh, vaya!

-Además, Ron ayuda a George en su tienda.

-¿George es ese que siempre lo observa todo con interés?

-Sí.

-Me gusta George. Se nota que no es un tipo serio –Aaron sonrió, claramente emocionado -¿A qué dices que se dedica?

-Tiene una tienda de artículos de broma mágicos. Si alguna vez has probado los _muggles_, multiplica sus efectos por mil y tendrás el resultado obtenido por todos los productos de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

-¡Genial! –Aaron dio una palmadita -¿Sabes si tiene bombas fétidas?

-Nada de bombas fétidas mágicas en casa de los abuelos. Tendrían que irse para siempre.

Aaron alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, dejando a Penny ciertamente inquieta.

-Por último, Charlie.

-El más grandote y de manos ásperas.

-El mismo –Penny le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente –Charlie es cuidador de dragones.

Penny sabía que aquello iba a volverlo loco. Desde que su madre y ella le habían hablado por primera vez del mundo mágico, cuando el niño apenas tenía cinco años, los dragones habían sido su perdición. Saber que uno de los hermanos de Percy vivía rodeado de ellos, le haría olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-¿Dragones? –Repitió, sin dar crédito a lo que oía -¿De esos que vuelan y escupen fuego por la boca?

-De esos precisamente, sí.

-¡Oh, vaya! –Aaron se puso en pie de un salto, totalmente emocionado -¿Dónde está ese Charlie? Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle.

-Aaron, cielo. Ven aquí.

El niño se resistió con toda su alma, pero Penny fue más fuerte y logró sentarlo sobre sus rodillas.

-Escúchame, cariño. Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Percy.

-Y no entiendo por qué. De entre todos esos pelirrojos, has ido a escoger al más aburrido de todos. Percy es un coñazo, tiíta.

-Pero yo le quiero –Penny lo miró a los ojos. No solía hablarle con franqueza a su sobrino con mucha asiduidad y, cuando lo hacía, el niño se quedaba serio y casi no respiraba –Es un buen tío. Es muy trabajador y cuida mucho de mí, aunque también sea muy serio y tenga muy poco sentido del humor.

-Tú no necesitas que nadie cuide de ti, tía. Eres una bruja.

-Lo soy, pero Percy es muy importante para mí. Por eso, quiero pedirte que te portes bien con él durante todo el fin de semana.

-Eso serán cien libras –Aaron alzó la cabeza y extendió la mano. Penny le dio una suave manotada.

-Hablo en serio, Aaron. No pienso sobornarte. No con dinero.

-Entonces. ¿Dónde está la gracia de ser bueno?

-Está en que yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

Aaron bufó. Odiaba los sentimentalismos. Le hacían sentirse muy mal y le daban remordimientos.

-Pero, tiíta, es una oportunidad única.

-Quiero que esto salga bien, Aaron. Además, tú no te quedarán con las manos vacías. Si me ayudas, haré que Charlie te cuente todas las historias de dragones que conoce. Piensa en todo lo que puedes averiguar de ellos.

Aaron reflexionó. Era una difícil decisión. A él el bienestar de Percy Weasley le importaba un pimiento, pero sí que quería a su tía. Había muchos videos por ahí en los que Penny le cambiaba los pañales o le daba de comer cuando era un bebé, y él se acordaba perfectamente de cuando lo llevaba a pasear por el jardín y hacía magia para él, aún cuando los abuelos se enfadaran por ello. Hubiera sido muy divertido atormentar a ese cretino pomposo durante dos días enteros, pero tía Penny le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de saberlo todo sobre los dragones. Y él adoraba los dragones.

-Está bien –Extendió una mano al frente, que Penny estrechó con una sonrisa en los labios –Acepto el trato. Me portaré como todo un caballero.

-Tampoco he dicho eso –Penny le dio un beso en la mejilla (Aaron se retorció entre sus brazos, claro). Después, habló en tono confidencial –Creo sinceramente que podrías gastarle un par de bromas al abuelo. Es un traidor y un calculador.

-Es por lo de Casper. ¿A qué sí?

-Exactamente. ¿Por qué no charlas con George? Seguro que tiene ideas geniales.

Aaron volvió al suelo y observó a su tía fijamente. Después, sonrió ampliamente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me encanta cuando eres mala, tiíta. Molas mucho más así.



-Permítame ayudarla, señorita. Está usted preciosa esta noche.

Gilbert Clearwater Sr. se esforzaba por acomodar a Fleur Weasley en el mejor lugar de la mesa: el sitio que normalmente ocupaba su nuera Rebecca. Junto a él (y propinándole fuertes codazos en las costillas) el pequeño Aaron se había hecho la raya del pelo a un lado y sonreía encantadoramente, intentando ganarse el favor de la buenísima mujer. Gilbert Clearwater lo observaba todo con el ceño fruncido, mientras bebía vino y se preguntaba cuando acabaría esa locura. Sobre todo porque Casper también parecía encandilado con la bruja rubia, y eso era contraproducente para sus planes. Si Penny lo veía babeando detrás de esa Fleur, no habría manera de alejarla de Percy. Y Rebecca seguía sin aparecer. Había ido a hablar con el jardinero una hora antes, sobre los nuevos parterres de flores que quería a la entrada, y seguía desaparecida.

El resto de los Weasley ya estaban acomodados. Los niños, James y Victorie, ya habían empezado a comer y, por ende, estaban sucios. Ellos y todo lo que les rodeaba. Bill, que era el marido de la llamativa rubia, intentaba controlar a su hija. La niñita también era guapa y encantadora, y su primo James, el chiquillo menudo y pelirrojo, no quería separarse de ella ni un segundo. Afortunadamente, los Weasley adultos parecían capaces de comportarse como lo que eran, adultos, y se mostraban educados. Bueno, quizá ese tal George se estuviera pasando un poco en eso de curiosear por los rincones, pero a Gilbert no le preocupaba demasiado. Esperaba cosas mucho peores de los brujos. Como la impuntualidad. Ni Percy ni Penny habían llegado aún, y ni Anna ni Maggie parecían dispuestas a ayudarlo en las labores de anfitrión. Gilbert supuso que tendría que encargarse de todo solo, y le fastidiaba.

-No se preocupe por el comportamiento de su padre y los otros. Es algo perfectamente normal.

Gilbert frunció el ceño aún más y miró a Arthur Weasley. El hombre había sonado cordial, a pesar del encontronazo que tuvieron en su último encuentro.

-¿Es normal que los brujos se queden idiotizados ante las mujeres?

-Sí ante Fleur. Ella tiene sangre _veela_ en sus venas.

-¡Oh, gracias por la información! –Gilbert chasqueó la lengua –Aunque no lo crea, eso aclara muchas cosas.

-Las _veelas_ atraen a los hombres. Es parte de su poder.

-_Femme Fatale_ –Masculló el otro, suspirando profundamente -¿No puede hacer que dejen de portarse como estúpidos?

-Lo lamento, pero no. Aunque si siguen así, conseguirán que Bill pierda la paciencia. Y a él le mordió un licántropo.

-No me diga que existen –Gilbert pareció un poco asustado.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero Bill no es un hombre lobo. Fue mordido cuando no había luna llena. Lo único que le pasa es que sus instintos son más intensos que los de la mayoría, y es muy posesivo.

Gilbert observó a su padre. El anciano seguía agasajando a la mujer, pero el tal Bill seguía tranquilo, fijo en su hija. Eso estaba bien, probablemente, aunque Rebecca no fuera a estar de acuerdo. Y, en cuanto a Casper, ya había vuelto a su lugar. Bien. Muy bien. Aaron, por su parte, ni siquiera era peligroso.

-Gilbert, querido. ¿Por qué han ocupado mi lugar en la mesa?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su esposa. Rebecca estaba tan deslumbrante como siempre, aunque no pudiera competir con Fleur. Los años y la magia no pasaban en balde.

-Creí conveniente que te sentaras a mi lado, querida. Sólo por un día.

Rebecca pareció contrariada. No era fácil decir si porque le habían arrebatado su sitio, o porque tendría que estar al lado de Gilbert toda la noche. La cuestión es que terminó por sentarse junto a su marido, tan seria y enfadada como siempre. Fleur Weasley debía tener hechizado a su padre, pues el viejo Gilbert no aprovechó la ocasión para meterse con ella.

En ese momento, Percy y Penny entraron al comedor. Parecían algo avergonzados y caminaron hasta la mesa sin decir nada. Habían estado hablando, comprobando que ambos tenían los mismos temores.

Nada iba a salir bien ese fin de semana. Si era así, se fugarían y no regresarían a casa jamás. Era la única solución que se les ocurría.



_Y hasta aquí llego por hoy. Otro capítulo largo, espero que no os hayáis aburrido. _

_Estoy cabreada con la Rowling. Es evidente que cada vez que habla, mete la pata y, por eso, para mí muchas de las cosas que dice no son canon. Percy no se casó con esa Audrey y no tuvieron hijos. Percy y Penny están por ahí, juntitos y aburriéndose como ostras, y Jotaká puede decir misa. ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Lo de que a Charlie le molan los dragones es... Ni siquiera sé que es, pero que quede claro que NO es homosexual; sólo el bueno de Albus puede serlo. Y lo de George y Angelina... Es de muy mal gusto, o eso me parece a mí. Da mal rollito. ¡Oh! Por no hablar de los múltiples empleos de Ron y de lo malísimos que siguen siendo los Slytherin. Esta mujer está siendo devorada por su propia obra. Hay cosas que tienen pase, pero me niego a aceptar lo de Audrey. Percy y Penny son canon; son los únicos que aparecieron en los libros._

_Después del pequeño berrinche, me centro en lo mío. He creado a Casper porque será importante, y le he puesto ese apellido porque él es el perfecto Gryffindor con el que todas deberíamos soñar (y no con los malvados Slytherin. A todas las que nos gustan Severus o Draco, deberían enviarnos al infierno) A lo que iba. El chico influirá en la relación entre Percy y Penny, sobre todo en el siguiente capítulo, que hablará sobre las cosas que pasaron en la reunión Weasley/Clearwater. Pero, para eso, habrá que esperar un poco._

_Como es seguro que mañana no voy a actualizar otra vez (no estoy tan loca), ahí va:_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **_

_Que el 2008 sea genial para todos los que se lo merecen (y para los que no, también) y que los Reyes Magos os echen muchas cosas. A mí, me traerán un equipo nuevo para el coche. ¡Oh, ya me veo con dolor de cabeza perpetuo:)!_

_Un saludo enorme para todos. Ahora, voy a seguir bajándome pelis de Alfred Hitchcock. Si es que ya no se hacen pelis como las de antes._

_Cris Snape._


	6. La jauría humana

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**La jauría humana**

Percy había descubierto que existía una cosa en la esplendorosa mansión de los Clearwater que no le resultaba desagradable: la cama. Era comodísima, las sábanas eran suaves y olían realmente bien y la almohada era muy esponjosa y estaba muy fresca, tal y como a él le gustaba.

Después de sobrevivir a la primera cena en familia, durante la que curiosamente no se produjo ningún incidente digno de mención, Percy y Charlie se habían retirado a la habitación que tendrían que compartir. El mayor de los hermanos había intentado hablar, pero Percy se había metido en la cama y lo había ignorado por completo. Estaba de mal humor. Se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a Penny (y a hacer cosas mucho más divertidas antes) y extrañaba no poder apretujarla contra su pecho. Ella había intentado ser conciliadora cuando le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida en el pasillo, pero no pudo evitar que Percy estuviera realmente cabreado. Estaba seguro de que durante el fin de semana se produciría más de un accidente mortal.

Por fortuna, el brujo había conseguido dormir bien. A pesar de los ronquidos de Charlie, que parecía más un dragón que su hermano, Percy había caído rendido y había soñado con los angelitos. Bueno, en realidad había soñado que se permitía el lujo de clavarle a su suegro un cuchillo entre los ojos, y eso era lo más parecido a estar en el cielo que él podía imaginar. Aunque en un principio había temido que las pesadillas no le permitieran descansar, se equivocó y pudo recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarse al sábado, que no era poco.

Sin embargo, el día no empezó bien. De hecho, empezó mucho antes del amanecer, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Gilbert Clearwater entró, curiosamente vestido y con una escopeta entre las manos. Percy, adormilado y confundido, como siempre que acababa de levantarse, creyó que su suegro estaba allí para matarle. Tenía una escopeta, era de noche y parecía preparado para huir a toda velocidad.

Alarmado, Percy dio un brinco en la cama, con las mejillas encendidas y respirando agitadamente. Si hubiera sido una chica (al menos una de esas que aparecían en las películas _muggles_ de terror que Penny solía ver), se hubiera puesto a gritar agudamente, pero sólo se quedó allí, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y con los ojos clavados en Gilbert, que sonreía ampliamente. Era evidente que había pretendido asustar al brujo, y que le alegraba saber que lo había conseguido.

En ese momento, Charlie se revolvió en la cama y observó al intruso con los ojos entornados. No supo qué demonios hacía ahí a ese hombre, hasta que vio a Percy en pie, arrinconado contra la pared más lejana y más pálido que un muerto. Y no es que el cuidador de dragones pensara que el señor Clearwater estuviera allí con intenciones asesinas. No. Él adivinó las intenciones maléficas del _muggle_ y le pareció casi divertido que Percy estuviera tan aterrorizado. Debía ser realmente terrible tener que relacionarse con un hombre como Gilbert.

-Buenos días, Weasleys –El tono de voz del hombre sonó indolente, campechano. Demasiado alegre para un tipo como Gilbert –Poneos la ropa de caza. Nos vamos en media hora.

Sin añadir nada más, el _muggle_ se largó silbando alegremente. Percy, recuperado ya el aliento, se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, descubriendo que aún era noche cerrada.

-¿Buenos días? –Gruñó Charlie, aún desde la cama –Son las cuatro de la madrugada, por Merlín.

Percy chasqueó la lengua cuando su hermano hizo ademán de volver a dormirse. Con paso decidido cruzó la habitación y tironeó de las mantas que cubrían a Charlie, instándolo a ponerse en marcha.

-Arriba, Charles. Tenemos que estar listos antes de media hora.

Si las miradas matasen, Percy Weasley hubiera caído fulminado en ese momento. De hecho, pensó que Charlie iba a coger la varita y le iba a lanzar un _avada_, pero en vez de eso, el pelirrojo estiró los brazos y se levantó con aire perezoso. Percy suspiró aliviado y se acercó al armario. Gilbert había dicho algo de ropa de caza. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?

En alguna ocasión, Penny le había comentado que su padre era aficionado a salir por ahí, montado en su caballo, para disparar a los animales que habitaban en los extensos terrenos de su finca. A Percy aquella actividad no le atraía en absoluto, y bajo ningún concepto hubiera imaginado que su suegro hubiera organizado una cacería con él y sus hermanos. No sonaba agradable en absoluto. De hecho, estaba seguro de que era la peor idea que nadie de la familia Clearwater hubiera tenido hasta ese momento, incluida Anna y su curiosa forma de elegir novios.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ponernos para ir de caza? –Inquirió, mirando de reojo a Charlie. Él trabajaba con dragones, debía poseer alguna clase de información al respecto.

-¿Caza? –Charlie avanzó hasta el armario rascándose la barriga y la nuca. Todavía no terminaba de abrir los ojos y bostezaba ruidosamente. En otro momento, Percy hubiera estado encantado de recriminarle por eso, pero no ese día, menos en casa de los padres de Penny –Supongo que tendremos que llevar botas. ¿No? No es como si yo hubiera asistido a ninguna cacería _muggle_. ¿Sabes?

Percy se inclinó hacia delante y observó su calzado. Sólo había llevado zapatos elegantes, negros y de piel. Y, en cuanto a la ropa, él tampoco sabía mucho de cacerías, pero dudaba que sus trajes de algodón fueran a serle útiles en un momento como aquel. Escuchó a Charlie suspirar tras él antes de que lo apartara del medio y prácticamente se metiera dentro del armario. Cuando salió, llevaba un par de botas y unos pantalones y chaqueta de un tejido bastante basto y maltratado.

-Sirve para cuidar dragones. Servirá para ir a cazar.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse. Percy se alegró de que su hermano fuera un hombre de mundo y se prometió que algún día tendría que devolverle el favor que acababa de hacerle.

-Creo que tu suegro quiere provocar problemas –Comentó Charlie un rato después, mientras se ataba las botas –Lo de la cacería no parece una buena idea.

-Lo sé, y te aseguro que ni yo ni Penny sabíamos nada.

-No creo que a los demás les guste la idea. Aunque seguramente a papá le vuelva loco tener una escopeta entre las manos –Charlie sonrió con aire melancólico -¿Recuerdas cuánto amaba a su pequeño revolver? Se desvivía por él, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar con él y casi se destroza un pie de un disparo.

-Fue un accidente. Yo sólo tenía ocho años y, además, ni siquiera los _muggles_ permiten a los niños jugar con armas. Papá debió tener más cuidado.

-Eso fue lo que debía pensar mamá mientras le gritaba y destrozaba su preciosa colección de enchufes. ¿Sabes cuánto le costó volver a reunirlos todos de nuevo?

Percy agitó la cabeza y no respondió. De pronto, se sintió muy aprensivo. Cacería, suegro, papá y escopeta. Todas esas palabras juntas le daban un miedo atroz, y ni siquiera Charlie compartía sus temores. De hecho, se le veía bastante divertido.

-¿Crees que papá le dará un tiro a alguien? No me gustaría que matara a Gilbert, a Rebecca o... A mí.

Charlie rió animosamente y palmeó con demasiada fuerza el hombro de su hermano, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia delante antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Olvidarte de todas las cosas que pueden salir mal y divertirte. Si tu suegro te ve indiferente, se aburrirá de intentar atormentarte.



Charlie parpadeó una vez más y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Aaron parado ante él, sonriendo como si fuera el angelito más angelical de todos los angelicales angelitos. El pobre brujo ni siquiera se explicaba qué pintaba un niño allí, vestido de una forma muy similar a la de su abuelo y decidido a matar un par de conejos en cuanto le dieran la oportunidad.

Era la hora del desayuno. Todos los Weasleys varones estaban allí, a parte de Aaron, Gilbert y Casper J. Rowling. A pesar de las tiranteces, devoraban la comida con aire cordial, aunque Percy estaba seguro de que la mirada de su suegro no podía ser nada bueno. De hecho, estuvo a punto de no tomarse sus tortitas con mermelada, pero se lo pensó mejor. Tenía hambre y le esperaba un día muy largo.

-Y bien. ¿Todos sabéis montar a caballo?

Sin duda, el hombre esperaba que le dijeran que no. Pero los Weasley eran una familia acostumbrada a las aventuras, y el que más y el que menos había hecho sus pinitos montando en animales. Si bien Percy estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos había manejado nunca las riendas a lomos de un caballo, habían vivido experiencias muy interesantes. Hipogrifos, thestral, escobas voladoras... Definitivamente todos parecían estar suficientemente preparados para la cacería, lo que disgustó a Gilbert tanto que no pudo ocultarlo.

-¡Oh! Perfecto, en tal caso. Es un alivio saberlo.

Percy se alegró de que estuviera contrariado, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Porque, entonces, volvió a sonreír, maléficamente en esa ocasión, y le miró a él, con tanta intensidad que casi daba miedo.

-Estimado Percival –Dijo, y el brujo se estremeció y miró a su alrededor, buscando esa cosa de la televisión. La cámara oculta –Me resultaría muy agradable tener la ocasión de hacer un poco de ejercicio en compañía de tu familia. A solas. De tal forma, podríamos intercambiar opiniones sobre ti y descubrir lo antipático que nos resultas a todos.

Percy estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su taza de café. Se puso rojo y miró a su padre y hermanos, descubriendo que al menos un par de ellos también parecían indignados. Se disponía a protestar cuando Gilbert siguió hablando, con una falsa amabilidad que daba nauseas.

-He pensado que a ti te gustaría conocer un poco mejor a Casper –El aludido parpadeó. No parecía menos sorprendido que Percy, así que él no debía tener nada que ver con esa encerrona –Es el mejor amigo de Penny. Estoy seguro de que os caeréis bien.

Percy ni siquiera pudo protestar. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en los establos de la mansión, intentando subirse al caballo más salvaje que había visto nunca. Tampoco es como si hubiera visto muchos caballos en su vida, pero siempre le habían parecido criaturas agradables. Dóciles, hermosas, de pelaje suave y naturaleza doble. Pero aquel no. Era negro y relinchaba sin cesar, mientras intentaba cocear a todo el que le rodeaba. Casper estaba ya a lomos de un tranquilo corcel pardo, observándolo con preocupación y buscando en las caballerizas algún otro ejemplar que pudiera sacar a Percy del apuro. Pero no había más caballos disponibles, o eso había dicho el muchacho flacucho que había quedado al cargo de todo y que había recibido instrucciones muy claras del señor Clearwater.

-Quizá, debiéramos cambiar de animal –Sugirió Casper amablemente. Percy lo miró con desdén, disimulando el odio que sentía. Antes muerto que dejarse humillar de esa forma, pero es que no había forma de subirse en aquella mala bestia –A mi no me importa, en serio.

Casper bajó del caballo. Percy bufó, frustrado y silencioso. Las intenciones de su suegro eran claras: hacerle quedar como un inútil comparándolo con el gallardo Casper. Era despreciable. Definitivamente, si terminaba casándose con Penny le prohibiría mantener cualquier clase de contacto con sus padres.

Lo que más le molestó fue la maestría que demostró el _muggle_ al tranquilizar al otro bicharraco. Él a duras penas logró subirse al nuevo caballo, que sí se estaba quieto, manso y solícito, y Casper sólo tuvo que agitar las riendas para apagar los instintos criminales de ese monstruo negro y escandaloso.

-Cuando era niño, tuve un profesor de equitación muy exigente –Explicó el _muggle_ como si de verdad se viera en la obligación de hacerlo –Le gustaba probar mi pericia utilizando caballos prácticamente salvajes.

-Bien –Espetó secamente Percy, logrando que su corcel se encaminara hacia el bosque, el lugar en el que se suponía que debieran estar desde hacía un buen rato.

Durante unos minutos, logró relajarse. Casper y él paseaban con calma, el ambiente era agradable y ya había empezado a amanecer. De vez en cuando escuchaban el eco lejano de un disparo; a Percy le alegró comprobar que su acompañante no tenía intención alguna de utilizar su escopeta.

-Gilbert asegura que nunca has estado en ninguna cacería. Tu familia es de origen humilde. ¿Verdad?

Percy entornó los ojos. Era evidente que Casper no había pretendido sonar burlón, de hecho fue bastante amable, pero sus palabras le molestaron bastante. Todo lo que tenía que ver como ese hombre le molestaba.

-No crecí en la abundancia, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Pero ahora las cosas nos van bastante bien, gracias.

Casper parpadeó, aparentemente confundido por aquella manifiesta hostilidad. Percy esperaba que se quedara callado, pero el hombre no parecía de los que se rendían tan fácilmente, y era evidente que quería conversar con alguien. Y sólo Percy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

-¿Sabías que la madre de Penny era hija de un granjero?

Dejó caer las palabras con tranquilidad, como queriendo congraciarse con Percy. El mago giró la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró con fijeza, sin dar crédito a esas palabras.

-A Rebecca y a Gilbert les gusta que todo el mundo piense que nació en una cura de oro, pero no es fácil engañar a una persona como mi madre. Te sorprendería saber lo incisiva que puede ser.

Percy estuvo a punto de sonreír porque, de repente, Casper _casi_ le cayó bien. Pero fue sólo un segundo, hasta que recordó quién era ese tipo y por qué estaba en casa de los Clearwater.

-¿Penny lo sabe?

-Penny no le da importancia a esas cosas y realmente nunca ha estado muy unida a su madre. Rebecca no es muy maternal.

Percy recordó que el viejo abuelo de Penny ya había dicho aquello en un par de ocasiones. Casper detuvo el caballo un segundo, antes de retomar el camino hacia la derecha, sin duda alguna alejándose del lugar del que aún procedían algunos disparos.

-Supongo que no debería estar contándote esto, pero entiendo perfectamente la situación en la que te encuentras.

-¿Lo entiendes? –Percy alzó una ceja, incrédulo y burlón.

-He pasado tanto tiempo en la casa de los Clearwater como en la mía, y conozco perfectamente a Gilbert. Desde que puedo recordar, ha odiado a los novios de sus hijas. Sobre todo desde que el padre de Aaron desapareció del mapa.

Esa vez, Percy sintió una sincera curiosidad. Las hermanas Clearwater nunca hablaban del _vil traidor cabronazo hijo de puta_, como llamaban amistosamente al padre de Aaron. Él siempre había querido saber un poco de esa historia familiar, pero Penny era inflexible al respecto. Lo único que Percy sabía era que le había hecho mucho daño a Maggie (obviamente, teniendo en cuenta que la dejó tirada) y que en diez años no se había preocupado por su hijo ni una sola vez.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó con esperanza. Esperanza que se desvaneció cuando Casper torció el gesto.

-Me temo que eso es información confidencial. Además, aún no estoy preparado para perder mi masculinidad.

Una cosa era que Casper pretendiera hacerse_ amigo_ suyo, y otra muy diferente que fuera idiota. Porque evidentemente no lo era.

-La cuestión es que aquello marcó mucho a Gilbert. Y te aseguro que es un buen tipo, debajo de esa fachada ruda que tiene. A mí me ayudó bastante cuando inicié mi carrera militar y puede ser muy afable si se lo propone. Lamentablemente, no se lo propone demasiado a menudo.

Percy alzó una ceja, conteniendo el comentario mordaz que deseaba hacer. No sería bueno confiar en aquel hombre. Posiblemente no era más que un espía a las órdenes de su nefasto futuro suegro.

-Después de lo de Maggie, se volvió más protector que nunca. Gilbert tuvo que abandonar el ejército cuando era muy joven y a Rebecca nunca le interesó la vida familiar. Ella prefería los acontecimientos sociales, las fiestas y... –Casper carraspeó, agitando la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Percy tuvo la sensación de que se había guardado para sí una información muy importante, pero no preguntó. Sin duda, no obtendría respuesta alguna –Así que Gilbert se convirtió en una especie de _amo de casa_ y tuteló personalmente la educación de sus hijas. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

-Sí. Penny me contó algo.

-Antes no era tan maniático. Miraba con recelo a los niños que siempre rodeaban a las Clearwater, pero a veces parecía divertido. Ahora, en cambio, se ha vuelto un viejo tozudo y manipulador. Si por él fuera, yo terminaría casado con sus tres hijas al mismo tiempo. Afirma que no existe mejor candidato que yo.

Casper rió y Percy contuvo el aire en los pulmones. Había dicho todo aquello con tanta naturalidad, que algo en su interior le hizo comprender que ese hombre no era un peligro ni para él, ni para nadie. Y, casi sin querer, se relajó notablemente. De pronto, se sintió más a gusto a lomos del caballo y se dio cuenta de la belleza del bosque que les rodeaba.

-Supongo que por eso estoy aquí este fin de semana. Pretende que Penny se de cuenta de que estaría mejor casada conmigo que contigo, y que de paso tú te pongas celoso y te comportes como un estúpido. No es algo que no haya hecho antes.

-¿Y funciona?

-Cuando los novios de las chicas eran chavales de quince años, sí. Ahora, no. –Casper sonrió y detuvo su caballo para mirar a Percy fijamente, con una franqueza que no había esperado encontrar en ese hombre –Tú ya pareces ser lo suficientemente adulto para no caer en esas tretas. Además, te aseguro que no estoy interesado en casarme con Penny. De hecho, no pienso casarme hasta que me canse del ejército y de las misiones en el extranjero, para lo que falta mucho tiempo aún.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡Merlín! Se sentía tan aliviado que en ese momento se hubiera abalanzado sobre Casper y le hubiera abrazado para darle las gracias por devolverle un poco de serenidad y cordura. El _muggle_ pareció comprender aquello y volvió a agitar las riendas de su caballo, entornando los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Sólo entonces echó mano de su escopeta y, sin desmontar, disparó hacia algún lugar indefinido del bosque. Percy sintió un poco de pena por el desdichado conejo que acababa de matar.

-Entonces, conoces a Penny desde siempre –Comentó un rato después, mientras tomaban un tentempié a los pies de un viejo roble.

-Fuimos juntos a la escuela, en el pueblo, sí. Y durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Maggie fue lo suficientemente mayor, éramos los únicos niños en los alrededores, así que jugábamos juntos. Estábamos un poco salvajes –Casper sonrió con melancolía y Percy vio en él a un buen amigo de Penny y no sintió celos. Y eso era bueno. Muy bueno.

-¿Salvajes?

-Nuestros padres consideraban que era normal que a mí me gustara jugar en el barro, trepar a los árboles y tirar piedras a los animales. Supuestamente eran cosas de niños, pero no les gustaba tanto que Penny me siguiera en mis fechorías. Según Gilbert, ella debería haberse dedicado a bordar paños y tocar el piano, como todas las buenas damas.

Percy no pudo evitar reír. Penny podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una buena dama. No en el sentido que Gilbert hubiera querido. Ninguna de sus hijas lo era.

-Cuando teníamos unos siete u ocho años, Penny tomó la firme decisión de que no quería ser una niña nunca más. Maggie era un poco cursi y no quería parecerse en nada a ella, así que me convenció para que le cortara el pelo como a un chico. ¡Pobre Penny! Gilbert la encerró durante casi dos meses en su habitación, y a mí me dio unos cuantos azotes que aún hoy me duelen –Casper siguió riendo. Percy no podía evitar imitarlo, imaginando a la pequeña Penny decidiendo que no quería ser una chica –Tenía el cabello largo por la cintura y siempre lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. Nunca ha vuelto a tenerlo así. Aunque no te preocupes por su castigo. Se las apañaba para escaparse por la ventana y venirse conmigo al pueblo.

-¡Oh! Ella nunca me había hablado de esas cosas.

-Bueno, su infancia está llena de episodios oscuros, y no creo que yo sea el hombre adecuado para hablarte de ellos. ¿No te parece?

Percy se encogió de hombros y cogió la hogaza de pan que el otro le tendía. Era agradable disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad, pese a lo irónico de la compañía.

-Reconozco que en la mía no hubo ni uno solo de ellos –Dijo, sincerándose sin saber por qué. De pronto, se sintió muy diferente a Penny, y no supo si eso era bueno o malo.

-Será un punto a tu favor con el viejo Gil. Aunque no te muestres demasiado formal o comenzará a poner pegas a tu relación con Penny.

Percy se sintió agradecido y dejó que el otro le diera golpecitos amistosos en la espalda. Después de todo, aquel paseo matutino no había sido tan malo como pensaba.



-He cazado otro conejo, Charlie Weasley. ¿Qué te parece?

Aaron mostró su nueva pieza con orgullo. Charlie no entendía muy bien qué pretendía el niño. Desde que abandonaron la casa, no se había separado de él ni un solo segundo, hablándole de todas las cosas supergeniales que era capaz de hacer y de todas las maravillas que haría en un futuro. Al parecer, el pequeñajo se tenía en muy alta estima y quería que Charlie se diera cuenta de lo fabuloso y talentoso que era a pesar de su corta edad. Evidentemente, el brujo se sentía abrumado y, de vez en cuando, solicitaba la ayuda de sus hermanos y Harry para quitarse al mocoso de encima. Esperaba que Bill y Harry (los únicos que tenían hijos propios) se apiadaran un poco de él, pero en ese momento estaban demasiado ocupados echando una carrera de caballos _de padre a padre_. Ron y George estaban allí sentados, mirándolos con malicia y en cuanto a Gilbert y su padre, habían desaparecido un rato antes.

-El abuelo Gilbert dice que dentro de un par de años seré un espléndido cazador, mejor que todos mis futuros compañeros de Eton. El pobre todavía no se cree que vaya a ir a Hogwarts, pero tía Penny está segura de que no tardaré en recibir la carta.

-¿En serio? –Charlie carraspeó, incómodo. Nunca había sido bueno tratando con niños, menos cuando eran tan potencialmente pesados como ese.

-Obviamente seré un brujo –Alzó la cabeza con orgullo –Gracias a tía Penny, sé muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Me gustan especialmente los dragones. ¿No te parecen geniales a ti también?

¡Oh! Al fin había llegado a aquel punto. El niño parpadeó encantadoramente, esperando la respuesta con expectación, y Charlie fue lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que tenía un arma muy poderosa en sus manos si quería ayudar a Percy. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo (adoraba verlo en apuros) pero ¡qué demonios!. Era su hermano y el señor Clearwater un tipo desagradable y cruel. Se merecía una lección.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?

-Sí, Charlie Weasley. Me gustan mucho.

-Bien –Charlie se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño y poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –Dime una cosa. ¿Qué opinas de Percy?

-¿Tu hermano Percy? –Aaron torció el gesto, pero no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa –Es absolutamente genial. Lo quiero un montón.

-Ya –Charlie chasqueó la lengua –Hablo en serio. No tienes que agradarme. ¿Qué piensas de Percy?

-Es un coñazo. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Anda como si le hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

-Sí, no puedo negarlo –Charlie rió suavemente y se sentó, animando al niño a hacer lo mismo -¿No te gustaría que se casara con tu tía Penny?

Aaron suspiró, como si meditara seriamente la respuesta.

-Tía Penny es lista y ya está muy mayor. Si ella lo quiere...

Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual lo que ella decidiera hacer con su vida, aunque lo considerara un gravísimo error.

-Eres un chico listo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que tu abuelo quiere sabotear ese matrimonio.

-Sí –El niño sonrió maliciosamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y dio un respingo, fingiendo indignación -¡Qué truco más rastrero y...!

-¿Conoces a George? –Charlie lo interrumpió, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Qué le pasa?

-Él también cree que Charlie es un coñazo, pero le gustaría que se casara con Penny. Creo que seríais muy buenos amigos.

Aaron observó al pelirrojo y, de pronto, comprendió las intenciones del grandioso cuidador de dragones.

-¿Quieres que nos aliemos para echar por tierra los planes del abuelo?

-No sé. Quizá podríais hacer algo para evitar que las cosas salgan realmente mal.

-Ya.

-A cambio, podrías atormentar a Percy hasta el día de su boda.

-Eso puedo hacerlo sin tener que hacer nada contra mi abuelo.

-Y yo podría hablarte de los dragones –Atajó Charlie, extendiendo una mano hacia delante –Y, si finalmente recibes la carta de Hogwarts, incluso sería capaz de mover algunos hilos para que vieras a algunos de ellos en vivo.

-¿En... serio? –Aaron abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, totalmente maravillado.

-Claro que es en serio.

-Entonces, trato hecho.

Y Aaron cerró el pacto estrechando la mano de Charlie Weasley con total efusividad. Aún no tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer para ayudar a tía Penny y a Percy, pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a un dragón en vivo y en directo. ¡Dios! Eso sería lo más genial que podría pasarle nunca.



-Así que nunca había disparado un arma, señor Weasley –Comentó Gilbert, atando a su cinto el quinto conejo que cazó esa mañana. Arthur alzó su escopeta y centró su atención en la mirilla, sin ninguna intención de apretar el gatillo.

-Una vez tuve un revólver, pero lamentablemente lo perdí a causa de un accidente. Además, los magos tenemos las varitas. Son también muy efectivas.

-¡Oh, ya veo! –Gilbert carraspeó. Esa mañana no parecía ser demasiado hostil. De hecho, estaba tan convencido de que Casper conseguiría hacer que Percy se sintiera una mierda, que no le importaba tener que soportar la compañía de todos esos brujos. El sacrificio merecería la pena -¿No le gustaría aprender?

-¡Oh, no será necesario! –Arthur agitó la cabeza, riendo con nerviosismo –Una vez escuché un dicho _muggle_. Era algo así como que las armas las carga el diablo y las disparan los idiotas. No quisiera que hubiera algún accidente.

Gilbert no pudo estar más de acuerdo en la parte de los idiotas, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Siguió avanzando sigilosamente por el bosque, seguido del que, con un poco de suerte, nunca sería su consuegro. Habían dejado los caballos atrás un rato antes y el hombre se dirigía a un sitio muy concreto: el lugar en el que suponía que estarían Casper y Percy. Había hablado con los mozos de las caballerizas (grandioso invento el teléfono móvil) y le habían dicho que Casper tenía intención de ir hacia sus propios terrenos. Allí no había mucha caza, pero tampoco les sería muy necesaria. Casper en sí era lo único que Gilbert quería cerca del novio de su princesa.

-Señor Clearwater –Arthur se puso a su altura y habló con seriedad –Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero creo que por el bien de los chicos es mejor que nos llevemos bien. No es bueno el ambiente tenso y enrarecido que les rodea todo el tiempo y ahora están muy nerviosos. Yo le aseguro que Percy es un buen hombre...

-Sé que Percy es un tipo serio y trabajador, señor Weasley. Mi problema con él es muy concreto –_Está con mi hija_, pensó para sí, pero no creyó conveniente poner esa tonta excusa –Es un mago.

Aquello también era verdad. Arthur se quedó quieto y Gilbert lo imitó, aferrando su escopeta con fuerza.

-Ustedes los brujos creen que los _muggles_ somos inferiores. Unos piensan que pueden matarnos o esclavizarnos impunemente, y otros nos ven como meros juguetitos, ingeniosos y divertidos –Arthur no supo que decir ante aquello porque, en cierta forma, era verdad –No se han tomado la molestia de conocernos. Nosotros no solucionamos nuestros problemas agitando una varita. Todo es más complicado. Luchamos con ferocidad para conseguir una vida mejor, y los magos nos ven como a... –Gilbert agitó la cabeza con aire desdeñoso –Y, por si eso fuera poco, se vuelven contra ustedes mismos.

-Yo...

-¿Cree que nosotros no vivimos la guerra de su mundo de forma cercana? –Gilbert entornó los ojos y hubo en él algo feroz, temible -¿Cree que fue fácil ver cómo perseguían a Penny? Ustedes están locos y me gustaría que Penny nunca hubiera recibido esa maldita carta. Pero ella es bruja, es mi hija y la acepto. Percy no es mi hijo y no creo que la haga feliz. Bien sabe Dios que he intentado que Penny se aleje de toda esa locura, pero es terca...

-La guerra fue dura para todos –Dijo Arthur, entendiendo en cierta forma al otro hombre. Él también era padre y sabía lo que era preocuparse por sus hijos –Yo perdí a Fred en ella.

Gilbert no dijo nada. Era evidente que no utilizaría esa muerte como argumento para su discurso anterior. Se limitó a darse media vuelta y a seguir caminando, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. Arthur detectó algo de furia en sus movimientos y lamentó no poder entenderse con ese hombre.

-Usted no puede elegir a las parejas de sus hijas –Dijo con suma diplomacia.

-Lamentablemente –Gruñó entre dientes el otro.

-Penny es una buena chica. Está feliz con Percy. ¿Por qué no se alegra por ellos?

-¿No sabe cuándo callar, Weasley? Es sumamente irritante.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted. Desde que hemos llegado, no ha dejado de comportarse de forma grosera.

-¿Pretende que sea hipócrita, como Rebecca?

-Pretendo que sea sensato, porque si sigue actuando así perderá más de lo que piensa.

-¿Cree que Penny elegiría a su hijo sobre nosotros, su familia? –Inquirió, sardónico y molesto.

-Creo que Penny no tendría que elegir.

Se produjo un breve silencio. A lo lejos, Arthur escuchó murmullo de voces y risas, y vio a Gilbert fruncir el ceño, extrañado por algo que sólo él sabía.

-Quizá, si viera más cosas del mundo mágico su opinión cambiaría –Prosiguió Arthur, decidido a convencer a ese tipo para que dejara de ser tan testarudo –Ahora disfrutamos de un agradable periodo de paz que esperemos dure muchos años. ¿Acaso no hay guerras entre los _muggles_?

Aquel era un buen argumento. Gilbert tragó aire y aceleró el paso. No le gustaba lo que oía (y no precisamente el discurso de su casi consuegro) Eran las risas las que le habían preocupado. Porque sabía de quién debían ser y no le hacía demasiada gracia.



-Penny adoraba la caza –Decía Casper, mientras intentaba que Percy cogiera de forma correcta su escopeta. Era una de fogueo, pero bastaría para un par de lecciones básicas. Gilbert podría estar ansioso por originar un desastre, pero no era totalmente estúpido –Y recuerdo que tenía una gran puntería, aunque estoy seguro de que anda un poco verde, después de tanto tiempo sin practicar.

-Quizá debió acompañarnos.

-¡Oh! El viejo Gil no cree que hombres y mujeres deban cazar juntos.

Casper chasqueó la lengua y Percy guiñó un ojo, intentando ver algo a través de la mirilla de la escopeta. El militar le había dicho que había algo en unos matorrales lejanos y que, con un poco de suerte, acertaría a cazar algo. Percy lo dudaba mucho, y tampoco le importaba mucho fallar. No le parecía que matar animales fuera un pasatiempo demasiado agradable.

-Sostén con firmeza el arma y ten cuidado con el retro...

Percy disparó. Posiblemente no estaba preparado, pero podría jurar que había algo entre los arbustos. Desgraciadamente, él mismo se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, más sorprendido que otra cosa.

-Ceso –Finalizó Casper con una sonrisa.

-¡Aghhhh!

Percy se puso en pie de un salto al escuchar el grito desgarrador. Su compañero se había quedado paralizado un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquella voz no podía ser sino de Gilbert Clearwater y salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que procedía. Percy lo siguió, sabiendo que el desastre se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron junto a los matorrales, Gilbert estaba tirado en el suelo, con Arthur a su lado. El brujo estaba desorientado y no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer. Percy observó la escena, la humeante escopeta aún entre sus manos, tan confuso como su progenitor. Casper frunció el ceño y miró al antiguo militar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, señor?

-¡Ah! ¡Ha intentado matarme! ¡Me ha disparado!

Gilbert señaló acusadoramente a Percy. El brujo retrocedió dos pasos, aterrados, y sólo entonces se percató de que tenía sangre en los pantalones.

-¡Oh, joder! –Casper luchó por contener una risita maliciosa -¿Le han dado en el trasero, señor?

Y rompió a reír. A los otros tres no les hizo mucha gracia aquello, especialmente a Gilbert, que luchó por ponerse en pie. Era plenamente consciente de que sólo tenía unos rasguños, pero pensaba aprovecharse de la situación. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado que Percy Weasley iba a darle un tiro en el culo. Cuando le relatara a Penny cómo su novio había intentado volarle la cabeza de un disparo, ella tendría que dejar a ese tipejo de inmediato. ¡Oh! Sin duda el bueno de Ernest Hastings tenía razón: ahí arriba existía un Dios que lo adoraba!

-Ha sido un accidente, señor Clearwater –Percy dio un paso al frente, armándose de valor. Casi había recuperado la compostura –Pensábamos que se trataba de un animal...

-¿Ahora me insultas, muchacho insolente y...? –Gilbert siseó, fingiendo un dolor atroz. Escocía, joder si escocía, pero no iba a morirse. Las escopetas de fogueo no solían matar a mucha gente.

-Es cierto, señor –Intervino Casper con aire conciliador, ayudándolo a incorporarse –Yo mismo lo animé a disparar. Además. ¿Por qué no nos advirtieron de que estaban aquí?

-Cierra la boca, mocoso –Gruñó Gilbert. Se suponía que ese chico debía ponerse de su parte, no echarle a perder su magnífico plan –Y llama a una ambulancia. Me voy a morir.



-Lo he matado, Penny. He matado a tu padre. Me pudriré en Azkaban y...

-¡Ay, Percival! Cierra la boca. Mi padre no se está muriendo.

Penny no estaba de buen humor. El día había comenzado de forma horrible, descubriendo que su padre había ideado una artimaña maliciosa para perjudicar a Percy. Después, había tenido que soportar la altanería de su madre durante casi toda la mañana, mientras las mujeres Weasley, sus hermanas y ella hablaban sobre la futura boda, y ahora esto.

Percy le había dado un tiro en las posaderas a su padre. Eso era muy malo. Terrible. Apocalíptico. La hecatombe que podría echar a perder sus planes de futuro. Según Casper, no eran más que unos rasguños, y Penny lo creía. Sabía lo que su progenitor pretendía, y se sentía molesta con él, con Casper por haber incitado a su novio a disparar, y con Percy por ser un idiota y caer tan fácilmente en todo aquel engaño.

De hecho, ni siquiera había sido necesario hospitalizar al señor Clearwater. Casper, tan sensato como siempre, había llamado al médico del pueblo por teléfono. Éste se había personado en la finca familiar media hora antes, cargado con su maletín y sonriendo, como siempre. Se había encerrado en la habitación de su padre y, desde entonces, casi todo era silencio. Todos (los Clearwater y los Weasley) se debatían entre la mofa y la preocupación, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. Sobre todo porque Rebecca estaba ahí de pie, con cara de perro rabioso y de brazos cruzados, claramente contrariada. Penny estaba segura de que eso se debía a que no había podido ir a su paseo matutino por el jardín. Costumbre que, por cierto, había sido recientemente adquirida.

Casper había relatado la historia media docena de veces. Aaron se había reído a mandíbula batiente y le había preguntado a su madre si tendría que prestarle al abuelo Gil su flotador para que pudiera sentarse. El niño se lo había pasado en grande esa mañana. Primero, Charlie le había hablado un poquito de los dragones, y luego había tenido ocasión de conocer al grandioso George Weasley. Al parecer, el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que podría hacer que su abuelo se olvidara de que odiaba a Percy utilizando un buen número de fuegos artificiales y sillas trucadas. Aaron casi podía imaginarse lo genial que sería _ayudar_ a su tía Penny a contraer matrimonio (saboteando, eso sí, los planes del abuelo), pero el inoportuno disparo había echado sus planes a perder. Aunque tendrían tiempo más adelante, eso era seguro.

-Esto no me lo perdonará jamás, Penny –Masculló muy bajito Percy, después de un minuto de silencio –Le he disparado. ¡Merlín bendito! Le he disparado.

-Ha sido un accidente, cariño. Tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada –Penny le acarició la espalda –Dentro de poco nos acordaremos de esto y no podremos dejar de reírnos, ya lo verás.

Percy iba a decir algo cuando un nuevo individuo hizo su aparición en el salón. El brujo no lo conocía de nada, pero supuso que era algún amigo de la familia. Era un hombre cincuentón, de pelo cano y grandes ojos azules que traía consigo una cara de inmensa preocupación. Penny frunció el ceño, como si no le agradara demasiado su presencia. El hombre miró a su alrededor y avanzó directo a Rebecca. La mujer lo miró con frialdad, pero fue correcta con él. Era su obligación.

-Rebecca. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? He oído que han disparado a su esposo.

La mujer no respondió de inmediato. Estaba ocupada buscando la forma de sonar realmente venenosa, pero no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Maggie dio un paso al frente y estrechó las manos del hombre con efusividad.

-Gracias por venir, reverendo Hastings, pero no hay motivos para estar preocupados. Papá apenas ha sufrido unos rasguños.

¡Oh, su querida Maggie! La siempre serena y diplomática Margaret Clearwater (excepto cuando se trataba de educar a Aaron, claro) Penny la miró con gratitud y la mujer prosiguió.

-Ha sido un accidente durante la partida de caza, pero sólo ha sido alcanzado por unos perdigones pertenecientes a una escopeta de fogueo. El médico está con él ahora mismo y ni siquiera será necesario llevarlo a un hospital. Sólo estará bastante incómodo durante unos días.

-¡Oh!

Ernest Hastings cabeceó, mientras reflexionaba algo que sólo él podía saber. Entonces, se volvió hacia Penny y sonrió, cogiéndole las manos con suma simpatía.

-¡Queridísima Penélope! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Tu padre me dio la buena noticia. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias, señor.

Y el hombre aquel se puso hablar sobre lo importante que era el sacramento del matrimonio y esas cosas que realmente sólo interesaban a los sacerdotes. Curiosamente, la perorata del reverendo ayudó a que los nervios se templaran y Percy pudo olvidarse durante un rato de lo que había hecho. Hasta que el médico apareció en la sala, los miró a todos con interés y sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Becky, querida. Permíteme decirte que tu esposo es un exagerado. La herida es mínima, aunque sangró bastante. Le he dado unos cuantos puntos y lo he dejado paseando por la habitación. Yo diría que está más herido en el orgullo que otra cosa.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Percy más que nadie. El médico ofreció a Hastings llevarlo al pueblo y éste aceptó encantado.

-Iré a ver a vuestro padre. Quizá pueda convencerle para que baje a comer con nosotros –Espetó Rebecca con voz fría, estirándose la falda remilgadamente.

Cuando la mujer se fue, todos se giraron para mirar a Percy. El pelirrojo se ruborizó por completo, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. No sabía lo que todos esos pensaban de él y se sentía bastante mal. Lo que había ocurrido era terrible, insoportable, una tragedia. Y él era un idiota torpe y pomposo que casi asesina a su suegro por accidente. En ese momento, el desdichado brujo estaba convencido de que no existía un patán en el mundo más desafortunado que él. ¡Maldita cacería!

-Le has disparado al abuelo –Aaron dio un paso adelante y lo miró con algo que nunca antes le había brindado a su futuro tío: admiración –Hace falta tenerlos muy bien puestos para hacer eso.

-¡Aaron! Esa boca.

-Pero es verdad, mamá. Ha sido genial.

-Fue... Fue un accidente –Percy tartamudeó, sintiendo que la cara le ardía aún más cuando todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para alzar una ceja al mismo tiempo –Yo no quería...

-¿Accidente? No nos decepciones ahora, Percy. La verdad es que todos teníamos ganas de matarlo –Comentó Anna con guasa. Ni qué decir tiene que ninguna de las hermanas de Penny estaba enfadada con él, gracias en parte a la historia que Casper les había contado.

-Yo... Yo no... Nunca... No sé...

-Y parecías un tipo serio y formal –George se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros -¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tú intentando deshacerte de tu suegro.

-¡No he intentando deshacerme de nadie! ¡Ha sido un accidente!

Totalmente exasperado, Percy se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, relajarse, olvidarse de lo que había pasado y dejar de sentirse culpable.

Se dirigió directo a los jardines. Un paseo al aire libre le haría bien, lejos de toda aquella gente, de su suegro y de todo. Estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Era demasiado joven para morir. Seguramente Penny no tardaría demasiado en ir a buscarle, así que decidió buscar un buen sitio dónde esconderse como si fuera un niño de cinco años que acababa de romper el jarrón favorito de su madre.

No necesitó buscar mucho rato. Allí, entre unos setos, había una roca bastante grande y lisa. Podría sentarse un rato, fumarse un par de pitillos y relajarse en paz. Lo necesitaba muchísimo. Había estado a punto de matar a su suegro.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la pulida superficie. Era agradable estar allí porque algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles y le acariciaban tiernamente el rostro. Cerró los ojos y durante unos minutos pensó que iba a quedarse dormido. Hasta que escuchó ruido de tacones y pensó que Penny vendría a buscarlo. Pero no. Sólo vio una melena rubia pasar a toda velocidad frente a él. Le pareció que era Rebecca y se puso en pie para ver a dónde se dirigía. Él nunca había sido curioso. Bueno, tal vez sí un poco, lo necesario para enterarse de las cosas importantes.

-¡Percy, cariño! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Por qué estabas escondido?

Penny lo asustó. Percy se encogió patéticamente sobre sí mismo y se frotó las manos como si acabaran de pillarlo en mitad de alguna travesura. De forma inmediata perdió el interés por su suegra y fue junto a su novia, preparado para hablar con ella.

-Necesitaba estar solo.

-Ya.

Penny le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó con suavidad, convencida de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Percy sólo suspiró, aferrándose a su cintura y dejándose llevar por el alivio que le producía tenerla cerca.

-Tu madre acaba de pasar como un rayo –Dijo al cabo de un ratito, aspirando el aroma del cabello de la bruja –Iba hacia allí.

-¿Mamá? Creí que estaba haciéndole compañía a papá...

-¡Oh! Pues quizá me equivoqué, no sé.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Se besaron otra vez, acariciándose. Tanto que terminaron recostados sobre la piedra anterior, demasiado absortos el uno en el otro para saber qué ocurría a su alrededor.

-Tenemos que volver, Perce, o esos de ahí dentro pensarán que te has fugado.

Suspiró. Lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era regresar a la casa donde seguramente le esperaría Gilbert para cobrar venganza.

-Vamos, cariño –Penny se levantó y le tendió una mano –Arriba. Demuestra de qué madera estás hecho, leoncito.

-¡Oh, rayos! No quiero ir. Tu padre me matará.

-Papá no hará tal cosa. –Penny frunció el ceño y tironeó de él –Vamos, Percival. No tienes cuatro años para andar escondiéndote por el jardín. Tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Pero ha sido un accidente, te lo juro.

-Ya lo sé, Perce. Todos lo sabemos. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho a propósito, lo entenderíamos perfectamente.

-Es tu padre...

-Y también es un manipulador ruin y malvado –Penny frunció el ceño. A esas alturas ya tenía a Percy agarrado por la cintura y caminaban con lentitud hacia la casa. Era evidente que al pobre chico le costaba un mundo dar cada uno de los pasos –No le ha pasado nada. Estará más insoportable de lo normal, pero el abuelo ha prometido que no le quitará el ojo de encima el resto del fin de semana.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya sabe lo que ha pasado?

-Aaron le fue con el cuento. Y dice que el disparo le vendrá bien a papá para bajarle un poco los humos –Penny se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos antes de besarlo –Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.



Nadie había abierto la boca durante la comida. El único ruido que se escuchaba en el comedor era el tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos y algún suspiro aislado. Eran muchos comensales, y Gilbert Clearwater Jr. Los tenía perfectamente vigilados a todos. Sobre todo a Percy, que estaba rojo, temblaba y era incapaz de tragar el trozo de carne que llevaba cinco minutos dando vueltas en su boca. Como siguiera así, terminaría atragantándose. Nada en el mundo podría complacerlo más que aquello.

Gilbert ni siquiera había querido bajar a comer. No es que se sintiera mal. De hecho, estaba enfadado porque su estado era bastante bueno. El médico había dicho que dejara de quejarse, que no tenía motivos y ambos lo sabían, y Gilbert había obedecido, lamentando no poder utilizar aquel balazo para chantajear emocionalmente a Penny. Al menos, ahora tenía un buen motivo para odiar a Weasley. Ni siquiera tendría que mostrarse amable con él.

Había querido ser hiriente, pero su padre estaba allí, observándolo como quien está a punto de diseccionar un insecto. El _Coronel_ parecía dispuesto a asegurase de que no hubiera ningún incidente, y Gilbert no tenía muchas posibilidades de meterse con Percy si el viejo estaba allí. Algunas veces pensaba que Rebecca tenía razón y su padre estaría mejor en una residencia de ancianos. Después, recordaba quién era y olvidaba todos los argumentos de su esposa.

-Y bien. ¿Qué les ha parecido la cacería?

El viejo Gilbert se dirigió a todos los varones Weasley. Percy se puso más colorado que antes (si es que eso era posible) y el resto de su familia intercambió miradas cargadas de nerviosismo. El Gilbert más joven se había puesto tenso y había gruñido a modo de protesta.

-Ha sido interesante –Dijo Arthur con voz pausada, eligiendo muy bien sus palabras –Aunque lamentablemente la jornada no terminó de forma agradable.

Miró a su futuro consuegro con desconfianza. Saltaban chispas a su alrededor, como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero su anciano padre no lo consintió.

-En mis buenos tiempos, yo fui un buen cazador. En el ejército, fui tirador de elite y, después, gané varios premios de caza. Ahora ni mis manos ni mis ojos son los mismos de antes. Creo que me he vuelto un poco torpe con la edad.

-No se preocupe, señor –Rebecca esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y alzó su copa en dirección a Percy –Hay quién nace siendo torpe.

Nadie había esperado que el ataque viniera por ahí, pero todos volvieron a mirar a Percy, que agachó la cabeza y deseó que la tierra se le tragase.

-Fue un accidente –Masculló en un susurro, tan bajo que hubo quién ni logró escucharlo.

-Por supuesto que los accidentes ocurren –El anciano sonrió indulgente –Y malos tiradores habrá siempre. ¿Verdad, Becky?

Le lanzó una mirada venenosa a su nuera, que ella devolvió sin perder la sonrisa. Esos dos se odiaban tanto, que la hostilidad de Gilbert hacia Percy quedaba casi eclipsada por completo.

-Por fortuna no ocurrió nada grave –Intervino Casper con suavidad, intentando quitarle importancia a todo –Además, si yo no hubiera animado a Percy a disparar, él no lo hubiera hecho. Yo era el cazador experto. Él sólo escuchó mis palabras.

Gilbert Jr. Llegó a la conclusión de que ese chico era estúpido. Le estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata a Penny y él se portaba como un imbécil ayudando a su máximo rival. Enojado, decidió que tenía que lograr que los acontecimientos dieran un vuelco a su favor, porque todo su plan se estaba yendo al Garate. Podría recurrir a las indirectas, pero no estaba de humor. Quería crear conflictos y quería crearlos ahora.

-Dime, _Gran Cazador_ –miró directamente a Percy -¿Qué tal compañía ha resultado ser Casper?

-Eh... Bien. Buena.

-¿En serio? Me alegra saber eso –El _muggle_ sonrió maléficamente y cortó con delicadeza su filete -¿Te ha dicho que Penny y él fueron novios?

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio se hizo más pesado que nunca y a Percy le pareció que los latidos acelerados de su corazón podían oírse por toda la casa. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir aquel tipo? Miró a Penny, buscando que desmintiera aquella noticia, y la vio roja y nerviosa. Igual que Casper, que había abierto la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero que era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Señor? –Musitó Percy, incrédulo. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que la sangre le hervía de celos. ¿Novios? ¿Y ese patán casi le había caído bien?

-Novios, Weasley. De esos que salen juntos, se besan y hacen planes de futuro. Novios.

-Pero... ¿Cuándo?

-Percy. Ven.

Penny se había levantado y había arrojado con fuerza su servilleta contra la mesa. Percy apretó los dientes, furioso, y siguió mirando a su suegro.

-¿Qué...?

-Percy, quiero hablar contigo. Vamos.

Penny lo agarró del brazo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y sin más miramientos se lo llevó al jardín. En el comedor, la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo. Prácticamente toda la mesa miraba con odio a Gilbert, pero el hombre se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Y había sido tan fácil...

-¿Tu padre acaba de decir que ese... ese... _Ese_ y tú estuvisteis liados?

Percy había gritado. La tensión acumulada desde el día anterior había estallado y estaba fuera de sí, pero a Penny no le importó. Ella no era de las que se dejaban avasallar tan fácilmente, y era evidente que tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con su novio.

-Casper y yo fuimos novios, efectivamente.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso exactamente?

-Hace muchísimo tiempo, Percy. No tiene importancia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Tu padre ha invitado a ese tipo a venir por un motivo. ¡Y qué motivo!

-Mi padre es un sociópata, no deberías dejar que sus estupideces te afecten.

-¿Sociópata? –Percy esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica –Él al menos dice la verdad.

-Yo no te he mentido jamás.

-¿No? ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Se te ha olvidado decirme que estuviste liada con tu amiguito Casper?

-No te lo dije porque éramos unos críos y ya no importa. No siento nada romántico por Casper, Percy. No tienes motivos para estar celoso.

Percy suspiró. Su parte racional le decía que Penny tenía razón. La otra, la que dominaba sus instintos, le incitaba a gritar hasta obtener respuestas y, tal vez, a asesinar a Casper con sus propias manos.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Durante aquella temporada que pasamos separados –Explicó Penny pacientemente, sabiendo que era lo mejor –Cuando renegaste de todo y de todos.

Percy apretó los dientes, sin saber qué pensar de Penny y de sí mismo. ¿Era culpa suya que su novia hubiera estado con otro?

-Fueron apenas unos meses. Lo único que queríamos era divertirnos, Percy. Jamás hubiésemos llegado a nada juntos. Sólo éramos amigos íntimos. Nada más.

-¿Cómo de íntimos?

-Percy...

-¿Cómo de íntimos?

Realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero no necesitaba. Penny suspiró, cerró los ojos y le agarró una mano, buscando una forma de decirle aquello sin herirlo o enfurecerlo demasiado.

-Muy íntimos, Percy.

El chico se irguió, la miró con los ojos entornados y dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió un ligero dolor en el corazón, pero nada comparado con los celos que invadieron sus sentidos. Se imaginaba a Penny y a Casper retozando juntos, y simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-¿Te acostabas con él?

-Vamos, Percy. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Él sólo la miró y ella, resignada, afirmó con la cabeza –Estuvimos más de dos años separados, ninguno de los dos sabía si iba a ver un _nosotros_, no tienes motivos para estar celoso. ¿Acaso tú no estuviste con nadie todo ese tiempo?

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque se trata de ti? Percy. Tú y yo no éramos nada. Casper estaba ahí cuando lo necesité. Estuvimos bien un tiempo, pero luego todo se terminó. Si ahora está aquí, es porque mi padre es un cabezón que se niega a ver la realidad –Penny dio un paso al frente y sonrió cuando Percy se dejó abrazar -¿No te das cuenta de lo que pretende? Quiere hacernos pelear, Percy. Que nos distanciemos. Te aseguro que no hay motivo para que te enfades. Volvamos ahí dentro y demostrémosle que ha fracasado.

Percy reflexionó un momento. Finalmente, sonrió y agarró la mano de Penny. Tenía dudas, por supuesto que las tenía, pero su chica tenía razón. No iban a dejar que Gilbert cantara victoria tan pronto. Aquella guerra no había hecho más que empezar.



"_La jauría humana" es una peli del año 1966 (creo) que tiene a dos galanes de los buenos como protas: Robert Redford (guapísimo, rub__ísimo, ¿Dije guapísimo?) y Marlon Brando en sus buenos años (también rubísimo y guapísimo) Os la recomiendo. Habla de la locura colectiva y transcurre en un pueblecito. Mi Robert, que es un presidiario inocente, se escapa de la cárcel y va a su pueblo natal. A la gente se le va la olla y salen a cazarlo, pero a Brando no le hace ni pizca de gracia e intenta protegerle. Y vaya rollo os he soltado. Perdonadme._

_Ahora, al capítulo. Este es el número 6, y parece que fue ayer cuando empecé el fic. Hemos descubierto que pinta Casper en todo esto y, aunque lamentablemente no hemos visto a George y Aaron en acción, esperemos que pronto puedan unirse para atormentar un poco a Percy, aunque el pobre ya esté bastante atormentado de por sí._

_Muchas gracias a todos por estar al otro lado. Espero que la historia os guste y tal y tal. Seguramente volveré actualizar la semana que viene. Hasta entonces, habéis leído un nuevo capi de los largos. Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre._

_En fin. Nada más. Nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	7. Las amistades peligrosas

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Las amistades peligrosas**

-Un momento, Percy. Quiero comprobar si lo he entendido bien. ¿Le pegaste un tiro en el culo al padre de Penny?

-Sí.

-¿Con una escopeta _muggle_?

-Efectivamente.

-Perdona.

Y Lucien empezó a reírse a carcajadas, viéndose obligado a sujetarse el estómago porque le dolía terriblemente. Se lo estaba pesando genial. Percy estaba enfurruñado y se sentía culpable, y a su amigo le parecía una situación muy cómica. Percy, el prefecto perfecto, el trabajador de carrera ministerial intachable, la oveja negra de su familia, había metido la pata. Y de la peor manera posible.

Mirándolo objetivamente, aquello no tenía mucha gracia. Gilbert Clearwather lo odiaba desde hacía mucho, pero ahora tenía más motivos. Percy le había dado un tiro en el culo. Era genial.

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte de una puñetera vez, traidor bastardo? –Masculló entre dientes. Lucien logró dominarse un poco, aunque tuvo que aflojarse el nudo del corbatín para no morir asfixiado –Esto es muy serio.

-Está bien. Tienes toda la razón. Pero. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo coño te las arreglaste?

-Yo que sé. Manejar los cachivaches _muggles_ no es tan fácil como parece.

-Pero tu suegro está bien. ¿Verdad?

-¡Oh, ya lo creo! Antes de salir de su casa, me llevó a un rincón y me dijo que si quería casarme con Penny, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

-¡No! ¿En serio?

-Totalmente.

-Mierda –Lucien apretó los dientes. Aún tenía ganas de reír, pero no debía. Percy estaba en apuros y él tenía la obligación moral de ayudarlo todo lo que pudiera -¿Y qué vais a hacer?

-Seguir adelante, supongo. Penny está preparando su lista de invitados y dentro de un par de días vamos a ir a ver a los del servicio de catering. Tendrán que ser _muggles_. Parece ser que sus padres están dispuestos a prestarnos su casa para el banquete. La ceremonia religiosa será en la iglesia del pueblo.

-Bueno. Todo parece muy normal. Tal vez no deberías preocuparte tanto.

-Luc. He disparado a mi suegro y él me odia.

Lucien afirmó con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía su amigo. Él había pasado por algo similar durante su noviazgo con Jules, aunque en su caso, sus suegros sí insistieron para que se casaran lo antes posible. Era la única forma de evitar la vergüenza y las murmuraciones de la gente. Murmuraciones que, por otro lado, se habían producido igual.

-Podrías secuestrarlo hasta que pase la boda. Así no molestara.

-Suena tentador, aunque no creo que ayude mucho. Además, Penny quiere que sea él quién la lleve al altar. Caprichos de la novia.

Lucien rió suavemente y, con total confianza, se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego. Estaban en el pequeño despacho que Percy tenía en el Ministerio. En teoría, llevaban toda la mañana trabajando, aunque no habían hecho absolutamente nada. Salvo hablar. Hablar mucho.

Lucien le había contado bastante cosas sobre su breve luna de miel en París. Terriblemente romántica y empalagosa. Durante un segundo, Percy temió que su amigo insistiera en enseñarle fotografías de gárgolas y árboles, pero Lucien era un tipo que lo conocía bien y sabía que odiaba esas cosas. Eran muy aburridas. Tanto, que incluso a él se lo parecían.

Después, Percy le había hablado de todo lo que se había perdido en su ausencia, y había terminado por confesarle sus temores sobre Gilbert. Casi podía verlo limpiando sus mosquetones para devolverle el tiro.

-Supongo que tendrás que estar alerta todo el tiempo. No se me ocurre otra cosa que pueda decirte.

Percy suspiró. De pronto pareció muy cansado y Lucien se preocupó por él, sabiendo que detrás de ese rostro pálido y esa mueca contrariada, había más que un disparo o una discusión con su suegro.

-No me digas que sigues sin estar seguro de la boda.

El brujo pareció sorprendido. Alzó la cabeza y negó efusivamente. Demasiado efusivamente.

-¡Percy!

-Quiero casarme, Luc.

Pero no sonó convincente. Lucien volvió a sentarse y chasqueó la lengua.

-No intentes engañarme. Nunca has podido hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

Percy retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Lucien lo conocía muy bien y tenía razón: a él no podía mentirle.

-Estoy un poco agobiado, eso es todo.

-¿Sólo agobiado?

-¿Te parece poco? Tenemos que comprar los muebles de la casa antes de la boda y organizar cientos de cosas: el banquete, la ceremonia, las listas de invitados y regalos, la ropa, las flores, el viaje de novios...

-¡Ey, vale! –Lucien le sujetó por los hombros y Percy se tuvo que quedar callado –Respira hondo y tranquilízate. Ambos sabemos que no es para tanto. Hay un montón de gente que te está ayudando.

-Odio dejar que los demás hagan cosas por mí. Prefiero tomar las decisiones personalmente.

-Lo sé. Eres un obsesivo y un desconfiado. Por eso precisamente deberías tranquilizarte un poco y dejar de comerte la cabeza. ¿Por qué no agarras a Penny de un brazo y te la llevas a un lugar bonito durante todo el fin de semana?

-Porque no, Lucien. No se supone que debas darme esa clase de consejos. No puedo irme y dejarlo todo así, sin más.

-No puedes, pero debes hacerlo. Creo que te hace falta recordar por qué vas a casarte con ella.

-Sé por qué vamos a casarnos.

-¿Ah sí? –Lucien se irguió y puso los brazos en jarra -¿Porque te sentiste presionado?

-¡No! Porque es lo que tengo que hacer después de tantos años con ella.

Lucien alzó una ceja y, en cierta forma, Percy supo que no había dicho nada bueno. Su amigo liberó el aire de sus pulmones, mirándolo como si lo compadeciera muchísimo, y volvió a sujetarlo por el hombro. Había adquirido esa costumbre cuando eran unos críos y quería hacerle entrar en razón. Aunque, claro, Percy nunca había sido de los que siguieran los consejos ajenos. Era tan cabezota como su madre, y tan estúpidamente independiente que odiaba tener que aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

-Insisto en que necesitas recordar por qué vas a casarte.

-Luc...

-Yo no me casé porque fuera mi deber. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Piénsatelo y pasa un fin de semana romántico con Penny. Olvídate de todo, alquila una isla desierta si quieres, pero, ante todo, relájate y deja de comportarte como un capullo. Te hace falta.



-¿Fin de semana romántico?

Percy afirmó con la cabeza, dejando el baúl a sus pies y sacando su varita.

-¿Solos? ¿Lejos de Londres?

Percy volvió a afirmar, un poco cansado de la expresión perpleja de Penny.

-¿Seguro que no eres George con poción multijugos?

-¡Penélope!

-¡Oh! –La chica sonrió pícaramente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos –Déjame comprobarlo, por favor.

Lo besó con brusquedad, logrando que el pobre y sorprendido Percy estuviera a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. Las malas sensaciones se le pasaron pronto, en realidad, y cuando Penny se separó de él, sonriente y satisfecha, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado.

-Pues no. No eres George. Al menos, no besas como él.

-¡Penny!

Le encantaba burlarse de él. Le golpeó la punta de la nariz cariñosamente y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que Percy se había tomado muchas molestias para organizar ese viaje. Percy se tomaba muchas molestias cada vez que organizaba cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-He pensado que necesitamos relajarnos un poco –Percy suspiró –Yo lo necesito, Penny.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¿Y te has dado cuenta tú solo?

-En realidad Lucien lo sugirió. Sabe lo que es el estrés pre-matrimonial y se le ha metido en la cabeza que yo lo padezco.

-Pues tiene toda la razón. Últimamente no hemos parado. Nos vendrá bien mantener las distancias un tiempo, aunque sea dos días.

-Bien. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos? He pagado esta noche de hotel y me gustaría dormir allí.

Penny sonrió. Percy se podía permitir breves instantes de debilidad, pero siempre volvía a ser el de siempre. Y eso le gustaba.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A París. Lucien dice que es muy romántico y, entre nosotros, ya estoy un poco harto de que me repita constantemente que él ha estado allí y yo no. Es muy irritante.

-Lucien suele serlo cuando se lo propone –Penny se acercó a él y lo abrazó –Siempre he querido ir a París. ¿Lo sabías?

-Tengo entendido que eso es algo que las mujeres quieren. Por lo de los Campos Elíseos y las cenas a la luz de la luna y...

-El francés –Añadió Penny besándolo otra vez. Percy se puso irremediablemente colorado.

-Sí, bueno...

-Me encanta el francés.

-Creo que a mí...

Por fortuna, Percy no concluyó aquella frase. Agitó la cabeza, totalmente ruborizado, y se alejó dos pasos de una Penny que estaba disfrutando enormemente de la situación. Le gustaba que Percy fuera tan reprimido. Era encantadoramente dulce cuando se sentía tan apurado como en ese momento.

-Venga. Insisto en que quiero llegar allí esta noche.

-Está bien –Penny se colocó la túnica y miró a su alrededor. El piso estaba hecho un desastre. Solía ocurrir cada vez que Percy toqueteaba sus cosas –Aunque... ¿Qué pasa con las listas de invitados y lo demás?

-Si sigues preocupándote, no voy a conseguir relajarme. Se supone que tienes que ayudarme a mantener la cabeza despejada. Además, ya he pensado en ello.

-No sé por qué no me extraña.

-Mi padrino y tus damas de honor se harán cargo de todo –Soltó de sopetón. No era buena idea, lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía hacer si realmente quería estar tranquilo durante un brevísimo periodo de tiempo.

-¿Qué? Percy...

-Lo sé y me duele mucho, pero Charlie les echará una mano. Confío en Charlie y en tus hermanas. En Maggie, al menos.

Penny guardó silencio. Ella no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera en Charlie, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Percy se estaba mostrando despreocupado por una vez en su vida y ella no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutarlo a su lado.

-Vámonos ahora, por favor. Estoy segura de que París nos encantará.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a ver algo más lejos de la habitación de hotel? –Percy alzó una ceja, pícaro, y Penny le sonrió con aire confundido –Deja que te lleve. Ya verás la que te espera, querida.



-¡Aaron! ¡Haz el maldito favor de bajar el volumen de la música!

-Sí, mamá.

Pero no lo hizo. Las paredes del piso seguían retumbando con cada redoble de tambor y la vecina de abajo ya había empezado a golpear el techo con el palo de su antiquísima escoba, esa con la que limpiaba las escaleras cada mañana y con la que acostumbraba a golpear a los niños del bloque cuando no había adultos mirando. Era una vieja cascarrabias, aunque Maggie no podía culparla. No siempre, al menos. Aaron era muy pesado y, algunas veces –casi siempre, en realidad- ella misma tenía serios problemas para soportarlo.

No obstante, ese día no irrumpió al cuarto del niño, ni lo sacó de allí a rastrar, ni le confiscó sus discos de marchas militares. Un niño de diez años que adoraba las marchas militares. Maggie odiaba a su padre. Quizá no había conseguido influenciar demasiado en Aaron durante aquella primera década, pero sí logró que el chico adorara aquella música. Música que Maggie nunca había soportado, que le daba dolor de cabeza y la ponía nerviosa e irritable. Normalmente, no toleraba que Aaron le diera tanto volumen a su equipo, pero tenía visita y esperaba alguna más en breves momentos.

Anna y su novio extraño estaban allí. El tipo de nombre desconocido estaba en pie junto a la ventana, fumándose un cigarrillo y con la vista puesta en el edificio de enfrente. Maggie lo encontraba un poco menos ido y le resultaba extraño, pues había un brillo casi severo en los ojos del joven. Anna lo observaba con algo de aprensión, notándolo más raro de lo normal y sintiéndose un poco preocupada.

-¿Le pasa algo? –Susurró Maggie, dándole una cerveza a su hermana y sentándose a su lado. Gracias a la música de Aaron, su futuro cuñado no podía escucharlas hablar.

-Lleva unos días que ni yo misma lo reconozco –Anna parpadeó y le dio un largo trago a su bebida –Está muy serio y callado. Casi no fuma porros y se ha lavado el pelo.

-¿Se ha...?

-Anoche incluso comentó que iba a cortárselo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno. No me parece que sea tan raro. Quizá quiera un cambio de imagen. ¿No?

-Ese capullo adora tener el pelo largo, despeinado y sucio. Dice que le hace parecer más guay.

-¡Oh! –Maggie carraspeó, observándolo detenidamente. Tenía la espalda erguida y había algo en su postura que le resultaba familiar. Aquella rigidez, el gesto adusto y el mentón alzado con arrogancia. Ese chico nunca le había parecido arrogante antes -¿Dices que no fuma?

-Sus colegas están casi histéricos. Ayer lo obligaron a irse de juerga, pero llegó muy pronto. Estoy preocupada, Marge.

-¿Lo has hablado con él?

-En una semana, lo más que me ha dicho ha sido _"Me duele la cabeza, tronca"_. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera deja que le ponga una mano encima! Está rarísimo.

-¿No se le habrá ido la mano con algo?

-No lo creo. A mí me parece que es por lo de la boda de Penny. Creo que le preocupa que yo quiera lo mismo para nosotros.

-¿No lo quieres?

-Margaret. Míranos. ¿Es necesario que responda?

No. No lo era. Maggie agitó la cabeza y se acercó a su cuñado, ofreciéndole una cerveza a él también. El chico se limitó a cogerla y a asentir en señal de agradecimiento. Y él no era de esos que iban por ahí agradeciendo cosas, así que el rostro de Anna reflejó más aprensión aún y Maggie sintió pena de su pobre hermana.

-Deberías interrogarlo.

-Debería...

En ese preciso momento, cuando ambas intentaban encontrar una explicación para el estado anímico del tipo raro –quién, por cierto, ya había dado buena cuenta de su cerveza –el timbre de la puerta sonó por encima de la música de Aaron, y Maggie supo que la diversión estaba a punto de empezar. Si por diversión pudiera entenderse el verse obligada a pasar todo el fin de semana encerrada, elaborando una maldita lista de invitados para la boda de su hermana mayor. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que George Weasley iba a estar allí, quizá no sería tan aburrido; Penny solía contar historias bastante interesantes de ese chico y de su hermano Fred, tristemente desaparecido unos años antes.

Efectivamente, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, allí estaban Charlie y George. Ambos pelirrojos, fuertes y atractivos. A Maggie se lo parecían, y les regaló una sonrisa dulce y muy amable. Realmente George nunca le había parecido un bala perdida, tal y como aseguraba Percy, pero esa mañana vio algo extraño en su mirada, un brillo travieso que la hizo pensar en Aaron, y reír internamente. Charlie, en cambio, parecía ser mucho más serio y tranquilo, un poco más parecido a Percy, pero mucho menos petulante y altivo.

Los dos hermanos entraron a la sala y saludaron a Anna y a su novio. El joven los observó con curiosidad, fue a sentarse a un sillón apartado y se puso a leer la guía de televisión, sin dejar de fumarse un pitillo tras otro. Nunca había sido muy comunicativo, aunque no había nada desagradable en su comportamiento; simplemente prefería estar silencioso y quieto, y eso era de agradecer en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?

George había torcido el gesto. No le agradaba demasiado la música procedente de la habitación de Aaron.

-Es mi hijo. Es un fanático de las marchas militares.

-¡Oh!

George tomó asiento y no añadió nada más, aunque se taponó un oído, resoplando y con el ceño fruncido. A Charlie tampoco le gustaba demasiado aquel estruendo, pero lo disimulaba mejor.

-Iré a decirle que baje la música.

-No te hará caso, Marge –Anna se sentó junto a su novio, intentando sacarlo de su estado aletargado, pero fue inútil –Deberías cortar la luz. Con un poco de suerte, se irá a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Y, de paso, lo atropellará un coche –Maggie chasqueó la lengua. No podía negar que algunas veces no quisiera estrangular a su pequeño angelito, pero de ahí a verlo espachurrado en el suelo, iba mucho trecho –Intentaré negociar. Sírveles una copa. ¿Quieres? Y abre un par de bolsas de patatas.

-Esto no es una fiesta. ¿Qué diría Percy?

-¿Le importa a alguien?

Charlie y George intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se acomodaron bien en el sofá. Habían pensado que pasarían un día horrible, haciendo cosas que a ninguno de los dos les agradaban demasiado, pero que eran imprescindibles. Por algún extraño motivo, ambos sentían la necesidad de ayudar a Percy. Era divertido ver cómo estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, pero no querían que se muriera de un berrinche. Sin duda un fin de semana de relax en compañía de su novia le haría muchísimo bien.

Mientras Anna los ayudaba a acomodarse, Maggie alcanzó la habitación de su hijo y llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Después, con algo más de fuerza. Por último, abrió sin importarle si el niño se molestaba o no. Aaron estaba sentado frente al ordenador, enfrascado en uno de esos violentos videojuegos que le chiflaban y siguiendo el ritmo de la música con los pies. Si vio a su madre, no dio señales de ello. Por el contrario, permaneció ensimismado, ignorando por completo la voz materna. Hasta que Maggie, harta de esa ridícula y exasperante situación, apagó la radio.

Aaron se dio media vuelta, como movido por un resorte, y la fulminó con la mirada. Por supuesto, no consiguió intimidar a la mujer ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Qué quieres? –Espetó de muy mal humor.

-Suaviza el tono, mocoso –Maggie le regañó de inmediato, poco dispuesta a dejar que el chiquillo se le insubordinara demasiado –Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que haz el favor de bajar la música si no quieres que te la quite.

Eso, definitivamente, no era la clase de negociación que el niño hubiera esperado. Normalmente le ofrecían cosas a cambio de que se portara bien, pero ese día su madre no iba a ceder y él lo sabía. Le bastaba con ver las arruguitas de su frente y escuchar el golpeteo de sus zapatos contra el suelo de madera.

-No estaba tan alta, mamá.

-¡Oh, si lo estaba! Y tampoco es como si te estuviera obligando a quitarla, pero tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer en el salón y es imprescindible que nos oigamos los unos a los otros.

-¿Cosas importantes? ¿Con tía Anna y el alien?

-Aaron, no le llames así.

El niño sólo se encogió de hombros. Muchas veces había preguntado cómo se llamaba su futuro tío político, pero nadie le había dado una respuesta, así que le había bautizado como el _alien_. Aunque, claro, también sabía que Percy se llamaba Percy y solía llamarlo pijo aburrido. Aaron era así.

-Además, tenemos otras visitas.

-¿Visitas?

-Los hermanos de Percy.

-¿Quiénes? –Aaron se puso en pie, claramente emocionado -¿El cazador de dragones y el bromista?

-Sí, Aaron. Pero recuerda que no puedes decir lo que son con el novio de Anna ahí delante.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Por qué?

-Lo sabes muy bien. Y, ahora, sé un chico bueno y no hagas que te quite los videojuegos. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No puedo ir con vosotros?

-Te aburrirás.

-Por favor, mamá. Me portaré bien. Te lo juro porque te...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Porque me muera –Maggie suspiró y se dio por vencida –Está bien. Pero no molestes. ¿Quieres?

-¡Claro que no! Mira que eres desconfiada, mamá.

Aaron no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con George y Charlie. Aunque Percy fuera el hombre más aburrido que había conocido jamás, sus hermanos eran geniales. No le gustaba eso de que no se dejaran avasallar con facilidad, pero el niño recordaba perfectamente que habían querido jugarle una mala pasada al abuelo Gilbert. Y él, aunque a su manera apreciaba al hombre, le encantaba verlo en apuros. Normalmente, le gustaba ver cómo se comportaba la gente cuando estaba rodeada de problemas, más aún si era serios, refinados y modositos. Como el abuelo o Percy. Sus caras alucinadas cuando les gastaba una broma o los ponía en situaciones comprometidas no tenían precio.

Así pues, a pesar de que no le apetecía demasiado estar todo el día rodeado de adultos, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse sólo por hablar con Charlie o George. Quizá, el novio de tía Anna se largara antes de que terminara la reunión y, entonces, podría disfrutar plenamente de aquella agradable compañía.

Cuando Anna lo vio aparecer no pareció muy contenta. Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza su bote de cerveza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá me ha dejado –El niño la ignoró y, sin mediar palabra, se sentó entre los sorprendidos hermanos Weasley –Hola, Charlie y George. ¿Cómo va la cosa, coleguillas?

Ninguno le respondió. Sin duda no esperaban encontrárselo allí y, cuando reaccionaron, Maggie ya estaba en el salón, armada con papel y lápiz y dispuesta para pasar el día más aburrido de la historia de la humanidad.



Levantarse al mediodía no era algo que Percy Weasley soliera hacer muy a menudo, pero debía reconocer que le encantaba. Recordaba vagamente que, cuando era niño, todos los domingos su madre lo obligaba a quedarse en la cama hasta la hora de comer y, aunque él solía protestar, espetando que tenía muchos encantamientos por practicar y muchos libros por leer, siempre había disfrutado de aquellas mañanas, abrigado por las viejas mantas de La Madriguera y escuchando las voces lejanas de sus padres en la planta superior. Ahora que era adulto, sospecha que los señores Weasley obligaba a sus hijos a dormir sólo para estar solos, y Percy solía pensar en cómo debió ser su vida matrimonial, siempre rodeados por un montón de críos que no les daban muchos momentos de intimidad para hacer aquellas cosas que hacían las parejas: hablar, discutir, besarse. Percy suponía que ahora estaban muchos más tranquilos. De hecho, algunas veces sus hijos solían sorprenderlos en actitud bastante cariñosa, con el correspondiente trauma que eso suponía, sobre todo para alguien como Percy, que durante su infancia había creído que los niños nacían en las coliflores mágicas que su madre tenía en el jardín.

Ese día, no madrugó. No habría podido de haberlo querido, puesto que Penny y él habían pasado una noche de lo más movidita. Primero, salieron a divertirse por el mundo _muggle_ y, cuando regresaron, probaron la resistencia de la cama del hotel. Y del sofá, y de la ducha. En definitiva, ambos estaban cansados y, aunque el estómago de Percy rugía de hambre, no quería levantarse por nada del mundo. Penny estaba abrazada a él, aún durmiendo, y el joven había logrado olvidarse de todas sus responsabilidades para disfrutar de dos días en calma absoluta. Era algo que no le estaba viniendo nada mal.

Al cabo de un rato, Penny se removió y alzó la cabeza, mirándolo totalmente somnolienta.

-¿Qué horas es?

-Las once y media.

-¡Oh, qué bien!

Y realmente debía parecérselo, porque la chica se arrebujó entre los brazos masculinos y siguió desperezándose un rato más, hasta que estuvo totalmente espabilada. Hacer el vago era algo que no se podían permitir demasiado a menudo y lo estaban pasando en grande ahí tirados, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-He pensado que podríamos ir de compras. Souvenirs para tus padres y los míos. ¿Qué me dices?

-No parece mala idea. Pero para eso tenemos que levantarnos. ¿Verdad?

-Sólo si quieres, querida.

Penny rió y se puso en pie después de besarle los labios. Se ducharon juntos y tardaron una hora más en bajar a la recepción. Para entonces, decidieron que no era mala hora para comer algo y devoraron los platos que un par de sorprendidos camareros les pusieron en frente. Después, salieron al exterior y se comportaron como turistas _muggles_, sacando fotografías mágicas –la cámara de Percy causó sensación entre la gente no-mágica, especialmente en un coleccionista de antigüedades –y pasearon tranquilamente por las calles parisinas, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo en Londres, y sin preocuparse en absoluto por sus respectivos hermanos. Ni siquiera por Aaron.



-Perce tiene sus exigencias –Charlie extendió una pequeña lista de nombres sobre la mesa, captando la atención de sus acompañantes. Exceptuando, claro está, al novio de Anna, que dormitaba en el sillón, y a Aaron, que estaba planteándose la posibilidad de huir a su habitación –El ministro Shacklebolt, un par de jefes de departamento y algunos conocidos del Wizegamont.

-¿Y Penny está de acuerdo con eso? Porque no le hace ninguna gracia llenar su boda de desconocidos de buena posición social –Intervino Maggie con mal talante, como si culpara a Charlie de las tonterías que su futuro cuñado tenía en la cabeza. Definitivamente, Percy y Penny no habían hablado de la clase de boda que querían; mientras la chica quería una celebración íntima y familiar, el brujo abogaba por un acontecimiento social que le permitiera obtener beneficios laborales.

-Pues no lo sé. Yo sólo digo lo que él me ha dicho. Además, Shacklebolt es amigo de la familia, y supongo que es lógico que quiera invitar a su jefe. El de Penny también vendrá.

-Ya. Pero. ¿Y los demás?

-Podemos incluirlos y descartarlos si nos sobran invitados –Sugirió Anna. Ella y George habían estado bastante callados todo el tiempo, puesto que sus hermanos mayores parecían tener intereses personales en todo ese asunto –Aunque, francamente, los prefiero a ellos antes que a aquel compañero del ejército de papá que lo enseñó a asar patatas en el fuego.

-Él también tiene sus exigencias. ¿Sabes?

-Exigencias que Penny ignoraría por completo.

-Penny confía en nosotras.

-Y Percy en nosotros.

-¿Se puede saber por qué os estáis enfadando? –Preguntó George, que empezaba a notar el ambiente un tanto enrarecido.

-Nadie se está enfadando, pero el día pasa y no tenemos nada en claro aún.

Eso era verdad. Elaborar una lista de invitados no era fácil, menos aún cuando los novios no estaban presentes. Los cuatro encargados de hacerlo estaban un poco hartos, y George fue el primero en ponerse en pie, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire despreocupado.

-Voy a dar un paseo. Si queréis degollaros mientras tanto, podéis hacerlo. Yo paso.

-¡Me voy contigo!

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Aaron ya había dado un salto y se había colocado junto al pelirrojo brujo. George entornó los ojos un segundo y miró a Maggie. A ella no le importaba realmente lo que hiciera el niño, sobretodo en ese momento, y lo dejó ir sin poner objeciones. Al menos podría decir tacos a gusto mientras Aaron estaba fuera.

-Menudo rollazo, tío –Dijo Aaron una vez en la calle. Habían empezado a andar hacia un parque cercano y George le prestaba atención. Y eso no era algo que los adultos solieran hacer muy a menudo –No sé como puedes aguantarlo tanto tiempo. Yo estaba a punto de morirme de aburrimiento.

-Tienes toda la razón. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué me he prestado a esto. Creo que Charlie y tu madre pueden arreglárselas bastante bien ellos solos. ¿No te parece?

-Se ponen igual de pesados. ¡Y yo qué pensaba que no había nadie más aburrido que Percy en el mundo! Aunque te aseguro que normalmente mi madre no es así. Y tu hermano tampoco debe serlo, si cuida dragones y todo eso.

George sonrió y siguió caminando. Hacía una tarde agradable y el barrio estaba bastante tranquilo.

-A mí me chiflan los dragones, sobre todo desde que sé que existen de verdad. Charlie me ha prometido que algún día me llevará a ver uno.

-¿Eso ha hecho?

-¿Tú has visto alguno?

-Sí. Resultan bastante... intimidantes. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que mi hermano Ron montó a lomos de uno?

-¿En serio? –Aaron sintió una clara fascinación y luego frunció el ceño -¿Por qué tía Penny se fijó en Percy? Los otros Weasley sois mucho más interesantes.

-Añadiré eso a mi lista de misterios sin resolver –George rió suavemente y fue a sentarse en un banco, con Aaron a su lado –Pero creo que Percy tiene cosas buenas. Ahora no puedo decirte ninguna, pero debe tenerlas.

-Sí. Seguro –Aaron resopló, pero el comentario le pareció divertido –Así que tú eres su padrino de boda.

-Eso creo, sí.

-¿Y no le has preparado ninguna gorda aún?

George parpadeó, abrumado por la malignidad que emanaba de Aaron, y terminó por soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Eso te gustaría. ¿A qué sí?

Aaron afirmó con la cabeza, pero no fue necesario añadir nada.

-Quizá te agrade saber que tengo algo en mente para su despedida de soltero. Algo que a él no le gustará en absoluto.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Algo que no creo que tu madre te permita hacer.

-¡Bah! A las mujeres no hay que hacerles mucho caso. El abuelo Gilbert nunca le presta demasiada atención a la abuela Becky. Aunque ella siempre hace lo que le da la gana. ¿Eso es normal?

-Viniendo de una mujer, sí lo es.

-¡Vaya!

Se quedaron callando, reflexionando sobre la posición de las féminas en sus vidas. George, hasta ese día, prefería vivir inmerso en sus negocios, y a Aaron le preocupaba el hecho de tener que cargar con alguien como su madre, sus tías o cualquier otra chica del universo. No tenía buenas experiencias con las niñas del colegio. Por alguna razón, no les gustaba que intentara levantarles las faldas de sus uniformes, y ya se había llevado más de un guantazo y algún que otro castigo. Las mujeres no sabían admitir una broma y, por eso, él prefería no tener amigas. Prefería esperar a que fueran un poco menos recatadas para relacionarse con ellas.

-¿Por qué crees que a los adultos les da por casarse? Es absolutamente horrible.

A George le pareció gracioso que Aaron no lo incluyera en la categoría de _adultos_. Por algún motivo, el niño se encontraba muy a gusto con él y hablaba con soltura, como si le considerara un amigo y no alguien de quién defenderse o al que chantajear a cambio de beneficios propios.

-Deben estar mal de la cabeza.

-Yo no pienso casarme nunca. Seré soltero toda mi vida y haré lo que me de la gana y cuando me de la gana.

-Ese plan es excelente. Todo el mundo debería hacer lo mismo.

-¿Tú no piensas casarte?

-No por el momento. ¿Para qué iba a querer hacerlo?

-¿Para tener que quedarte los sábados por la noche encerrado en casa, viendo el canal de la teletienda? –Aaron fingió un escalofrío –Es horrible y deprimente.

-¡Oh, sí! –George agitó la cabeza y miró al niño con curiosidad -¿Qué es la teletienda?

-El canal de televisión más aburrido del mundo. Venden cosas por teléfono. Estupideces como colecciones de música de cuando mis abuelos eran jóvenes o esponjitas que dan masajes milagrosos. Lo odio. Casi preferiría que mi madre se fuera por ahí con sus novietes en lugar de quedarse en casa obligándome a ver eso.

-Ya. ¿Tu madre tiene muchos novios?

-Lo intenta, pero yo no le dejo, claro.

Aaron alzó la cabeza, totalmente orgulloso de sus acciones. Odiaba cuando su madre llevaba a algún tipo idiota a casa y le decía que iba a salir por ahí a cenar o al cine. Él quería a su madre para él solo; era suya y ningún hombre podría quitársela jamás.

-¿No te gustaría que ella estuviera con alguien?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Te gustaría a ti que tu madre llevara ligues a tu casa?

-Bueno, Aaron. Mi madre es un poco mayor que la tuya y, además, está mi padre. Pero no creo que fuera a molestarme mucho.

-Pues a mí sí –El niño estaba enfadado. Hablaba con vehemencia e, incluso, se había puesto en pie -¿Has visto a los novios de mis tías? ¡Me moriría si tuviera que vivir con uno de esos todo el día. Prefiero estar como ahora, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y si el novio de tu madre fuera alguien más divertido?

-¿Divertido? A mamá le gustan los abogados, los médicos y los contables. No son tipos que se pongan a contar chistes a la primera de cambio. ¿Sabes?

-No sé. Yo sólo preguntaba. Es posible que alguna vez conozca a alguien que le guste y te caiga bien.

George no podía creerse que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con un niño de diez años al que apenas conocía. Pero Aaron se mostraba tan franco, y él estaba disfrutando tanto, que no le importaba lo extraño de la situación. Siempre era mejor que observar como Charlie y Maggie estaban a punto de ponerse a discutir por tonterías.

-A no ser que traiga un brujo, no quiero saber nada.

-¿Por qué un brujo?

-¡Pues porque casi todos sois geniales! –Espetó Aaron, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Percy es una trágica excepción, pero eso de ser mago es fascinante. Yo estoy deseando recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Cuando lo haga, me compraré una varita, visitaré tu tienda y me dedicaré a gastar bromas misteriosas a la familia del abuelo Gilbert. Va a ser lo más divertido que he hecho nunca.

-¡Oh, vaya! Lo tienes todo muy bien calculado –George rió, cruzándose de brazos –Si finalmente recibes la carta, estaré encantado de ayudarte con la parte de las bromas. Es más, si te apetece podemos ir practicando ahora. Podríamos sacar de quicio a Percy.

-¿Podríamos?

-Sin hacer peligrar la boda, claro. A nuestras madres no les gustaría.

-Al abuelo Gilbert sí. Y eso no me hace gracia.

-Entonces. ¿Somos socios? –George estiró una mano y le sonrió al niño.

-¡Claro que somos socios! –El chiquillo estrechó dicha mano, totalmente encantado.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Aaron? Creo que este es el inicio de una bonita amistad. Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa, antes de que denuncien nuestra desaparición a las autoridades _muggles_. –George bajó la voz, hablando en tono confidencial –Entre nosotros. No soporto las autoridades.

-Definitivamente, yo tampoco.



-Ciento veintitrés invitados está bastante bien –Anna examinó la lista con aire cansado. Charlie y Maggie habían estado discutiendo un rato, aunque ahora todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento con el hecho de que George hubiera desaparecido un buen rato antes, dejándole a ellos con todo el problema encima, así que la chica suponía que irían a por él en cuanto regresara a casa. Si es que regresaba, porque se había ido con Aaron y eso no podía ser bueno –Y, además, están divididos equitativamente. Creo que Percy y Penny estarán contentos.

-¡Qué se jodan si no lo están! –Gruñó Maggie, logrando que el novio de Anna diera un respingo. Había pasado un buen rato roncando estruendosamente, pero ahora estaba totalmente despierto. Y callado –La próxima vez que quieran pasar un fin de semana en plan tortolitos, recordadme que no acepte echarles una mano en nada, por favor.

-¡Oh, no seas gruñona! No ha sido para tanto –Anna le dio un beso a la mejilla a su hermana, aunque ésta se resistió con fiereza –Y ya hemos terminado. Percy y Penny estarán contentos y relajados. A los pobres les hacía falta, después de lo que pasó con papá. ¿No crees?

Maggie gruñó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Charlie, que observó el intercambio de palabras en silencio, estiró la espalda para relajar los músculos del cuello y deseó estar en Rumanía, cuidando de sus queridos dragones.

-Podríamos ir a cenar fuera. ¿No? –Sugirió Anna, que siempre se ponía de buen humor cuando terminaba un trabajo que no le gustaba mucho – ¿Tienes hambre, tronco?

El tipo raro se encogió de hombros, pero su estómago rugió en respuesta, logrando que los demás sonrieran. Conforme pasaban los minutos se iban sintiendo un poco mejor. Ni siquiera les importaba que ya fuera casi de noche y que George y Aaron siguieran sin dar señales de vida.

-Podríamos ir a un chino. ¿No?

-Podríamos, si a tu querido sobrino y a George les da por volver a casa –Maggie miró directamente a Charlie -¿Siempre se le ha dado tan bien eso de escaquearse?

-Sí, al menos desde que yo puedo recordar.

-Pues vaya –Maggie suspiró, algo contrariada, y se volvió hacia Anna -¿Por qué no os adelantáis vosotros? Tu chico se va a desmayar si no lo alimentas ahora.

-¡Sí, Anna! ¡Vámonos a cenar!

No es que el tipo raro le diera muchas opciones a su novia. Ya se había levantado, asombrosamente espabilado, y había corrido por media casa en busca de las chaquetas y de sus zapatos. Adoraba estar descalzo casi todo el tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tardéis. ¿Vale?

-No es algo que dependa de nosotros. Y, ahora, largo de aquí.

Anna y su novio se fueron, dejando el piso extrañamente silencioso. Charlie seguía sentado en el sofá, apurando una nueva cerveza con la vista clavada en el exterior.

-Esta mierda _muggle_ está muy buena –Le dijo a Maggie cuando ella se sentó a su lado –Pero deberías probar la cerveza de mantequilla. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto.

-Eso suele decir Penny, pero todavía no he tenido ocasión de probarla. No es que suela visitar el mundo mágico demasiado a menudo, y menos ahora. Aunque, de niña, si fui un par de veces con Penny, a comprar sus cosas del colegio.

-Oblígala para que te lleve, en serio. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Los jóvenes se miraban de reojo, sin saber qué decir. No se conocían en absoluto y, aunque posiblemente hubieran podido tener cientos de temas de conversación, ahí estaban los dos, sentados uno junto al otro, mirando por la ventana y sin abrir la boca para decir la primera tontería que se les pasara por la mente.

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo esos dos? –Maggie suspiró –George y Aaron. Empieza a hacerse tarde.

-Quiero pensar que estar bien. Aunque tratándose de George, nunca se sabe.

-Es impetuoso –Maggie rió por lo bajo –Me extrañó mucho que Percy lo escogiera de padrino. Son totalmente diferentes. Como la noche y el día.

-Creo que fue por Fred –Charlie habló con calma y cautela, sintiéndose totalmente escuchado –Ninguno de los dos ha comentado nada al respecto, pero es obvio que están un poco más unidos desde que él murió. Era el gemelo de George y murió en brazos de Percy. Eso es algo que liga a las personas.

-Sí. Es muy triste –Maggie suspiró de nuevo –Sé que la gente muere en las guerras, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso. Nosotros lo pasamos muy mal cuando Penny decidió marcharse. Quería protegernos y no fue fácil saber que lo estaba pasando mal sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por evitarlo. Mi padre se sentía bastante impotente. ¿Sabes? Amenazó con movilizar al ejército británico para ayudaros a luchar contra esa gente. Estaba como loco.

-Tu padre parece alguien bastante protector.

-Porque lo es. Prácticamente nos crió él. Estamos mucho más unidas con él que con mi madre. Si algunas veces se porta como un gilipollas, es porque quiere ayudarnos. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y no quiere que lo pasemos mal otra vez, aunque se exceda casi siempre.

-No es un hombre fácil de tratar. ¿Cierto? Es un férreo defensor de sus convicciones, aunque sean las equivocadas.

-No siempre ha sido así. Antes de que naciera Aaron, era más permisivo.

-Ya. Te dejaron tirada. ¿No es cierto?

-Totalmente –Maggie sonrió con amargura. Ella no solía hablar de aquella etapa de su vida, y esa noche tampoco pensaba hacerlo –De todas formas, estoy segura de que muy pronto Percy empezará a caerle bien. Tu hermano es demasiado recto y responsable como para que no se de cuenta de que Penny ha elegido bien.

-¿Ha elegido bien? –Espetó él, escéptico e irónico, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro.

-¡Oye! Se supone que es tu hermano. Debes defenderle.

-Es mi hermano, sí, pero eso no quita para que a veces sea un poco capullo. Pero no es mal tipo, tienes razón. Tu padre tendrá que llevarse bien con él, aunque sea dentro de unos años.

Maggie iba a responder cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió. Aaron tenía su propia llave y acababa de llegar a casa, acompañada de un George que pareció entristecido cuando vio que no seguían con el rollo de los invitados, y que al mismo tiempo no podía disimular un alivio y una felicidad inmensos.

-¡Vaya, George! Es un honor que te dejes caer por aquí.

-Creo que se nos ha ido un poco la hora. No me digas que ya habéis terminado con ese rollo de la lista de invitados.

-Déjate de chorradas, hombre. Sabes que sí.

-¡Oh, qué lástima!

George le guiñó un ojo a Aaron. Habían estado todo el rato en el parque, charlando sobre fuegos artificiales, chicles que provocaban molestas urticarias e ilusionismo _muggle_. En definitiva, haciendo tiempo para no tener que regresar al apartamento hasta que fuera muy, pero que muy tarde.

-No os apalanquéis en el sofá. Anna y su novio nos esperan en el chino –Dijo Maggie, dirigiéndose ya hacia la salida.

-No me digas que invita el alien –Murmuró Aaron con algo de malicia, dispuesto a molestar a su madre con esas tonterías sin importancia. Pero Maggie no se enfadó.

-El alien no invitaría ni aunque tuviera dinero. Y, ahora, marchando, que se nos hace tarde.



-¿De verdad tenemos que volver? Yo no quiero volver, Penny.

Percy estaba adorablemente quejumbroso esa mañana. Aunque se había levantado muy temprano para organizar el equipaje y el viaje de regreso, no había dejado de protestar desde que notó que Penny ya estaba levantada.

Habían pasado un fin de semana genial. Hicieron tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no tuvieron ocasión de preocuparse por lo que pasaba en Londres, y disfrutaron tanto que ahora les resultaba difícil renunciar a tanta relajación y buenos momentos en soledad. Pero era domingo por la tarde y el mundo real les esperaba, con sus responsabilidad y esas cosas que los tenían estresados y casi depresivos.

-Desgraciadamente para nosotros, debemos hacerlo –Penny le rodeó el rostro con las manos y lo besó –Pero podríamos repetir pronto. ¿No te parece? Visitar otra ciudad bonita, como Venecia o Brujas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que es una idea genial –Percy la abrazó, sintiéndose tan relajado que ya no se acordaba de quién era. Sólo podía pensar en que, tal y como dijo Lucien, había recordado por qué quería casarse con Penny. Y, en ese momento, no tenía mucho que ver con el sentido del deber -¿De verdad tenemos que volver?

-¡Oh, vamos! Nada de lloriqueos, cariño. Lo siento.

Percy bufó por lo bajo y se alejó de ella. Era agradable no tener puesta una corbata y unos zapatos elegantes y que le aplastaban los pies. Ese día se encontraba muy a gusto con sus pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatillas de hacer deporte. Parecía como si se hubiera quitado un montón de años de encima y sentía que nada podía quitarle el sueño. No ahora.

-He llegado a la inquietante conclusión de que debo mostrarme espontáneo un poco más a menudo. Es bastante divertido. ¿Sabes?

-Me hago una idea. Además, yo ya te lo había dicho muchas veces. Eres demasiado responsable.

-Sí –Percy volvió a suspirar –Y dentro de unas horas tendré que serlo otra vez. ¿Sabes lo que me preocupa ahora mismo?

-Lo mismo que a mí.

-La lista de invitados.

Dijeron aquellas palabras de inmediato y no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír, abrazados y encantados otra vez.

-Es una pena que tengamos que volver al infierno, Penny. Si yo pudiera, haría lo que tu abuelo dice y me fugaría contigo al lugar más recóndito de la tierra.

-¡Oh, qué romántico! ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?

-Porque, desgraciadamente, tenemos responsabilidades. Y tú sabes que soy incapaz de eludirlas durante demasiado tiempo.

Penny lo sabía, y era una pena. Le gustaba muchísimo el Percy con el que pasó el fin de semana, ese que era capaz de sonreír y que actuaba sin pensar. El Percy alegre y disoluto que no salía a la superficie demasiado a menudo, pero que dejaba un recuerdo imborrable en ella cada vez que lo hacía. Además, el Percy de siempre no estaba nada mal. Penny se había enamorado de él aún antes de conocer su parte divertida, y no podría renunciar a eso jamás. Le gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.



_¡Hola a todos! Lo sé. He tardado un montón de tiempo en actualizar. Lo siento mucho, pero he estado ocupadísima limpiando el piso nuevo y todos esos rollos y, además, estoy probando suerte y ahora también escribo cosas sobre la serie de TV "Lost". Pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo (también largo, aunque no tanto como otros), en el que he prescindido un poco de Percy y Penny, y he me centrado en otras relaciones que también son interesantes. Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis. Estoy segura de que nos veremos antes de lo que creéis. Espero poder aprovechar esta semana para escribir un poco más. A ver si para el próximo sábado tengo algo :)__ Nada más. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y, especialmente por comentar. Hasta luego._


	8. La guerra de los mundos

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**La guerra de los mundos**

-Kingsley Shacklebolt, Romulus Westfield, Aurora Benedict. ¿Quiénes son todos esos?

-¡Oh! Pues gente importante del Ministerio. ¿Quién si no?

-¡Uhm! Ya veo. ¿Y por qué están en nuestra lista de invitados?

Percy había sabido que llegaría ese momento desde que Charlie le hizo llegar una copia de la famosa lista que, durante el fin de semana anterior, sus hermanos y las hermanas de Penny habían tenido la amabilidad de elaborar. Aunque había procurado retrasar ese momento todo el tiempo que le fue posible, finalmente llegó y ahora tenía que hacer frente a la cara de malas pulgas que traía su novia. Ella no solía ir al Ministerio demasiado a menudo, pero esa mañana había decidido tomarse un rato libre para ir, sin duda alguna, a discutir con él. Porque Penny no había podido esperar a llegar a casa. ¡Oh, no! Era lista, después de todo, como todo buen Ravenclaw, y sabía que tenía más posibilidades de vencer en aquel enfrentamiento verbal si Percy estaba en el trabajo. Él jamás armaría un escándalo en su oficina. Tenía una imagen serena y arrogante que mantener.

-Bueno, Penny. Kingsley es amigo de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Durante la guerra, fue parte de la Orden del Fénix, ya sabes.

La bruja se mordió los labios admitiendo que al menos en aquel sentido, su prometido tenía razón. Percy sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo que había dado un paso adelante para resultar victorioso, pero Penny no se rindió. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

-El señor Westfield es mi superior. Sería una descortesía no invitarlo.

-Está bien. ¿Pero que hay de la señora Benedict?

-Es un miembro muy destacado del Wizegamont.

-¡Oh, no me digas! ¿Y de qué la conocemos?

Percy se puso rojo hasta las orejas y carraspeó, claramente incómodo por un motivo que Penny no acertaba a comprender.

-Dice que soy...Monísimo.

Le dio un toque especial a esa palabra y Penny parpadeó, turbada y confundida, sin entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

-¿Y?

-Tiene muchas influencias, Penny. Y yo le gusto. Podría ayudarme a conseguir un ascenso y...

-Pero. ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota descerebrado?

-¡Es obvio! Ella podría...

-¿Le gustas, dices? ¿A esa mujer? Me pregunto qué estarás dispuesto a hacer por ella a cambio de un ascenso.

Percy tardó un segundo en captar la segunda intención en aquellas palabras y se puso más rojo aún. Evidentemente, Penny no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para poner el grito en el cielo.

-¿Qué? ¡No, por Merlín! ¡Si tiene ciento y pico de años!

Penny suspiró. La cara de Percy era todo un poema. Podría haberse puesto a reír en ese momento, pero no quería parecer débil ante él. Había algunas cosas de su novio que no le gustaban ni un pelo. La ambición desmedida era la peor de todas.

-La vamos a borrar de la lista. ¿Entendido? No quiero que esa bruja intente ligar contigo después de que bailemos el vals nupcial.

-Ella no...

Penny alzó una ceja. Percy se supo derrotado. De cualquier forma no había esperado poder invitar a quién quisiera a la boda, pero mereció la pena intentarlo.

-Demonios, Penny.

-Ni demonios ni nada. Dijimos que la ceremonia sería algo íntimo.

-Tú lo dijiste...

-Y, además, habrá _muggles_ en la boda. No podemos mezclarlos con los brujos así como así. Sería un desastre.

-Pues no invitemos a los _muggles_ –masculló con malicia, arrebatándole a Penny el pergamino que tenía entre manos y leyendo él también algunos nombres de aquella horripilante lista. Hasta que dio con uno que buscaba y que hubiera preferido no encontrar –Un momento. ¿Qué demonios pinta tu _amiguito_ Rowling aquí?

Esa vez fue Penny la que se ruborizó, justo un segundo antes de recuperar su pergamino y enrollarlo a toda velocidad.

-Es una tontería...

-¿Tontería?

-Sólo es mi amigo.

-Y tu ex –novio –Recordó Percy, casi regodeándose –Si tú no quieres celebridades en tu boda, yo no quiero a tu soldadito heroico.

-¿Soldadito heroico? Casper no...

-¿A ti te gustaría que yo invitara a un viejo amor a nuestra boda? –Inquirió, casi socarrón. Aunque fuera cruel, estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Además, no quería a ese _muggle_ cerca de Penny nunca más.

-Casper no es un viejo amor. Sólo nos enrollamos unas cuantas veces. Y tú no has tenido novias, así que no amenaces en vano.

-¿Seguro que no he tenido novias?

Penny alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que a ella no podía engañarla de una forma tan tonta. Finalmente suspiró, dándose por vencida y sentándose en la silla frente a Percy. Ya habían terminado de negociar.

-Tú quitas a todos esos idiotas y yo renuncio a Casper. ¿Te parece bien?

-Bueno. Podría considerarse que es un trato justo. Y ni siquiera hemos tenido que gritar. ¿No es genial?

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. De pronto, se sintió muchísimo más relajada y supo que ya no tenía motivos para estar tensa y a la defensiva. De hecho, Percy parecía tener tan pocas ganas de discutir como ella y ya había vuelto al trabajo.

-¿Es que no descansas nunca? –Masculló con voz quejumbrosa. Percy alzó una ceja y la miró por encima de sus gafas de carey, pero no dijo nada –Percy. ¿De verdad te molestaría mucho que Casper...?

-Penny...

-Es que... Nos criamos juntos, Percy. Es como un hermano para mí.

-Normalmente, los hermanos y las hermanas no se acuestan juntos, querida.

-¡Oh, vamos! Si hasta a ti te cae bien.

Percy bufó. Bueno, era verdad que Casper no le había dado tan mala impresión como él hubiera esperado, y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno aquel tipo? Mostrarse conciliador, echarle una mano con su suegro, meterse en el bolsillo a sus hermanos y, por supuesto, a las damas. ¿No podía ser alguien desagradable, arrogante, huraño, antipático? Así, hubiera sido mucho más fácil odiarlo.

-Ese hombre parece caerle bien a todo el mundo. ¿No crees? Es tan perfecto que dan ganas de vomitar.

-No seas así. Somos amigos.

-¡Claro! Y cuando tu padre lo vea en la iglesia es capaz de atentar contra mi integridad y apañárselas para que su querido Casper ocupe mi lugar.

-No exageres –Penny torció el gesto y suspiró –Papá sólo lo intentaría en una ceremonia sin invitados. No le gustan los escándalos.

-¡Oh, qué alivio!

Percy bufó otra vez y volvió al trabajo de nuevo. Penny sabía que lo conveniente era irse en ese momento, regresar con sus niños y olvidar que ese chico podía ser insoportablemente hosco cuando se lo proponía, pero quería hablar con él. Apenas habían hablado seriamente sobre la boda. Habían estado tan ocupado arreglándolo todo, que no habían hecho planes de futuro ni nada. Mientras Penny iba de un lado para otro decorando la casa, Percy había elegido el restaurante y el menú. Y las cosas habían salido bien, sí, pero a veces Penny tenía la sensación de que estaban organizando cosas diferentes y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

Se había dado cuenta cuando vio la lista de invitados. Caminaban en direcciones opuestas y, mientras que Percy optaba por aprovechar la celebración para alternar con gente importante, ella se moría por tener una boda lo más íntima y sencilla posible. Y no es que él no hubiera dejado pistas. De hecho, lo hizo varias veces, y no sólo en las últimas semanas. Pero Penny no lo había escuchado, Percy no la escuchó a ella, y por eso surgían los problemas y los malentendidos.

-Esta tarde voy a elegir las flores. ¿Quieres venir? –Habló con voz suave. Percy la miró de soslayo, como preguntándose por qué seguía allí.

-Creí que te acompañarían tu madre y la mía.

-Sí, pero he pensado que a ti te gustaría...

-Yo no sé nada de flores, Penny. Si no me has dejado decorar nada hasta ahora, es porque tengo el gusto atrofiado. Me gustarán las flores que a ti te gusten.

Penny suspiró y durante un segundo buscó algún tema de conversación que pudiera ayudarla a comunicarse con su prometido. Pero su prometido estaba trabajando, y cuando trabajaba no había fuerza humana o sobrehumana que captara su atención más allá de los pergaminos. Así pues, comprendió que era inútil y se puso en pie, colocándose su túnica sobre los hombros.

-Le pediré a Jules que venga con nosotras. Hace mucho que no quedamos.

-Bien.

-Me voy ya, Percy. No te olvides de no incluir a la señora Benedict en la lista definitiva.

-Tacharé su nombre junto al de Rowling. –Percy alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, claramente feliz –Y lo haré con suma alegría. Puedes creerme.

-Eres malvado –Se quejó ella, medio en serio, medio en broma.

-¡Oh, gracias! –Percy rió y algo en su rostro se suavizó –Quizá, cuando termine de trabajar podamos ir a ver el diseño de las invitaciones. ¿Te parece?

-Claro –Penny sonrió y volvió a sentirse mejor –Te esperaré en _El Caldero Chorreante_. ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto.



-Insisto con los tulipanes, querida. Las margaritas nunca me parecieron lo suficientemente elegantes.

Rebecca alzó la cabeza, mirando con desagrado a Molly. La pelirroja había anunciado a los cuatro vientos que le encantaban aquellas flores, pero su futura consuegra disentía. Y sólo lo hacía por llevarle la contraria, porque Penny sabía perfectamente que a su madre sí le gustaban las margaritas y que solía tener un jarrón repleto de ellas en su cuarto. Incluso en el invierno enviaba a gente a Londres a buscarlas al mejor vivero que conocía. Penny quería protestar, pero estaba harta de discutir con ellas y de verlas discutir. A su lado, Jules sonreía y la instaba a permanecer tranquila.

-Quiero violetas y flores silvestres. No hay más que hablar.

Las dos mujeres, que parecían estar a punto de arrojarse en busca de los cabellos de la otra, miraron a Penny con sorpresa y se mordieron la lengua. Era evidente que habían enfadado en serio a la chica y, durante un segundo, se sintieron culpables por estropearle los preparativos de su boda. Al menos, Molly Weasley pareció un poco avergonzada.

-¡Claro, querida! Las violetas están muy bien.

-¿Flores silvestres, Penélope? Estoy segura de que puedes aspirar a algo más.

-No se trata del dinero que pueda gastarme, madre. Se trata de lo que quiero. Y, ahora, dejadme hacer el encargo en paz, por favor.

-Pero tenemos que ver el diseño de los centros y...

-¡Madre! Jules y yo lo necesitamos –Penny miró a su madre de forma casi amenazante y ésta retrocedió claramente alarmada -¿Por qué no vais a dar una vuelta por ahí? Seguro que encuentras alguna ganga bonita en alguna de las tiendas de la calle empedrada.

Quería librarse de ella. Rebecca era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de ello, y nunca le había gustado imponer su presencia a nadie. Bueno, en algunas ocasiones lo había encontrado incluso divertido, pero ese día no le apetecía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había acompañado a Penny. Quizá para impedir que esa zarrapastrosa que tenía al lado pudiera influenciarle en algo a su pobre niñita. Así pues, se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda dando grandes zancadas. Molly Weasley se quedó parada, dudando antes de seguir a la rubia mujer a la calle.

-¡Argg! –Penny pateó el suelo y apretó con fuerza el catálogo de flores que, amablemente, le había prestado la chica de la floristería –Son insoportables, Jules.

-En momentos como este, me alegro de que mi madre se negara a echarme una mano con la boda –La bruja tomó asiento y miró a su amiga con gesto alegre –Seguro que terminan matándose la una a otra. ¿Por qué las has echado?

-Porque confió en que hagan precisamente eso –Penny gruó, acomodándose a su lado –Aunque me conformaría con que Molly le lanzara a mamá algún hechizo para silenciarla eternamente. Cada día que pasa es peor. Incluso peor que mi padre.

Jules rió. Había oído hablar sobre los padres de Penny y, si la chica decía aquello, era porque Rebecca debía ser realmente insufrible. Sin duda lo era, porque se parecía bastante a su propia madre.

-¿Qué crees que harán?

-Francamente, Jules. Ni lo sé ni me importa.

Aunque, tal vez, si debería importarle.

Rebecca no se molestaba en esperar a Molly. La señora Weasley estaba totalmente fascinada con la gente _muggle_ –no tanto como lo hubiera estado su marido, claro- y corría un grave peligro de perderse en la jungla de asfalto. A Rebecca no le importaría que se perdiera para siempre, pero de cuando en cuando miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que la mujer no hiciera nada demasiado raro.

A ella nunca le hizo gracia que Penny fuera una bruja. Para Gilbert resultó más fácil aceptarlo. Él adoraba a las niñas, las quería tal y como eran y, sin por él hubiera sido, habrían crecido salvajes y maleducadas. Claro, él siempre soltaba el rollo de la disciplina militar, pero Rebecca sabía perfectamente que si alguien había mimado a sus hijas, había sido él. Si se habían convertido en lo que eran ahora, fue por su culpa. A Gilbert le pareció divertido recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Incluso se había mostrado orgulloso de Penny (todo lo orgulloso que él podría haberse mostrado, claro). Sí. Cuando fueron niñas, fue fácil. Rebecca era como la malvada bruja del oeste que, en teoría, sólo estaba allí para ignorarla y regañarlas cuando hacían algo muy malo. Y Gilbert era el padre perfecto que las consentía siempre y permitió que una fuera a esa tontería del colegio mágico, la otra se quedara embarazada siendo una niña y la tercera se convirtiera en una _hippie_ rara y sin futuro.

Ahora eran mayores, e iban de escándalo en escándalo. Les daban un disgusto tras otro. No era lo que Rebecca quería para ella. Se había esforzado mucho por casarse con Gilbert. ¡Incluso lo había soportado durante más de treinta años! Y todo para que ellas echaran por tierra todo por lo que tanto quería. Su dinero, su posición. Su vida.

Debía reconocer que, desde aquella guerra en el mundo mágico, las cosas habían mejorado un poco. Gilbert ya no discutía con ella sobre Penny. Odiaba a los brujos porque, por su culpa, casi pierde a su hija. Era así de fácil. Y, aunque Rebecca había compartido su angustia en aquellos tiempos difíciles (también tenía su corazoncito, claro), su desprecio por aquella gente venía de antes. Del día en que descubrió lo distintos que eran. Le partió el alma saber que Penny era uno de ellos, pero la toleraba y apreciaba. Pero no le gustaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Ni su boda. Ni mucho menos Molly Weasley, que ahora estaba junto a ella, mirando con interés el escaparate que había llamado su atención unos segundos antes.

-Ese abrigo es muy bonito. ¿No le parece? –La voz de Molly sonó amable, reconciliadora. Rebecca arrugó la nariz y siguió caminado.

-Es ropa burda, señora. Yo sólo visto abrigos de piel hechos de encargo. Aunque, claro. Es comprensible que a usted le gusten.

Molly frunció el ceño. Podía intentar ser amable, pero no era tonta. No acostumbraba a dejar que la pisotearan y ese día no sería diferente. Ni siquiera por Percy y la pobre Penny.

-¡Por supuesto! A usted tampoco le resultará difícil comprarse pieles. Sólo tiene que escogerlos y dejar que su marido corra con los gastos.

-Sí. ¿No es maravilloso?

-A mi no me lo parece. Nunca me ha gustado tener cosas que no me merezco –Molly torció el gesto. Sabía que había caído en el juego de Rebecca, que no debía hacerlo, pero estaba harta de aquella mujer –Aunque, claro. Se casó precisamente para eso.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A no tener que trabajar –Molly suavizó el tono de voz, como si estuviera hablando con alguno de sus sietecitos –Siempre es fácil subir. ¿No le parece? De donde usted procede, la gente no puede comprarse abrigos de piel. Es una suerte que el señor Clearwater la tenga tan consentida. ¿Qué haría si algún día no lo tuviera cerca para ayudarla con los gastos?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso del lugar del que procedo?

-¡Oh! Todos sabemos que no siempre fue rica –Molly no perdió la suavidad. De hecho, sonaba casi dulce y se sentía satisfecha porque Rebecca estaba pasando del blanco al rojo a una velocidad increíble –Sólo se casó con un rico. Lo que usted obtuvo de ese matrimonio es evidente. Me pregunto que obtuvo el señor Clearwater.

Rebecca parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre su cuello. Hasta que miró a su alrededor, se acordó de que había un montón de personas rodeándolas, varias de ellas conocidas, y se negó a hacer un escándalo público.

-Una buena esposa, por supuesto. ¿Qué obtuvo su marido de usted, Molly? ¿Un montón de hijos y una vida miserable?

Molly acusó el golpe. Odiaba que se metieran con su familia, especialmente cuando mencionaban a sus hijos. Aún le tenía guardado el desafortunado comentario que hizo sobre sus hijas el día que se conocieron.

-Una vida feliz, Rebecca –Dijo con seriedad, deteniéndose en mitad de la calle –Quizá no tenga tantos lujos como usted, ni pueda vestir ropa hecha a medida o llevar un montón de collares colgados del cuello, pero soy totalmente feliz. ¿Usted lo es?

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

Molly la miró con pena. Podía ver muchas cosas en los ojos de esa mujer, y no le pareció encontrar ni una pizca de felicidad. Sí algo de cansancio y un montón de frustraciones. Mucha indiferencia y frialdad, pero no alegría o satisfacción. Y Rebecca debía ser plenamente consciente de eso, pues no sonó nada convincente cuando habló.

-Adelante. Siga engañándose a sí misma y a todo el mundo, pero es evidente que es desgraciada.

-Eso no es asunto suyo –Rebecca apretó los puños. Molly tuvo la sensación de que era momento para guardar silencio, pero estaba disfrutando. Se sentía cruel y se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo el rostro iracundo de aquella desagradable mujer.

Molly sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Era evidente que nunca podría hacerse amiga de esa mujer, pero no le importaba. Se conformaba con ocupar el lugar que le correspondía y no dejar que nadie la moviera de allí nunca.



Gilbert Clearwater llevaba todo el día encerrado en su despacho. En realidad, en los últimos días apenas había salido de allí para ir al lavabo, puesto que había decidido dormir en el sofá cama con el objetivo de no tener que ver ni hablar con nadie, especialmente si eran miembros de su familia.

Últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor. Después de recibir aquel disparo en sus apreciadas posaderas, había comprendido que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para impedir la boda de su hija con Percy Weasley. Todo parecía indicar que la estúpida estaba enamorada de él y que, aunque le sentara como una patada en sus partes nobles, la hacía feliz. Y él siempre se había preocupado por la felicidad de sus hijas, incluso cuando ellas se habían equivocado o no se mostraron de acuerdo con él.

Sentado en su sillón de cuero, completamente concentrado en las cuentas de la finca, procuraba no pensar en Penny y en su boda. Odiaba no haber podido influenciar en ella a la hora de escoger marido, pero Arthur Weasley le había dicho algo que era cierto. Si seguía oponiéndose al matrimonio con tanta saña, si se comportaba de forma estúpida y ponía a su hija entre la espada en la pared, era posible que perdiera más cosas de las deseables. Él podía pretender manejar la vida de sus hijas, pero ellas siempre terminaban haciendo su voluntad. Penny se casaría, igual que Maggie había asumido la maternidad en solitario o Anna había decidido que quería vivir a su aire, sin ataduras de ninguna clase. Lo único que podía hacer Gilbert era sentarse a esperar que se cayeran de bruces, y rezar porque eso no ocurriera nunca.

El hecho de reconocer que estaba metiendo la pata no le hacía sentir bien. Estaba irritable porque se sentía impotente, y había tenido más discusiones a gritos con su padre de las que eran recomendables para ambos. El viejo coronel pretendía hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Gilbert tenía su orgullo y nunca le diría a su padre que se sabía equivocado. Prefería las peleas, eso sin duda.

Su padre aún se preocupaba por él. Era hijo único y debía hacerlo a pesar de todo. Gilbert había procurado educar a sus hijas de la misma forma que el viejo lo educó a él, y había recogido los mismos frutos: una ligera decepción. Gilbert sabía que nunca cumplió las expectativas de su progenitor, de la misma forma que sus hijas no cumplieron las suyas. Y no es que las cosas le fueran mal, pero es que podrían haberles ido mucho mejor y eso le fastidiaba muchísimo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Gilbert gruñó una respuesta y una de las chicas nuevas –ni siquiera recordaba su nombre –anunció que tenía visita. Arthur Weasley quería verle, pero a él no le apetecía ni lo más mismo tener que hablar con el maldito brujo. ¿Acaso no podía dejarlo rumiar su desgracia en soledad?

Le pidió a la chica que, muy amablemente, enviara al señor Weasley a un lugar particularmente sucio y maloliente. Ella pareció abrumada al oírlo utilizar unas palabras tan bruscas como aquellas, pero obedeció. Pero no le sirvió de nada.

Cinco minutos después, y tras estar a punto de sufrir un infarto, descubrió que el señor Weasley era de los que conseguían aquello que quería, puesto que acabó por _aparecerse_ en mitad de su despacho. Gilbert se llevó un buen susto, claro. No todos los días un hombre pelirrojo surge ante tus ojos y te mira con aire divertido, pero con los ojos cargados de frialdad.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Gruñó, poniéndose en pie. Tenía los puños preparados para cualquier cosa, incluso si ese tipo sacaba su varita y lo amenazaba.

-Buenas tardes, señor Clearwater. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Arthur sonó amable, indiferente, como si lo que acababa de hacer no tuviera la menor importancia. Estaba harto de ese _muggle_ arrogante y obstinado. Se había pasado todos aquellos días intentando concertar una cita con él, para hablar sobre sus hijos y firmar una tregua o algo así, pero Gilbert se había negado a verlo demasiadas veces. De hecho, su actitud era declaradamente hostil, tanto que rozaba la brusquedad y, por ende, los malos modales.

-No consiento que se haga magia en mi casa. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí e irrumpir así en mi despacho privado? Es usted un...

-Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor –Arthur lo interrumpió, sin perder su actitud desenfadada, y se aproximó a una silla -¿Le importa que me siente? He tenido que recorrer un par de kilómetros para llegar a la casa, procurando cumplir con sus deseos de prescindir de la magia. ¿Sabe lo absurdo que es? Va a emparentar con una familia de magos. Su hija es una bruja. Debería hacerse una idea.

Gilbert entornó los ojos. Estaba a punto de explotar, y no sólo por el comportamiento de ese hombre, pero logró controlarse. De hecho, y sin saber por qué, empezó a sentir curiosidad por el motivo de la visita de su futuro consuegro. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que quería, no era tan idiota, pero no le importaba tener que escucharlo hablar. En el fondo, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, el señor Weasley era bastante sensato. A pesar de la brujería y todas esas cosas.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Sólo hablar. Tengo que hacerle una proposición.

-¡Genial! ¡Una proposición! ¿Quiere llenar mi jardín de ogros y pegasos y todas esas cosas... mágicas durante la maldita boda?

-No sé muy bien qué pintaría un ogro en una boda –Arthur sonrió, ignorando el disgusto del otro hombre –Y los pegasos ni siquiera sé que son. Así que no. No he venido a eso.

Gilbert bufó cuando Arthur le mostró los dientes y golpeteó la mesa con los dedos. En sus anteriores encuentros, el brujo se mostró bastante menos engreído que ese día, y Gilbert no sabía muy bien si eso le gustaba o le sacaba de quicio. Aún tardaría unos minutos en decidirlo.

-Entonces, dígame lo que quiere y lárguese de mi casa. Estoy muy ocupado.

-Veo que se encuentra de mal humor –Arthur fue burlón. Gilbert comprendió que no lograría espantarlo con malas palabras. Y había sido muy directo en lo dicho antes. Ni siquiera tuvo que maldecir o decir tacos -¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-¿Dejarme en paz?

-¡Claro, por supuesto –Arthur rió suavemente, con la sensación de que estaba logrando doblegar el mal carácter del _muggle_ –Me daré prisa, entonces. Molly y yo hemos decidido que le regalaremos a los chicos el viaje de novios, y hemos pensado que a su mujer y a usted les gustaría participar.

-¡Oh, ya veo! –Gilbert sonrió con malicia, cruzando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa –Ha venido en busca de fondos.

-No se equivoque, Gilbert. No quiero su dinero. Quizá, con el que yo tengo no pueda enviar a los chicos a ningún lugar exótico o lejano, o quizá no logre cubrir todos los gastos del viaje, pero me las apañaría, créame. No vivo en la miseria.

Gilbert le creía. Algo le decía que ese hombre jamás iría a casa de nadie a pedir dinero, menos aún por un motivo como ese, y se vio obligado a guardar silencio, mientras su cerebro buscaba algo que decir. Que fuera hiriente, a ser posible.

-En tal caso. ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes todo? Así quedaría patente lo buenas personas que son su mujer y usted, y lo malo que soy yo. ¿No cree?

-Usted no me parece malo. Sólo terco y desagradable. Pero estoy seguro de que es capaz de entrar en razón. ¿Me equivoco?

Desgraciadamente no se equivocaba. Gilbert respiró hondo, gruñó por lo bajo y apretó los ojos antes de enfrentar la mirada del pelirrojo mago. Estaba harto de todo y, por una vez, se rindió. Aunque sólo a medias.

-¿Qué quiere exactamente?

-Que decidamos el itinerario de forma civilizada. Elaboremos una lista de lugares mágicos y _muggles_ que los muchachos podrían visitar. Concertemos la forma de viaje y todas esas cosas. ¿Qué le parece?

-Si no queda más remedio.

Y, así, pasaron casi una hora hablando sobre la dichosa luna de miel. Arthur venía totalmente preparado, cargado hasta las cejas con folletos de viajes, y Gilbert debía reconocer que le sorprendió tanta efectividad. Lo más difícil fue decidir el lugar, pero al final decidieron enviarlos a Sudáfrica. Estarían lejos de casa (y de los problemas), verían bonitos y diferentes paisajes e, incluso, podrían estudiar antiguas tribus de magos que, en su día, habitaron en esas tierras. Era perfecto, y consiguieron no discutir ni una sola vez, algo que no era fácil teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran. De hecho, estaban demasiado absortos en su trabajo para recordar que se odiaban.

-Pues eso ya está –Arthur se puso en pie, sonriente y conciliador, recogió todos los papeles y le tendió la mano a Gilbert –Ha sido agradable trabajar con usted. Quizá deberíamos repetirlo.

-¿Cuándo tengamos que negociar si nuestros nietos serán soldados o magos?

Aquello era, oficialmente, una broma. Arthur pensó que iba en serio, hasta que notó un brillo divertido en los ojos del hombre. Llegó a la conclusión de que no todo era tan terrible como parecía. Incluso Gilbert le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Tal vez sea un buen momento –Arthur dio dos pasos atrás y miró a su alrededor -¿Le importa que me _desaparezca?_ Sería un poco violento encontrarme con esa chica otra vez, después de que me pidiera que me fuera.

-¿No cree que está intentando tomarse muchas confianzas? –Gilbert bufó, recuperando su gesto hosco. Observó a Arthur fijamente, que aún esperaba una respuesta, y terminó por revolverse, contrariado e impotente –Está bien. Haga lo que le plazca. Pero que sea esta la última vez.

-Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando usted no vuelva a darme con la puerta es las narices. Estoy seguro de que somos perfectamente capaces de hablar civilizadamente otra vez.

-¿Civilizadamente?

Arthur alzó una ceja. Gilbert quería insultar de nuevo su naturaleza de mago, pero guardó silencio. No sabía muy bien por qué, aunque sospechaba que era algo relacionado con el respeto que aquel hombre se había ganado. Después de todo, no había necesitado mucho tiempo para aprender a manejar su mal carácter.

-A Penny le gustará saber que ha colaborado con esto –Arthur habló con suavidad –No le gusta que usted se mantenga al margen de los preparativos de la boda.

-No estoy intentando echarlo a perder. ¿No es eso suficiente para ella?

Arthur cabeceó, mirándolo con algo parecido a la compasión.

-Me parece que ya ha comprendido que este matrimonio no es tan mala idea después de todo. Entiendo que le resulte difícil aceptar la magia, pero Penny no estuvo amenazada por la magia en sí, sino por un loco que quería dominar el mundo. Estoy seguro de que entre los _muggles_ también hay muchos de esos. Usted es militar. Debería saberlo mejor que yo.

Y, tras decir eso, se largó. Gilbert se quedó mirando el lugar vacío que antes ocupara el mago, y algo en su interior le dijo que tenía toda la razón. Pero él no estaba preparado para aceptarlo, no aún. Todavía podía intentar salvar a su hija de aquel error, y quemaría todos los cartuchos posibles antes de que se produjera el desastre.



No había mucha gente en _El Caldero Chorreante_ a esas horas de la tarde. La mayor parte de los magos que salían del trabajo, iban directamente a sus casas para darse un relajante baño y, en cualquier caso, salían un rato después de cenar en familia. Aunque Penny no era tan amante de la tranquilidad como Percy, le gustaba el ambiente sosegado que se respiraba ese día en el local.

Jules y ella se habían acomodado en una mesa, cerca de la ventana, y bebían cada una cerveza de mantequilla. Penny estaba contenta porque había dejado zanjado el asunto de las flores y, sobre todo, porque ya se había librado de su madre y de su suegra. Las mujeres no habían dejado de lanzarse pullas en toda la tarde, y Penny había estado a punto de mandarlas al infierno, pero Jules había sabido manejar la situación y las había mantenido ocupadas viendo escaparates y esas cosas. A Rebecca parecía caerle muy bien Jules, por eso de ser de buena familia y esas cosas, y la bruja supo aprovecharse tan bien de la situación, que la mujer se fue a casa sin protestar, para alivio de Penny y, ante todo, de Molly Weasley, que se había despedido de ella con pena y había murmurado por lo bajo que no volvería a hacer nada con Rebecca nunca más. Ni siquiera si su vida dependía de ello.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Hemos sobrevivido! ¡Es un milagro!

Jules era evidentemente sarcástica. La situación, aunque no tenía nada de graciosa, se lo estaba haciendo pasar en grande. Penny la miró con malos humos, a pesar de saber lo que su amiga pretendía. Relajar el ambiente y hacerle ver que nada era tan malo como parecía. Después de todo, Jules había pasado por una situación parecida a la suya, y ahí estaba, tan feliz y tranquila como cualquiera.

-No te burles. Te juro que no las aguanto.

-Vamos. No ha sido tan malo. Al menos, no ha ocurrido nada que no te esperaras. ¿Verdad?

-Ese es un triste consuelo –Penny suspiró -¿Tan difícil es que se lleven bien? O que se toleren al menos. Lo suficiente para no hacerme tener deseos de estrangularlas.

Jules rió y le colocó una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Son como el agua y el aceite. Creo que lo más que puedes esperar de ellas es lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde. ¡Si hasta han ido de compras juntas! Es genial. ¿Verdad?

Penny alzó una ceja y se hundió un poco en su silla.

-Lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre. Mi madre siempre ha sido más permisiva, y mira cómo está. Él... Es tan testarudo que me pone de los nervios.

-Vamos, Penny. Tu padre no ha hecho nada hoy, ni siquiera está aquí. Preocúpate por él cuando te de motivos. Hasta entonces, intenta relajarte. Después de todo, esta tarde vas a hacer algo con Percy. Eso es genial.

-Sí –Penny sonrió, recordando la conversación que mantuvieron aquella misma mañana –A veces tengo la sensación de que no estamos llevando los preparativos de la boda como debiéramos. Optamos por dividir las tareas y nos estamos dando sorpresas desagradables.

-Como la idea de Percy de convertir su boda en una reunión de trabajo.

-Por ejemplo.

-No me digas que no te imaginabas lo que pretendía hacer –Jules hablaba con indulgencia, quitándole importancia a todo aquello. Sabía que lo que le pasaba a Penny era por culpa de los nervios, así que se impuso la tarea de ayudarla a relajarse –Tu prometido es muy transparente, así que el asunto de la lista de invitados no es motivo para enfadarse con él.

-No me he enfadado con él. Ni siquiera hemos discutido demasiado. Creo que Percy estaba preparado para renunciar a eso.

-¡Claro! ¿Y tú estabas preparada para renunciar a Casper?

No debió contárselo. Penny, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía muy incómoda cada vez que salía a colación el nombre de su viejo amigo. Aún así, le había contado a Jules su conversación con Percy en el Ministerio, y su amiga no iba a dejar zanjado el tema así como así. Parecía querer psicoanalizar a Penny, y nada iba a detenerla.

-Reconozco que me hubiera gustado mucho tenerlo con nosotros. ¿Sabes? Es un buen amigo. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

-¿Te molesta que Percy se niegue a invitarlo?

-Entiendo a Percy.

-No te he preguntado eso –Jules la interrumpió antes de que soltara un discurso sobre lo razonable del comportamiento de su futuro marido –Quiero saber si estás cabreada.

-¡No lo estoy! –Jules entornó los ojos, asemejándose mucho a sus hermanas cuando sabían que les estaba mintiendo y pretendía sacarle información –Bueno. Quizá no me haya sentado del todo bien.

-¿Por qué?

Penny guardó silencio. No quería seguir hablando, pero Jules parecía decidida a ayudarla a sacar al exterior todas las cosas que le ponían nerviosa.

-Porque Percy actúa así por celos. Odio cuando se porta como un hombre de las cavernas. No me gusta que piense que puede manejarme como le apetece.

-¡Oh! ¿Y es eso lo que hace? ¿No tiene motivos para estar celoso?

-¡Claro que no! Entre Casper y yo no hay ni habrá nada nunca –Exclamó Penny, ofendida.

-Pero lo hubo. Y aunque lo hayas hablado con Percy, estoy segura de que él aún se siente inseguro respecto a eso. Por eso no quiere invitarlo a la boda.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Los hombres lo son casi todo el tiempo, querida.

Penny guardó silencio. Sabía lo que Jules pretendía hacer al decirle todas esas cosas. Le estaba invitando a aclarar todos los malentendidos con Percy antes del día de la boda, a no arrastrar viejos problemas a su matrimonio y a enfrentar su nueva vida con todas las cuentas pasadas totalmente saldadas.

-Tendríamos que hablar sobre eso. ¿No?

-¡Oh! Yo no he dicho nada. Eso lo has dicho tú.

Penny rió. Le encantaba esa capacidad que tenía Jules para hacerla sentir mejor. Se conocían de hacía muy poco tiempo, pero habían forjado una amistad muy fuerte, y a Penny eso le gustaba muchísimo.

-Creo que ya basta de hablar de mí por hoy –Espetó con ánimo alegre, observando a su amiga detenidamente. Había un brillo en su mirada que la hacía ver más feliz que nunca -¿Qué tal tu nueva vida de casada?

-Bueno. Podría que decir que es genial, pero desgraciadamente no tengo a Lucien conmigo todo el tiempo que quisiera –Jules se encogió de hombros, como si eso no le importara realmente –Y su apartamento de soltero es un desastre. No puedes imaginar todos los trastos que tenía ahí metidos, y mucho menos lo desordenados que estaban. Incluso he descubierto un segundo dormitorio donde yo pensaba que había un armario.

-¡Oh! –Penny rió con ganas. Ella no había estado nunca en el piso de Lucien, gracias a Merlín. El hombre siempre había dicho que se sentía avergonzado de su poco talento para la limpieza y el orden –no me digas que no has hecho más que limpiar.

-Limpiar y tirar un montón de trastos inútiles. Lucien encogió unas cuantas tonterías que tenía por ahí guardadas y las metió en un cajón de su mesilla, lo que está muy bien.

-¿No ibais a compraros una casa en Hogsmeade?

-Sí. Y creo que seremos vecinas. ¿No es genial? –Penny afirmó con la cabeza, realmente entusiasmada con la idea –Aunque de momento tenemos que pagar todas las deudas de la boda y tal. Ya veremos como van las cosas, pero creo que podremos apañárnoslas en su apartamento. Incluso podremos utilizar el segundo dormitorio, ahora que vamos a ser uno más.

Penny parpadeó, captando el significado de esas palabras. Ahora sabía qué era ese brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga y, sin poder controlarse, dio un salto y la abrazó con fuerza, llevando una mano al vientre de Jules, como si pudiera sentir la vida que crecía en su interior.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Enhorabuena!

-Eres la primera en saberlo. Lucien quería esperar un poco antes de decírselo a los demás. Ni siquiera estoy de dos meses y, de hecho, pensábamos que era un poco pronto para anunciarlo, pero...

-¡Oh, un pequeñajo ahí dentro! –Penny la miró con ternura. Todos sabían que adoraba a los niños –Lucien debe estar tan feliz...

-¡Oh! Yo más bien diría que está cagado de miedo –Jules rió, mientras su amiga volvía a su lugar –Aún no se ha hecho a la idea de ser un hombre casado, así que imagina cómo debe sentirse.

-¡Pobre Lucien!

-A decir verdad, yo también estoy bastante asustada –Jules sonrió –Ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo cuidar un bebé...

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Ya aprenderéis! Y a Lucien siempre se le han dado bien los niños, aunque se niegue a admitirlo.

-¿En serio?

-Deberías haberlo visto lidiar con los montruitos de la guardaría. Se los metía en el bolsillo con un par de chistes y una bolsa de caramelos.

-¡Vaya! –Jules volvió a reír, imaginándose a su amigo en aquella tesitura –De cualquier forma, estamos muy contentos. Ya hemos discutido por los nombres y todo. Lucien está tan convencido de que será una niña que no me deja pensar en nombres para chicos.

-¿Quiere una niña?

-Se muere por una niña. Está dispuesto a sacrificarse para vigilarla de por vida. Porque mientras sea pequeña, bien, pero cuando se haga mayor y empiece a salir con chicos, mi pobre Luc tendrá que pasarse la vida peleando contra los moscardones que la rondarán. Dice que no soportará a un chico que se parezca a él ni un poco.

Penny rió, olvidadas por completo sus preocupaciones anteriores. Jules la acompañó en sus risas y siguió relatando las paranoias de Lucien acerca de su hija y los calaveras que la rondarían.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que dice que si tenemos un hijo, le enseñará todos los trucos para ser como era él antes de la boda. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Puedo, te lo aseguro, puedo.

-Así pues, querida amiga, está a punto de nacer un nuevo Gilbert Clearwater. Empecemos a rezar.

-¿Otro Gilbert Clearwater? ¿Dónde?

Percy acababa de llegar. Venía vestido con la elegancia que siempre procuraba pasear por el Ministerio y las miraba con aire divertido, encantado de ver a su novia relajada por unos minutos. Jules le sonrió y se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse a casa.

-Tranquilo, señor Weasley. Aún falta un poco para eso.

-Menos mal. Ya pensaba que tendría que convertirme en avestruz y meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra hasta que desaparezcan todos los Gilbert del mundo.

Las damas rieron y Percy se dejó caer junto a Penny.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, tortolitos. Tomaré la red flú.

-¿Crees que deberías? –Inquirió Penny, entre divertida y preocupada.

-No me estoy muriendo, querida. Además, no pienso pasarme los próximos meses caminando de un lado para otro.

-Hasta luego entonces. Y gracias por acompañarme.

-Ha sido un placer. Adiós.

Jules utilizó la chimenea del bar para regresar a su apartamento. Percy tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía meditar algo.

-¿Nos ha llamado tortolitos?

-Eso parece.

-¡Oh, rayos! –Guardó silencio un segundo, siguiendo con sus reflexiones -¿Y a qué ha venido lo de la red flú?

-¡Oh, eso! Pues nada. Cosas nuestras. Quizá Lucien te diga algo dentro de poco.

-¿Tú no puedes adelantarme nada?

-No soy una chismosa, querido –Penny se levantó y lo cogió de una mano –Y vámonos ya o se nos hará tarde.



_¡Hola otra vez! Esta vez no he tardado en actualizar, menos mal :P. Acabamos de enfrentar a los muggles contra los magos, y creo que los segundos han obtenido mejores resultados, jeje. El día de la boda se acerca, pero antes tendremos las despedidas de solteros. Despedida que, desgraciadamente para Percy, organizará George. ¡Pobrecico mío!_

_En fin. Aquí tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto._


	9. Apocalipsis Now

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Apocalipsis Now**

Percy extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa y sonrió complacido. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para la boda y ya estaba todo preparado: invitaciones repartidas, trajes comprados, banquete organizado, anillos en su caja fuerte de Gringotts, bozales listos para las familias de los novios en caso de ser necesarios, casa amueblada y casi limpia por completo. ¡Oh, sí! Habían sido unos meses de nervios y frenéticos preparativos, pero todo había salido bien. Penny y él habían estado tan ocupados, que se les habían olvidado todos los problemas que les rondaban. No importaba que sus padres no se llevaran bien, o que surgieran contratiempos cada vez que se daban media vuelta. De hecho, Percy no había tenido tiempo para seguir dudando –aquellos momentos quedaron felizmente instalados en un recóndito rincón de su memoria –y ahora estaba casi ilusionado. Casi, porque para ser sincero, la boda en sí le daba un miedo atroz.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, se sentía feliz. Ahora sólo quedaban quince días para calmar los nervios y confiar en que todo saliera bien. Últimamente, con tanto estrés, casi no había comido nada y había perdido peso. En la tienda le miraron mal por tener que arreglarle el traje varias veces –como si no les pagara por ello- y en el trabajo estaba más irritable y perfeccionista que nunca. Su secretaria se había pedido una baja por depresión una semana antes, y Percy, a pesar de todo, estaba encantado. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo todo él, tanto trajín le ayudaba a tener la mente ocupada y vacía de preocupaciones, lo que estaba muy bien. No tenía que pensar en la boda, en Casper u, horror absoluto, en su inminente despedida de soltero.

Despedida que, desgraciadamente para él, estaba organizando George. Su hermano George.

Percy frunció el ceño al pensar en él. En algunos momentos, había intentado sonsacarle información. Hubiera sido estúpido por su parte no hacerlo, pero George era una tumba y se limitaba a mirarlo como si el asunto no fuera con él. Percy suponía que estaba tramando algo realmente malo, pero una parte de sí mismo confiaba en que no fuera catastrófico. Sabía, gracias a su madre, que Charlie estaba ayudando a George. Y Charlie podía ser muchas cosas, pero no estaba loco de remate. O eso le gustaba pensar a Percy, aunque dudaba que un cuidador de dragones pudiera estar muy cuerdo.

La cuestión era que Charlie había decidido no regresar a Rumanía hasta después de la boda, y andaba todo el tiempo por ahí, enviando lechuzas con mensajes secretos a vete a saber quién y saliendo a deshora para organizar cosas. A Percy aquello le daba muy mala espina. Después de todo, estaba organizando una despedida de soltero, no era necesario que se comportara como un espía en época de guerra. Y lo de George era peor, porque él actuaba sin ocultarse y a Percy no le gustaba que visitara toda clase de tugurios repartidos por el mundo mágico. Tugurios repletos de chicas que bailaban medio desnudas y en los que podía encontrarse todo tipo de exuberantes bebidas y demás sustancias destinadas a que la gente perdiera la cabeza.

Percy había aceptado que tendría que emborracharse. Iba a despedirse de su aburrida vida de soltero para enfrentar su aburridísima vida de casado, y George quería que, por una vez, dejara de comportarse como un idiota reprimido y se dejara llevar por la locura, el alcohol y las exuberantes curvas de las brujas bailarinas de los tugurios de mala muerte. No estaba muy seguro de si tendría que hacer otras cosas más _desagradables_, como tocar a dichas bailarinas o algo así, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que rezaría porque George no fuera demasiado... Ni siquiera encontraba una palabra para definirlo. Sólo esperaba que su hermano fuera un poco menos George. Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Buenas tardes, Percival.

Percy no pudo evitar dar un bote en su silla. La llegada de Lucien le pilló desprevenido. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando para percatarse de que su amigo estaba allí, delante de él y mirándolo con cara divertida.

-¿Malos pensamientos?

-Algo así. ¿Te vas ya?

Lucien sonrió con maldad. Eso no era bueno. Lucien no solía mirarlo de esa forma extraña, como si estuviera tramando algo.

-En realidad, tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

-¿En serio?

Percy bajó la vista y vio la bolsa que su amigo había dejado en el suelo. Intentó vislumbrar algo en su interior, pero fue totalmente imposible. Lucien chasqueó la lengua y estiró una mano con autoridad.

-Necesito que me des tu varita.

-¿Mi varita? –Percy entornó los ojos, sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquello -¿Para qué?

-No hagas preguntas y obedece. No me gustaría tener que usar la fuerza contigo.

Percy frunció el ceño y meditó en segundo. Después, agitó la cabeza con desdén y cometió el error de darle la espalda al otro brujo.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Estaba dispuesto a mostrarse un poco burlón –no demasiado, por lo que los demás pudieran pensar- pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Lucien apuntándole con su propia varita, supo que la cosa iba en serio. Y no es que Lucien le diera miedo o algo así, pero había algo en su mirada que no le daba buena espina, así que decidió que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-La varita.

Percy suspiró y cedió a sus peticiones. Lucien se mostró bastante satisfecho y, después de poner a buen recaudo la varita de Percy, guardó la propia y le arrojó la bolsa que tenía a los pies.

-Ponte eso.

-¿Qué es? ¿Un disfraz de pato gigante?

Lucien pareció contener una sonrisa, pero su rostro permaneció impasible. Percy empezó a encontrar la situación un tanto ridícula y decidió no obedecer. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar lo que contenía la bolsa. Se quedó ahí, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-No pienso hacer nada hasta que no me digas qué coño quieres.

-Te lo he dicho –Lucien estaba bastante tranquilo, pero volvió a echar mano de su varita –Quiero que te pongas eso y te vengas conmigo.

-¿Dónde?

Lucien bufó. Parecía dudar entre hechizar al pelirrojo Weasley o intentar razonar con él. Sabía que Percy era cabezón hasta el hartazgo, y que si decía que no hacía algo, no lo hacía y punto, así que optó por revelar un poco de información. Tampoco es que fuera a matar a alguien, o a estropear nada.

-A _El Caldero Chorreante_. George nos espera allí.

Percy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue necesario. No tenía varita, tenía que ponerse ropa que esperaba no fuera ridícula, y George les esperaba. Eso sonaba a momento de pesadilla y, aunque en un principio quiso salir corriendo a toda velocidad, supo que no podía escapar. Él se lo había buscado, después de todo eligió a George de padrino.

-¿Esto forma parte de mi despedida de soltero?

-¡Bravo! –Lucien se acercó a él y le arrebató la bolsa, sacando unos pantalones y una camisa de su interior –Vístete de una vez. Te aseguro que te divertirás. Tu despedida no será tan aburrida como la mía.

-¿Aburrida? Tu despedida no fue aburrida. Fue formal.

Lucien alzó una ceja y no dijo nada. Percy entendió que debía obedecer sus órdenes de una vez y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, examinó la ropa que George le había hecho llegar.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? Sé vestirme solo.

-¡Bah! ¿Muestras vergüenza? Como si no te hubiera visto desnudo cientos de veces.

-Largo, Lucien. Dame cinco minutos. ¿O George te ha pedido que me vigiles todo el tiempo? ¡Por Merlín! Tienes mi varita. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Escaparme?

Lucien salió discretamente. Percy casi podía verlo a través de la puerta y, aunque tuvo la tentación de irse a casa de su madre vía chimenea y solicitar su protección perpetua, decidió que era mejor portarse como un hombre y ponerse esa ropa. Sólo eran un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Nada del otro mundo, si no fuera porque le quedaba un poco ajustada para su gusto. Percy estaba convencido de que le quedaba pequeña y veía sus brazos ridículamente delgados. No es que fuera un tipo fuerte, pero tampoco estaba tan enclenque. ¿O sí?

Se miró en el espejo. Dentro de la bolsa también había unos zapatos viejos y desgastados, mucho más cómodos que los que utilizaba para ir al Ministerio, y que le daban un aspecto más informal. De hecho, no parecía el mismo Percy de un par de minutos atrás.

-¡Vamos, tío! Es para hoy.

La voz de Lucien le hizo suspirar. Salió de su despacho con aire lastimoso y se plantó frente a Lucien. ¿Por qué su amigo podía llevar un traje de verdad y él no? No era justo. Percy sentía que estaba a punto de enfurruñarse, pero no le dio tiempo. Lucien, el muy traidor, lo pilló desprevenido y con un movimiento muy veloz le revolvió el cabello, dejándolo totalmente despeinado.

-¡Ey, cabrón! ¿Qué haces?

Instintivamente, Percy se llevó las manos a la cabeza para colocar cada mechón de cabello en su preciado lugar, pero Lucien le sostuvo los brazos con fuerza, mirándolo reprobadoramente.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Odio esto.

-Me da igual. No intentes peinarte de nuevo o te echaré un hechizo que hará que tu pelo parezca el de Harry Potter para el resto de tus días.

Percy apretó los dientes. Eso sonaba realmente mal. Si había habido una cosa en el mundo que no le gustaba en absoluto de su cuñado, era su pelo. Siempre alborotado, indomable. A él le gustaba su forma de peinarse, quizá más que los trajes y las túnicas de galas. Su pelo, siempre bien engominado, formando elegantes ondas sobre su cabeza, era uno de sus principales orgullos. De hecho, conseguía que pareciera más cobrizo que rojo y eso, algunas veces, le gustaba. Las veces que no estaba con Penny, porque ella adoraba su pelo rojo. Decía que era como fuego y eso lo volvía loco. Como tantas otras cosas que tenían que ver con Penny.

-Esto es estúpido.

-Has tardado once minutos y medio en decirlo –Lucien sonrió y echó a andar con decisión –Tus hermanos me deben cinco galeones cada uno. ¿No es genial?

-¿Has apostado con mis hermanos cuánto tiempo tardaría en decir que sois patéticos e idiotas, e inmaduros y que os portáis como críos sin cerebro?

-Sí –Lucien mostró todos los dientes. Si Percy había intentando que ridiculizarlo, había fracasado estrepitosamente –Y he ganado.

-Capullo.

Lucien no respondió al insulto. Estaba demasiado contento y, por algún motivo que le ponía los pelos como escarpias a Percy, impaciente.

-¿Qué vais a hacerme? –Inquirió con algo de temor el futuro novio, cansado momentáneamente de mostrarse peleón.

-¡Oh! Nada malo. No demasiado, claro.



Penny miró el reloj y decidió que ya era hora de meter la lasaña en el microondas. Percy no tardaría en llegar del trabajo y esa noche no le apetecía ni salir por ahí ni preparar nada de cena, así que recurrió a la práctica comida precocinada _muggle_ y se sentó frente al televisor a esperar. No es que pusieran nada interesante, pero al menos estaría entretenida un rato. Percy solía trabajar los sábados, pero ella no, así que había ocasiones en las que se aburría bastante. Normalmente tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, pero después de lograr organizar todo lo de la boda con éxito, Penny necesitaba un descanso y, aunque quedarse sentada en el sofá un sábado por la noche no era un plan muy emocionante, al menos se sentiría a gusto en cuanto Percy llegara. Posiblemente comerían algo, se harían unas carantoñas y terminaría celebrando su fiesta particular en la cama. Si su futuro marido no se quedaba dormido antes, claro.

De pronto, alguien llamó insistentemente al timbre. Sorprendida, Penny acudió a abrir. Sus hermanas irrumpieron en el apartamento sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, armadas con bolsas de ropa, secadores para el pelo y montones de estuches de maquillaje.

-¡Oh, qué pinta tienes, Penélope! –Maggie tiró de su hermana en dirección al cuarto de baño -¡Date una ducha! ¡Hala!

-¡Ey! ¡Qué demonios...!

-Tenemos planes, guapa, así que nada de protestas –Anna abrió el grifo y prácticamente la metió dentro de la bañera, con ropa y todo.

-Eso, que no veas lo que me ha costado convencer a papá para que acepte quedarse con Aaron.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos, Penny! Si pudiéramos, te hechizaríamos.

-Pero no podemos, así que tendremos que recurrir al método tradicional.

-Pero...

Penny intentó meter la cabeza entre las cortinillas de la ducha, pero la mano implacable de Anna no se lo permitió. Resignada, la bruja optó por lavarse el pelo y enjabonarse en cuerpo, suponiendo que aquello tenía un sentido.

-¿Estás depilada? Porque si no lo estás hemos traído cera.

-Lo estoy. Pero, chicas. ¿Qué pasa? Percy está a punto de llegar y...

-¡Oh, cariño! Percy no llegará –Maggie abrió las cortinas y la miró con el ceño fruncido, frotándole el pelo como si fuera una madre desesperada -¡Pero qué lenta ere! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tenemos prisa?

-¿Percy no vendrá?

El tiempo se detuvo un breve segundo. Maggie y Anna intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Penny supuso que sabían algo que ella ignoraba.

-¿No lo sabes? –Maggie volvió a frotarle la cabeza -¡Hoy es la noche de las despedidas!

Si su hermana no la hubiera sostenido en ese momento, Penny se habría caído redonda al suelo, con el consiguiente peligro de romperse el cuello o algo así. Aquello le había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Esperaba que las despedidas se retrasaran una semana más, y no quería imaginarse lo que le esperaba a su prometido. Ella ya sabía lo que sus hermanas y sus amigas querrían hacer, pero Percy. ¡Oh, pobrecito!

-¡Está bien! ¡Quita! –Penny empujó a Maggie y cerró las cortinas en busca de un poco de intimidad –Podríais haberme avisado o algo. ¿Sabéis? Esto es como una encerrona.

-¿Encerrona? Es una sorpresa, querida hermanita. ¿No te parece divertido?

Penny se sintió tentada de decir que no, pero en el fondo se lo pareció. Mirándolo objetivamente, la situación era casi cómica, y una vez superado el impacto inicial, no le costaría demasiado relajarse y dejarse llevar.

-¿Qué tienes por ahí de beber? –La voz de Anna sonó lejana. Estaba en la cocina, buscando alcohol.

-Sólo tengo un cartón de vino para cocinar en la nevera. A Percy no le gusta beber.

-¡Oh, joder! ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte con él? ¿No sabes que el vino es mortal para la resaca?

-Pues no bebas.

-Es tu despedida –Anna había vuelto al baño –Se supone que tenemos que beber. Todas.

Penny salió de la ducha, limpia y con un agradable aroma a vainilla en la piel. Anna y Maggie intercambiaban el vino y, sin muchos miramientos, la instaron a tomarlo ella también. Después, la agarraron de los brazos y le liaron una toalla en la cabeza para secarle el pelo. Penny se fijó en que ya estaban arregladas y las encontró bastante guapas. Maggie un poco más formal que Anna, que no había renunciado a sus ropas extravagantes pero que había decidido estirarse el pelo por una vez.

-Vas a estar de muerte, cariño –Anna sacó el secador y comenzó a peinarla, sin dejarla respirar. Maggie, mientras tantos, la examinaba para elegir el maquillaje –Todos los _muggles_ van a querer acostarse contigo esta noche. ¿Lo sabes?

-¿_Muggles_?

-Después de una intensa negociación con tus amigas brujas, hemos decidido que será divertido pasearnos por el mundo no mágico esta noche. Va a ser genial.

-Pero yo no quiero acostarme con ningún _muggle_.

-¡Oh! De eso se trata. De que ellos quieran, pero tú no. Ya verás.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una risita cómplice y siguieron manos a la obra. Lo único que Penny pudo hacer en los veinte minutos siguientes, fue quedarse quieta, sosteniendo el cartón de vino y darle un largo trago de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente, sus hermanas sabían lo que se hacían y no necesitaron mucho más tiempo para dejarla tan guapa como ellas. Después, le hicieron ponerse una falda con una raja demasiado grande, y un top rojo con un escote muy pronunciado, y le colocaron una chaquetilla demasiado fina mientras la arrastraban hacia la calle.

-¡Ey! Un segundo. ¿Qué pasa con Percy?

-Bueno. Pues suponemos que debe estar por ahí, con sus hermanos y sus escasos amigos –Maggie se encogió de hombros.

-Y lo van a obligar a divertirse. Mi chico va a ayudarles.

-¿Tu chico?

-Bueno. Charlie me pidió ayuda en eso –Maggie sonrió con picardía –Y su cabronazo tiene una caja mágica que hará que Percy se olvide de quién es durante unas horas.

-¿Van a drogar a Perce?

Maggie y Anna se miraron, en absoluto abochornadas, y soltaron una carcajada repentina.

-Entre otras cosa, hermanita. Entre otras cosas.



Charlie y George observaron la mercancía con curiosidad. Estaban en la puerta de _El Caldero Chorreante_, acompañados del novio de Anna. El tipo no dejaba de mirar hacia el bar mágico con los ojos entornados; sin duda, era el primer _muggle_ de la historia que mostraba un leve interés por aquel local de aspecto extraño y mugriento.

-Gracias, tío –George palmeó la espalda del chico -¿Qué te debemos?

-Nada, da igual. Tengo mucha.

-Ya. Aún así, otro día te invitaremos a tomar algo por ahí. ¿Vale?

El tipo raro se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora.

-Nunca me había fijado en ese bar –Señaló _El Caldero Chorreante_ con la cabeza -¿Tiene mucho ambiente?

Charlie y George se miraron un instante, entre divertidos y alarmados. Dudaban mucho que el novio de Anna quisiera entrar allí, pero debían impedirlo para evitar problemas. Casi podía escuchar el sermón de Percy –y de unos cuantos aurores del Ministerio –si a ese _muggle_ le daba por entrar a tomarse unas cervezas. Aunque, claro, tratándose de ese chico, seguramente no se sentiría extrañado por nada.

-No sabría yo que decirte. Es un lugar muy familiar. ¿Sabes? Suele haber muchos mocosos dando vueltas.

-Y bastante viejos también.

El _muggle_ entornó los ojos. Por un segundo, los brujos pensaron que entraría al bar así, sin más, pero entonces dio un paso atrás y se encogió de hombros.

-Me piro. Decidle a Percy que lo siento.

El novio de Anna se fue dando largas zancadas.

-¿Crees que lo siente? –Charlie habló en un susurro.

-Ni siquiera un poco.

Los hermanos rieron suavemente y miraron a su alrededor. El resto de Weasleys, Harry Potter y un par de los amigos de Hogwarts de Percy estaban esperando en el interior de la taberna, inmersos en la tercera ronda de cerveza de mantequilla y calentando motores para la noche que les esperaba. Sus respectivas novias y esposas no parecieron muy tranquilas cuando abandonaron sus respectivos hogares, pero ni a Charlie ni a George les preocupaba mucho. Ellos estaban solteros y sin compromiso.

-Espero que Lucien no haya tenido problemas. Debimos enviar a Bill como apoyo. Sabes que Percy siempre hace caso de Bill.

-Lucien se las arreglará bastante bien él solo. Siempre venció a Percy en sus duelos mágicos, por no hablar de la lucha _muggle_. Percy no tiene ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Charlie no podía estar más de acuerdo. Percy era terco, cierto, pero su amigo podría llegar a serlo mucho más, sobre todo cuando se trataba de salir de marcha. Aunque, desde que se casó ya no era el mismo, todavía quedaba mucho del Lucien Bradford alocado que un día fue.

-Tal y como suponía, aquí llegan.

George alzó la cabeza con suficiencia y señaló a dos sombras que se acercaban calle abajo. Lucien marcaba un ritmo veloz que no admitía réplica, y Percy le seguía con la resignación de un ternero que va directo al matadero. Había en él un poco de muda resistencia, que desaparecería en cuanto se tomara su primer whisky de fuego. Percy nunca había sido bueno soportando el alcohol, quizá porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a él.

-¡Al fin llegáis!

-Once y medio –Dijo Lucien de inmediato, dejando a Percy en manos de sus hermanos –Mañana llevaré a Jules a cenar. Será genial.

La clara alusión a la apuesta hizo que Percy se sintiera bastante molesto de pronto, pero no lo dejó entrever. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no les daría el placer a sus hermanos de verlo furioso y pensaba cumplir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hubiera estado encantado de insultar nuevamente a su supuesto mejor amigo, pero en vez de eso se quedó callado y tieso como un palo, mientras Lucien entraba a _El Caldero Chorreante_ y sus hermanos lo rodeaban, observándolo con ojo clínico.

-Estás de una pieza. No te has resistido demasiado. ¿Verdad?

-No sin varita –Percy mostró los dientes y se cruzó de brazos –Podrías haberme comprado ropa de mi talla. ¿Sabes? Y algo de abrigo no me vendría mal. Por las noches hace un frío que pela.

-¡Bah! No seas quisquilloso. La ropa es... adecuada –George carraspeó. No pudo resistirse y le alborotó a Percy el pelo, ganándose una mirada asesina, pero ni una sola palabra desagradable –Y no te preocupes por el frío. En cuanto te entones un poco, ni te acordarás.

-¡Oh! Dime una cosa. ¿Cuál es tu magnífico plan? ¿Emborracharme, llevarme a club de esos de mujeres desnudas y obligarme a hacer alguna clase de ridículo?

-¡Uhm! –George fingió reflexionar, hasta que alzó la bolsita que el novio de Anna le había dado y sonrió –Básicamente es eso, aunque no debemos olvidarnos de nuestra amiga _maría_. Te va a caer genial, ya verás.

-¿Quieres drogarme?

-¡Qué incisivo, Percival! –George rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, notándolo repentinamente tenso -¡Vamos! Relájate y disfruta. Dentro de quince días te convertirás en un muermo absoluto. Esta noche es nuestra última esperanza para que te diviertas de verdad. No nos decepciones.



Penny no estaba borracha. Todavía. Anna y Maggie estaban bastante contentas, y sus amigas de Hogwarts, Ravenclaws de intachable en su día, no dejaban de beber _destornilladores_ y de menear el cuerpo en mitad de la pista, mirando seductoramente a unos cuantos chicos guapos que parecían encantados de conocerse y se frotaban las manos ante la inminente noche de ligoteo salvaje que les esperaba. Penny había estado bailando con ellas un buen rato, pero cuando un tío se había acercado a ella y había intentado meterle mano, decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso y se fue con Jules a una de las mesas que rodeaban la pista. Su amiga había intentado seguir el ritmo de las demás, pero el embarazo no le permitía mostrar tanta energía como las otras chicas. Además, alejaba a los _muggles_ de intenciones deshonestas. Penny no había decidido aún si eso era bueno o malo.

-¿Qué tal?

La voz de Jules apenas se oía por culpa de la música, pero Penny la entendió perfectamente. Vivir en su casa, con un padre militar y una madre histérica había sido de gran ayuda. Durante su infancia, había tenido que concentrarse en ver la televisión o escuchar música mientras sus progenitores discutían a voz en grito. O también cuando el abuelo y su madre decidían que se odiaban más de lo normal.

-Realmente bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Un poco cansada, pero creo que aguantaré hasta el plato fuerte de la noche.

-¿El plato fuerte?

-A Anna y Maggie les ha costado mucho conseguirlo. Y, para mí absoluta vergüenza, yo tuve que utilizar un par de hechizos sin importancia.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No habréis quebrantado la ley o algo así.

Pero Penny no obtuvo su respuesta. De pronto, la música dejó de sonar y todo el mundo se quedó callado y expectante. Hasta que alguien gritó que había fuego. Penny no podía creerlo. Estaba preparada para salir corriendo, cuando tres chicos, bastante guapos, altos, fuertes y demás avanzaron entre la gente y se pararon frente a ella, con sus mangueras preparadas y los pectorales al aire.

Alguien gritó, pero no de miedo. Penny supuso que fue Anna, que se acercaba corriendo a ellos, acompañada del resto de mujeres de la despedida de soltera. Penny llegó a la conclusión de que sus hermanas veían demasiada televisión cuando la voz grave de Joe Cocker acarició sus oídos y los bomberos empezaron a bailar delante de ella, poniéndola colorada y haciéndole disfrutar como una loca. Aquello no era original, pero qué coño, le encantaba.



Era oficial. A Percival Ignatius Weasley, empleado ejemplar del Ministerio de Magia y antiguo prefecto y Premio Anual del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no le sentaba bien el alcohol, ni siquiera un poco. Sólo se había tomado una copa y media de whisky de fuego y ya tenía los ojos desenfocados y sonreía tontamente. Se empeñaba, eso sí, en parecer imperturbable. Quería dar la impresión de que aquel local no le gustaba en absoluto, que la música no le estaba invitando a mover los pies hasta caer rendido y, sobre todo, que odiaba tener la cara metida entre las tetas enormes de la exuberante bailarina que tenía frente a sí.

Sus acompañantes habían perdido la razón, aunque se vigilaban los unos a los otros para evitar que alguno apareciera decapitado al día siguiente. Harry y Ron estaba en pie a un lado, abrazados –sosteniéndose mutuamente más bien- y engullendo copas sin parar. Sin duda no habían bebido tanto desde su época de estudiantes y eran los que en peor estado se encontraban. De hecho, estaban tan mal que lo único que hacían desde un rato antes era cantar canciones sobre mujeres cojas y con bigote y dar estruendosas carcajadas que atraían la atención de medio bar.

Lucien había hecho frente común con Bill Weasley y ni siquiera se habían terminado su primer vodka con hielo. No podían evitar mirar con insana curiosidad a las bailarinas –nadie podía hacerlo- pero se mostraban formales y cautelosos, como dos responsables hombres casados. Percy estaba seguro de que no tardarían en ponerse como cubas, puesto que sus viejos compañeros de Hogwarts, cuyos nombres estaba empezando a olvidar, llevaban un rato incordiándoles y llamándoles aburridos. Y Lucien podía ser muchas cosas, pero aburrido nunca.

Charlie y George, por su parte, se habían convertido en los animadores personales de Percy. Aunque en un principio pensaron atiborrarle a alcohol, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no era necesario. Su pobre hermano ya estaba bastante achispado. Con un par de copas se olvidaría de todos sus prejuicios y se soltaría la melena, que era justo lo que ellos querían. Y, para ayudarle, Charlie estaba liando un canuto, demostrando una profesionalidad ignorada por sus hermanos –y, por supuesto, por su madre –mientras George se aseguraba de que Percy siguiera embelesado con las atenciones de la sensual bailarina que, a esas alturas, estaba casi totalmente desnuda.

-¿Has visto eso... George? –Masculló Percy, inclinándose hacia delante y procurando hablar con normalidad –Está en bolas –Y soltó una risita tonta, como si de verdad se acabara de dar cuenta de la falta de ropa de la bailarina.

-Sí, en bolas –George rió suavemente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros -¿Te gusta?

-Sí –Percy suspiró y, de pronto, agitó la cabeza, alarmado por lo que acababa de decir -¡Digo! ¡No! ¡Es... es inmoral!

-Ya –George intercambió una mirada con su otro hermano, que ya había encendido el porro y le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad –Mientras sigues intentando engañarte a ti mismo. ¿Por qué no pruebas esto?

Percy frunció el ceño y miró el canuto como examinándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Eso es lo que fuma el novio pirado de Anna?

-Así es. Ya verás que bueno está.

-No. No quiero.

Pero las protestas no le llevaron a ninguna parte, puesto que una mano rebelde se había extendido en el aire y tomaba el cigarro que le tendía Charlie. Le dio una larga calada. No sintió nada especial, salvo el humo llenando sus pulmones. Frunció el ceño un poco más y lo probó de nuevo. Nada aún. Debía ser culpa del alcohol o algo así, pero a Percy no le parecía que aquella cosa le estuviera haciendo ningún efecto. Eso de tener la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, de alucinar un poco con los focos de colores del techo y reírse a carcajadas así, sin más, debía ser por otra cosa. La cuestión era que el porro le estaba gustando y que se negaba a compartirlo con los otros. Unos otros que, por otro lado, parecían tener bastante con el alcohol y tabaco de toda la vida.

-¡Uhm! Me estáis drogando –Musitó Percy, mientras echaba unos galeones en el sombrero picudo de la bailarina y apuraba el canuto. Todo al mismo tiempo –Os odio. Cuando pueda levantarme, os mataré.

-Será interesante ver como lo intentas –George rió, palmeándole la espalda -¿Quieres un margarita o algo?

-Sí... –Percy se agitó, lamentando profundamente que la bailarina se alejara de su lado -¿Sabes qué, hermanito? Ahora entiendo al novio de Anna. Quiero ser como él.

-Retiro lo del margarita. ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

-Muy, muy, muy bien –Percy rió tontamente. Había una voz dentro de su cabeza que le repetía constantemente que eso que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero había otra, que gritaba mucho más fuerte, que le animaba a seguir adelante, porque se estaba divirtiendo y lo demás le importaba muy poco –Ahora sé por qué nadie sabe su nombre.

-¿El nombre de quién?

-El del novio de Anna.

George tuvo la sensación de que esa era la conversación más extraña –y larga- que había mantenido jamás con su hermano, y por un segundo se arrepintió del lío en el que lo había metido. Pero, afortunadamente, sólo fue un segundo, porque Percy parecía estar divirtiéndose de verdad y eso era lo único que había querido conseguir en aquella ocasión tan especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ni él se acuerda ya.

Y rompió a reír como si acabara de hacer el comentario más divertido e ingenioso de la historia. George lo acompañó en las risas y, pronto, todos los demás se unieron a aquella broma que nadie, ni siquiera Percy, podía entender. No es que importara realmente lo que estaba pasando. Esa noche no importaba nada.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? –Masculló Percy al cabo de un rato, agarrando a su hermano del cuello y llevándoselo a un rincón apartado del local. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de comportarse como el Percy de toda la vida, y había algo en él que no era normal. A parte de tener los ojos rojos y la voz rasposa, y de tambalearse cada vez que se movía, claro.

-¿Un secreto? ¿Ahora?

-Sí. Ahora. Ya. Aquí.

-Vale. ¿Qué secreto?

Percy se irguió. Lo intentó al menos, porque perdió el equilibrio y terminó medio recostado contra la pared. Tenía la camiseta sucia, el pelo revuelto y un roto en los pantalones, y estaba ahí, tan tranquilo, amanzanado con contarle a su hermano, a George, alguien en quien nunca había confiado, un secreto.

-Me lo estoy pasando chachi.

George alzó una ceja, sin poder creer que Percy hubiera utilizado esa palabra tan... ¿Infantil? Aunque era normal. Su hermano podía estar un poco borracho y bastante colocado, pero seguía siendo Percy. No podía cambiar tanto.

-Me alegro, Perce. De eso se trataba.

-Gracias por querer ser mi padrino, George –Percy le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyando todo su peso en su hermano –No pensé que querrías.

-Ya.

George se había sentido un poco incómodo. Tenía la sensación de que su hermano iba a ponerse a hablar de Fred o algo así. De hecho, había un brillo en los ojos de Percy que parecía de emoción, pero finalmente no nombró al difunto gemelo Weasley. No hubiera sido un buen momento para hacerlo.

-Creí que ninguno querríais. ¿Sabes?

-Venga, Percy. Nunca te habrías podido quedar sin padrino. Mamá hubiera obligado a alguno de nosotros.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Percy trastabilló y George lo sostuvo, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Creo que no estás bien. Te estás poniendo sentimental –Bromeó el pelirrojo, palmeándole la espalda.

-No. No. No estoy sentimental...

-Sí lo estás. Volvamos con los otros antes de que te pongas a llorar.

-¡Yo no lloro! –Percy se hizo el ofendido y le dio un trago a la copa que, hasta un instante antes, permanecía olvidada en su mano izquierda –Además, aún no te he contado mi secreto.

-¿No? Pensé que era todo eso de que te estás divirtiendo.

-¡No, no! –El futuro novio agitó la cabeza, amenazando otra vez con caerse de bruces al suelo –Ese no es mi secreto.

-¿Entonces?

-No tienes que decírselo a nadie. ¿Lo prometes?

-¡Venga, Perce!

-Ni siquiera Lucien lo sabe. Sólo tú.

-¿Por qué quieres contármelo?

-Porque eres mi padrino –Percy se encogió de hombros. De pronto, parecía un poco más lúcido, y George supo que realmente iba a decirle algo importante, algo que sentía más allá de la borrachera –Tienes que saberlo.

-No hace falta que...

-Promételo.

-Percy.

-Promete.

-Está bien. Lo prometo. Pero sólo para que me dejes en paz.

Percy sonrió de medio lado, se encorvó un poco y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando. Después, volvió a apoyarse en él y le habló al oído, tan bajo que George a penas lo escuchó.

-Yo nunca quise casarme.

George parpadeó, creyendo que había escuchado definitivamente mal. Dio un paso atrás y miró a Percy con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano permanecía tranquilo, a la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Que no quería casarme.

-Pero... ¿Qué dices?

-Penny me obligó. Yo no quería.

George se quedó inmóvil, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Si no conociera a Percy, diría que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero es que tenía esa expresión de insana solemnidad que ponía cada vez que hablaba totalmente en serio. Y, además, todo el mundo sabía que los borrachos casi nunca mentían. Aquello era definitivamente muy grave. Él nunca había imaginado siquiera que Percy de verdad no quisiera casarse. Él siempre había sido uno de esos hombres que nacen para cumplir con sus responsabilidades, formar una familia y tener una vida aburrida como las aburridas vidas de sus progenitores, y ahora le soltaba eso. A él, precisamente, y la noche de su despedida de soltero. George estaba seguro de que debía decir algo para entender mejor a Percy, hablar con él para saber qué demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero no pudo hacer nada. Primero, porque seguía paralizado. Segundo, porque Charlie, Lucien y los demás estaban con ellos, con las cazadoras puestas y preparados para seguir con la fiesta en otro lado.

-¡Ey, tíos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

George miró a Percy. Sin duda, el apoyo de todos esos no le vendría mal en un momento como ese. Podría contarles el secreto de Percy y, entre todos, le ayudarían a quitarse todas las dudas de la cabeza –si es que las tenía –pero había hecho una promesa y, por el momento, debía cumplirla.

-Nada. Teniendo una conversación de padrino a novio. ¿Cierto, Percy?

-Cierto. Cierto.

-En ese caso, vámonos con la música a otra parte.



-¿Te parece que _El Caldero Chorreante_ es el mejor lugar para terminar todo esto?

Penny estaba más serena que Percy. Mucho más serena, a decir verdad. Ella nunca había necesitado beber demasiado para desinhibirse y, aunque mucha de su efusividad se debía a las numerosas copas que sus amigas le habían metido por el gaznate, hacía ya un buen rato que el alcohol había pasado a la historia. Era de madrugada y las calles de Londres estaban casi vacías de gente. Las chicas habían dejado la última discoteca un rato antes y, cansadas pero igual de animadas, se dirigían al local que servía de puerta entre los mundos mágico y _muggle_.

-Tenemos que hacerle un favor a Charlie y a George. ¿Sabes? –Respondió Maggie, abrazándola por la cintura –Tienen una sorpresa de última hora para el pobre Perce.

-Eso no suena bien.

-No es nada malo, Penny –Intervino Anna, caminando hacia atrás y corriendo el grave peligro de caerse de espaldas de un momento a otro –Y tú tendrás que ser cómplice.

-¿Yo?

-Confía en nosotras y déjate llevar.

-No he hecho otra cosa hasta ahora.

-¿Y algo ha salido mal?



-Ferguson, de Relaciones Internacionales, tiene un lío con una becaria. Braham, de Deportes Mágicos, se lleva realmente bien con sus elfos domésticos. Connors, del Wizegamont, hace años que no paga sus impuestos.

Percy seguía enumerando toda clase de rumores sobre sus compañeros del Ministerio de Magia. Aproximadamente una hora antes había dejado de lado las risas y las ganas de ir de un lado para otro, y se había apalancado en un rincón de _El Caldero Chorreante_, contándole al mundo todos los chismes que conocía. Y era realmente increíble que conociera tantos, más cuando se suponía que dedicaba todo su tiempo a trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Sin duda, a lo largo de la jornada sacaba ratitos para ir por ahí en busca de información. De otra forma, no era posible que supiera tanto de todo el mundo.

-Está bien, Percy. Me alegra que sepas tantas cosas –Comentó George con tranquilidad, entregándole una copa e instándolo a guardar silencio con mucha suavidad, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

-Y puedo averiguar más, si quieres. Soy bueno investigando cosas. ¿Sabes?

-Eso es genial, pero este no es momento. ¿No te parece?

Percy entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros de parranda estaban por ahí, demasiado fuera de sí para actuar o pensar razonablemente. Era de agradecer que George siguiera a su lado, cuidándolo. Estaba demostrando ser realmente genial.

-¡Oh, George! –Musitó lastimosamente, apoyándose en su hombro -¡Qué bueno eres!

-Y tú qué borracho estás. Mañana querrás matarme. ¿Lo sabías?

-Seguramente –Percy sonrió y lo miró de forma casi siniestra –Pero hoy somos amigos. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Por supuesto. Y, por eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ya es la hora.

-¿La hora? ¿De qué?

-De poner la guinda a esta noche tan maravillosa –George se detuvo e instó a Percy a hacer lo mismo –Vamos.

-¿Dónde?

-A un sitio muy especial. Confía en mí.

Percy frunció el ceño y se detuvo. Hasta ese momento, había dejado que George prácticamente lo arrastrara hacia las habitaciones de la posada, pero esas palabras habían despertado algo en su cabeza que, un segundo antes, estaba flotando en medio del denso humo de la marihuana o, tal vez, nadando en el mar de whisky de fuego que inundaba sus sentidos.

-La última vez que me dijiste eso, Fred y tú transformasteis a Hermes en una trompeta y se la distéis a un músico callejero _muggle_.

-¡Bah! Eso sólo fue una broma –George agitó la cabeza, recordando ese día con una sonrisa melancólica –Además, Fred tuvo la idea. Yo fui totalmente inocente.

-¿Tú? ¿Inocente? Naciste siendo culpable. Mamá siempre lo dice.

-Vamos, tío. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. No te va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.

-¡Oh, rayos! Ni siquiera sé si una promesa tuya significa algo, pero es que no puedo volver atrás –Percy se recostó contra la pared por millonésima vez esa noche. Tenía cierto aire derrotado, pero George sabía que, a pesar de todo, sí que confiaba en él –Tú no me llevarías de vuelta a la mesa. ¿Verdad?

-Ni aunque estuviera loco.

-¡Demonios! Veamos que quieres de mí.

George rió suavemente y siguió arrastrándolo. Mientras intentaban subir las escaleras, algo bastante difícil debido a que el pelirrojo menos también había bebido lo suyo, y después de que Percy se despellejara las rodillas contra un par de los peldaños de madera que llevaban a la planta superior, George pensó que era mejor que Percy optara por ser abstemio. Sus borracheras no eran buenas, especialmente para la pobre espalda del que tuviera que cargar con él de un lado para otro.

Finalmente, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, George y Percy llegaron a la última habitación del anguloso y estrecho pasillo. Más bien fue el primero quién llegó, puesto que Percy, el responsable futuro novio, había vuelto a recitar chismorreos sobre gente del Ministerio, revelando un par de datos interesantes sobre hombres de moral intachable y costumbres un tanto excéntricas. Aliviado de poder librarse de su pesada carga, George dejó a Percy tambaleándose a su espalda y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-¿Penny va a odiarme por esto? –Inquirió Percy con expresión ausente, observando distraídamente sus pies.

-Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho –George sonrió y lo metió a la habitación. No era más que un cuarto normal, con su cama, su fuego en la chimenea y sus cientos de lucecitas flotantes que le daban a la estancia un aspecto de lo más romántico –Espera aquí. Y ten mucha suerte.

Percy afirmó con la cabeza, a pesar de que no lo veía nada claro. Literalmente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de distinguir con nitidez lo que estaba a su alrededor. El mundo se había convertido en un peligroso vuelo en escoba y se sentía terriblemente mareado, aunque lo estaba disfrutando. No sabía por qué, pero Merlín si lo estaba disfrutando.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró llegar a la cama. No pudo evitar soltar un par de maldiciones, mientras se tumbaba boca arriba y clavaba los ojos en el techo. Había unos bonitos elefantes rosas y amarillos revoloteando por ahí, y a Percy le hicieron mucha gracia, la verdad. Rió tontamente y se colocó la almohada debajo del cuello, pensando en lo que George haría a continuación. Lo había emborrachado y drogado. Lo había obligado a ver hermosas mujeres desnudas. Le había hecho bailar en mitad de un montón de gente. Si es que podía considerarse bailar a eso de dar saltos por aquí y por allá sin ninguna clase de control. Le había acompañado mientras desentonaban canciones estúpidas y le había estado escuchando. Percy suponía que debió sonar muy aburrido y, posiblemente, ahora quisiera vengarse de él. Había preparado una habitación en plan romántico. Seguramente traería a alguna mujerzuela para hacer esas cosas que debían hacerse con las mujerzuelas. Pero él iba a resistirse. Por Penny y porque realmente no podía moverse demasiado. De hecho, si ella se colocaba sobre él e intentaba abusar de su inocencia, no podría defenderse.

Soltando un gruñido alarmado, Percy se removió y luchó hasta ponerse boca abajo. Así sólo podría abusar de él un hombre y, francamente, George no le haría algo así. ¿O quizá sí? Demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. La puerta acababa de abrirse.

Percy entornó los ojos y miró hacia allí. Logró apoyarse en los brazos e incorporarse un poco, para distinguir una figura femenina. No podía ver mucho más, entre tanto elefante volador y sombras producidas por las velitas románticas de George, pero era una mujer. Y sin duda estaba ahí con intenciones deshonrosas.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Percy dio un salto y se puso en pie al otro lado de la cama, señalando a la intrusa llegada con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Quieta ahí! No conseguirás lo que quieres.

-Pero. ¿Qué dices?

La voz sonó lejana, irreconocible, y Percy retrocedió alarmado.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Tendrás que...! ¡Tendrás que violarme!

-¡Oh, pobre Percy! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Pero el desdichado Percy Weasley no pudo responder. Iba a hacerlo, especialmente cuando escuchó la risotada de aquella mujer, pero sencillamente no pudo hacerlo. Era difícil decir algo cuando te caías redondo al suelo y te golpeabas la cabeza con una mesilla de noche.



Tenía ganas de vomitar. De hecho, algo olía a vómito, posiblemente él. Por alguna extraña razón, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y una manada de rinocerontes en celo parecía estar dando una fiesta dentro de su cabeza. Además de eso, tenía la garganta seca y algo pegado a su cintura, apresándolo con fuerza.

Percy abrió los ojos, alarmado, y se incorporó un poco. Grave error. La luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana quemó sus retinas, y los rinocerontes pasaron de dar una fiesta a ensañarse cruelmente con él. Soltando una maldición, se dejó caer con aire derrotado, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que su estado de salud no era lo más importante ahora. No. Lo importante era esa mujer que estaba desnuda, se abrazaba a él y tenía el rostro cubierto por una mata de pelo castaño. Quizá fuera conveniente decir que él también estaba desnudo, lo cual era bastante preocupante.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Percy venció su miedo al dolor y se levantó de un salto. No es que fuera fácil sostenerse en pie con ese mareo, y tampoco controlar las ganas de vomitar que eran casi tortuosas, pero debía alejarse de allí en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo George al meter a una mujer en su cama y obligarlo a hacer esas cosas que, sin duda, habían estado haciendo? Iba a matarlo. Era oficial. En cuanto saliera de allí, iría en busca de su maldito hermano y le arrancaría la cabeza con sus propias manos, sin pensar en consecuencias y chorradas de esas.

-Percy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se detuvo. Un segundo antes había estado correteando por la habitación, reuniendo la ridícula ropa que George le había obligado a llevar la noche anterior, y cagándose en todos los muertos de los antepasados de la familia Weasley, por más antepasados suyos que fueran también. Pero aquella voz, anoche irreconocible, llegó como seda a sus oídos y lo tranquilizó como muy pocas cosas lo habían tranquilizado nunca.

-¡Penny!

Se arrojó sobre la cama, abrazó a Penny y empezó a besarla con pasión. No importaba el rechazo aparente de ella, ni el dolor de cabeza ni nada. Era Penny. ¡Merlín Bendito! Era Penny.

-¡Ey, quita, joder! Apestas a vómito.

-¿Qué? –Percy obedeció, retirándose discretamente. Era verdad. Apestaba a vómito.

-Lo de anoche fue realmente asqueroso, así que no te me acerques hasta que no te laves bien y vuelvas a parecer una persona normal.

-¿Anoche?

-Sí, anoche, Percy. Después de que consiguiera despertarte y me vomitaras encima mientras intentaba. ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Oh, sí! Violarte.

-¡Oh, es maravilloso!

-¿Maravilloso? No, Percy. Es repugnante. Después de lo de anoche, no podré volver a mirarte con los mismos ojos. Y me veré en la obligación de no dejarte beber nunca más. ¿Has entendido?

-¡Sí! Haré lo que tú quieras.

Y Percy volvió a besarla otra vez. Y, a pesar de que realmente era asqueroso, Penny se dejó besar. ¡Qué demonios! Había tenido que soportar cosas mucho peores.



_Percy borracho. Francamente, me cuesta un mundo imaginarlo, pero aquí está. Intentando mostrarse sereno, pero cayendo en las trampas de George de todos modos. Espero que no os hayáis aburrido demasiado. Esto ha sido totalmente incoherente, jeje. Y siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero no pudo ser. Seguro que la próxima vez nos vemos un poco antes._

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, de todas formas, y hasta dentro de muy poquito. Besos._


	10. Adivina quién viene a cenar esta noche

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Adivina quién viene a cenar esta noche**

-Recuérdame una cosa, Penélope. –Percy se ajustó el nudo de la corbata, se colocó la chaqueta correctamente y miró a su novia a través del espejo -¿Por qué tenemos que hacer ese maldito ensayo?

-Porque es una tradición _muggle_ muy importante, porque mis padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si no lo hiciéramos y, sobre todo, porque a mí me hace muchísima ilusión.

-¡Oh, vaya!

Percy frunció el ceño, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando Penny le abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello juguetonamente. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde la despedida de soltero y, gracias a Merlín, la resaca casi mortal que atacó al brujo ya había pasado. Era más que evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a beber y después de esa pequeña pesadilla no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

-Pero, Penny, querida. ¿No crees que tuvimos suficiente con un fin de semana familiar? Digo. Meter a tus padres y a los míos en el mismo sitio, y con la boda tan próxima...

-Todo saldrá bien, Percy. Habrá demasiada gente para que nadie vuelva a pelear. Además, mamá estará muy ocupada ejerciendo de anfitriona, y papá va a reencontrarse con unos cuantos amigos del ejército.

-Ya... ¿Y dices que va a haber más Clearwathers por ahí?

-No demasiados, en realidad. No te preocupes por ellos, cariño. En serio, todo irá. Tú sólo se amable y déjanos el resto a nosotras.

-Bien –Percy suspiró y dio dos pasos atrás, observándose concienzudamente –Creo que ya está.

-¡Uhm! Estás tan guapo que te arrancaría la ropa y me arrojaría sobre ti ahora mismo.

-Penny...

Ella rió suavemente ante el tono falsamente indignado, y tras darle un nuevo beso, lo dejó en paz y se concentró en las maletas. Debía reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Faltaban tres días para la boda y el ser consciente de que la próxima vez que pisara ese apartamento lo haría como una mujer casada la llenaba de aprensión. Procuraba mantenerse calmada todo el tiempo, pero no era tarea fácil y Percy no ayudaba demasiado. Últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor y no dejaba de ver el futuro más oscuro que las túnicas del difunto profesor Snape. Y Penny lo entendía, pero esperaba un poco más de apoyo por su parte.

-Estoy segura de que todo sería mucho más fácil si nos fugásemos. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que tu padre nos busque para matarme? No, gracias. Prefiero la cena de ensayo, los partidos de polo y todas esas cosas.

-No jugaremos al polo.

-¿Qué te apuestas? Tu padre sabe que no se me da muy bien montar a caballo. Lo hará sólo para fastidiar.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas gruñón! –Penny lo abrazó de nuevo, sonriendo con aire divertido –No será tan malo, de verdad.

-La última vez que estuve en esa horrenda casa, le pegué un tiro a tu padre. Sí será tan malo.

Penny no pudo contener una risotada. De verdad que lo había intentado, pero recordar aquella patética y surrealista situación aún le causaba risa.

-No tiene gracia.

-Valor, Percival Ignatius Weasley. Sólo serán tres días y, después, no habrá marcha atrás.

Percy fue a protestar de nuevo, pero creyéndolo un tanto infantil optó por guardar silencio. Además, Penny tenía razón. Sólo serían tres días y, después, no tendría que volver a ver a Gilbert Clearwather nunca más. Sólo tres días.



Rebecca Clearwather podía no ser muy buena en muchas cosas, pero nadie podía negar que no fuera la mejor organizando cualquier clase de evento social. De hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo analizando todos los detalles de ese fin de semana, que no había ni un solo posible acontecimiento que no estuviera anotado en su interminable lista de catástrofes, todas ellas con solución. Incluso había estudiado todas las eventualidades mágicas que podrían ocurrir, incluido un ataque homicida de magos locos. Bueno, realmente no es que tuviera buenas ideas para enfrentarse a eso, pero ya había decidido tener a mano el número de la policía por si acaso. En cualquier caso, todo en la mansión estaba en perfecto orden. Ella misma se había arreglado con solemnidad y estaba absolutamente preciosa.

Gilbert la observaba desde lo alto de la escalera al tiempo que los invitados iban llegando uno tras otro. Llevaba un buen rato ahí parado, ataviado con su viejo uniforme y, lamentablemente, mordiéndose las uñas. Rebecca saludaba a todo el mundo con esa sonrisa cautivadora de antaño y, por un momento, él era capaz de recordar por qué se casó con ella.

-Tu mujer es una lagarta, pero sigue siendo condenadamente guapa.

Gilbert giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre con desgana. El anciano había optado por ponerse algo más cómodo que un uniforme y estaba tan adorablemente gruñón como siempre, aunque había algo más amigable en él. Después de todo, aquel acontecimiento era en honor de una de sus nietas y él adoraba a sus nietas.

-Por favor, padre.

Gilbert Sr. entendió y se limitó a palmear la espalda de su hijo mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras. No era momento para regañarle y recordarle lo tonto que era. Tenía la sensación de que él lo sabía perfectamente y, además, una agradable persona acababa de llegar. El anciano no entendía por qué Anna no iba a la casa más a menudo. O, pensándolo bien y después de mirar a Rebecca, lo entendía perfectamente.

-Anna, querida. ¿No has podido ponerte algo decente? –Se quejó Rebecca cuando vio el vestido de gasa con muchos volantes de su hija. No era apropiado, pero al menos se había recogido el cabello en un moño un tanto caótico, pero moño al fin y al cabo.

-Este vestido es perfectamente decente, mamá –Anna se limitó a sonreír y señaló a su novio. Por una vez se había puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa. Y, bueno, llevaba zapatillas de deporte y la camisa por fuera del pantalón (y era de un amarillo muy chillón), pero al menos no tenía el pelo en la cara –Y, míralo. ¿No está elegante?

Rebecca sólo alzó una ceja con desagrado para, a continuación, ir a saludar a uno de sus familiares. Anna rió por lo bajo y vio a su abuelo, que no tardó en abrazarla con fuerza.

-A mí me parece que estás preciosa –Le dijo a su nieta, ahorrándose cualquier clase de cumplido hacia el tipo raro. Ni de lejos le parecía que eso era ser elegante –Tu madre se queja por vicio. Tu madre hace casi todo por ese motivo.

-¡Abuelo! No seas malo –Anna rió y saludó a su padre con un gesto. Gilbert no parecía muy dispuesto para reunirse con los demás -¿Es que no podéis llevaos bien ni cinco minutos?

-Eso es algo superior a mis fuerzas. Y tú, chico. ¿Te apetece un puro?

El tipo raro sólo se encogió de hombros, dejando que el patriarca de la familia lo arrastrara hasta el jardín. No es que se mostrara muy emocionado, pero el anciano siempre le había caído bien. Todo lo bien que podía caerle a él alguien, claro. Anna, por su parte, subió las escaleras y fue a reunirse con su padre, encontrándolo enfurruñado. Para no variar.

-¿No piensas bajar? A la gente le parecerá que estás algo perturbado aquí arriba, observándolos con los ojos entornados y todas esas cosas –Bromeó Anna, besando la mejilla de su progenitor.

-En realidad estaba pensando en demostrarle a todo el mundo lo loco que estoy y liarme a tiros con todo el que se me ponga por delante. ¿No lo encontrarías bastante excéntrico?

-¡Oh, papá!

-En serio, Anna. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? Estoy seguro de que Weasley ni siquiera es capaz de entender la importancia de una cena de ensayo.

-Creo que hacemos esto por Penny. ¿O crees que yo no tengo sitios mejores en los que estar, en lugar de encontrarme rodeada de pijos idiotas?

-¿Debo recordarte que tú eres una de esas pijas idiotas?

-¡Oh, no, papá! Llevo años intentado demostrar que no lo soy.

Gilbert sólo sonrió y apoyó los codos en la barandilla.

-La tía Enid vino hace un momento. Te sorprenderás mucho cuando veas su cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que deberías pedirle el número de su cirujano plástico para no llamarlo jamás.

Anna rió alegremente y Gilbert la secundó. Enid era la hermana de Rebecca y, aunque en su juventud tampoco fue fea, su adicción a las operaciones de cirugía estética habían hecho de ella un elemento de difícil clasificación.

-¿Percy sigue sin caerte bien? –Preguntó Anna con suavidad, esperando sinceridad por la parte paterna. Pero Gilbert sólo la miró siniestramente, encogiéndose de hombros –No es un mal tipo.

-Digamos, cariño, que esos dos aún no han abatido al viejo Gilbert. Todavía tengo un último cartucho que quemar.

-¿Qué has hecho, papá?

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada.

Mentía. Anna no necesitaba ser muy lista para darse cuenta. Lamentablemente apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a su padre al final de la escalera, saludando a Ernest Hastings, quien oficiaría la boda. Anna llegó a la conclusión de que debía averiguar lo que estaba tramando antes de que se desatara la tragedia. Sólo faltaban tres días para la boda y Penny había luchado demasiado para llegar hasta ahí.



-Estate quieto Aaron. ¡Por Dios!

Maggie intentó que su hijo alejara las manos del nudo de su corbata, pero el niño estaba demasiado nervioso para dejarse hacer, así que se apartó con brusquedad, dedicándole una mirada airada.

-Me molesta esta tontería. La odio.

-A tu abuelo le encantará verte con traje, así que deja de protestar.

Aaron bufó y se estuvo quieto. Su madre tenía esa mirada de no dejarle salirse con la suya, así que se resignó. Contra su voluntad, pero lo hizo. Gruñendo y mascullando maldiciones, pero recorriendo el jardín de la mansión Clearwater a buen paso.

-Pobre tía Penny –Masculló con malicia, revolviéndose el pelo con toda la mala intención. Llevaría la corbata, pero si su madre pensaba que se mantendría arreglado como un pincel, iba lista –Al final no hemos podido salvarla de una vida de perpetuo aburrimiento junto a Percy Weasley.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto? Tu tía está contenta, así que déjalos en paz.

Aaron bufó. Lo podrían haber hablado millones de veces, pero todavía no conseguía entender por qué alguien iba a querer casarse con un tipo como Percy. Era uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza y, por su salud mental, no estaba dispuesto a desentrañarlo.

-Espero que sepas comportarte durante todo el fin de semana. Habrá mucha gente, así que...

-Que sí, mamá. Seré amable, educado y no iré por ahí poniendo chinchetas en las sillas de los invitados.

-Así me gusta –Y, tras decir eso, Maggie sonrió cálidamente y le revolvió el pelo con cariño. Aaron, por supuesto, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que llevarle la contraria y se dijo que tendría que buscar un baño y un peine lo antes posible.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Son Charlie y George!

Efectivamente, allí estaban los dos hermanos de Percy. Maggie supuso que el resto de Weasley no tardarían en llegar, pero ellos, como hombres independientes que eran, ya estaban por ahí, ataviados con sus mejores galas y mirando a su alrededor como despistados. Quizá, se habían adelantado un poco por descuido, así que Maggie decidió apiadarse y fue a su encuentro. Aaron, por supuesto, ya estaba junto a ellos, sonriéndoles pícaramente. A George sobre todo.

-¿Qué hay, colega? –Aaron estrechó la mano del menor de los pelirrojos y George se mostró agradable y, desgraciadamente, cómplice también -¿Has pensado ya en alguna bromita para la tía Penny y el petardo de tu hermano?

-Bueno, algo se me ha ocurrido. ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?

Aaron, por supuesto, afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza. Maggie quiso decir algo, pero esos dos se estaban alejando a toda velocidad, así que se quedó junto a Charlie, temiendo lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro no muy lejano.

-¿Qué crees que van a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea. George dice que será una sorpresa, pero creo que Penny puede estar relativamente tranquila. No van a tomarla con ella.

-¡Oh! Pobre Percy. Pero supongo que está bien. ¿No? Digo. Penny es la novia. No deberían putearla demasiado. ¿No te parece?

-Es su día especial –Charlie se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor. Aunque ignoraba cómo se las apañaban los _muggles_ para organizar cosas como aquella, debía reconocer que el resultado era bastante bueno –Todo esto está bastante bien. ¿Sabes?

-Mi madre ha dedicado una buena parte de su vida a organizar eventos sociales. Son su especialidad.

-Alguien debería felicitarla, pero te aseguro que no seré yo.

Maggie rió y agitó la cabeza con naturalidad. Definitivamente, su querida madre no se mostraría muy contenta al recibir elogios de un brujo o, mejor dicho, de un pobre.

-No te preocupes por eso. Hay un montón de damas ansiosas por intercambiar opiniones sobre flores y guirnaldas de colores.

-¡Uhm! Recuérdame que no me acerque a ellas, por favor.

Los dos jóvenes rieron alegremente, mientras seguían avanzando en dirección a la casa. Maggie vio a su abuelo y al novio de Anna fumando bajo un viejo y enorme árbol y, tras llegar a la conclusión de que no serían una mala compañía para Charlie en caso de que ella tuviera que ausentarse, llevó al brujo hasta ellos.

-¡Margaret, chiquita! ¡Qué guapa estás!

-Hola, abuelo.

La mujer dejó que el señor Clearwather la aplastara contra su pecho y le besó cariñosamente una mejilla. El tipo raro sólo la miró con aire ausente y le dio una larga calada al habano que sostenía con la mano izquierda. Parecía asombrosamente lúcido y se había peinado. Por un segundo, Maggie pensó que estaba enfermo.

-¿Dónde está Anna?

-Se quedó haciéndole compañía a tu padre. Tenía un siniestro parecido con Jack Torrance antes de atacar a su mujer con el hacha. ¿Sabes? Daba un poco de miedo.

-¡Oh, no digas eso! Papá nunca utilizaría un hacha. Recuerda que era un francotirador durante sus años en el ejército –Espetó con sarcasmo la mujer.

-O eso es lo que dice él. Ha venido, señor Weasley –Gilbert apretó con fuerza la mano de Charlie –Supongo que el resto de sus hermanos nos acompañarán.

-De hecho –Intervino Margaret –George y Aaron andan por ahí, tramando vete tú a saber qué cosas.

-¡Uhm! Interesante.

-Abuelo. No creo que interesante sea una buena definición. Esos dos son capaces de hacer alguna barbaridad. Y también está papá, por supuesto.

-Sí. Yo diría que tu padre se trae algo entre manos. Si yo fuera tú, iría ahora mismo a buscar a Anna y lo averiguaría antes de la llegada de tu hermana –Gilbert le tendió un puro a Charlie, que lo aceptó con algo de reticencia –Yo haré compañía a estos dos caballeros. Seguro que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Maggie alzó las cejas, escéptica, pero siguió el consejo de su abuelo. Si realmente su padre estaba tramando algo, debían averiguarlo lo antes posible. Por el bien de Penny y todos los demás. Así pues, y aunque dudaba mucho que su abuelo y esos dos tuvieran algo que decirse, se alejó de ellos y empezó a buscar a su hermana menor por toda la casa. Maldito fuera el fin de semana que se avecinaba.



-¡Penny, querida! Lamento muchísimo el retraso –Molly le plantó dos besos a su nuera en la mejilla y, con paso veloz, atravesaron las verjas exteriores de la casa de los Clearwather. Ella y Arthur eran los últimos en llegar y, tal y como prometieron, Percy y Penny los estaban esperando en la puerta –No conseguía encontrar los zapatos para la boda y Arthur no ayudaba gran cosa, ahí, sentado en el sofá.

-Reconoce que estabas un poco nerviosa, Molly. Ni siquiera te acordaste de usar la varita para dar con ellos –Arthur habló pacientemente, estrechando la mano de su hijo –De todas formas, no llegamos muy tarde. ¿Verdad?

-Estoy seguro de que mi suegro no estará de acuerdo –Masculló Percy entre dientes –Hay un buen montón de gente, Penny.

-¡Oh, vamos! No son tantos.

Penny frunció el entrecejo. Realmente sí eran tantos. Su madre parecía haber hecho oídos sordos a sus peticiones y había llenado la casa de gente. La mayor parte de ellos eran familiares directos, pero la bruja estaba segura de que había algunos tipos que no fueron incluidos en su lista de invitados.

-¿Sus hijos han llegado ya, Molly?

-Dijeron que iban a adelantarse. Los niños de Bill y Ginny estaban muy nerviosos. Seguramente ya están correteando por el jardín.

-Posiblemente tu madre encuentre eso del todo inadecuado. ¿No crees?

-¡Percy, por Dios! Deja de quejarte por todo y sonríe un poco –Penny dio dos pasos adelante. Una mujer de llamativo pelo violeta y rostro muy estirado se acercaba a ella con una mueca en la cara que pretendía ser una sonrisa -¡Tía Enid! –Masculló la chica, preguntándose qué se había hecho.

-¡Penélope! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Mírate! ¡Qué guapa estás! ¡Y a punto de casarte!

-Sí. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Tú tío hecho un vago, como siempre. Y tus primos están bien. Paul no podrá venir. ¿Lo sabías? Anda de viaje en alguna parte del océano Índico. En una de esas islitas tan exóticas. Seguramente, metido en negocios turbios, ya sabes –Enid intentó guiñarle un ojo y Penny sonrió, sabiendo que su primo no era trigo limpio precisamente –En cualquier momento recibiremos una llamada del consulado de vete tú a saber dónde. Por eso, iré por ahí, a buscar una copita de champán.

-Claro, tía. Pero antes. ¿Conocías ya a Percy?

El brujo se adelanto. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero se vio obligado a aceptar que la tía Enid de Penny le manchara las mejillas con pintalabios y le dirigiera una mirada triste pero animada. Fue algo un poco raro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tu pelirrojo! ¿Sabías que, de niñas, tu madre no soportaba los pelirrojos? Decían que eran demonios o algo así.

A Percy ese le pareció un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar y, a juzgar por su expresión, a Penny también, pero los señores Weasley rieron animadamente, como si esa mujer les cayera bien o les pareciera divertida. Sin duda, Enid se tomaba su vida –que era un tanto desgraciada en algunos aspectos- con mucha filosofía y, a pesar de la amargura de su mirada, sabía mantener el buen humor en todo momento.

-Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los Weasley sois pelirrojos.

-En realidad, todos lo somos –Dijo Percy, alzando el mentón.

Tía Enid rió y agitó la cabeza, girando sobre sus pies:

–Voy a buscar a un camarero y a esconderme de mi querida nuera un rato. No sabes cómo le gusta hablar, querida. Suele ser encantadora, pero en las bodas se pone terriblemente sentimental y no hace más que llorar. No me extraña que tu primo me la haya encasquetado a mí. Al menos está cuidando de los niños. ¿Has tenido ocasión de conocerlos?

-Creo que al mayor sí. También se llama Paul. ¿Cierto?

-¡Oh, sí, Paul! –Enid suspiró y comenzó a andar, subiendo la voz para que la escucharan mientras se alejaba –Veré si puedo traerte a Emily. Es un bebé precioso.

Penny sonrió y observó a su tía con aire ausente unos segundos. Después, se giró para mirar nuevamente a Percy, que aún intentaba asimilar el hecho de tener que conocer a una buena parte de la familia Clearwater en la víspera de su boda.

-El primo Brian te caerá bien. Es tan estirado y serio como tú –Bromeó la chica.

-¡Ja, ja! –Percy resopló y se cogió a su mano –No tendré que coger al bebé en brazos. ¿Verdad?

-No si no quieres, aunque estoy segura de que papá apreciará el hecho de que sepas cuidar niños.

-Genial.

-Vamos, Percy, no es tan difícil. ¿Sabes? –Arthur le palmeó el hombro. Pretendía apoyarle, aunque la burla estaba presente en su voz –Al principio, yo también pensaba que sería un desastre con los niños y, después, ayudé a tu madre a criar siete hijos.

-Aunque reconozcamos que casi todo el mérito es mío –Molly sonrió -¡Pero qué bonito está todo! ¡Oh, ahí está Charlie! ¡Vamos, Arthur!

Los señores Weasley se alejaron caminando rápidamente. Percy hizo ademán de seguirles, pero Penny lo sostuvo suavemente por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró a un rincón apartado e íntimo del jardín.

-¿Nervioso? –Preguntó, sonriendo tímidamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Un poco, sí.

-La verdad es que yo también lo estoy –Penny lo miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó pausadamente, sintiendo las manos de su prometido posarse con delicadeza en su cintura –Todo saldrá bien.

-Esperemos.

Volvieron a besarse. El murmullo de la fiesta sonaba bastante lejano y, durante unos maravillosos segundos, Percy pudo concentrarse en el ruido que hacía el viento al agitar las ramas de los árboles y en los sonidos alegres y variados de toda clase de animales. Se sintió bastante relajado y feliz, y realmente creyó que, tal y como Penny no se cansaba de afirmar, todo saldría bien. Hasta que escucharon dos voces acercándose a ellos y, sin saber por qué, cogió a Penny de la muñeca y la ocultó detrás de unos arbustos.

-Deberías estar en la fiesta, Becky. Eres la anfitriona.

Percy entornó los ojos. Ahí estaba su suegra, tan guapa como siempre, aunque su expresión parecía mucho más relajada. Al mago, esa mujer nunca le pareció más humana que en esa ocasión, como si acabara de encontrarse con la auténtica Rebecca por primera vez en su vida. Parecía estar casi feliz, y Percy se obligó a entornar los ojos para reconocer al hombre que sostenía su mano y se esforzaba –bastante patéticamente- por apartarla de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente miró a Penny, que estaba un poco pálida y había dejado de respirar. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a su madre besar con tanta pasión a un hombre que no es su padre lo hubiera estado.

-En serio, Becky. Más tarde...

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Robbie?

El hombre gruñó. Al mismo tiempo, Penny suspiró profundamente. Percy creyó que saldría de su escondite y la sujetó con fuerza, pero no fue necesario. Rebecca Clearwater y su amigo siguieron avanzando, con claras intenciones de separarse de un momento a otro.

-Penny...

Percy apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su novia. Si aquello era un augurio de lo que le esperaba, cuenta le traía salir por patas de esa casa. Sintió a Penny temblar y la abrazó, esperando a que se tranquilizara y fuera capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Qué...? –Musitó al cabo de unos segundos, con voz ahogada. Se separó de Percy, dio un par de vueltas sobre su misma y se puso roja. Estaba claramente enfadada -¿Qué puñetas ha sido eso, Percy?

-Yo... No lo sé, Penny. Debe haber una buena explicación.

-¿Una buena explicación? –La chica pateó el suelo y comenzó a andar con decisión. Percy tardó un momento en comprender sus intenciones, pero cuando lo hizo actuó con total sensatez: la detuvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Que qué...? ¡Voy a hablar con mi madre, por supuesto!

-Penny, no...

-¡Ese era Robert! ¡El jodido jardinero! ¡Claro! Con razón disfrutaba tanto del jardín, cuando nunca lo ha soportado –Espetó con sarcasmo, prácticamente fuera de sí. Percy nunca había visto a Penny tan enfadada. Y, sí, también decepcionada -¡Oh, pero me va a oír! Ya lo creo.

-No. –Percy la sujetó con más fuerza, aún cuando ella se revolvía entre sus brazos –No es el momento, Penny.

-¿No? Entonces. ¿Cuándo lo será?

-Está bien, cariño –Percy colocó sus manos en el rostro de la chica, obligándola a mirarla –Escúchame. No puedes ir a hablar con tu madre ahora. Estás demasiado nerviosa. Te conozco y sé que montarías un escándalo. Así que quédate aquí, conmigo, hasta que te calmes. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y qué te importa si hago un escándalo? Es lo que me apetece, mira tú por donde.

-Penny –Percy habló con suma delicadeza, sin dejar de mirarla –Esta es nuestra fiesta. Y te entiendo perfectamente, te lo juro, pero vamos a casarnos. Es nuestro día, Penny.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, Percy había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de unir su vida a la de esa mujer. Le gustaba estar con ella, la quería y se veía a sí mismo envejeciendo a su lado, pero nunca había anhelado casarse con ella. No hasta que la vio así, tan desamparada, tan pequeña e indefensa, a pesar del enfado y las circunstancias. Se había dado cuenta de que deseaba protegerla del mundo y de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, y le gustaba la sensación de ofrecer consuelo y apoyo. Le hacía sentirse útil y le llenaba el alma ver que el cuerpo de Penny se relajaba un poco tras escucharlo.

-Tengo que saber qué está haciendo. Y papá... No puedo dejar que esté ahí, sin saberlo...

-Ya habrá tiempo. Después hablaremos con ellos. ¿De acuerdo? Pero ahora tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría y actuar con prudencia. –Percy le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió ampliamente –No me obligues a borrarte la memoria.

Penny bufó y terminó por sonreír también. Se abrazó de nuevo a su prometido y respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando templar sus nervios.

-Esto no tenía que ser así, Perce. El fin de semana tendría que haber sido genial. Ahora, no creo que pueda...

-Podremos. Yo estaré contigo. Y si de verdad consideras que quieres hablar con tu madre ahora mismo, iré contigo. Pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Hazme caso.

Penny cerró los ojos y afirmó quedamente con la cabeza. Percy, muy a su pesar, tenía razón. Lo que acababa de descubrir era muy fuerte, pero no podía ponerse a discutir con su madre ahora. Porque eso harían: discutir y estropear el día de su boda, ese día que se suponía que debía ser feliz y no un auténtico desastre.

-Voy a buscar una botella de champán bien frío. ¿Te apetece?

-Bebida _muggle_. ¡Uhm! ¿Por qué no?



-Las chicas dicen que tienes un as bajo la manga. ¿Qué has hecho?

Gilbert miró de reojo a su esposa. Estaban frente a la mesa de los aperitivos. El hombre había decidido que comería hasta reventar y masticó con deliberada lentitud un canapé de gamas con mayonesa antes de prestarle atención.

-Si me hubieras prestado un poco más de apoyo, en lugar de andar por los jardines –Y Gilbert le dio un soniquete especial a esas palabras –quizá estarías enterada.

-Ya veo. Estás de morros. ¿Celoso, acaso?

-¿Celoso? Si no tuviera la boca llena, me partiría de la risa.

Rebecca le dio un golpe en el pecho y le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno.

-Por mí puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, pero luego no me vengas pidiendo explicaciones.

-Creo recordar que eras tú quién siempre me pedía explicaciones a mí –Espetó la mujer, apretando los dientes. Ninguno de los dos había alzado la voz, pero sus expresiones delataban que la conversación no era agradable. Ninguna de sus conversaciones lo había sido nunca, ni siquiera al principio del matrimonio.

-Te pedía discreción, no explicaciones. Y puedo entender que en tu juventud fueras incapaz de disimular, pero ahora. ¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?

-No seas grosero, estúpido.

-No soy grosero. Me limito a recordarte que ya no eres una niña y alguien podría encontrarte haciendo cosas que no debes. Tenemos la casa llena de gente. Podrías elegir otro momento para mostrar interés por la herbología.

Rebecca se mordió los labios, sabiendo que su esposo tenía razón. Gilbert nunca le había exigido demasiadas cosas durante todos los años que llevaban casados, tan solo que fuera discreta y se mostrara como una buena anfitriona con las visitas.

-Quizá sería lo mejor. ¿No te parece? Las chicas ya son mayores, no las mataría saber la verdad –Dijo con frialdad, sirviéndose un poco de ponche –Y nos libraríamos el uno del otro de una buena vez. ¿No lo has pensado?

-Ningún Clearwater se ha divorciado desde la época victoriana. No pienso ser el primero.

-¡Por favor, Gil! No me vengas con esas a estas alturas. A nadie le sorprendería demasiado, ni siquiera a las chicas. Y tu padre se pondría muy contento, puedes creerme.

Gilbert suspiró profundamente y devoró un nuevo canapé. Era una suerte que nadie estuviera escuchando esa conversación.

-Te recuerdo que dentro de dos días, Penny se casa. ¿Crees que este es el mejor momento para hablar de ese tema?

-No veo por qué no. Después de todo, es ahora cuando deberíamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

-No ha habido ni un solo día durante estos años en el que no hayamos sido sinceros, Becky –Gilbert la miró fijamente y le ofreció un poco de comida –Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en eso. Dejémoslo aquí.

Rebecca aceptó el canapé y decidió no insistir. A pesar de todo, siempre había sentido cierto respeto por Gilbert. No había sido un mal marido. Siempre le había dado todo lo que necesitó –incluso lo que no le hacía falta –y le dio la libertad que deseaba.No podía quejarse porque, además, tenían a las chicas y, aunque ella no fuera muy maternal, las quería porque eran sus hijas.

-Está bien, Gil. Empecemos otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? Margaret y Anna están histéricas y andan de un lado para otro buscando bombas y francotiradores.

-¿Bombas? –Gilbert alzó una ceja, divertido –Ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero no parece mala idea. Aunque, claro, nos daría una publicidad espantosa. ¿No te parece? –Rebecca sólo puso los ojos en blanco. No pudo acompañar a su marido cuando empezó a reír –En realidad, es una tontería. Dudo mucho que funcione, pero no hubiera podido sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo si no lo hubiera intentado.

-¿Me lo dirás o vas a pasarte todo el día divagando?

-Rebecca, querida. Adivina quién viene a cenar esta noche.



-¡Penny! ¡Es terrible!

Maggie y Anna se plantaron frente a su hermana mayor en cuanto Percy y ella regresaron junto a los demás. Penny, aún bastante aturdida después de lo que acababa de pasar, la miró con extrañeza y dio un paso atrás, aferrada a la mano de Percy.

-No me digáis que ha pasado algo –De pronto, agitó la cabeza y dio un saltito alarmado –Mi vestido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tu vestido estaba bien la última vez que lo vi. Es otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sabemos, pero papá está implicado.

-No, Anna. Querrás decir que papá es el principal responsable de todo.

Penny suspiró con resignación. Durante un horrible instante pensó que su hermoso traje de novia había sido destruido de mil y una formas diferentes. Por eso, al escuchar hablar de su padre, sólo sintió alivio y mucho cansancio. Ya hacía tiempo desde la última vez que intentó convencer a su progenitor de que Percy sería un buen marido y, para ser sincera consigo misma, no quería tener que volver a repetirle los motivos que la llevaban a casarse una vez más.

-¿Acaso no se va a cansar nunca? –Musitó lastimeramente, agarrándose a Percy con más fuerza que antes –Estoy empezando a hartarme de verdad.

-Vamos, Penny. Tú no tienes que preocuparte –Dijo Maggie, un poco extrañada por la expresión derrotada de su hermana. Había pensado que la situación le resultaría cómica, pero algo no iba bien ese día –Anna y yo lo detendremos antes de que pueda hacer nada.

-¡Por supuesto! Afortunadamente, papá es muy predecible. Sólo necesitamos unos minutos de reflexión para averiguarlo todo. Confía en nosotras.

-En este momento, vosotros tres sois los únicos en los que puedo confiar.

Penny abrazó a sus hermanas. No era normal que hiciera algo como eso, por eso cuando se separaron, ambas miraron a la mayor con manifiesta preocupación.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Penny miró a Percy. Necesitaba desahogarse. Se sentía muy angustiada y no se veía capaz de ocultar la verdad a sus hermanas. Después de todo, ellas también tenían derecho a saber que el mundo que conocían estaba a punto de derrumbarse sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

-Percy...

-No sé, Penny. ¿Lo crees conveniente?

-¡Ey! –Anna se volvió hacia Percy. Ahora no se la veía preocupada, sino enfadada, y el mago supo que era él el principal receptor de su ira -¿Qué le has hecho? No pensarás dejarla plantada. ¿Verdad? Porque era demasiado pequeña cuando aquel hijo de puta dejó tirada a Maggie, pero soy capaz de cortarte los huevos y ponértelos de corbata si te atreves a abandonar a Penny.

Percy retrocedió. No es que estuviera intimidado, pero no le hacía demasiada gracia tener que enfrentarse a Anna mientras ella lo mirara con esa expresión de psicópata sedienta de sangre. Penny parpadeó, aún asimilando toda la información, y sostuvo a su hermana por los hombros cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Percy no me ha hecho nada. No me ha dejado plantada. No es eso.

-¿Entonces? –Inquirió Maggie con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de Penny. Cuando eran niñas, solía juguetear con su pelo cada vez que Penny estaba nerviosa, asustada, triste o enfadada. La ayudaba a relajarse y, con los años, aún actuaba de la misma forma casi por instinto.

-No sé si deberíais saberlo. No quiero estropearos el fin de semana, pero es... Yo no puedo sola.

-Nos estás asustando, Penélope. ¿Por qué no desembuchas de una vez?

Penny tragó aire, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Después, colocó una mano en cada hombro de sus hermanas y habló en un susurro. No estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera lo conveniente, pero no podía quedarse callada. Y si se veían obligadas a montar un escándalo, lo harían y punto.

-He visto a mamá.

Anna y Maggie se miraron, parpadearon y miraron a Penny.

-¿Y? No me digas que la has visto sin maquillar –Bromeó Anna, intentando rebajar la tensión del momento –Entiendo que estés traumatizada, pero imagina cómo te sentirías si hubieras visto a la tía Enid...

-La he visto antes, con Robert, el jardinero, morreándose por allí detrás.

Percy torció el gesto. Aquello no era ser precisamente delicada, y no le hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo que alguna de las dos hermanas Clearwater se desmayara de la impresión. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso Anna rompió a reír y Maggie sólo frunció el ceño, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-¡Anda ya! –Dijo finalmente la menor entre risas –Si ese cabrón os ha dado un poco de su mierda, lo mataré.

-Tu novio no nos ha dado nada. No estamos colocadas. Sé lo que vi. Mamá es una zorra infiel.

Anna dejó e reír. A Percy le pareció que se ponía un poco pálida antes de enrojecer de furia y darse media vuelta mientras Penny la agarraba por la cintura para evitar que hiciera una locura. Aquellos dos caracteres eran realmente explosivos, más aún cuando las emociones parecían a flor de piel. Maggie, sin embargo, parecía extrañamente calmada. O, quizá, estaba en estado de _shock_ y era incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Anna! Por favor. Tranquilízate.

-¡Mierda! ¿De qué coño va todo esto?

-¿Os acordáis del profesor Van Dalsher?

Las palabras de Maggie interrumpieron a Anna. Sus hermanas la miraron fijamente, sin entender qué tenía que ver aquel hombre en todo ese embrollo. Van Dalsher había sido un profesor de piano de su infancia. Penny lo recordaba alto, rubio y atractivo. Lloró mucho cuando murió en aquel accidente de tráfico.

-Un día, pocas semanas antes de que muriera, llegué a casa un poco antes de lo normal –Explicó con calma, mirando a sus hermanas fijamente. Percy también la escuchaba atentamente, pero sin atreverse a intervenir –Me puse enferma y uno de los profesores me acompañó. Cuando entré a la biblioteca, pensando que papá o mamá estarían allí, los vi.

-¿A quién? –Musitó Penny casi con temor.

-Al profesor Van Dalsher y a mamá. Besándose.

-¿Qué?

-Yo quise hacerles ver que estaba allí, pero alguien me lo impidió.

-No me lo digas –Intervino Anna, menos impactada que Penny por esa nueva revelación –El abuelo.

-No. Fue papá.

Percy estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo del impacto. En lugar de eso, sujetó a Penny, que se había tambaleado hacia atrás y estaba más pálida que un muerto.

-Vale –Anna volvió a reír. Durante un segundo, Percy temió que se hubiera vuelto loca –Ya está bien. Sois muy graciosas, pero si seguís así conseguiréis que me de un infarto.

-Te juro por lo que más quiero que no es ninguna broma –Afirmó Maggie. Sus ojos recorrieron el jardín hasta que vio a Aaron, conversando con George Weasley.

Otra vez, Anna se quedó pálida. Estaba furiosa, pero demasiado confundida para poder decir o hacer algo más. Penny, por su parte, sólo se sostenía en Percy.

-Pero, entonces. ¿Qué...?

-Nunca dije nada porque papá me aseguró que todo estaba bien –Prosiguió Maggie, mordiéndose el labio inferior –Todo parecía estar bien. Y supongo que yo era muy pequeña, porque poco a poco me fui olvidando de aquello. Aunque siempre supe que el matrimonio de papá y mamá no iba bien, no le di importancia.

Las tres hermanas se quedaron en silencio. Se suponía que aquella era una ocasión alegre, no el momento horripilante de descubrir los trapos sucios de la familia Clearwater. Percy hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo para borrar del tiempo y el espacio los últimos acontecimientos.

-Esto... –Masculló entre dientes, tan nervioso que no sabía qué decir –Sé que todo esto es complicado, pero deberíamos hacer algo. No sé.

-Deberíamos agarrar a papá y a mamá de una oreja y exigirles que nos digan lo que pasa –Espetó Anna con decisión.

-Yo creo que en el fondo ya lo sabíamos –Musitó Penny en voz muy baja, aún agarrada a la mano de Percy –Desde pequeñas sabíamos que no se llevaban bien. Debimos suponer que...

-¿Qué mamá es infiel con el primero que se cruza en su camino y papá lo consiente? –Bufó Anna –Francamente, no sé cuál de las dos cosas me pone más enferma.

-Lo hacían por nosotras –Intervino Maggie, acariciando el hombro de su hermana –Para que creciéramos siendo una familia normal. Deberíamos hablar esto con calma. Sospecho que su situación actual no hace felices a ninguno de los dos.

Anna quiso protestar, pero el asentimiento de Penny la hizo guardar silencio. Normalmente, cuando las tres hermanas tenían que hacer algo conjuntamente, actuaban de forma democrática. Y si Penny y Maggie querían tratar el asunto con diplomacia, ella no podía hacer más que prestarles su apoyo.

-Sugiero que olvidemos esto hasta después de la boda –Dijo Penny –Después, los agarraremos a los dos y los obligaremos a contarnos la verdad. Aunque yo tenga que renunciar a mi noche de bodas.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Maggie y Anna rieron ante el comentario falsamente molesto de Percy. El hombre había intentado relajar el ambiente y lo había conseguido de forma definitiva. Ahora, sólo les restaba ser capaces de cumplir con sus intenciones, por más difícil que eso les pareciera.



-Hola, papá.

Penny logró besar la mejilla de su progenitor sin que se le notara lo enfadada que estaba con él y con su madre. Quizá, Gilbert fuera el menos culpable de los dos, por más que su hija dudara que pudiera ser inocente en alguna de las acciones que llevó a cabo a lo largo de su vida. El hombre la abrazó un segundo, regalándole una sonrisa plagada de sinceridad, y después se volvió hacia Percy. El mago, que siempre fue mejor ocultando sus emociones, estrechó su mano con naturalidad y se preparó para las cosas que normalmente ocurrían cuando estaba ante su suegro: frases irónicas, segundas intenciones y amenazas ocultas bajo montañas de modales exquisitos y palabras amables.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no vinieras, Weasley –Espetó el _muggle_ con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios –Aún así, he puesto a buen recaudo las escopetas de caza. No pienso facilitarte un nuevo intento de asesinato.

-Papá...

-Creo, señor Clearwater, que si hubiera intentado matarle realmente le hubiera disparado un poco más arriba. A la altura de la cabeza, supongo que sería un buen sitio –Espetó Percy con naturalidad, contento porque Penny había salido en su defensa, pero dispuesto a defender su lugar por una vez. Sin duda, Penny necesitaba no tener que preocuparse todo el tiempo por él –Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si quisiera deshacerme de usted no recurriría a métodos _muggles_. Con mi varita me bastaría.

-¡Uhm! Veo que revelas tu auténtica naturaleza –A pesar de su tono ligeramente hostil, Gilbert disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción –Tendré que vigilar algo más que mi trasero a partir de hoy. ¿No te parece?

-Sin duda –Dijo Penny secamente –Y como sigas comportándote _así_, tendrás a más enemigos acosándote a parte de Percy.

-¡Oh, niña! ¿Qué dices?

-No quisiera tener que repetirlo.

Gilbert alzó una ceja. Quizá, si Penny hubiera tenido diez años menos le hubiese regañado por esos comentarios insolentes, pero en vez de eso se quedó callado, mirándola. Algo no iba definitivamente bien, y no era por culpa de Percy, eso seguro. Después de todo, Penny no había soltado la mano de su prometido ni un solo segundo y, de cuando en cuando, lo miraba buscando un poco del apoyo del brujo. ¿Quizá había descubierto sus planes y estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como una histérica?

-Tu abuelo quería verte. Andaba cerca del lago, con el novio raro de tu hermana y con ese chico, Carlton...

-Charlie, papá. El hermano de Percy se llama Charlie. No es tan difícil de recordar.

-Ya –Gilbert chasqueó la lengua, algo molesto por la frialdad que Penny le estaba demostrando -¿Va todo bien, cariño?

-Por supuesto. Eso es lo que mamá y tú siempre habéis querido. ¿Verdad? Que las cosas siempre vayan bien, aunque en realidad sean una mi...

-Penny –Percy la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde –Lo que pasa es que estamos nerviosos por la boda y demás. Uno no se casa todos los días.

-Por supuesto –Penny volvió al ataque. Posiblemente debía estar más enfadada con su madre que con su padre, pero no podía contenerse. Tenía la sensación de que la vida que sus padres crearon para ella y sus hermanas había sido una mentira y eso dolía, especialmente cuando estaba a punto de casarse –Apuesto a que tú también estabas nervioso el día de tu boda. ¿No?

-Bueno, Penny. Es un día especial.

-Seguido por un montón de días horribles. ¿Verdad?

Gilbert no respondió. Examinó a Penny, evaluándola a fondo, y apuró el contenido de la copa que sostenía. Percy no sabía muy bien dónde meterse y se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor, ansiando que algún conocido se acercara a ellos para saludar. Sin embargo, todos los invitados se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar a lo suyo y no había nadie dispuesto a interrumpir el seco intercambio de palabras.

-En los matrimonios las cosas no son siempre fáciles. Creo que ambos deberíais saberlo antes de dar el paso definitivo.

-Pero si ya lo sabemos, papá. Incluso en los mejores cuentos de hadas hay momentos muy oscuros. De hecho, algunos cuentos de hadas son pesadillas todo el tiempo.

-Esto... –Percy carraspeó y tiró suavemente de su novia -¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué quiere tu abuelo? Me gustaría saludarlo.

-Sí. Él es el único que sabe comportarse como es debido.

Penny echó a andar, sin importarle que su padre se hubiera quedado boquiabierto, como si no entendiera del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella, por su parte, se había puesto ligeramente colorada y, muy a su pesar, se sentía incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada hasta después de la boda. Había cosas que no toleraba, y ni siquiera las apariencias la podrían llevar a contenerse.

Afortunadamente, cuando su abuelo admiró su belleza y le besó cálidamente las mejillas, logró tranquilizarse un poco. Reconocía que ver el atuendo excéntrico y casi elegante del novio de Anna le animó bastante. Era como si pudiera olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, como si no tuviera importancia porque alguien realmente estaba contento por ella y por Percy.

-Odio estas horribles fiestas –Se quejaba el abuelo Gilbert –Aunque debo reconocer que es un placer hacer el sacrificio cuando se trata de ver sonreír a mis nietas. Eso sí, no puedo evitar preguntarme dónde está esa sonrisa tuya...

-¡Oh, abuelo!

Era casi imposible engañar al viejo Clearwater. Percy sonrió, convencido de que dejaba a Penny en buenas manos, y se alejó unos pasos junto a Charlie y al novio de Anna.

-Esta fiesta es un rollo total –Se quejó el tipo raro, sin dejar de fumarse el puro que el señor Clearwater le había dado –Siempre las he odiado. ¿Vosotros habéis estado antes en alguna?

-En realidad no –Respondió Charlie con naturalidad, como si fuera muy amigo de ese tipo –Siempre nos hemos movido en ambientes diferentes. Las reuniones de la alta sociedad no eran lo nuestro.

-Ya –El chico chasqueó la lengua y expulsó una bocanada de humo –Pues no os perdíais nada. Recuerdo que de niño solía esconderme debajo de la mesa de...

Se interrumpió, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo que no debía decir o hacer. Carraspeó, agitó la cabeza y se estiró de las puntas de la camisa con nerviosismo. Estaba esperando a que los demás cambiaran de tema para estar seguro de que no le habían dado importancia a su último comentario.

-¿Pasa algo? –Inquirió Charlie con suavidad y en voz baja –Penny está un poco rara. ¿No?

-¡Uhm! Bueno. Yo diría que son los nervios. ¿Dónde están George y Aaron?

-Andan por ahí, haciendo no sé qué planes –Percy suspiró, entre irritado y resignado, y Charlie le palmeó el hombro –No te preocupes, hombre. Creo que George quedó bastante satisfecho después de la despedida de soltero. Verte completamente cocido fue un espectáculo inimitable.

-No me lo recuerdes, por Merlín. ¡Aún me duele la cabeza!

-Entonces. ¿No quieres que le pidamos a nuestro colega, aquí presente, que nos pase un poco más de maría?

-Antes muerto –Bufó Percy –O, mejor dicho, después, porque como vuelva a probar esa mierda, me moriré. Lo sé.

-Percy Weasley, el rey del drama –Charlie rió con suavidad –No fue para tanto. Además, alguna vez tenías que sufrir tu primera resaca. ¿No te parece?

-Una y no más, Charle. Una y no más.

Los hermanos Weasley intercambiaron una risa cómplice y volvieron a prestar atención a sus tres acompañantes. El tipo raro estaba mirando el agua del lago con aire ausente, como si hubiera dejado de ser humano otra vez, y Penny y su abuelo hablaban sobre temas triviales. Percy tuvo la sensación de que el señor Clearwater sólo procuraba tranquilizar a su nieta, como si supusiera lo que había pasado y quisiera que la joven no sufriera por eso. Y, a pesar de que posiblemente sólo serían imaginaciones suyas, Percy se lo agradeció.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa, cariño –Decía Gilbert en ese momento, con los ojos repletos de sabiduría y las palabras rezumando serenidad en cada sílaba –Al principio pensarás que el estómago se te ha dado la vuelta y te sentirás mareada y asustada, pero se pasará. Cuando veas a Percy esperándote en el altar, tan tieso como siempre –Penny rió y afirmó quedamente con la cabeza –Te sentirás tan feliz que tendrás que esperar a tener a tu primer hijo para que esa sensación sea superada.

-Vaya, abuelo, no sabía que tuvieras un espíritu tan romántico...

-¿Romántico? ¿Yo? –El anciano hizo un gesto desdeñoso que no pudo engañar a Penny –Eso fue lo que yo sentí cuando vi a tu abuela entrar en la iglesia. Yo diría que incluso la arpía de tu madre se sintió algo conmovida. En cuanto a tu padre, es evidente que fue genial para él, porque en raras ocasiones le he visto con una expresión más idiotizada.

-¿Ellos? –Penny suspiró, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón -¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Por supuesto –Gilbert alzó una ceja y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Al menos durante unas horas fueron felices juntos. Tu padre, quizá, durante un poco tiempo más.

Penny guardó silencio, pensando en aquello. Recordaba haber visto las fotos de la boda de sus padres y, aún cuando era demasiado pequeña para entender nada, le había parecido que estaban felices. Los ojos de su progenitor irradiaban luz y serenidad, y su madre sonreía como muy pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Como cuando miró a Robert, el jardinero.

-Se odian. ¿Verdad?

-No, chiquita –Gilbert sonrió con indulgencia y le besó la mano –Yo diría que simplemente no se toleran, pero a pesar de todo se respetan y, a su retorcida manera, se aprecian. Llevan muchos años juntos, ya se han acostumbrado a los insultos mutuos y las peleas cordiales a la hora de la cena. Pero yo sí que odio a tu madre. Y perdón por ser tan franco.

-Si no lo fueras, no serías tú –Penny también sonrió, le dio un nuevo abrazo y se alejó de él –Gracias por abandonar tu encierro y acompañarnos a Percy y a mí.

Gilbert Clearwater Sr. no hizo ningún comentario. No es que le hubiera dado tiempo, porque varias de las amigas brujas de Penny se acercaron a ella en ese momento y la secuestraron entre grititos y felicitaciones. Con un poco de suerte, podría sentirse un poco más feliz a partir de ese momento.



-¿Y si ponemos unos cuantos de esos petardos geniales en el ponche y en las bandejas de aperitivos?

Aaron procuraba maquinar algún plan maléfico, pero George no parecía estar muy dispuesto a convertir aquella fiesta en un desastre. Podría encantarle la idea de hacer rabiar a Percy, pero eso no significaba que tuviera ganas de estropearle la boda. Si querían gastarle alguna broma, debían ser más sutiles y, especialmente, dedicar la broma únicamente a Percy, no involucrar a Penny y al resto de invitados.

-No creo que tu tía se pusiera muy contenta si hiciéramos eso. ¿No te parece?

-¡Bah! Sería genial que se organizara una guerra de comida. Yo podría estampar un par de tartas en la cara de plástico de la tía Enid.

George rió y negó suavemente con la cabeza. La idea sonaba tentadora, especialmente si él lograba darle un propio tartazo a su _Tía Pesadilla_ –tía Muriel, claro- pero no era una buena idea. Quizá, después de que Percy y Penny estuvieran debidamente casados, no antes.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa –George sonrió con malicia –Percy se pondría frenético si encontrara su traje de boda completamente destruido.

-¿En serio? –Aaron pareció emocionado –Pero eso tampoco pondría muy contenta a la tía Penny...

-Pero para eso tenemos la magia.

George adquirió una expresión ciertamente maléfica y Aaron le imitó. No sabía muy bien qué quería decir, pero si el idiota pomposo de Percy sufría un infarto por culpa de algún berrinche, él estaría contento. Muy contento, en realidad.

-Entonces. ¿Qué haremos?

Pero George no pudo responder. Anna apareció de pronto ante ellos y, por un segundo, Aaron temió que su tía, recién transformada en una auténtica pesada, fuera a regañarles por algo. Pero no fue así, porque Anna parecía preocupada por unas cuantas razones y los miró con aprensión.

-¿Habéis visto a Penny?

-La última vez que la vimos estaba siendo sepultada por un montón de chicas histéricas.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Y Percy?

-Anda por ahí, con Charlie y tu novio...

-¡Oh!

Anna se fue corriendo, buscando con la mirada a su hermana o a su cuñado. George entornó los ojos, algo intrigado, y escuchó a Aaron chasquear la lengua.

-¡Bah! La pobrecita está pirada. ¿Qué crees que pasa?

-No sé, pero. ¿No se suponía que ese tipo no debería estar aquí?

Aaron también entornó los ojos y observó al hombre que estrechaba la mano de su abuelo.

-¡Oh! –Espetó, más sonriente de lo que debería –Así que a eso se refería el abuelo con aquello de "_Adivina quién viene a cenar"._



-No entiendo por qué tanto secretismo. Sólo es una cena.

-Es una cena de boda. Penny y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa para todos, por eso no os hemos contado nada.

-Pues vaya tontería. Seguro que habéis elegido un montón de porquerías _muggles_. Ya veo a mamá preparando una cena para cincuenta personas en La Madriguera.

-Casi toda la comida es _muggle_, pero está deliciosa. Ya verás.

Charlie bufó, incrédulo, pero decidió que no quería seguir discutiendo sobre comida ni un segundo más. Percy parecía haberse relajado bastante desde que llegaran a la casa y Penny no dejaba de reír, en pie unos metros más allá, en compañía de Jules y otras chicas a las que no había visto jamás.

-No deberías haberte esmerado demasiado en elegir la comida –Dijo Lucien con autosuficiencia, como si se hubiera casado cientos de veces y en todas las ocasiones él lo hubiera organizado todo –La gente estará demasiado hambrienta para fijarse en el menú y tú ni siquiera podrás comer. Ya verás.

-Pues Jules y tú no os escatimasteis gastos, tío.

-Eso fue cosa de mis queridos suegros. A mí me daba igual, te lo aseguro.

-¡Claro! Olvidaba que estoy hablando con el eterno defensor del matrimonio. ¿Es que te da igual estar casado o no?

Lucien se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que le daba igual. Para él, el matrimonio no era más que firmar un papel y formalizar legalmente una relación, nada que pudiera considerarse como un lazo fuerte y efectivo. Para él, los sentimientos siempre fueron la mayor muestra de compromiso, pero no para el Ministerio de Magia. Lamentable.

-Déjalo, anda. En este momento, dudo que me sirvas de algún apoyo.

-En cuanto no se te da la razón, te sientes ofendido...

-No estoy ofendido. Es que tú eres un cretino.

Lucien bufó y se dispuso a contestar, pero justo en ese momento Gilbert Clearwater pasó frente a ellos como un huracán para ir junto a un hombre y estrecharle la mano con efusividad. Lucien observó la escena con curiosidad, Charlie miró a Percy, y Percy sólo se puso blanco y buscó con la mirada a Penny, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué hace _ese_ aquí? –Masculló, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese nuevo invitado no le gustaba un pelo.

-Te juro que no lo incluimos en la lista de boda, Percy –Se apresuró a decir Charlie, antes de que su hermano explotara y le culpara a él por todos los males de la humanidad.

-¿Penny?

-Francamente, lo dudo mucho.

-¡Oh!

Percy cabeceó, creyendo comprender lo que había ocurrido. Afortunadamente, Penny se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado e interrumpió la conversación con sus amigas. Durante unos minutos, y después de verse obligada a hacer un gran esfuerzo, consiguió olvidarse del lío de sus padres, pero ahora volvía a sentirse mal. No sabía si estaba enfadada o muy cansada, pero mientras se acercaba a su prometido sólo podía esperar que él no hubiera sacado conclusiones precipitadas. No le apetecía tener que discutir con él. Era lo único que le faltaba.

-¡Penny! –Anna acababa de cruzarse en su camino. Tenía toda la pinta de haber participado en una maratón y estaba más despeinada de lo habitual. Además, su rostro repleto de preocupación no auguraba nada bueno –Es Casper.

Penny alzó una ceja y contempló a su hermana. Sin duda tenía buenas intenciones, pero llegaba demasiado tarde. Su amigo –porque a pesar de todo seguía siéndolo- ya había caído en las redes de su padre, que parecía dispuesto a ponerlo frente a Percy lo antes posible.

-Ya lo sé –Gruñó entre dientes la futura novia- Lo estoy viendo.

-¡Oh, mierda!

-Sí, Anna. Yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor.

Penny prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba Percy y le sujetó firmemente de una mano. Necesitaba saber que el chico no la culpaba de aquella pequeña treta. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y, entre unas cosas y otras, cada vez tenía más ganas de salir corriendo de allí y no volver nunca más. Con Percy a su lado, a ser posible.

-¡Penny, cariño! Mira quién ha venido –Dijo su padre en voz demasiado alta, colocando a Casper junto a Percy –El otro día, hablando con él, comentó que no había recibido la invitación de la boda, así que supuse que los del servicio de correos habían extraviado la carta o algo así. Me tomé la libertad de invitarlo. No te importa. ¿Verdad?

-Verás, papá... –Penny se mordió el labio. No sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa haría enfadar a Percy y rezaba porque él interviniera.

-Esos inútiles no son más que un atajo de holgazanes incompetentes –Gilbert palmeó la espalda Casper, demostrando una familiaridad que nunca había disimulado ante Percy -¿Cómo podría Casper faltar a tu boda, cariño? Sois los mejores amigos desde siempre.

-Papá, no...

-Por supuesto, señor Clearwater. Es un placer que hayas podido venir, Casper.

Penny parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Aquello lo había dicho su Percy? No podía ser verdad y, sin embargo, lo había escuchado perfectamente. Y al igual que conocía a su padre y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, también sabía muchas cosas de Percy. En ese momento, sólo mantenía las formas y buscaba una manera eficaz de librarse de las zarpas de su suegro. Así pues, estrechó con energía la mano de su _enemigo_ y dejó que éste se acercara para besar fraternalmente a Penny en las mejillas. Se puso un poco celoso, pero logró mantener la compostura y la sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Enhorabuena –Casper sonreía abiertamente. A su lado, Gilbert parecía algo contrariado. ¿Acaso no debería haber entrado ya en cólera Percy Weasley? –Todo está genial.

-Mamá es buena organizando fiestas, ya sabes –Penny respondió con algo más de calma, después de comprender que la ira de Percy (porque estaba ahí, latiendo en las venas de sus sienes) no fuera dirigida a ella –Aunque la mayor parte de las cosas de la boda han sido cosa nuestra.

-Menudo follón es organizar bodas –Casper miró a su alrededor y reconoció a Anna -¡Ey! ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, mi capitán –Anna recurrió a la vieja broma, cuadrándose militarmente ante el hombre. Casper rió y a Percy le alegró comprobar que ese hombre no sólo se llevaba estupendamente con Penny.

-He oído por ahí que tienes novio. Las amigas cotorras de mi madre suelen hablar de ello.

-¡Oh, claro! No llegaste a conocerlo –Anna se dio media vuelta y agitó la mano en dirección a su pareja. El tipo raro se había ido alejando disimuladamente de ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta -¡Ven aquí, tronco! Quiero presentarte a un amigo.

Mientras el novio de Anna obedecía la orden, el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso. Percy y Penny estaban cogidos de la mano y no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Gilbert, que bufaba con impaciencia a la espera de que se produjera la _Gran Discusión_. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Casper había entornado los ojos, observaba al tipo raro con suma intensidad y estaba a punto de desvelar uno de los grandes misterios de la familia Clearwater.

-¡Coño! –Exclamó. Penny nunca lo había oído decir un taco, pero era evidente que Casper estaba muy contento. El novio de Anna, por su parte, estaba azorado y convencido de que lo mejor que podría pasarle era que le partiera un rayo o le tragara la tierra –Simon, tío. ¿Eres tú?

-¿Simon? –Musitó Penny, extrañada.

-¿Os conocéis? –Anna se agarró al brazo de su novio, como si temiera que su padre también pretendiera borrarle del mapa para casarla con Casper.

-Bueno... –Masculló el chico, sin saber dónde meterse.

-¡Claro que nos conocemos, joder! –Casper se colocó frente a él y, para sorpresa de todos, le dio un fuerte abrazo que el otro respondió a regañadientes –Fuimos compañeros de parranda en la Academia Militar.

Percy sólo pudo abrir la boca. Penny y Anna ni eso; estaban demasiado alucinadas. El tipo raro, que ahora se llamaba Simon y había estado en una Academia Militar, estaba realmente incómodo, y Casper francamente feliz. Y Gilbert simplemente estaba ahí quieto, preguntándose en qué había fallado y observando al novio de Anna, su yerno más odiado, con renovado interés.

-¿Fuiste a una Academia Militar? –Le preguntó Anna a su novio una vez que pudo reaccionar -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque odias a los militares, tronca –Respondió él, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero... No entiendo nada.

-Simon y yo fuimos compañeros de escuadrón durante años. ¡Joder! Era el único capaz de conseguir _maría_ sin que lo pillaran.

-¿En serio? Pues creo que no ha perdido ese talento –Murmuró Anna.

-¡Casper! –Espetó Gilbert, molesto por el último comentario de su protegido -¿Drogas?

-Sólo de vez en cuando, señor. Somos militares, no santos.

A Penny eso le hizo gracia. Aún así, le preocupaba más la expresión siniestra de Percy, por lo que lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró disimuladamente hasta otro rincón del jardín.

-Te aseguro que yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, Percy. No he invitado a Casper.

-Ya. Eso ha sido cosa de tu padre

-Lo siento mucho. No sé qué tengo que hacer para que nos deje en paz. Es tan terco...

-Da igual, Penny. No voy a dejar que esto nos venza. No voy a rendirme por una tontería.

Penny sonrió, mucho más tranquila. De hecho, estaba tan aliviada que sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Abrazó a Percy y lo besó, asegurándose de que el brujo sabía que sólo quería estar junto a él.

-Lo vamos a conseguir, Perce, ya lo verás. Por más problemas que se nos vengan encima, llegaremos hasta el final.

-Sí. Eso espero.



_¡Oh, Santo Merlín de Todos los Magos! ¡No tengo perdón! Tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar es que no tiene excusa. Sólo decir que entre el curro, las despedidas de solteros, comuniones, bodas y celebraciones varias no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Y, si a eso le sumamos una crisis de inspiración que aún no se va del todo, tenemos el desastre con que os habéis encontrado. Pero ya estoy aquí, con un capítulo muy largo (creo que es el más largo de todos) y con el final muy cerca. Queda un capítulo y el epílogo, así que seguid ahí aunque yo no tenga perdón. Prometo que actualizaré más pronto._


	11. El día de la boda

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**El día de la boda**

Percy estaba seguro de que no dormir ni siquiera cinco minutos la víspera de tu propia boda no podía ser bueno, pero eso era lo que le había pasado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para sentirse tranquilo. A los más que comprensibles nervios ante el acontecimiento que estaba a punto de tener lugar, estaban todas las preocupaciones que Penny y él se habían encontrado en su camino al altar: la relación extramatrimonial de Rebecca Clearwater y el consentimiento de Gilbert Jr, la presencia imprevista de Casper J. Rowling y todas las cosas que eso implicaba y todas las cosas horribles que George y Aaron podrían estar planeando.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, la cabeza le dolía casi tanto como el día después de su despedida de soltero y sus manos temblaban de una forma sorprendente e incontrolable. Percy maldijo un par de veces y se tomó una pócima para los nervios, aunque sólo consiguió que su estómago se revolviera y, para su eterna desgracia, había tenido que hacer tres visitas al cuarto de baño. Y ni siquiera había desayunado.

Charlie, que una vez más compartía dormitorio con él, alzó un poco la cabeza cuando lo escuchó levantarse, pero no se molestó en decirle nada. No es que hubiera mucho que decir y, después de todo, él sí que podía dormir. Así pues, aunque ni siquiera había amanecido y aún faltaba por lo menos una hora para que todo el mundo estuviera levantado, Percy se vistió lo más cómodamente posible y acudió a la cocina. Pensaba tomarse unas cuantas tilas, para ver sí así la sensación de nauseas desaparecía. Lo que no pensaba era encontrarse a su suegro allí, sentado frente a la mesa y dando buena cuenta de un copioso desayuno. Quiso darse media vuelta, pero Gilbert lo vio y le sonrió. Era extraño, pero lo hizo.

-¡Weasley! Eres asombrosamente madrugador.

Percy bufó y se dio media vuelta totalmente resignado. Decidido como estaba a no dejarse intimidar por ese maldito _muggle_, su voz sonó excesivamente ruda cuando le habló.

-Hoy es el día de mi boda, señor Clearwater. No me gustaría empezarlo discutiendo con usted, así que me marcho.

-¡Vamos, muchacho! No quiero discutir –Y parecía sincero el muy condenado –No soy tan ogro para no respetar este día. Te recuerdo que Penny también se casa y, a pesar de todo, me gustaría poder llevarla al altar.

Percy se planteó la posibilidad de ignorar aquellas palabras, pero Gilbert había sonado tan conciliador que le pareció un gesto de muy mala educación dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, así que suspiró profundamente y se sentó frente a él, mientras una solícita criada le preguntaba qué quería desayunar. Gilbert sonrió casi con malicia cuando anunció que se conformaría con una tila y Percy le fulminó con la mirada.

-No has pasado una noche agradable. ¿Verdad? Yo recuerdo perfectamente que no pude pegar ojo el día antes de mi boda con Becky.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que estoy un poco nervioso.

-Y así seguirás hasta que te hayas casado. Después, el tiempo pasará tan deprisa que ni te darás cuenta de cuando termine la fiesta.

Percy guardó silencio. Su suegro nunca había sido tan amable con él y, aunque su instinto le decía que no había motivos para preocuparse, su parte racional le invitaba a estar alerta por si intentaba envenenarlo o algo así.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto? Yo no le caigo bien, no tiene que darme ánimos ni nada de eso.

Gilbert sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Parecía resignado ante el destino de su hija y, por primera vez, no se le veía enfadado o con ganas de matar a alguien. Simplemente estaba derrotado.

-Sólo quiero que Penny sea feliz. Y si, por algún extraño motivo que jamás alcanzaré a comprender, ella es feliz contigo, yo puedo aceptarlo. Además –Sonrió malicioso –Ninguno de mis intentos por separaros ha dado resultado, así que debo ser un buen perdedor y aceptar la derrota. Soy un caballero, después de todo.

Percy alzó una ceja, captando el aire divertido en las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Usted invitó a Casper. ¿Verdad?

Gilbert cabeceó, ampliando su sonrisa y mostrándose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Claro que sí. Tenía que quemar un último cartucho antes de aceptar la derrota. ¿No te parece lógico?

Percy bufó y se encogió de hombros. No le parecía lógico en absoluto, menos aún cuando él era la víctima de la mayoría de sus planes maléficos.

-Además, he descubierto que no todo está perdido con mis hijas –Gilbert pareció realmente feliz ante ese hecho –Cierto que con Maggie y con Penny toda esperanza está perdida, pero Anna. Mi pequeña y maravillosa Anna puede casarse con alguien digno de la familia.

-¿Ha organizado una boda por conveniencia? –Inquirió Percy, incapaz de captar el sentido de esas palabras.

-Como si eso fuera a funcionar –Musitó tan bajo que el mago apenas lo escuchó. Entonces, volvió a sonreír y se llevó un enorme trozo de bacon a la boca –Me refiero a Simon, por supuesto.

¿Simon? ¿Conocía Anna algún chico que se llamara Simon? Percy podría preguntarle a Penny sobre ello llegado el momento, pero en cualquier caso dudaba que al tipo raro, pese a vivir en su mundo, le hiciera gracia que su suegro –o lo que fuera- pretendiera casar a su novia con otro chico. Y, entonces, recordó cómo había llamado Casper a ese joven el día anterior y una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Ese!

-Exactamente.

Era increíble que, de entre todos los chicos que existían en el mundo, Gilbert encontrara adecuado precisamente a ese Simon. Durante un segundo Percy se sintió molesto y menospreciado porque, vale, él era un mago y a su suegro no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la magia, pero no era peor que el novio de Anna. ¿Verdad? Tenía un buen empleo, buenos modales y era medianamente normal, pero ese Simon no era normal en absoluto. Era un hippie enganchado a la marihuana que odiaba trabajar y se mostraba incapaz de mantener una conversación coherente con cualquier ser humano.

-Pero. ¿Por qué? –Inquirió casi lastimeramente, arrancándole una carcajada a Gilbert, que le palmeó el hombro amistosamente y le instó a probar el zumo de naranja.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, Weasley. Si obviamos el hecho de que eres un brujo, podría admitir que eres un buen partido para Penny, pero Simon fue al ejército. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Simon dejó el ejército para dedicarse a la vida bohemia, señor.

-¡Oh, pero eso no tiene importancia! Un militar siempre puede volver a ser un militar. Estoy convencido de ello.

Sin duda alguna se estaba intentando convencer. No es que Percy no lo comprendiera. Después de todo, los tres novios de sus hijas le habían salido rana. El primero desapareció de la faz de la tierra tras dejar preñada a Maggie. El segundo podía desvanecerse en el aire y volar en escoba. Y el tercero... Bueno, el tercero era ese Simon. Bastaba con decir eso.

-Supongo que no está tan mal –Dijo, más para contentar al otro hombre que porque lo pensara realmente. Gilbert sólo suspiró y durante un segundo se le vio nuevamente derrotado.

-Penny está enfadada conmigo. ¿Verdad?

Gilbert había tardado unos segundos en hablar y, cuando lo hizo, Percy no distinguió ni pizca de la anterior alegría en su tono de voz.

-Debería preguntárselo a ella, señor.

-Y ella debería saber que realmente no me estaba esforzando por estropearle la boda.

Percy suspiró. No debería meterse en los problemas que Penny pudiera tener con sus padres, menos aún después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero algo le impulsó a hablar. Quizá, el ánimo amable y pacífico de Gilbert o, quizá, su propia inquietud ante la forma en que una posible separación entre sus suegros afectaría a Penny.

-No está enfadada por eso. De hecho, sospecho que no es usted a quién está dirigida la mayor parte de su ira.

-Entonces... –Gilbert se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Percy casi suplicante -¿Es por Becky?

Una vez más, Percy debía permanecer con la boca cerrada, pero no pudo. Afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando y compartió la primera –y última- confidencia con su suegro.

-Ayer vimos algo que no debimos haber visto. Apuesto a que usted sabe lo que quiero decir.

Percy no esperó una respuesta. Se levantó, apuró su tila y regresó a su habitación. Se ducharía, despertaría a Charlie y se prepararía para la boda. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas, pero no deseaba perder ni un solo segundo de tiempo. Además, no sentía ningún deseo de seguir hablando con Gilbert. Absolutamente ninguno.



-Despierta, Rebecca.

Gilbert abrió las ventanas de par en par y destapó a su esposa. Ella gruñó un par de veces, acurrucándose en la almohada y colocándose el diminuto camisón de dormir, y abrió los ojos para fulminar al hombre con la mirada. Estiró los brazos y se incorporó, dudando entre seguir durmiendo después de darle una patada en el culo a esa molestia, o darle una patada en el culo a esa molestia y darse un baño. Era la boda de Penny y se suponía que debía echarle una mano. ¡Qué demonios! Le apetecía echarle una mano. Ella era su hija después de todo.

-¿Qué puñetas se te ha perdido aquí, Gilbert?

-Te vio –Soltó de sopetón el hombre. Había puesto los brazos en jarra y estaba rojo de ira. Rebecca no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar aún más.

-¿Quién me vio?

-Penny. Ayer, mientras estabas con Robert.

Rebecca se puso pálida y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Aquello no era una muy buena noticia. Se suponía que sus hijas jamás deberían saber lo que ella solía hacer en sus ratos libres –y también en los ratos que estaba ocupada- y ya había metido la pata dos veces. Aunque, claro, ella estaba segura de que nadie la había visto. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, era cuidadosa. Sobretodo con las chicas.

-Eso no es posible.

-Lo es. Weasley estaba con ella. Afirma que vieron algo que no debían y Penny está cabreada contigo. ¿Qué conclusión extraes de todo eso?

Rebecca se mordió el labio inferior y se envolvió en una bata de casa, preocupada por Penny, por Gilbert y por ella misma. Precisamente en ese día. No podía negar que la boda le desagradaba –todos los Weasley lo hacían, en realidad –pero se trataba de la felicidad de su hija.

-Sólo te he pedido que tengas cuidado. Nunca me ha importado a quién te tires, pero te pedí que las chicas no supieran nada –Gilbert hablaba con los dientes apretados. Si alguno de sus yernos lo hubiera visto en ese momento, se habría planteado seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo para estar lo más alejado de él que fuera posible –Cuando lo de Maggie lo pude controlar. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con Penny? Ella no es una niña y si ha hablado con sus hermanas...

-Yo me encargaré, Gil.

-¿Tú? –El hombre sonrió con sarcasmo –Tú has sido incapaz de encargarte de nada en toda tu vida. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

-Me descuidé. ¿Vale? Me aseguraré de que Penny entienda cómo son las cosas. Sé que hemos intentado retrasar este momento todo lo posible, pero ha llegado la hora de decirles la verdad. No quiero que Penny tenga la cabeza en otro lugar durante este día.

Gilbert gruñó y se sentó sobre la cama. Rebecca fue a sentarse junto a él y le cogió la mano. No estaban enamorados –ella al menos no lo estaba- pero Gilbert había sido su amigo algunas veces. Era un buen padre y sabía lo preocupado que debía estar.

-La verdad –Suspiró él, sonriendo tristemente.

-No debía ser así, pero ambos sabemos que este momento tenía que llegar. No podemos seguir estando juntos, Gilbert.

-No. Supongo que no. Además, hace siglos que realmente no estamos juntos.

Rebecca sonrió y le pasó un brazo fraternal por la espalda. Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma que le había encandilado de joven.

-No debiste enamorarte de mi –Aseguró ella, lamentando no haber sido capaz de quererlo.

-Tranquila, querida –Él se puso en pie, aparentemente más tranquilo –Esa enfermedad se me pasó cuando descubrí que eres una arpía.

-Bien. Me alegra oír eso.

Intercambiaron una mirada que podía ser cómplice. A pesar de no haber sido un matrimonio de verdad nunca, se conocían perfectamente y eran capaces de comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar. Eso era algo que ningún divorcio podría quitarles. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se llevaran mejor una vez que no estuvieran juntos.

-Robert te gusta de verdad. ¿Me equivoco?

-No –Rebecca sonrió y su mirada se iluminó por completo –Es un buen chico.

-No lo dudo, pero como jardinero es un desastre. Voy a buscar otro a partir del lunes. ¿Podrías decírselo?

-Sólo haces eso porque estás celoso –A pesar de que su tono de voz era grave, Gilbert no necesitó esforzarse mucho para comprender que estaba bromeando.

-Por eso y porque estoy harto de ver morirse a los árboles y de arreglar yo mismo los rosales que plantó mi madre –Rebecca sonrió y se acercó a él. Sin más palabras, le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios -¿Os iréis a Londres? Puedes quedarte con el apartamento.

-Quizá. Pero ahora tenemos una hija a la que casar. Ponte tu uniforme y no hagas nada. Quiero que esto salga bien y espero que tú también lo quieras.



El vestido estaba en perfecto estado. Comprobarlo fue lo primero que hizo Penny al levantarse aquella mañana, asegurarse de que al menos eso no se había echado a perder. Después, abrió las ventanas de su habitación de par en par y aspiró el gélido aire matutino. Estaba en su dormitorio de la infancia y se sintió un poco melancólica de repente. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que iba a casarse de verdad y algo se removió en su interior. De pronto se encontró francamente mal y volvió a sentarse en la cama, ansiosa porque alguien entrara para ver cómo se encontraba y, al mismo tiempo, queriendo estar sola el máximo tiempo posible.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. Esperaba que fueran Maggie o Anna que llegaban dispuestas a ponerle las pilas, no su madre. Penny dudaba mucho que a Rebecca Clearwater le apeteciera ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con los rulos en el pelo y una expresión afable en el rostro. Penny sonrió, contenta porque estuviera allí. Aunque estuviera enfadada con ella y nunca hubieran estado muy unidas, había algo especial en la mirada de su madre, algo que nunca podría encontrar en los ojos de nadie más.

-¡Oh, ya te has levantado! Perfecto, entonces.

Rebecca se deslizó elegantemente por la habitación y con movimientos rápidos y precisos hizo la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Penny, que jamás la había visto realizar ninguna clase de tarea doméstica, se sorprendió ante la mañosa que la otra mujer demostraba ser. De hecho, estaba tan asombrada que no se movió mientras Rebecca se dedicaba a colocar toda su ropa sobre la cama, claramente dispuesta a organizarlo todo con mano de hierro.

-¿Te has bañado ya, cariño? –Preguntó, colocando la liga y las medias perfectamente estiradas sobre el colchón.

-No. Iba ahora...

-Bien. Haré que la peluquera venga dentro de media hora. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro. Pero Maggie iba a ocuparse de eso.

-Me temo que tu hermana estará entretenida con Aaron y con su propio cabello. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Penny no supo qué decir. Le sabía mal recordarle a su madre que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia esa boda y que no podía entender por qué quería ayudarla ahora. ¿Era acaso una última y desesperada artimaña para alejarla de Percy?

-Mamá –Dijo sin moverse del sitio, a pesar de que Rebecca prácticamente la empujaba hacia el baño -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rebecca entendía sus reservas. Ni ella ni Gilbert se habían portado nunca demasiado bien con Percy y Penny desconfiaba de sus intenciones. No era para menos, aunque lamentaba que su hija fuera capaz de pensar que quería estropearle el día de su boda.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Soy tu madre, Penélope. Se supone que es aquí donde debo estar.

-¿Y quieres estar aquí o lo haces obligada?

Rebecca suspiró, asió a Penny por los hombros y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

-Podría decirte que quiero que la boda salga bien para que todo el mundo hable de lo buenos que somos los Clearwater organizando eventos, pero no es así. Quiero que tu boda salga bien para que seas feliz, aunque sea con ese chico –Penny entornó los ojos. Era evidente que no creía demasiado en ella, pero no hizo ademán de interrumpirla –Eres la primera de mis hijas en casarse, Penny. Para serte sincera, creo que serás la única en hacerlo. Maggie, aunque encuentre al hombre adecuado, no creo que quiera una celebración de este tipo. Ya sabes cómo es. Odia ser el centro de atención y, además, está Aaron. Por algún motivo no considera correcta una gran boda estando él. Y, en cuanto a Anna, dudo que quiera casarse siquiera. Su novio y ella no están muy apegados a los convencionalismos. ¿No crees?

-Entonces –Aunque Penny había sonreído, viéndose obligada a darle la razón a su madre, había un deje de tristeza en su mirada –Haces esto porque seré la única en tener una boda como las que te gustan. ¿Es eso?

-Tienes la mente retorcida de tu abuelo –Rebecca chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Eso no es verdad y, de cualquier forma, no me disgustaría en absoluto parecerme al abuelo.

Rebecca entornó los ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario. Un par de segundos después, palmeó la espalda de su hija y la animó a ponerse en marcha una vez más. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar de Gilbert y de Robert, pero no le parecía que Penny estuviera muy receptiva. Se la veía bastante malhumora y no sentía ninguna necesidad de discutir con ella. Quizá fuera mejor esperar un par de vidas antes de soltarle la bomba. Pero, desgraciadamente, Penny nunca había sido de las que se callaban las cosas que las preocupaban y antes de meterse en el baño se dio media vuelta para mirarla fijamente.

-Le prometí a Percy que esperaría para hablar de esto con vosotros, pero no puedo hacerlo, mamá –Dijo con voz tensa, acercándose lentamente a Rebecca –No podría casarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Rebecca cabeceó. Sabía perfectamente lo que su hija quería decirle con esas palabras y, en cierta forma, le alegró que fuera ella quién empezara aquella conversación.

-Ayer te vi en el jardín –Soltó Penny de sopetón –Estabas tonteando con Robert. El jardinero.

La mujer cerró un instante los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Por una vez debía ser completamente franca con una de sus hijas y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-Conocí a Robert antes de que empezara a trabajar en la casa –Explicó con suavidad, tomando asiento nuevamente y animando a Penny a hacer lo mismo –Lo traje aquí porque quería tenerlo cerca. Me gusta.

-¿Te gusta? –Penny no sabía si sentirse molesta o abrumada por tanta sinceridad -¿Y papá?

Rebecca suspiró y la cogió fuertemente de la mano. Había tanto que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre, Penny, pero nunca he podido enamorarme de él. Hubo un tiempo en que lo intenté con toda mi alma, pero no pude. Y, en cierta forma, lo lamento mucho.

Penny permaneció callada mientras asimilaba aquella noticia. No es que no hubiera sabido antes que sus padres no estaban enamorados, pero escucharlo de boca de esa mujer era demasiado duro.

-¿Por qué estáis juntos entonces? –Acertó a preguntar, algo temerosa de la respuesta.

-Sonará terriblemente mal, cariño, pero la verdad es que tu padre quería tener una familia y yo la vida que él me ha proporcionado. Eso es todo.

Penny quiso sentirse furiosa, pero no pudo. Le daba demasiada pena para estarlo y, de cualquier forma, ya era demasiado mayor para saber que los cuentos de hadas no existían.

-¿Por qué se casó contigo, mamá? No lo entiendo. Él debía desear estar con alguien a quién querer, no...

"_Contigo_" fue lo que quiso decir y lo que se calló para no despreciar de ninguna manera a su madre. A pesar de que no estaba segura de poder respetar los motivos que tuvo para casarse, no quería herirla. No es ese día, al menos.

-Tu padre sí me quería, Penny. Durante un tiempo quise que saliera bien, pero cuando comprendí que no podía enamorarme de él se lo dije. Nunca lo he engañado, ni una sola vez en todos estos años.

Penny suspiró, organizando sus ideas e intentando comprender a sus progenitores. Quizá estaba demasiado abrumada por sus propios nervios, pero fue incapaz de juzgarlos negativamente. El día anterior había estado furiosa, pero esa mañana se sentía tan tranquila que le resultó extraño y, tal vez, algo preocupante.

-Pensamos en divorciarnos, pero ya conoces a tu padre. Maggie y tú habíais nacido y él se resistía a ver su familia rota, así que decidimos que seríamos un matrimonio perfecto de cara a la galería y que tendríamos nuestras vidas privadas de puertas para adentro. Él se dedicó a vosotras por completo después de dejar el ejército y yo... –Rebecca tragó saliva y no terminó esa frase. Hubo un tiempo en que su comportamiento no fue precisamente el deseado por nadie –Sé que poco a poco dejó de quererme también. Después de que naciera Anna, nos distanciamos por completo. Yo conocí a alguien y tu padre... Fue tan generoso, Penny. Él decía que era feliz con sus niñas y no le importaba que yo tuviera un amante –Rebecca se interrumpió y volvió a ponerse en pie. Si no la conociera tan bien, Penny hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar –No seas dura con él. Ambas sabemos que no podría soportarlo.

Penny sonrió. A pesar de todos los defectos que tenía su padre, era incapaz de soportar el desprecio o el desdén de sus hijas. Normalmente era demasiado sobre protector y a veces se ponía insoportable, pero sólo era porque las adoraba. Tal vez porque se había aferrado a ellas después del fracaso de su matrimonio y, en el fondo, sentía que era lo único que le quedaba.

Aunque estaba convencida de que aún quedaban muchas cosas de las que hablar, Penny se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo. Hacía años que no tenían un acercamiento físico de aquella índole, desde que la guerra mágica terminara, y la bruja sintió a su madre estremecerse entre sus brazos. Rebecca Clearwater podía ser una arpía, pero en el fondo tenía corazón. A Penny le alegró mucho poder encontrarlo.

-Vamos a hablar con tus hermanas y contigo, Penny. Después de la boda. –Rebecca la había alejado de su lado y la miraba con los ojos aguados –Tenemos muchas cosas que explicaros. Vamos a divorciarnos.

La joven retuvo el aire en los pulmones. A ningún hijo le gustaba oír eso de labios de sus padres, pero sabía que era mejor. Estaba segura de que a su madre le gustaba Robert y, quizá, su padre tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera. No era tan mal tipo una vez lo conocías algo mejor.

-Será mejor que te bañes de una vez. No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda, jovencita.

Penny la volvió a abrazar, sintiéndose más unida a ella de lo que había estado jamás, y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. No es que acabara de recibir la mejor noticia de su vida, pero se encontraba considerablemente mejor. Mucho más tranquila y lista para asumir su propio matrimonio.



Charlie seguía dormido. A Percy le pareció increíble que pudiera hacerlo con todo el jaleo que estaba empezando a montarse fuera. Por supuesto, Charlie vivía casi todo el tiempo rodeado de dragones y se había criado en La Madriguera, pero no era normal que siguiera roncando con los gritos de los obreros que, en ese momento, terminaban de montar la carpa para la boda en el jardín. Suspirando profundamente, Percy caminó hacia la cama de su hermano para despertarlo. Odiaba tener que preocuparse de todo el mundo, así que pensó en regarlo con agua o gritarle en el oído. Estaba lo suficientemente estresado para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, por menos adecuadas que resultaran, y entonces su mirada se desvió hacia el armario y lo vio.

Su traje. Su querido traje de boda, su elegante traje gris estaba destrozado. Sucio, totalmente echo jirones. Inservible.

Percy se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Eso no podía ser posible. No ese día, cuando era imposible arreglarlo o comprar uno nuevo. Le faltaban un par de horas para casarse y no tenía traje. Penny lo mataría y él mataría a quién hubiera hecho eso. Porque un traje de novio no se estropeaba de esa forma él solo. No. Alguien debía haberlo hecho, con Charlie ahí, roncando como una bestia.

Percy descubrió que se había quedado paralizado. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando su mano y el sudor frío bajándole por la espalda. Con pasos vacilantes, caminó hasta el armario y acarició la tela, antes suave y brillante y ahora... Gimió lastimeramente, agitó la cabeza y explotó. La incredulidad dio paso a la furia más potente y se dio media vuelta, varita en mano, para conjurar un buen chorro de agua y arrojarlo directamente contra Charlie.

-¡Despierta de una jodida vez, imbécil!

Charlie se cayó de la cama. Literalmente. Abrió los ojos totalmente alarmado y empapado y miró a Percy apuntándolo amenazadoramente con su varita.

-¿Qué...? –Masculló mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba el pelo mojado de la cara -¿Qué coño haces, maldito psicópata?

-¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué hacías tú mientras alguien destrozaba mi traje de la boda?

-¿Qué...?

Charlie parpadeó y miró hacia el armario. Debía reconocer que Percy no fue su persona más grata cuando lo despertó de semejante manera, pero después de comprobar que su ropa no lucía el aspecto debido, entendió perfectamente su cabreo. Sin duda había algo raro en todo eso, pero lo que Percy decía era verdad. Había estado tan ocupado durmiendo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento, Perce –Dijo atropelladamente, cogiendo su propia varita y apuntando al traje con ella –Lo arreglaremos, ya verás.

-¡No puedes arreglarlo! Es un traje especial. Por más _reparos_ y _fregoteos_ que le eches, no conseguirás nada –Percy jadeó, ahogándose con el aire, y se sentó en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos –No será igual. ¡Es mi traje de boda!

-¡Vamos, Percy! Es solo un traje. Nadie se dará cuenta...

-¡No es solo un traje! ¡Es...! ¡Era mi jodido traje!

Charlie iba a decir algo cuando escucharon las risotadas saliendo de alguna parte junto a la ventana. Alcanzaron a ver como George retiraba un hechizo desilusionador sobre él, Aaron y un impecable traje gris de novio, y se miraron totalmente confundidos.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! ¿Lo has grabado, Aaron?

-Por supuesto que sí. Será un momento antológico. El tío petardo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

George dejó cuidadosamente el traje auténtico sobre la cama, sin dejar de reír ni un solo segundo, eso sí. Charlie abrió la boca y la cerró, totalmente en blanco, y Percy se levantó y caminó hacia su ropa. No sabía si estaba aliviado o cabreado, pero sí que la broma no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Quizá, en un par de milenios, cuando se le hubiera pasado el susto, podría apreciar la gracia de todo eso, pero no ese día. Conocía a George y debía haberse esperado algo parecido, pero no podía dejar que eso quedara así. Gritar y despotricar no le serviría de nada, así que pensó rápido y supo lo que hacer para sentirse mejor.

Devolverle el susto.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. George y Aaron seguían riendo e incluso Charlie sonreía débilmente, más tranquilo aliviado que otra cosa. Percy se quejó lastimeramente y se apoyó en la cama, doblándose sobre sí mismo. Charlie se quedó serio y fue hasta él, poniéndole una mano en la espalda. George disminuyó considerablemente la intensidad de sus carcajadas y Aaron prácticamente estaba llorando.

-Percy, tío. ¿Estás bien?

Nadie sabía que Percival Weasley tenía una capacidad innata para palidecer y fingir desmayos. Era, quizá, el único talento Weasley para gastar bromas que tenía, pero como fingirse enfermo nunca le había parecido demasiado gracioso, nunca necesitó hacer uso de él. Tampoco para escaquearse de los exámenes en Hogwarts o para irse a casa cuando estaba harto de su trabajo en el Ministerio. De hecho, hacia tanto que no lo hacía que dudaba que fuera a salirle bien, pero tuvo suerte. Cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Charlie, estaba más pálido que un muerto y temblaba como si ardiera en fiebre.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! –Musitó con debilidad, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

George dejó de reír y Aaron, quizá presintiendo que algo horrible estaba pasando, hizo lo propio, aunque no se acercó a Percy ni lo sostuvo por un brazo como hiciera su cómplice de esa mañana. No estaba muy seguro de si le agradaba que el tío aburrido estuviera enfermo, así que prefiero mantener las distancias.

-¡Eh, Perce! Sólo era una broma. No te pongas así, hombre.

Percy se sintió bastante satisfecho cuando comprobó que George estaba claramente preocupado. Charlie, en cambio, parecía algo suspicaz. Estaba disfrutando de la cara de desconcierto de su hermano mayor –suponía que debía ser muy parecida a la suya cada vez que le gastaban una broma- pero decidió que ya había sido suficiente y se irguió por completo, enrojeciendo de ira y golpeando acusadoramente a George en el pecho.

-Una broma y una mierda. Si tuviera tiempo, te destriparía aquí mismo, pero tengo que ducharme y prepararme para una boda. La mía.

Percy se encerró en el cuarto de baño dando un sonoro portazo. Charlie parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta de que seguía empapado, y George se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Aaron sólo sonrió enigmáticamente. Acababa de descubrir que había algo de ese pelmazo que le agradaba.

-Tengo que conseguir que el tío Percy me enseñe a hacer eso. Será muy útil para engañar a mamá cuando quiera obligarme a ir al destinta.



-James, cielo, deja el nudo de la corbata en paz. ¿Quieres?

El niño parpadeó y dejó que su abuela le ajustara esa cosa en el cuello. Le molestaba muchísimo, a juzgar por los numerosos movimientos que hacía para quitársela, pero no volvió a tironear de ella. Era pequeño, cierto, pero sabía perfectamente que la abuela Molly no lo dejaría en paz. A él no le gustaba cuando los mayores le apretaban las mejillas y le revolvían el pelo, diciéndole que era monísimo, así que sonrió y se aferró a la mano de su padre. No le gustaba que no le defendiera, pero Harry también había aprendido que era mejor no interrumpir a Molly Weasley cuando hacía esas cosas.

-Harry, cariño. ¿Dónde está Ginny? –Y Molly lo agarró a él por la corbata. Realmente no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero no podía resistirse.

-Se ha quedado arriba con Hermione. Tenían que hacerse no sé qué montón de cosas en el pelo.

-¡Oh, eso está bien! –Molly encaró a Ron, se humedeció un dedo con saliva y le quitó una inexistente manchita del rostro –No te has afeitado bien, Ron. Deberías ir ahora mismo.

-Mamá –Ron se apartó de ella, algo abochornado porque siguiera tratándolo como a un niño a pesar de que hacía años que no lo era –Estoy bien así.

Molly chasqueó la lengua. Iba a echarle un discurso al menor de sus hijos varones, pero acababa de llegar carne fresca. Bill, Fleur y Victoire acababan de llegar acompañados por Charlie. Dos hijos a los que acicalar eran mejor que uno terco y que no la escucharía, así que le dio una palmada a Ron en las mejillas y se fue a por ellos. Sólo faltaba una hora para la ceremonia y todo debía ser perfecto.

-Bill. ¿No te has puesto corbata? Insisto en que deberías recortarte el pelo. ¡Oh, Victoire, cariño! ¡Estás guapísima! Deja que la abuela Molly te vea bien.

Arthur suspiró. El hombre había tenido la suficiente astucia como para mantenerse alejado de su mujer todo el tiempo que le estaba siendo posible. La mañana no había empezado muy bien, con Molly diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo y cómo hacerlo, así que había sido una suerte encontrarse con sus hijos. A ellos podía torturarlos todo lo que quisiera y no podrían quejarse, y eso era mucho mejor que torturarlo a él.

Escuchó a alguien chasquear la lengua a su lado y vio a Gilbert Clearwater, su futuro consuegro. Esperó verlo vestido con su elegante uniforme militar, pero en vez de eso se había puesto un sobrio traje azul marino. Curiosamente no parecía tan hostil como en otras ocasiones, pero Arthur dudaba mucho que estuviera con buenas intenciones. Dudaba que ese hombre pudiera actuar sin ocultar algo a los demás.

-Su esposa es muy vitalista, Weasley –Comentó entre bufidos. No era posible saber si hablaba con sarcasmo o no –Es capaz de manejar a una familia de no sé cuántos miembros sin parpadear. Y ni siquiera ha ido a ver al novio aún.

-Lleva mucho tiempo lidiando con los chicos. Tiene bastante práctica.

-Sí. Apostaría a qué sí –Gilbert carraspeó y se apoyó en la pared como si tuviera intenciones de quedarse a hablar -¿Le apetece un whisky? Creo que yo lo necesito.

-¿Intentando asimilar en hecho de que su hija vaya a casarse con mi hijo?

-Desgraciadamente, eso lo asumí hace mucho tiempo. Lo que necesito es evadirme un poco de todo este follón. Odio las bodas en general y las que se celebran en mi casa en particular.

-Cómo si usted se estuviera encargando de algo.

-Creo que con supervisar que ese atajo de vagos haga su trabajo tengo suficiente –Gilbert miró a Arthur fijamente, adivinando que escondía su varita en el pantalón de su traje –Apuesto a que con la magia todo es menos complicado.

Arthur no podía creerse que hubiera hecho ese comentario. Definitivamente el _muggle_ necesitaba tomar una copa. O eso, o él mismo se había tomado un par de ellas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-No es tan fácil como parece –Acertó a decir con desconcierto.

-Claro –Gilbert se irguió y se acercó a él un poco más –Admito que no empezamos con buen pie y dudo mucho que la magia pueda llegar a resultarme agradable después de todo lo que pasó, pero si vamos a tener nietos en común, supongo que debemos tener un trato cordial.

-¿Un trato cordial? –Arthur alzó una ceja -¿Se encuentra bien, Clearwater?

-Aún no estoy borracho –El hombre agitó la cabeza con desdén –Me ha costado un poco aceptar mi derrota, pero Penny va a casarse con Percy y supongo que querrá ser feliz con él. Que las familias de ambos no se soporten no les ayudará demasiado.

-No –Arthur sonrió –No lo hará.

-En tal caso –Gilbert estiró una mano que Arthur estrechó con fuerza –Voy a buscar a Aaron. Debe estar echando matarratas en el ponche o algo parecido.



-¿Estás cabreado? –George estiró un par de invisibles arrugas de las mangas de la camisa de Percy -¡Vamos, tío! Era una broma. No es para que te pongas así.

-¿Una broma? Yo no le he visto la gracia, la verdad –Bufó Percy que, efectivamente, aún estaba un poco molesto.

-Perce. Tú nunca le ves la gracia a ninguna broma.

-Y menos si me hacen creer que el día de mi boda puede irse a la mierda aún antes de empezar.

George apretó los dientes y suspiró. La cara que Percy había puesto cuando vio su supuesto traje de novio destrozado había sido para escribir poemas, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Le había dado un susto de muerte a un hombre que nunca había tenido sentido del humor.

-Está bien. Lo siento. ¿Contento?

-No lo sientes –Masculló Percy entre dientes –Pero eres mi padrino. Supongo que no puedo pasarme el resto del día renegando contra ti. ¿No te parece?

-No –George sonrió y le palmeó un hombro –No puedes hacer eso.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó la chaqueta. Estaba bastante bien. Sobrio y elegante, justo como a él le gustaba.

-Yo hubiera apostado por un color más original, pero tienes un aspecto aceptable. Pareces un novio de verdad.

-Soy un novio de verdad.

George guardó silencio un momento. Desde la noche de la despedida de soltero había habido algo sobre Percy que lo tuvo preocupado, una confesión realizada en un momento poco lúcido y que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a pesar de que él se negaba a sí mismo la posibilidad de preocuparse demasiado por las cosas en general.

-Oye, Perce. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar antes de que te cases.

-¿Has montado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales frente al altar? –Espetó sarcástico.

-No. Es sobre algo que me dijiste en la despedida.

Percy se tensó imperceptiblemente. No recordaba muchas cosas de esa noche infernal, pero creía saber lo que quería George.

-¿Quieres escuchar algún cotilleo sobre Fudge y Umbridge juntos en los lavabos? –Espetó con seriedad, logrando que George compusiera una expresión de asco extremo.

-¡Oh, joder, no! –Exclamó, fingiendo que vomitaba -¿Por qué me has dicho eso? Se supone que lo del traje está olvidado –Percy rió disimuladamente y George recuperó su seriedad de antes –Es en serio, Perce.

-¿Algo serio viniendo de ti? Permite que me carcajee...

-¿Quieres o no casarte con Penny?

Percy había pretendido hacerle entender que no deseaba hablar sobre eso, no cuando él mismo ya casi había olvidado el asunto, pero George era un Weasley y, por lo tanto, era terco, así que soltó aquella frase de sopetón y logró que Percy dejara de reír y lo mirara con los ojos entornados.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie y no lo he hecho, pero necesito saber si estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Te preocupas por mí, George?

-Me preocupa que estés haciendo una tontería y que luego mamá me eche la culpa a mí por no habértelo impedido –Sí que le preocupaba Percy –Ya sabes que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Percy volvió a sonreír. Aunque no era muy dado a entrar en contacto físico con los demás, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, dispuesto a hablarle con completa franqueza.

-Escúchame bien porque sólo lo diré una vez. Quiero a Penny y quiero casarme con ella.

George parpadeó. No estaba muy seguro de si Percy le estaba mintiendo o no. Le miraba a los ojos y todas esas cosas, pero no conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber qué clase de mentiroso podría llegar a ser. Después de todo le encantaba dedicarse a la política, así que no debía ser malo contando trolas y consiguiendo que la gente se las tragara.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

-Porque estaba borracho y colocado y porque al principio del compromiso no me sentía muy seguro –Dijo con total sinceridad, pensado estúpidamente que George se la merecía –Es cierto que hubiera querido esperar un poco más y que las cosas se precipitaron un poco después de la boda de Lucien, pero quiero hacer lo que voy a hacer hoy.

-Ya –George liberó el aire de los pulmones, optando por creer a su hermano. Después de todo era lo más fácil –En ese caso, está bien. ¿No?

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué rayos estáis haciendo ahí dentro?

La voz enérgica de Molly Weasley interrumpió la conversación. Percy lamentó durante un segundo que su madre no hubiera llegado antes y George que no hubiera llegado después, pero todo estaba bien. O eso era lo que ambos suponían.



-¿Algo nuevo? –Preguntó Anna, alzando un dedo de la mano derecha.

-El vestido –Señaló Maggie, admirando la belleza que esa mañana desprendía su hermana.

-¿Algo prestado?

-Los pendientes de la abuela. El abuelo ha estado encantado de dejárselos.

-¿Algo viejo?

-El velo de la boda de mamá. Nos matará si le hacemos algo.

-¿Algo azul?

Maggie examinó a su hermana. No veía nada azul por ningún lado, así que se disponía a protestar cuando Penny alzó la cabeza con arrogancia y sacudió su pelo rizado alegremente.

-Eso es algo que sólo Percy podrá ver, aunque os aseguro que sí llevo algo azul.

Maggie y Anna se miraron, sonrieron pícaramente y la abrazaron con fuerza, emocionadas ante la visión de su hermana vestida de novia. Siempre habían sabido que ella sería la primera en casarse y se sentían como dos niñas con zapatos nuevos, ansiosas porque el día pasara de una vez y, al mismo tiempo, deseando que no acabara nunca. Las preocupaciones por la situación de sus padres se habían reducido un poco después de que Rebecca hablara brevemente con ellas y, después de todo, era el día especial de Penny. Nada ni nadie debía enturbiarlo con problemas ajenos.

-Está bien –Maggie casi corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación y recogió el ramo de flores que descansaba sobre el escritorio –Ha llegado la hora. Papá no tardará en venir a buscarte. ¿Seguro que no te has arrepentido todavía de esto?

-Sabes que no.

Volvieron a reírse y abrazarse, hasta que alguien tocó suavemente la puerta y Gilbert asomó la cabeza con timidez. Penny respiró hondo y miró a su padre mientras sus hermanas abandonaban la habitación.

-Puedes pasar. No voy a comerte.

Gilbert sonrió y recibió encantado los besos que sus niñas le regalaron –sin mostrarse demasiado expresivo, claro –Después, observó a Penny y se quedó sin aire. Estaba tan guapa que no pudo hablar. Bastante tenía el pobre con contener las lágrimas y no mostrarse débil por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Oh, Penélope! ¡Qué guapa estás!

La abrazó con fuerza. Penny también se emocionó, aunque recordó que no debía llorar para evitar que el maquillaje se le echara a perder, así que se hizo fuerte y clavó sus ojos en los de su padre, sonriendo y limpiándole un par de lágrimas que se le escurrían por la mejilla.

-No irás a decirme que parece que fue ayer cuando me limpiabas los pañales y te manchaba el pelo de papilla. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no –Gilbert se irguió y se colocó la ropa –Uno no puede ir reconociendo por ahí esas cosas, pero sí que parece que fue ayer.

Penny sonrió y dejó caer los brazos, sintiéndolos más pesados que nunca y sin saber qué hacer. Faltaban muy pocos minutos para salir hacia la carpa que habían montado en el jardín y estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía sentir los nervios.

-¿Estás preparada? –Inquirió, cogiéndola de las manos y sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo -¿Todo está bien?

-Todo está perfectamente, papá.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre?

-Sí –Penny sabía lo que su padre pretendía y optó por quitarle importancia –Me ha dicho que me quite los zapatos si no me siento capaz de llegar al altar con ellos. Es preferible que mis pies salgan en las fotos a que salga yo cayéndome de bruces.

-¡Oh! –Gilbert rió y se alejó un poco de ella –No dejaré que te quites los zapatos y tampoco dejaré que te caigas si tropiezas. ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Lo sé. Muchas gracias.

-Bien –Gilbert carraspeó, la soltó y caminó hacia la puerta –Vámonos antes de que me obligues a ponerme sentimental. Siempre te ha gustado sacar lo peor de mí.

Penny rió y le hizo caso. Le alegraba comprobar que, a pesar de que sus padres tenían muchos defectos, podía contar con ellos en momentos como ese. No podía pedir nada mejor.



No había fumado nada, y eso que le hacía mucha falta. Las bodas solían incomodarlo mucho y luego tenía horribles pesadillas en las que él era el novio y se veía obligado a atarse de por vida a una mujer que le instaba a trabajar, que quería tener medio centenar de hijos y que no le permitía plantar marihuana en el jardín. Lo peor era que Anna no estaba a su lado, como solía hacer en casi todas las ocasiones especiales junto a su familia, y sí al abuelo Gilbert, al niño demonio Aaron y a Casper. No sabía qué pintaba su viejo amigo ahí, pero no le gustaba que le hiciera recordar que un día afortunadamente lejano en el tiempo él había sido Simon. Y no es que hubiera sido desagradable ser Simon, sobre todo cuando se escapaban del cuartel y se iban en busca de drogas, sexo y música rock, pero le gustaba más ser quién era ahora, un tipo libre de preocupaciones, responsabilidades y vestido con un elegante frac negro.

Anna se lo había pedido. En realidad le había sobornado. Frac a cambio de sexo salvaje. A Simon le gustaba el sexo salvaje con Anna, así que se puso aquella ridícula ropa pero se negó a sujetarse el pelo en una coleta. Una cosa era parecer un caballero y otra parecer un idiota. Sospechaba que a Anna le gustaba cada vez más verlo comportarse como se suponía que debía comportarse y temía que, efectivamente, fuera a pedirle que buscara un empleo, pero no podía ser tan malo. Le gustaba Anna –y el sexo con Anna- y, bueno, tenía casi treinta años. Ya iba siendo hora de sentar cabeza. Un poco. Porque una cosa era trabajar de repartidor de periódicos o paseando perros y otra era ponerse todos los días corbata y llevar un maletín a su oficina de contable, tener una casa en una urbanización horrenda, casarse y tener mocosos llorones e hiperactivos.

Aunque los niños no estuvieran del todo mal. Esos pequeñajos primorosamente vestidos que eran sobrinos de Percy era un par de monadas encantadoras. Podía imaginárselos despeinados y vestidos con camisetas de colores y era agradable. Cierto que Aaron era un incordio, pero a veces era divertido estar con él. Decía cosas graciosas y tenía ideas horribles. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-¡Eh, Simon! Temí que fueras a desaparecer de la tierra otra vez –había dicho Casper cuando se sentó a su lado -¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? Desde que te largaste del ejército no has dado señales de vida. Tienes buena pinta. ¿Sabes?

-He estado por ahí –Había dicho él sin muchas ganas.

-¿Fundiéndote la herencia de tus padres? –Casper había reído y Simon había pensado que no era tan malo tenerlo cerca después de todo –Seguro que al cabrón de tu viejo le hubiera dado un infarto viendo como te gastabas el dinero en... ¿En qué te lo has gastado?

-En drogas y sexo, al menos hasta que conocí a Anna –Respondió él, contento porque Casper no había cambiado –Después, sólo en drogas. Pero para los dos, eso sí.

-¡Oh, joder! ¿Te lo has gastado todo?

-Uno tiene que tener sus reservas. ¿No?

Y es que Simon podía ser un fumeta, pero no era idiota. Estaba seguro de que algún día se cansaría de la vida bohemia y, entonces, sería agradable tener dinero y un sitio al que ir. Sólo esperaba que ese día tardara mucho en llegar.

Después de eso, Percy, sus padres y su padrino habían llegado y ocuparon su lugar en la iglesia. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que Penny llegara y todos estaban expectantes. A Simon le hubiera encantado que pasara lo que en las películas –y a Aaron también –que la novia no llegara o que llegara y se diera media vuelta, huyendo horrorizada de la iglesia y subiéndose a un caballo con rumbo desconocido, pero suponía que eso no pasaría nunca. Percy y Penny eran demasiado burgueses para dar un espectáculo así, especialmente Percy, que se movía como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo.

-Estas mujeres, siempre con retraso –Escuchó gruñir a Gilbert Sr., mientras Aaron reía disimuladamente –Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que mi hijo no haya decidido secuestrar a la novia o algo así.

-No creo que su hijo sea capaz de hacer algo así. Penny no se lo permitiría.

Y no se lo permitió porque, un instante después, las damas de honor entraron en la carpa, sonrientes y bellísimas, encabezando la marcha que completaban un par de niños nerviosos y Penny aferrada al brazo paterno. Y todo ello amenizado por música _muggle_ y suspiros de exagerada fascinación.



Percy se alegró de que no le hubieran permitido ver el vestido de la novia hasta el día de la boda. En cuanto vio a Penny llegar, más hermosa que nunca en toda su vida, supo que ella era la mujer que el destino había puesto en su vida para envejecer juntos y ser felices para siempre. No le importó que sus suegros no le quisiera, ni sus viejas inseguridades ni nada del mundo. Durante un minuto, mientras su novia caminaba hacia el altar, sólo existieron ellos dos, sus sueños, sus miradas y su futuro en común. No le importaba que el mundo se acabara después de aquello, porque sabía que no podría ser más feliz nunca jamás. Ya podía morirse tranquilo.



Penny sintió algo parecido. El temblor de sus piernas desapareció por completo en cuanto vio a su novio. Le pareció el hombre más atractivo y maravilloso del mundo y supo que a pesar de todo no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor. Percy podía ser un poco paranoico, obsesivo y frío, pero estaba segura de que sería un buen marido, un amigo siempre fiel y un padre fabuloso cuando aceptara que debían tener hijos juntos. Penny había encontrado a su hombre ideal, un Weasley que no se parecía a los Weasley y que era capaz de desear el fin del mundo si antes conseguía su breve instante de inmensa felicidad. Especialmente si era junto a ella.



Rebecca miró de reojo a su marido y le cogió de la mano. Vislumbró la figura de Robert en la distancia y, aunque le encantara estar con él, supo que era el momento de mostrarse unida a Gilbert, el hombre con el que, para bien o para mal, había pasado más de media vida. Él la miró de reojo y le sonrió con calidez, pareciéndose mucho al joven y apuesto militar que le colocó un anillo en el dedo anular y le prometió amor y fidelidad eternas y que, a pesar de todo, había cumplido con sus promesas. Ella no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que había podido hacer feliz a Gilbert. Le había dado lo que siempre quiso tener. Todo lo que quiso menos amor. Pero él nunca le había pedido amor directamente.



Molly sollozó. Arthur la miró de reojo y sonrió. Su mujer siempre lloraba en las bodas. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto esa terminara, comenzaría a acosar a Ron. Quizá, en un par de meses viera casarse a otro de sus hijos. Eso no estaría nada mal. Sólo esperaba que sus consuegros no fueran como los Clearwater. No podría soportaos.


	12. Y colorín, colorado

**MI GRAN BODA MUGGLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Jotaká que, aunque tenga sus errorcillos, fue la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se enriquece, no yo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_**Resumen: **__¡Percy y Penny se casan! Una novia histérica, un novio acojonado y dos familias totalmente opuestas. ¿Conseguirán llegar al altar, o todo terminará en desastre?_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Y colorín, colorado…**

-Acaba de llegar una nueva lechuza de Charlie. ¿No piensas contestarle?

Percy le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y negó decididamente con la cabeza. Penny frunció el ceño y quiso regañarle –otra vez- pero terminó por tirar la carta a la basura. Ahora que Percy era un hombre casado, encontraba bastante divertido que su madre se pasara la vida hostigando a sus hermanos solteros para que sentaran cabeza y se convirtieran, según ella, en hombres responsables. George seguía sin hacerle demasiado caso, pero Ron había cedido y se echaría la soga al cuello en un par de semanas. No es que su hermano estuviera precisamente disgustado, pero sin duda Molly Weasley había tenido mucho que ver a la hora de escoger la fecha. Charlie, que seguía soltero pero que tenía una amiguita por ahí, era el que más harto estaba y al que su madre torturaba con más asiduidad.

-A él le parecía muy gracioso cuando mi madre nos atosigaba. No esperarás que demuestre piedad ahora.

-A veces eres tan malo que me das miedo –Penny sonrió y dejó una bolsita sobre la mesa. Percy sabía lo que había dentro. Desde que Lucien y Jules tuvieron a su primer hijo, Penny no compraba otra cosa –Mira que jersey más mono –Dijo con voz de idiota, mostrándole una diminuta prenda de vestir de color rojo -¿Y qué me dices del pantaloncito? Va a estar adorable.

Percy los miró sin mucho interés y pasó una página de _El Profeta_. No le gustaba ni un pelo la cara de suma ternura que Penny ponía cada vez que hablaba de los bebés. Se temía que hiciera una petición inadecuada y no quería tener hijitos. No de momento. Quería disfrutar de su casa en Hogsmeade durante mucho más tiempo. Era genial vivir allí, con Penny, disfrutando únicamente de la mutua compañía.

-Al menos no es otra túnica –Dijo con indiferencia –Estoy seguro de que Jules ha debido comprar otro armario para meter toda la ropa que le has comprado al bebé. Y no sé para qué, la verdad. Con lo deprisa que crece no le da tiempo a ponérsela toda.

-¡Oh, no seas así! –Penny guardó la ropita casi ofendida y se dejó caer a su lado –Steven es nuestro ahijado. Se supone que debemos hacerle regalos y ocuparnos de él. Tú deberías tener algún detalle de vez en cuando. ¿Sabes?

-¿Detalles? Le hemos comprado la cuna, la silla de paseo, un andador y un montón de juguetes que Lucien no tiene ni idea de donde meter. ¿Quieres más detalles?

-Los hombres no tenéis ni idea –Penny se cruzó de brazos, sosteniendo aún la bolsita. Durante un segundo pareció enfurruñada, pero luego sonrió y se agitó con nerviosismo –Le llevaré la ropa después de comer. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Para pasar toda la tarde allí? No, gracias.

-Cualquiera diría que no te gusta pasar tiempo con él.

-Pero si ya paso mucho tiempo con él. Te recuerdo que anoche volvimos a casa de madrugada porque querías ayudar a Jules a bañar al crío.

Penny quería quejarse un poco más, pero Percy tenía razón. Últimamente pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre en casa de Jules y Percy había desarrollado una habilidad especial para detectar cuando el bebé estaba a punto de vomitar y apartarse de él en el acto. No podía decir que su marido no estuviera encantado con el pequeño Steven, pero es que a ella le encantaba. Los bebés eran tan, tan adorables…

-Esa cosa estuvo sonando antes –Dijo Percy un rato después, cuando ya había terminado de leer el periódico y su taza de café estaba vacía. Señaló el teléfono, un trasto _muggle_ que podía mantener embobado a su padre durante horas y que a él le ponía de los nervios cada vez que empezaba a pitar.

-¿No lo has cogido?

-Ya sabes que prefiero las lechuzas.

Penny suspiró, dándose por vencida. Lo había intentando, pero no había manera de que Percy se acostumbra a utilizar los objetos _muggles_. No sabía si era porque se mostraba bastante torpe o porque simplemente no le interesaban, pero ella ya había dejado de intentar convencerle de que eran cosas prácticas que podían hacer su vida más cómoda. De todas formas él no la escuchaba. Penny descolgó el auricular y esperó para comprobar si había mensajes. Efectivamente, su hermana le había dejado uno. Al parecer quería que quedaran en Londres porque tenía algo muy interesante que contarle. Y Percy debía ir.

-Pero es domingo –Se quejó él, posando los pies descalzos sobre la mesita de centro de la sala de estar –Pensaba que nos quedaríamos todo el día en casa, haciendo el vago.

-Vamos, no seas perezoso. Anna parecía muy emocionada.

-Pero sólo estará ella. ¿Verdad? Tu padre no se nos echará encima otra vez. ¿A qué no? La última vez se mostró tan amable que… -Percy se estremeció.

Desde que sus suegros se separaran y Rebecca se fuera de viaje con su amante Robert el Jardinero, Gilbert había pasado más tiempo con sus hijas del que a Percy le hubiera gustado. Según Penny se sentía un poco solo, pero él opinaba que lo que el hombre debía hacer era buscarse una pandilla de amigotes y vivir una especie de segunda juventud. En todo caso, lejos de él. Y no es que su suegro no fuera mucho más sociable ahora, pero se notaba a la legua que seguía sin caerle bien y a Percy no le gustaba tener la sensación de que podría intentar estrangularle si se despistaba durante el tiempo suficiente.

-No lo creo. Papá suele ir a la iglesia los domingos y luego se marchará con el señor Hasting para tomar el té. Estarás a salvo, cariño. No te preocupes.

Percy entornó los ojos, pero se sintió más tranquilo.

-Aunque estoy segura de que Simon también vendrá y me pareció oír a Aaron.

-¿Aaron? ¿Qué hace Aaron con tu hermana? No lo entiendo.

-Pues no lo sé, pero últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ellos. Creo que Simon le agrada porque le cuenta historias horripilantes, y sospecho que falsas, sobre sus años en el ejército.

-Genial –Percy se cruzó de brazos. Hasta ese tipo extraño y colgado era capaz de ganarse un poco del respeto de ese niño demonio. Lo más que Percy consiguió de él fue que le preguntara si la carta de Hogwarts que recibió en septiembre era verdadera. Por fortuna, su estancia en el colegio lo mantenía bien lejos casi todo el tiempo.

-No refunfuñes y ponte en marcha. Me gustaría llegar antes de que se haga de noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Percy seguía sin encontrarse del todo cómodo en el mundo _muggle_, pero con el tiempo se había ido acostumbrando a la situación. Estaba casado con Penny y a ella le gustaba seguir teniendo relación con sus hermanas, así que no le quedaba más remedio que acompañarla cuando iba a visitarlas o salir con ellas cuando decidían ir a cenar o a algún pub de moda. Algunas veces incluso se lo pasaba bien y tampoco es que se llevara mal con ellas. Maggie tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros, aunque lamentablemente también tenía a Aaron, y Anna era muy divertida casi siempre. De hecho, si Percy obviaba lo estrafalario de su aspecto, solía encontrarse muy cómodo con ella e incluso con Simon, que era raro, pero al menos ahora tenía un nombre y no iba colocado todo el rato.

Quedaron en un pequeño restaurante bastante cercano a _El Caldero Chorreante_. Algunas veces habían ido allí a desayunar y a Percy le encantaba el bacon con huevos revueltos que servían. Anna iba vestida de rosa y Simon, que se había cortado un poco el pelo y no estaba tan desgreñado como siempre, iba a juego con ella. A Percy le recordó un poco al malogrado Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque supuso que su cuñado nunca podría estar tan chiflado como su antiguo profesor.

En cuanto vio a Penny, Anna corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Estaba tan claramente emocionada que Percy se adelantó y se sentó junto a Simon. Después, vio como las hermanas Clearwater intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, reían, chillaban y abrían los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Simon?

-Cotilleos.

Claro. Siempre eran cotilleos. A Percy no le pareció que se ponían tan contentas cuando hablaban de la separación de sus padres, pero sí se mostraron alegremente maliciosas cuando, varios meses después, su madre anunció que Robert el Jardinero era algo más que un amante y se lo llevó a aquel eterno viaje costeado gracias a la cuantiosa suma de dinero que Gilbert le había hecho llegar para convencerse a sí mismo de que estaban rompiendo definitivamente.

-¿A quién van a despellejar hoy?

Simon se encogió de hombros. El tipo raro tenía nombre ahora, pero seguía sin enterarse de muchas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Quizá, si hubiera querido hacerlo hubiese sido perfectamente capaz, pero le interesaban los cotilleos tan poco como a Percy los cachivaches _muggles_. Era un caso perdido.

-¡Hola, tío Percy!

Sintió los brazos rodear su cuello en una actitud muy poco cariñosa o amigable. Los cabellos se le erizaron y cuando giró la cabeza lo hizo con tanto miedo que le pareció estar en una pesadilla. Aaron Clearwater no había mejorado su actitud hacia él ni siquiera un poco. Ahora era incluso peor, puesto que el niño consideraba que, una vez casado con su tía, no tenía por qué ser considerado para que ella pudiera estar con ese tipo tan plasta y aburrido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte –Aaron se sentó frente a él y lo miró con esa expresión maléfica que parecía heredada de los gemelos Weasley -¿Quieres que te enseñe un par de hechizos que he aprendido en Hogwarts?

-¡No! ¡Por Merlín!

Aaron rió e intercambió una mirada con Simon que le pareció casi cómplice. El tipo raro sabía qué miembros de su casi familia eran magos y se lo había tomado con tanta tranquilidad que no habían tenido que explicarle prácticamente nada. Para él, la magia era algo tan natural como los autobuses o los burros voladores, así que no tenía sentido esperar que se pusiera nervioso o se asustara como solían hacer todos lso _muggles_. Aunque, claro, Simon no era un _muggle_ como los demás. Y Aaron estaba resultando ser un mago muy poco discreto que solía sacar su varita por todas partes y apuntaba con ellas a las niñas que le gustaban, amenazándolas con hechizarlas hasta que ellas le daban un beso. A Percy eso le escandalizaba, a Penny le parecía divertido y Maggie consideraba que eran cosas de niños y que no sería nada grave hasta que Aaron no hechizara a nadie de verdad, algo que nunca ocurriría puesto que el niño conocía las consecuencias: no volver a poner un pie en Hogwarts.

-Eres un histérico, colega. El tío George tiene razón. Eres tan fácil de manipular.

Percy apretó los dientes y maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano. Se llevaba demasiado bien con Aaron y le llenaba la cabeza de ideas muy peligrosas para su salud mental.

-Ya basta. ¿Se puede saber por qué no estás con tu madre?

-¡Uhm! Mamá tenía que… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Oh, sí! Trabajar.

Aaron no se había creído una palabra, sobre todo porque la excusa era tan burda como los intentos maternos por ocultar que salía con alguien, pero a Aaron no le importaba demasiado. No ahora. Después de todo, él estaba en Hogwarts y todo eso. Si su madre quería tener novios, pues que los tuviera y punto.

En ese momento, Penny y Anna llegaron a la mesa, aún hablando entre ellas. Al parecer, la menor de las hermanas no había podido contenerse y ya le había soltado a Penny la famosa bomba informativa.

-Hola, cuñadito.

-¿Por qué está éste aquí? –Percy señaló a Aaron, sin ocultar su molestia. Ya casi nunca lo hacía y Penny lo encontraba simplemente encantador.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera con él? ¿Matarlo?

-Pues mira. No hubiera estado nada mal.

Aaron lo fulminó con la mirada y Percy sonrió satisfecho. Era algo infantil, pero le encantaba molestar al chico.

-Dejémonos de tonterías –Penny estaba tan entusiasmada que le costaba hablar. Percy no sabía lo que le había dicho su hermana, pero era evidente que le encantaba –Aaron. Vete por ahí a hacer cualquier cosa, anda.

-No me digas que estás preñada y te alegras…

-¡Oye!

-Entonces, debe ser lo de mamá.

Aaron habló con tanta tranquilidad que los dejó pasmados a todos. Anna y Penny se miraron, sin saber si era bueno o no que el niño pareciera saber qué era _lo de mamá_.

-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

-¿A qué va a ser? A lo de mamá y Charlie.

Anna y Penny se quedaron boquiabiertas, pero no tanto como Percy. ¿Mamá y Charlie? ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente?

-¿Os creéis que soy tonto? Antes vivía siempre con ella. Estoy seguro de que los amigos no se visitan tanto entre ellos como Charlie y mamá.

-Pero –Anna habló en un hilo de voz -¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué? Al fin mamá escoge a alguien guay. ¡Un domador de dragones! ¿Podéis creerlo?

No. Percy no podía creerlo, pero tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo que ya no le extrañaba nada. Primero, Lucien, el eterno soltero, se casaba. Luego, él mismo se veía inmerso en una boda. Después, sus suegros se separaban, sus padres empezaban a llevarse bien con ellos y Gilbert se convertía en un hombre amable. Y, para colmo, aquello. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que se había perdido?

-No pongas esa cara, Percy –Penny le palmeó el hombro, una vez recuperada del shock que le causó que su sobrino aceptara con tanta alegría al nuevo novio de su madre –No es como si esos dos no hubiera dejado alguna pista.

-Sí- Simon sonrió con aire ausente –Eso de que echaran un… -Carraspeó y miró a Aaron, recuperando durante un instante el sentido de la responsabilidad –En vuestra boda, fue sospechoso.

-¿Qué hicieron qué?

-Ya, cariño –Penny intentó consolarlo. Sin duda, Percy debía estar bastante indignado porque alguien utilizara su boda para cosas tan poco decentes -¿Tú sabías que esos dos tenían un rollo?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada, imbécil? –Anna le dio un empujoncito casi cariñoso.

-Pensé que todos lo sabíais. Como yo siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo.

-Pues esta vez le ha tocado a Percy.

Penny le guiñó un ojo. Percy aún estaba bastante alucinado. No es que esas cosas le gustaran, pero al menos la gente que le rodeaba estaba feliz. Incluso él lo estaba, y eso no era poco después de todo lo que había pasado. De hecho, todo estaba tan bien que parecía el final de una bonita historia. Y eso era genial.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Y colorín, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado. Como dije, no ha sido muy larga. La he disfrutado mucho y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado. Siento que las últimas actualizaciones hayan tardado tanto, pero no he podido hacer otra cosa. Al menos ya ha terminado ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Espero que nos veamos en las siguientes que escriba._

_Besos para todos_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
